Me Remittebas Domum
by JustJane18
Summary: Season 6, Normal Again and after. Willow sees Tara after class with another woman and relapses into her dark magick addiction with unforeseen consequences. Can she find her way home and back into the hearts of her family?
1. Chapter 1

Notes and Disclaimer-All events up to Season Six, Normal Again are unchanged. Willow sees Tara after class with another woman and relapses into her dark magick addiction with unforeseen consequences. I anticipate 50K+ words and about 30 chapters. High angst warning! I do not own any part of BTVS. No copyright infringement is intended and I will not make any money from it.

Chapter One-Return to Sunnydale.

April 2006

"Me remittebas domum. Return me to my home, Sunnydale." The command was spoken without inflection, trying to contain her emotions. She stood alone, far from any sign of civilization, wearing plain clothes and her thick dark cloak and carrying only the bare essentials needed for her task. She had drawn the runes on the rock tableau before her, now glowing with the request for power. All that remained was for Willow to draw the athame across her palm and infuse the spell with her blood, a task easily performed with only a gritting of teeth following countless practice. As the portal opened wider, the view remained dark and Willow realized she would be returning to her home at night. 'Appropriate' she thought with one last look over her shoulder at the dry cold hills of Khul, her residence for nearly eight years. At least this time the journey she was undertaking would be alone and welcomed. Although midday here, the rocky landscape was lit only by the weak sun that never rose above the horizon, circling the inhabitable portion of this dimension never rising or setting.

Willow found she was at peace with leaving this endless twilight, although going back to Sunnydale meant facing not only the dark of night before her eyes, but the subsequent light of day, a far more terrifying proposition. She was leaving a place that had never been home, despite the love and concern of those who had taken her in and cared for her when she was a stranger, a damaged outcast. With one last deep breath, she strode forward into the portal and found herself with no ground beneath her feet. She landed face first on a hard concrete surface after a short drop, coughing clouds of dust from her mouth and realized with a chortled laugh that she was inhaling dust, primarily from staked vampires, off the floor of a cemetery crypt. 'Definitely back on the Hellmouth' she thought ironically, brushing her long cloak as she climbed the short staircase to take her out of the crypt and into the cemetery night.

A brief stroll brought Willow to a familiar city street, devoid of people. Finding her bearings she walked two blocks up to where she remembered an all-night convenience store was located, and was pleased to find it still in operation and open. The clerk gave her a brief glance as she entered and looked around for a newspaper rack, finding one near the counter. She picked up the top paper, a USA Today, and looked at the date above the headline, March 17th, 2006. By quick calculation she realized she had experienced just over two years in Khul for every one that had passed here Sunnydale. Eight years older and I feel even older than that. I hope time has been kinder here, Willow pondered, not that I didn't deserve it. She tried to stop herself but couldn't see the point. No day would be complete without a strong dose of internal beratement, especially not my first day home.

She turned to the clerk, "I've been out of town for a while, any big news lately?" The sallow young man looked at her for a moment before answering "Nope, same old Sunnydale." Willow gave her thanks and turned to leave, thinking that as far as her life was concerned at least, same old Sunnydale was highly unlikely.

Next stop, 1630 Revello Drive. Well maybe not so much of a stop as a drive by. Or really more of a walk by with possible fleeing to follow, Willow decided. The early spring night held a light chill of the kind that dampened sound and made the world dark and quiet, as was the Summer's residence from the sidewalk across the street where she stood. Extending her hands and senses towards the dwelling, she smiled as she found a protective shield surrounding the property, clearly magical in nature. Good work, she thought as a magickal signature she knew well emanated strongly from the barrier. The spell had been designed to keep out non-humans like vampires and demons of course, but also uninvited users of magicks, which would include herself. Not that she had any intention of approaching the house. Observation only. I don't even know if she, or they, still lives here.

With a frown, she peered down the street plotting out her strategy for procuring information. She needed a secure vantage point, preferably one that would also provide a place to stay. A For Sale sign at the end of the block caught her eye. Approaching the residence she found the house vacant and in need of repair. 'Another sudden departure from Sunnydale in all likelihood,' she commented to herself as she removed the sign from the yard and the realtor lock from the front door. Willow pondered how to get started as she checked to see that Buffy's house was visible from the front room. With that she settled down on her heels beside the window to watch the house where she had lived her happiest days, and where she had destroyed everything that she held dear.


	2. Chapter 2-First Day Back

Chapter Two-First Day Back

Tara awoke early, with a frown and shaking her head slightly. Her sleep had been disturbed during the night in a way that hadn't happened in several months. She had dreamt of Willow. I suppose that is going to happen from time to time, probably forever, she thought. This dream was far from the worst she had experienced. Normally the dreams were of specific past incidents, usually of the negative or horrifying kind, on rare occasions happy or passionate, but this one had been vague. In her dream Willow was in Sunnydale, but the setting was not one she could remember specifically, and while she knew it was Willow, that fact was not based on visualizing her. In fact, Willow seemed to be covered in a cloak and did not show her face. The disturbing aspect was that Willow was walking down Revello in her dream, right across the street from the house. Tara had never had a dream of a current Willow, or what Willow might look like after all this time. After four years it could be worse, so much worse, crossed her mind just as her usual reason for awakening early appeared.

* * *

For the second time in one day, Willow found herself covered in dust from the floor. She must have fallen asleep in front of the window sometime before dawn. This time at least it wasn't vamp dust, she mused. Finding the water was still turned on in the vacant house she cleaned up as best she could and headed out for supplies. The first order of business was computer equipment. She didn't intend to steal anything, but necessity required a little magick for the clerk at the Apple store to believe she had paid for the laptop and impressive array of ancillary items she needed to get started. Once she had funds, she would repay the debt. She was able to access the college fund her parents had set up and apparently forgotten. Next, she contacted the realtor for the Revello drive house she intended to stay at and negotiated a rental agreement, with option to buy. Within a day the internet access was installed, basic furniture delivered and most importantly, herbs and magickal supplies ordered.

After the first night Willow had placed a strong protection spell and glamour over the property. What was seen from the street and sidewalk would never include her or anything going on inside the windows. She entered and exited from the back of the house into an adjacent alley. She had also realized a portion of the roof had a slightly flattened area which provided unrestricted viewing of the street and all the other houses on the block, including Buffy's, an observation platform where she planned to spend many evenings.

The first resident of the house Willow saw was Dawn. She had come and gone from the house several times during the course of the evening. She looked confident and had grown into a beautiful young woman.

The second resident sent Willow's heart into a brief arrhythmia. Tara came walking down the street from the bus stop at the corner and into Buffy's house. She was carrying a large book bag and looked like she had just come from class. She also looked stunningly beautiful in jeans and a blue scoop neck shirt. Willow realized if she had ever for one second truly questioned her decision to return to Sunnydale, that question was no longer an issue. Frozen to the roof by her swirling emotions, Willow watched the house until Buffy emerged several hours later into the darkness, clearly headed out for patrol.

"No time like the present," Willow convinced herself as she followed Buffy into the closest of Sunnydale's cemeteries. Content to follow Buffy and conceal herself, Willow toured silently through graves and crypts while Buffy staked two new vampires. She debated revealing herself but realized she did not know what to say yet. She felt relief and joy that her former best friend had survived seemingly unscathed in the years of her absence and was still slaying. Around midnight she heard Buffy mumble "slow night" and watched her head for home.

Finding herself back at her nearly empty house with most of the night still ahead of her, Willow decided she needed to spend some time on money generating endeavors. Her computer skills had not diminished during her time in Khul, in fact they had developed in a unique way. Most humans and demons that were even aware of other dimensions were not very familiar with Khul. While there were many reasons for this, the fact was Khul had an unusual combination of advanced technology and magick. While on Khul this was often utilized in a militaristic way perpetuating a century's old war, Willow realized she could adapt programs that she had been developing in Khul to sell, possibly to the gaming community or to the government. She anticipated little difficulty in establishing cash flow in short order. Her hacking skills could at least translate into substantial financial gain.

With the basics of her life situation dealt with, Willow was left with how, and who to approach first with her return. Apparently Buffy, Dawn and Tara were living at the house. She had yet to see Xander or Anya; however it had only been two days. Catching up on the major events of Sunnydale and the world at large had not taken long. Going through the national and local newspapers it didn't appear that she had missed stopping any world ending apocalypse. Of course that did nothing to help her with the events that really mattered to her, those of her family. She decided patience was her best choice for now, especially since patience resulted in the same approach as the abject fear she was feeling, which was to observe without contact. After so long, so many nights of clinging to the possibility of returning home as a lifeline, she could not afford to make the wrong step now.

It was her plan for exactly 8.5 hours, when late the next morning she spotted Tara through her front window leaving the house. But she was not leaving alone.


	3. Chapter 3-Willow's Betrayal

AN-Now the Chapters get serious, and longer. Angst, love, violence and adult content. Thanks for the feedback! Have no fear, I am a Willow/Tara fan, but a long and bumpy road lies ahead.

Chapter Three-Willow's Betrayal

June 2002

Tara realized life had not always been kind to her. She lost her mother young, leaving her to an angry father and brother, with painful shyness and an accompanying stutter, and the icing of being a lesbian in a small close-minded town. But with all the hurdles life had imposed, Tara had been gifted with inner strength of unknown depth, a kind and loving nature, a quicker intellect than people recognized, and of course, being an empathic witch.

For the last three months though, Tara had felt listless and unfocused. She had barely finished her semester with grades adequate to keep her scholarship intact. Food wouldn't go down, or stay down. And the nightmare either awoke her or kept her from sleeping most nights. But of course it isn't really a nightmare when it is just reliving the single most terrifying event of your life over and over.

She knew she needed to talk to someone, but whom? A counselor couldn't hear what she had to say with the magick involved, she would be committed to a mental institution. And she just couldn't bring herself to talk to Buffy and tell her what Willow had done, especially since she wasn't sure exactly what it was that had happened. Buffy would listen and be understanding, but ultimately she was Willow's best friend, not hers.

Finals were over and she was faced with the prospect of finding someplace to stay for the summer. She knew responsibly she was overdue to find a summer job and housing, but she had been too sick physically and too exhausted mentally to face these daunting tasks. Now with only a day to pack up and leave the dorms, she found herself unable to get out of bed at all. How ironic that now after all these weeks of constant slumber-depriving nightmares, sleep seemed determined to find her. She succumbed to an early night, resolved to face life in the morning, and immediately slipped into a dream from better times.

"_**Buffy's on patrol, and Dawn is at a sleepover sweetie. Leave the demon database and come take a bath with me," Tara whispered in Willow's ear. "That will get us both naked, and who knows what could happen?" **_

_**Time alone as a couple had been hard to come by since Buffy's death and resurrection. Time alone had sometimes just been hard. Tara was getting more and more concerned by Willow's use of dark magick, but she was determined to find a way to help her lover and savior from Glory's madness. Connecting intimately was always a good approach with Willow, who could no more deny Tara than fail a class. **_

"_**What are we still doing here?" Willow asked as she took Tara's hand and scurried up the stairs. Tara went to fill the tub as Willow scrounged around the bedroom for a few candles. Meeting in the bathroom, Willow held her breath as Tara approached her, having shed all but her blue silk bra and matching panties. "Oh Goddess," Willow exhaled as Tara slid soft hands up her arms and began to unbutton her shirt. **_

"_**Let me help you with these," Tara offered as she took the candles from Willow's hands and moved to place them around the room. Willow finished removing her shirt, lit the candles with a wave of her hand and reached out to bring Tara into a firm embrace. Neither young woman said anything for several minutes as they melted into each other feeling the ever-present connection of love and magick flow between them. **_

_**Finally, the tub was ready and the remaining clothing discarded quickly. As Willow settled into the bath and into her arms Tara realized she was more turned on than she had been since having her sanity restored. She took a washcloth and citrus soap and started to bathe Willow from the back of her neck to her shoulders and back and around to her chest. **_

_**Low sounds of approval escaped Willow's throat as Tara dropped the cloth and began to massage her breasts. She rinsed with one hand while the other began to stroke and roll Willow's nipples. "Tara," was all Willow could say as she gripped the blonde's hips in her hands. "Feel good sweetie?" Tara asked as Willow began to breathe harder. "Yes, but you need to get clean too," Willow groaned out as she quickly turned in the tub to face Tara. **_

_**This time the washcloth started at the base of Tara's neck, moved out over each clavicle and then moved down to wash circles around each of Tara's generous breasts. After seeing Tara's head back with eyes shut and hearing her breath quicken Willow continued down to her abdomen and finally nestled in her soft curls. "This will require a more delicate process," Willow whispered to her lover as she gently parted the soft skin of her outer lips. A single pass with the cloth and Willow returned her fingers alone to stroke along the full length of her lover's center. "You are so beautiful. I will never stop being amazed by you." **_

_**Willow touched one finger to Tara's opening and smiled as she said "I don't think that wetness is water baby. Do you want to move to the bed?" "No." Tara's eyes opened as she held Willow's wrist firmly in place. "Now. I need you." As Tara lifted her hips slightly she pulled Willow to her lips by the back of her neck. Willow wasted no time in slipping two fingers into her lover and moaned as she felt the soft slick walls envelop her. Willow explored Tara's mouth with her tongue as her fingers found an easy rhythm slowed slightly by the sloshing water surrounding them. **_

_**When Willow broke the kiss and moved to suck a hard nipple in her mouth Tara found her voice. "Oh Goddess Willow I'm close." Willow responded by moving her mouth to Tara's other nipple and finding her clit with her other hand. Stroking her softly and then applying pressure brought more vocalization. "Oh yes, yes, Willow, Willloooow," Tara cried out as her orgasm flowed through her like the small waves they had created in the bath. Back and forth she was carried, floating as she squeezed Willow inside of her. Willow slowed her movements until Tara stilled and laid back and then crawled close and wrapped her arms around her love as best she could in the tub. **_

"_**I wish," Willow started and then paused. "What do you wish?" Tara responded. "Well, please don't think it is creepy or anything, or that I don't love being a woman, a woman with a woman, that woman being you, or that I am missing anything at all, because I love our life, and our love and. . ." "Will." Tara reached down and pulled up Willow's chin. "What." When Willow looked into the depths of the blue eyes she loved, she calmed her babble. "I wish we could have a baby." **_

_**Tara was momentarily surprised, but realized the love implicit in Willow's statement. "I would love to have a baby with you someday Willow. Who knows what the future may hold here on the Hellmouth." **_

_**Seeing Willow's grin stretch across her face she rose from the bathtub. "Let's take this to our room. Maybe I could practice on you?" Tara quirked as she grabbed towels and stepped out of the bath.**_

Tara awoke with tears on her cheeks. She hadn't thought about that night in a long time. It was one of the last really amazing nights she had with Willow before the fights over magick started to really interfere in their relationship. She sighed deeply which resulted in an immediate wave of nausea pouring over her. She grabbed the trash can in time but found she had little in her system to give up. I guess not eating much is at least helpful for this, she thought. Even the idea of getting up and packing seemed overwhelming now.

A she was allowing her stomach to settle there was a knock at her door. Grabbing a robe she answered to find Buffy leaning in her doorway. "Buffy. Hi." Tara invited the Slayer in, feeling surprised with an undercurrent of fear. "Has something happened?"

The Slayer shook her head no, "Tara, you don't look too good. I just wanted to check where you were staying for the summer, in case, you know, I needed to find you to tell you anything about, well, you know."

Buffy stepped further into the room and looked around, "Tara, you aren't even packed! And I thought I was a procrastinator. You do know the dorms close today, right?"

Tara didn't know what to say. Buffy had always been kind to her, especially after the resurrection and seeing the close relationship she had developed with Dawn. But she had always been Willow's best friend. Now Willow was gone, and neither of them knew where she had disappeared to. And things had happened that Tara was not prepared to tell Buffy about yet. Things that she was afraid would make the Slayer take Slayer-type action against Willow if they ever did find her. She was just so tired. And sick. Sick and tired. She started to tell Buffy she would be OK and was packing up today when another wave of nausea hit her. She bolted to the bathroom leaving Buffy standing in her room looking confused.

When Tara came back the Slayer simply looked at her and said, "You are coming home with me. Dawn will love you being back, and I don't think we need to save the room for Willow at this point, do you? I don't know what's going on with you, but I won't leave you alone. You look bad Tara."

"Buffy, I'll be OK. I just have to figure out what's going on with me," Tara started to protest only to have Buffy interrupt her. "I haven't been a very good friend lately. I couldn't even stop my best friend from self-destructing and disappearing. I haven't checked in to see how you are doing after everything you did for me and Dawn. But I can do this. Let me help you. I think you coming to the house might help all of us, OK? Please Tara."

Slayer strength accomplished the moving of Tara's simple belongings quickly and they settled her into Buffy's old room now that Buffy had taken back the larger room Tara and Willow had once shared. "I'm going to take a short nap, OK Buffy?" Tara asked after the last box was brought upstairs.

"Sure, you look like you could use it. I'm headed to work soon and Dawn will be back from school in a few hours. Make yourself at home."

Tara could only give the Slayer a tired smile, "Thanks Buffy, I really appreciate your help. I'll see you tonight."

When Dawn came home she saw the door to Buffy's old room closed but didn't think anything of it. Buffy got off work at 10pm and stopped by the house to change for patrol. "Did you and Tara have dinner?" she called out to her sister.

"Tara? Was Tara going to come over for dinner?" Dawn asked.

"I moved Tara into my old room today from the dorms. You haven't seen her yet?" Buffy asked back.

"No. And I've been here since 4 o'clock! What's going on?" Dawn answered. They both peeked into the bedroom and saw Tara sound asleep.

"I guess she is really tired. Leave her be Dawn. We'll talk to her in the morning, OK?" The sisters went their separate ways, both worried about Tara.

Both Buffy and Dawn were awakened in the morning to the sound of the blond witch vomiting in the bathroom. Dawn asked if she could help and Tara just shook her head no.

Buffy got a glass of water and helped Tara back to bed. "When was the last time you ate, Tara?" Buffy inquired as she put her hand on the witch's forehead.

"Not sure, maybe a day or two." Tara responded sheepishly.

"Well, you don't have a fever, but you are nauseous and tired. If I didn't know better I'd think you had morning sickness. But then you'd have to be pregnant and I don't see how that could have happened. Well, of course technically it could happen, oh God Tara, you're not pregnant are you?" Buffy panicked.

"Don't be ridiculous Buffy", Tara started to say, but midway her eyes lost focus and she slumped back into the bed. "It's not possible," she heard herself say out loud. But even as the words left her mouth, she knew it was not only possible, but the only explanation for everything that she had experienced and was now feeling deep inside.

But now was not the time to have this conversation with Buffy. She needed confirmation first and then she could decide what she needed to do. Then she realized Buffy was talking again. "Well maybe you should still see a doctor to figure out why you are sick."

"You're right, of course I will." Tara assured her.

"Well, if you promise. I'm going to make some breakfast for us. Or at least open some cereal boxes and take milk out of the refrigerator. You need to come eat something, Ok?" Buffy added as she headed downstairs.

Several hours later Tara found herself slumped against the base of one of her favorite trees on campus. She and Willow had met here often to study or picnic and the beauty of the site had always given Tara comfort. But not today. Confirmation of her situation came quickly with a visit to the student health center. The nurse had given her the news with a concerned but weary look and a waving reference to the flyers for "pregnancy options" stacked against the wall.

As she surveyed the mostly empty summer campus Tara reflected back on the last six months. Months of loneliness. I had been alone most of my life, but lonely? I hadn't known loneliness because I had always been alone. Alone I could do in spades. But in addition to betraying me and making the magick more important than me, Willow had left me to feel lonely for the first time in my life. Heart achingly lonely. Cry all night and half the day lonely. I know I left her. I knew things got worse because of that decision and I second guessed myself a few hundred times a day. But I believed leaving was the only way to preserve any shred of dignity I still had and to make her see how out of control she was.

My leaving seemed to slowly take effect. She stopped magick. When I saw her that day outside the Magic Box I could see a glimmer of the old Willow, the girl who was just excited to see me. I knew it would be hard, but I started to think maybe we had a chance. I had planned to ask her to coffee, start to communicate again. I had been looking for her after class and thought I saw her one day, but she was headed the other direction and I missed her. I thought I would try again the next day after class, but I ended up seeing Willow that same fateful night in March, and it was the last time I ever saw her.

None of the Scoobies had ever come to my new dorm room. I hadn't even bothered with any protection spells, an oversight on my part I would soon regret. Most of my things were still in boxes. I simply hadn't cared enough to unpack let alone decorate.

I should have known Willow would know where I lived, although she was not the first person I saw when I awoke in shock and pain late that night. A man was standing over me, next to the bed. Stringy hair, scarred face, I had never seen him in person, but knew instinctively he must be Rack. His hands were stretched out over me. A glow, dark red and exuding anger, extended from his palms to me. When I started to move, and scream, he spoke a short phrase and I found myself frozen. The pain grew and spread, until I felt it searing deep into my core. His efforts continued for some minutes with increasing intensity. No stranger to pain, this was worse than anything I had ever experienced. It was a violation of my body as Glory had violated my mind.

And then I realized Willow was there. My savior was standing behind Rack in the shadows. My faith in her love for me left no doubt in my mind that she would stop what was happening. But then I saw this was not my beautiful redheaded witch. Her hair was as black as her eyes. Veins were visible running down her face and arms. Rack simply looked at Willow and the glow and the pain continued. Their eyes locked and I could feel the dark magick pouring off not only Rack, but Willow. They spoke to one another, but the words jumbled in my pain ridden mind.

Then Willow extended her hands, one toward me and one toward Rack. The air in front of Rack became, I can only describe it, as disturbed. Then, a shimmer appeared, which became a tear, then a full rift. I could see an area of darkness and feel cold emanating from the rift as it became larger. Rack bellowed at Willow that it was too late, but Willow only reached out closer to me and I saw the glow move from Rack's palm to Willows. I felt the power fluctuate, and the color changed to golden amber.

The pain did not dissipate, but lessened in intensity and I could clearly hear Willow as she growled at him, "This ends now. You will not use her. And you will return from where you came." As Willow waved her hand, Rack moved toward and then into the rift.

"Not so fast Strawberry. You cannot force this shift and close the rift from this side. And I promise, you do not want to follow me to that place. But if you force me, I will make sure you make this trip as well. You will fare no better there than me, Dark One," Rack replied.

"No, probably not," Willow agreed as Rack moved fully into the darkness of the rift. She then turned to me and as she was rapidly pulled and enveloped by the portal herself she closed her eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry." In an instant, the rift narrowed, the tear sealed, the glow and pain were gone, and I was once again alone in my room.


	4. Chapter 4-Return to Addiction

Chapter Four- Return to Addiction

March 2002

I need to do better, Willow decided. I have seen Tara several times over the last few weeks, outside the Magic Box, at Buffy's birthday party and at Xander and Anya's non-wedding. Each time I could barely hold a conversation. Why do I always freeze up at a mere glimpse of her?

I spend days, weeks, months thinking about all the things I want to say to her. Starting with I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Magick versus Tara, Tara wins in a knockout. I've missed you. I can't sleep without you. I haven't done magick in months. Please give me another chance. I'll do anything, whatever you ask, to just get you to smile at me again. Even if you can never trust me again, let me prove myself to you. I need you to know I will never violate your trust again. Oh, and your lips. Have I mentioned they are the softest things I have ever touched? And oh, the other touching. I miss that too, understatement much? Again with the what was I thinking?

Sometimes I dream of how our bodies fit, melded together, until no space could exist between us. How I could lay, stretched out completely on top of you, and feel every point of contact, electric. My hands in your hair, yours moving up and down my back. And then as I would reach to touch you, I would see the love in your deep blue eyes reaching into me, mirroring the caress I wanted to bestow with my hand, but your look caressed my soul.

Why can't I say these things? Tara, I'm so afraid. It's been so long. Do you still love me? Care for me at all? Are you trying to move on? I can't take it anymore. Soon. I can be resolve girl. I'll find you after class. Coffee and talk. That would be alright, wouldn't it? I have to know Tara, if there is any chance.

I am smiling, waiting in the hall as I see Tara leave class. I start forward to greet her, but she is already greeting someone. No not someone. A girl. A pretty girl. With a kiss on the cheek and a smile. My Girl, my beautiful blond witch, chatting easily, standing close with familiarity to this pretty girl I do not know. I do the only thing I can think of, I run, tears streaming down my face. She's moved on. Who can blame her. No more smiles for Willow. No more deep blue eyes soothing my soul. All I can do is run, far away. Nowhere is far enough because I am still there. How can I escape myself?

No, I can't be here. I don't want to be here of all places. Why are my feet still moving? Why am I knocking on his door? Why do I show him my tears, my pain?

"Hello Strawberry. I've missed you. You know I can help, make you feel good, forget."

I'm so weak. It's no wonder they don't trust me, they shouldn't, she shouldn't. "No, this was a mistake. I'm leaving," I say with a pitiful attempt at authority as my feet turn slowly toward the door. I shuffle a step and he is front of me.

"Not yet." He says as he reaches out for me. "I can help you, but this time you are going to help me too. You have something I need."

I do forget, for a while. He takes me to that place where the ache dulls and the pain is replaced by false euphoria. But it never lasts. And then he helps me forget again, and again. I have no concept of time, it could have been minutes, hours, days. When I have forgotten, when my defenses are down and my essence depleted, when everything is laid bare before him, then he takes from me so that he can know. He takes my memories, scours them, dissects them until he finds that what he needs.

He finds that which I cannot live without, Tara. He needs a witch and I have given him one he can use. I'm too damaged for him now, he needs purity.

The horror hits as he leaves me to find her. He knows that in taking from me, he also gave, and he doesn't care. We have shared our memories in the darkness. I know who he is, what he truly is, where he is from, and what he is seeking. I have his memories now too. He doesn't care that I know because he thinks I can't stop him. He doesn't care that I know because he wants me to know, to feel the pain of what my final betrayal will cost. He knows that I will be broken completely.

There will be no going back. No coffee, no talking, no soft lips. There will be no redemption.

What he doesn't realize is that he has given me time. He needs Tara, and he thinks she is still living at Buffy's house. I can provide him no memory of her new dorm room; I don't know where it is. At first that angered me, that no one would tell me. But now I am so thankful, that at least I have bought myself some time.

The streets are dark when I stumble weakly from Racks, and I'm thankful for the darkness. I cast my first spell in months to open the lock at the Magic Box. I would worry that my magickal signature is so apparent, but for the fact that I plan to leave a much larger signature behind before I am done here. I need it all to stop Rack and I take it. Every dark art and spell from every book on every shelf, in every corner. I leave piles of leather bindings over blank pages. I take it in through every pore in my skin. It will be the blood I spill to do what must be done. My eyes and hair will be black now, to match the endless darkness that has invaded my heart. I feel the power sing in my veins, but it is as cold as a funeral dirge.

He has found her. I can feel both of them of course; I've let both of them inside me. The thought sickens me as I realize they have that in common, both touching my soul. The lightest of light and darkest of dark and somehow I could not see the rightness of the one and wrongness of the other. I see it now.

I call the dark power to me and when I open my eyes I am behind him in Tara's dorm room. I see he has started his ritual, the sick red glow reaching out to my beloved. The pain pours from her and it hits me as a wall of agony. I see for a moment her desperate hope when her eyes reach mine. Then hope turns to despair as she sees what I have become. I cannot allow her pain or her emotions to affect me, to influence what I must do.

I look away from her and lock eyes with Rack and start the incantation to open the portal between his dimension and this one. He is not from this place and I cannot allow him to remain. He senses me and laughs, "You are strong, but you don't have that kind of power Strawberry."

"I do now." I reply calmly as I begin the second incantation.

He sees the rift and I sense a moment of concern. "Impressive. But the renewal is nearly complete. You're too late."

I reach out toward his magick and realize he is telling the truth. I am too late. My final failure is complete. But in an instant I see what can be done. He can still be partially denied. "This ends now. You will not use her. And you will return from where you came." I reach out my other hand toward Tara and take over his magick with my own using every ounce of my newly acquired power.

Rack bellows in anger, but is still moved toward and into the rift. "Not so fast Strawberry. You cannot force this shift and close the rift from this side. And I promise, you do not want to follow me to that place. But if you force me, I will make sure you make this trip as well. You will fare no better there than me, Dark One."

"No, probably not," I agree as Rack moves fully into the darkness of the rift. I am depleted and I feel him drawing me in close, into the abyss. There is nothing I can do, no chance to say all those things I wanted to say now. I am facing Tara as I close the rift like a zipper before me, but from the wrong side. I close my eyes to spare her the tears she doesn't need to see in my black eyes and tell her the only thing I have time for, "I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5-Welcome to Khul

AN-Thanks for the reviews. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. This is my first fic. Nice to get some kudos.

DTS-I agree that time jumps can be disorienting, and they will become less common and eventually disappear in this story. I hope the longer the wait for our girls, the sweeter the reunion!

Chapter Five-Welcome to Khul

2002

I gained no strength when the portal closed behind me and I found myself flat on my back looking up at a dark sky. I could hear Rack nearby, moaning. I couldn't move. Never had I known such exhaustion from magick. Every muscle and bone in my body ached from the inside. From the sounds he was making, Rack was in no better condition.

Sometime later, I heard a siren wailing loudly and getting closer. I was too weak to even raise my hands to cover my ears. I saw the shadows of people running toward me carrying bright lights and I realized they were uniformed, booted and armed. They circled me with weapons pointed and I waited for the end to come. I wondered if that might be a kindness.

Instead, a man clearly in charge stepped over my supine form and spoke menacingly to me in a language I had never heard and didn't understand. When I failed to respond or move, he spoke to two of the soldiers who hauled me to my feet and thrust me roughly into the back of a military vehicle. A short ride later I found myself led inside a large military complex and to a cell, where I promptly passed out.

When I woke up I took the opportunity to lift my head enough to look at my surroundings. A double row of cells, not all occupied, filled my vision. To one side of me I could see no one. The cell on the other side contained a single occupant, a man in uniform, but different from the soldiers I had seen.

With the knowledge I had acquired from Rack, I knew Khul had been a world of magick. Millennia of magick with some of the most accomplished practitioners in any dimension. Then the wars came, Light versus Dark, both sides exacting terrible tolls. Both convinced of the righteousness of their cause.

The Dark seemed stronger, but they had trouble working together. Leaders would appear and initially conquer, but then would succumb to the call of the darkness. Time and again they would turn on their brethren, convinced by the lure of their dark source that they and they alone should rule, both Dark and Light as a master or king. Following fall of the last Dark leader, those who remained of the Dark retreated, regrouped and turned to more traditional methods of waging war. They forbid the use of all magick, viewing it as inherently evil. They became technologically advanced and created weapons that were stronger and more adaptable, capable of again battling the Light.

The two sides had ultimately fought to a stalemate, which led to an uneasy truce. Land was divided based on the ancient allegiance. The orbit of the planet left one side in constant twilight and the other in pre-dawn gloom. The Light inhabited the twilight leaving the others in, well, the Dark. After hundreds of years, the division remained, but frequent skirmishes cropped up at the borders, with the death and capture of occasional warriors.

I shuffled to the front of the cell and looked down the row. Four cells up and across from mine I see Rack. He is slumped against the bars. "Happy now Strawberry?" he asks me.

I think his question rhetorical as he knows I have his memories of this place, his home. Growing up strong in magick but weak in character. Finding himself an outcast to both the Light Magick community and their enemies, the Dark anti-magick military. Discovering a way to travel to another dimension. Waiting for years to gather the strength and knowledge to perform the spell. Stealing, hurting, and murdering to achieve his freedom from this world. Learning to sustain himself on the magick of others, addicting them to the temporary high he could provide. Living an extended existence; even his native people from this dimension ultimately faced mortality.

He discovered that with magick he could transfer his essence into a new vessel when necessary. He had done so many times, but the magicks became weaker in the world of humans and true witches became fewer, and he found he needed a new vessel more frequently.

Vessel. It sounded so clinical. But what that meant was a female human. What he needed was Tara. Forcing upon her his dark essence to be renewed into the birth of a new male child. A child that would develop with unnaturally accelerated growth and aging to adulthood, taking the strength and draining the magick of his pure witch mother.

That is what I tried to prevent with my last actions in Sunnydale, worth any cost. If only I knew that I had succeeded. Now, I was here, imprisoned, with no way to know if Tara was safe, if Rack had been stopped in time, and with no way to get home.

I examine Rack and he looks weak, diminished. His long hair hanging unkempt in his face over sunken eyes and sallow cheeks. But I am sure I am not looking my best either. "What will they do with us?" I inquire, not sure if I will believe any answer he gives.

He looks at me for the first time and I am surprised when I see the truth in his eyes. "If we are lucky, they will just kill us," he replies.

Rack and I remained in our cells for several days with provisions of water and what was supposed to be food. I had been too busy suffering full out dark magick withdrawals in the corner of my cell to really pay much attention. Sweats, violent shaking and puking occupied my time. The only joy I found was listening to Rack suffering to an even greater extent.

The lack of sunrise or sunset had confused my ability to differentiate day and night, but I believe it was on the fifth day that the cells were filled with soldiers, many injured. They put three women soldiers in the cell next to mine. It was obvious one was gravely injured and the other two were attempting to save her, with little success. I was shocked to realize they were trying to heal her using magick.

I approached the bars between our cells and watched as they tried to staunch the bleeding from some kind of a wound on her abdomen. I had never seen anything like it. The wound looked like a gunshot, but the skin around it appeared to be burned. I tried to reach out with my magick to see if I could help, but my system was completely drained and all I could sense was that the wound was too serious for my limited healing skills even on my best day, which was a day far across the calendar from this one.

One of the women must have sensed my undertaking however, as her head shot up at my use of magick. She wore a dark brown uniform, torn and filthy. Her arms were toned with lean muscular development. But the hard, military appearance was softened by short loose wavy brown hair and deep thoughtful feminine brown eyes. After I gave up my pitiful attempt at magick she returned to tending to and comforting her friend for another few minutes, until she died.

Several hours later, all the cell doors opened and we were herded back into a central courtyard. The soldiers were lined up in ranks and Rack and I were taken to the side. The front gate opened and what appeared to be a delegation strode in and started conversing with the officer in charge of the prison. After a few minutes, a member of the delegation approached the soldiers and indicated they should head for the gate.

The female soldier I had seen in the cell suddenly pointed at me and spoke to the delegate. He shook his head and scowled at her and she gestured at me again. The delegate called over the officer in charge and began a heated conversation pointing at me and then at Rack.

Both men approached us and the officer in charge started speaking. Rack listened for a minute then turned to me and laughed. The officer in charge knocked him to his knees with a blow to the side of his head, but he continued to look at me with mirth in his eyes.

"Goodbye Strawberry," he said almost gleefully. "I'll be an ordinary slave to the Dark. But you, oh you are being traded to the Light. You think you have caused me pain? You think you have experienced pain? They will pull you apart from the inside just to see what you are. They will dissect your soul Dark Witch." He was practically yelling now, as I was led away by the delegate through the front gate. "I will think of your suffering each day and rejoice!" he exclaimed, and it was the last I heard from Rack.

As soon as we left the prison, we approached a convoy and temporary compound on the side of a road. The female soldier who had apparently had me brought out of the Dark prison with the Light delegation came over to where I stood next to the delegate. They spoke to each other for several minutes, the soldier becoming progressively more agitated. Finally, the delegate pointed towards the soldier's encampment and spoke with finality. Looking as if she wanted to continue the argument, but could not, the soldier looked at me sadly, then spun on her heels and strode away.

The delegate spoke to another nearby soldier who retrieved what looked like a large pair of handcuffs from a nearby tent. The handcuffs looked like they would engulf all of my forearms. They placed me in the back of a locked vehicle and the delegate took the handcuffs securing one at a time. When the lock clicked into place I think I screamed. I'm not sure if the sound actually left my lips, the pain was so white hot and blinding. Magick, was my last thought as I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6-The Witch and The Slayer

Chapter Six-The Witch and The Slayer

April 2006

The nights were still cool enough for Willow to wear her hooded cloak without appearing out of place. Of course a petite woman walking alone through a cemetery late at night would be out of place in any attire, except in Sunnydale.

With a minor air spell she rose to the top of a crypt on one of Buffy's old favorite routes to wait. The Slayer did not disappoint, strolling through about 45 minutes later, hands in her jacket pockets where she loosely griped a stake.

"Hi Buffy" Willow called out as she descended. No sooner had her feet hit the ground than Buffy has her hand wrapped around Willow's throat, stake at her chest. "Nice to see you Buffy," Willow squeaked as she pulled back her hood. "Are you going to just stake me without saying anything?"

"That would probably be the smartest thing I have done in a long time. But you are still human, I guess, right?" the Slayer asked dripping with sarcasm. "What are you doing here, what do you want?"

With that she shoved the witch backward until she landed butt first on the grass. Buffy strode forward, ever the confident Slayer, until she was standing above her. "Well?"

This was not going as Willow planned. She expected Buffy to be angry with her, but choking her down and throwing her were not really on her agenda. The Light Witch wasn't worried Buffy could actually hurt her, but she didn't want to have to use magick to defend herself. "I came home." Willow stated simply. "I found a way to come back and I wanted to come home. I missed you. I missed everyone. I'm glad to see you are OK. Still slaying, huh?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. That was a mistake.

"Willow, I don't know where you have been or why you are here, but I advise you to leave. If I could think of a way to get the police to arrest you, I would. I can't kill you, but if you try to come to the house, or near Tara, or Dawn, or … anyone, I will hurt you. This is your one chance to make me forget I ever saw you. Take it and run away," Buffy snarled as she turned her back and started to stride away.

"Buffy," Willow called out, "I know I screwed up, big time. If you, or anyone else don't want anything to do with me, well, I can accept that. I just want to know that everyone is Ok. You may find this hard to believe, but I can help protect… anyone."

This time it wasn't just Buffy's hand clamping on the redhead's throat, but her whole body slamming into her. "No one needs anything from you, certainly not your protection. I am here to protect the people I love. That includes protection from you. And those people are doing just fine. That is all you need to know. Go back to wherever you and your dark magick dealer have been hanging out, junkie. Leave us alone."

Before Willow could voice another protest, she found Buffy was flying off of her and hitting the side of the crypt hard. As Willow tried to get her breath back, she counted six vampires in a loose semi-circle around the two of them. Buffy and Willow both got their feet under them at the same time and looked at the one who appeared to be the leader of the vamps and the one who had attacked first.

"Slayer, you have gotten sloppy. You were loud enough to raise the dead," he said with a leer as his minions laughed. "Get it, raise the dead?" He said again.

"Oh, I'm supposed to laugh. Because this night is just full of fun, " Buffy started to rant as she staked the vampire nearest to her in the heart. "My ex-best friend dark magick addict reappears after four years in the middle of the night in a cemetery and wants to talk, and now the smelly undead want to interrupt us."

With a jump kick, spin, and quick thrusts with her stake, two more of the minions drifted to the ground as dust. "And on top of that you want me to laugh at your lame jokes? I think not." She spoke with another spinning kick. This one, however, hit nothing but air. As she came back around, two of the vamps caught her arms and the leader stepped up behind her grabbing her hair, leaning toward her neck, and sniffing. "Slayer blood, yum" he sighed.

"Not tonight I'm afraid." Willow informed him. He looked up like he had forgotten she was there and laughed. "And what are you going to do about it little girl?"

"I was hoping you would ask that," the witch answered as three tree branches answered the call of her magick to position at the backs of the vamps before, with a flick of her wrist, all three found unbeating hearts.

Buffy shook the dust from her jacket and glared. "Don't expect a big thank you. He was right, I wasn't on my game tonight because of you."

"Fine." Willow groaned. "No thank yous. Buffy, I just want the chance to talk to you. I'm not doing dark magick, haven't for a long time. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I've changed. Please don't trust me, I don't deserve it. The problem is I really don't have anywhere else to go. This is my home."

When she finished, she found herself staring at her feet with tears welling up in my eyes. Half expecting another attack she was surprised when the Slayer said, "Fine, let me think about it. But in the meantime you stay away. Stay away from the house, and Dawn and especially Tara."

"Ok Buffy. Can I find you in a few days? " The Slayer nodded and looked hard at her, like she was really seeing the girl she had known for so long for the first time that night before she turned to walk away.

She had gotten about 10 yards away when Willow found she couldn't stop herself from calling out "Tara, I saw her with a child. She had a daughter, right? A girl, not a boy, right?" What's her name?" Buffy kept walking, but Willow heard her clearly say, "Isobel."

* * *

Isobel Rebecca Maclay! Get down here right now. "Uh oh, full name, you are in trouble." Dawn called out to the young girl. "Your Mama sounds mad. Better get down there."

The sound of little feet in footie pajamas scurrying down the stairs was followed by a quiet, "Mama? I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't use the magick, but they were so pretty, and you said you really liked them, and I really liked them too, and I thought Aunt Dawn and Aunt Buffy would like pretty flowers and then there was so many pretty flowers, and I couldn't make them stop, and, Mama?" Isobel's voice had a little quiver.

Her feet scraped across the floor as she came into the living room and saw her Mama sitting on the couch, which, like the coffee table, recliner, TV, shelves and every other surface was covered with roses and rose petals. Which were very pretty. Unlike the look on her Mama's face, which was always pretty, but right now was not happy.

"I'm sorry, Mama." She started again, when Tara held up her hand. "Come here." Tara directed.

Isobel walked slowly to the couch and stopped by her Mama's knee. Tara saw that Isobel's chin was shaking and she saw tears in her daughters deep blue eyes.

Tara promptly scooped her up and cradled her in her lap, hugging Isobel to her chest. "Oh darling girl," Tara sighed, "The flowers are beautiful. But you know where the most beautiful flowers are?" Isobel shook her head no and hugged her Mama tighter. "The most beautiful flowers are in the garden. The ones we tend and water and watch grow. That is the only magick pretty flowers need. Sun and rain and us to watch over them, Ok?"

You know from your magick lessons not to do this, right?" Tara tried to be stern.

"I know Mama. It's just sometimes so hard. Are you mad at me?" Isobel's asked with a quiet voice.

"No, I'm not mad at you. But no magick without me. Do you understand?" Tara responded as firmly as she could. "Yes, Mama." Isobel said flinging her small arms around Tara's neck and hugging her tight.

"Ok, time to get ready for preschool, go get dressed." Tara sent her off with a smack on her bottom that made the young girl giggle.

"God. She sounds just like her. The babble, the laugh." Buffy commented as she came out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to Tara.

Tara looked up surprised as she replied, "You haven't mentioned her in a while. What brings that up?"

"Oh, nothing specific I guess. " Buffy knew now was not the time to tell Tara about seeing Willow in the graveyard the previous night.

"Just listening while you unsuccessfully attempt to discipline the smartest, cutest kid in the world." Buffy laughed.

"That bad, huh?" Tara laughed back and then sighed as Buffy patted her knee and went back into the kitchen.

Tara leaned back and let her head fall against the top of the couch as she thought about what Buffy had said. She was right of course. Isobel sounded just like Willow. But more than that, she looked just like a miniature Willow, with her small stature, pixie face and bright red hair.

She was seemingly all Willow, except for her deep blue eyes. Those she shared entirely with her Mama.

Why the cruel Powers That Be had decreed that the daughter she loved more than life itself should remind her with every glance of that which she had lost, she could never understand. But Isobel was her daughter, and she would raise her with all the love she had in her heart, and all the respect for Wicca and magick she could impart.

Because it was clear that Isobel was powerful, probably would be more powerful than Willow ever was, or is, or was, she thought. Tara sighed again as she thought about the game she used to play with herself, especially when she couldn't sleep. The where is Willow game. Is she alive? Is she dead? Did she leave town, the state or the universe? Does she even care about us? Will she ever come back? What will I do if she does return? Would I tell her about Isobel? Does she already know? Would I tell Isobel about Willow? With too many questions she had stopped playing the game. Better to focus on the present and her future. Protect and raise her daughter. Finish graduate school, find a good job and help Buffy and Dawn.

Nothing else mattered, or so she tried to convince herself.


	7. Chapter 7-Summa Cum Laude

AN- Thanks for the feedback! I think this chapter will answer some (not all of course) of your questions.

Chapter Seven-Summa Cum Laude in the Springtime

May 2006

Willow continued to watch. From her hidden post on her roof she watched Buffy's house at night. She watched Dawn as she came and went about her daily activities. She watched Buffy on patrol. She watched Tara and Isobel with keen interest. As mother and daughter they were a beautiful sight. Tara shined in Isobel's presence and Isobel clearly adored her mother. She watched The Magic Box on a few occasions during the day until she ascertained that Anya was still running the business, but with no sign of Xander. She watched Tara work for Anya a few hours a week between classes.

Everyone seemed to be alright. But it seemed everyone was lacking real joy in their lives, except for Isobel. Whenever she was around the adults, they all sparkled. She wanted to get closer to the little girl, to really see her up close, to see her smile, to hear her voice. But she had promised Buffy she would keep her distance. A daughter. Tara's daughter. Isobel.

She looked to be about the right age, and Buffy had made no denials in their brief conversation. The implications were emotionally overwhelming. If Isobel was Tara's daughter as a result of that terrible night, then she was also Willow's daughter too. Rack could not have produced a girl with his magick, which meant Willow's last second decision to stop him and take over with her own magick had been effective. I might have a daughter, Willow thought, a daughter to protect. A daughter who can never become what I became.

Weeks went by and she realized it was May and Tara was graduating. It had taken a couple extra years, but she had completed a Master's degree in Social Work with honors, with the support of her friends. The ceremony was on a crisp clear spring day. Buffy and Dawn hung a "Congratulations Graduate" banner from the porch and took pictures of Tara in her cap and gown then headed off for the campus auditorium.

Willow debated staying home and waiting for their return, but in the end couldn't stop herself from finding her way to the campus as well. She found an obscured location at the back of the auditorium and watched the proceedings.

For the old Willow Rosenberg, this day would have represented one of life's major accomplishments. Academics, with clearly defined standards of achievement, had given her existence definition when nothing else did.

She might live on a Hellmouth and have been a high school and college student at risk nightly from vampires, demons and world-ending apocalypses, but dammit she could still get straight A's. She would be a top student and graduate with honors. She never imagined she would end up at 26 without an undergraduate degree.

That was how she had approached magick as well, as another goal to be achieved at any cost. Power to help her friends, spells to protect and defend the ones she loved. Another subject to graduate, to be mastered. Boy had she learned the fallacy of that thinking.

Her drifting thoughts were snapped to attention when she heard Tara's name called. She walked across the stage to the cheers of her fan club in the audience. Willow looked down to see Buffy holding up Isobel, with Dawn, Anya, Xander and a few friends she didn't recognize yelling and whistling support for Tara. She was glad to see Xander, he looked good from a distance.

I should have been Tara's biggest fan, Willow thought to herself as regret shot through her yet again. I was once, during a blackout when an extra-flamey candle was involved.

_**That night, so long ago, everything had finally become clear. Tara had been there for me through so many near disasters. She had been supportive, kind, and never given the slightest hint that she had any expectations. In fact, just the opposite. She seemed sure that she was destined for loneliness and heartbreak, and still told me to do what would make me happy. She still told me that Oz was in danger even when it could have meant me going back to him. **_

_**When it all came together in my mind it was more than an extra-flamey candle, it was nuclear fusion. All the molecules blasting together to create even more energy. She was everything I could have ever wanted, wrapped up in a beautiful package.  
**_

_**Even though I had never been with a woman, that night I was confident that I could be with Tara and I was determined to show her how wonderful she was. We had kissed and cuddled before in her bed at night, but I had always feared going any further. **_

_**That blackout night, after I told her I loved her and she blew out the candle, I had kissed her and walked her back until her knees hit the bed and she sat. I knelt between her knees at the side of the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked down at me with this mixture of wonder and disbelief and I found myself asking her if this was alright. **_

_**She tried to respond, but just ended up nodding her head and leaning down to renew our kiss. I ran my hands up and down her back, and then her sides, until I was brushing up against her breasts. She broke this kiss with a gasp and we both froze, until she smiled at me, reached down and pulled her top off in one smooth motion. **_

_**She told me once later that was the scariest thing she had ever done, demon attacks included. I realized just how amazingly sexy she could be.  
**_

_**I found myself eye level with her beautiful cleavage and my hands moved to cover her breasts as if possessed. The feeling was one I had never experienced. Her breasts were full with a firmness and softness all at once. As I massaged them, her nipples stiffened into my palms and my fingertips were drawn to roll them with a slight tug. **_

_**Tara found her voice as I heard "Oh Willow" as she exhaled and arched her back, thrusting her breasts more into my hands. I kissed along the top of her bra and found my hands at her back, undoing the clasp. I looked into her eyes and waited until she moved her arms to let the straps slide down and then returned my gaze to her now exposed chest. **_

_**In a moment of hesitation, I sensed in her shyness she was going to cover herself, so I did the only thing I could. I nuzzled my whole face between her breasts and started placing soft kisses all over. **_

_**I kept my hands running up and down the sides of her body and kissed her beautiful breasts closer and closer before taking a nipple into my mouth. I didn't close my lips at first, just ran my tongue around in tight circles, and then across the tip. **_

_**I felt one of her hands find the back of my head and she subtly pulled me towards her. Now I engulfed her nipple and sucked lightly and then switched to the other to repeat the process. **_

_**I realized she was holding herself up on the bed with one shaking arm and I was still on my knees. I broke away to her groan of displeasure, but I smiled at her as I took off her boots, stood and quickly shed my clothes. **_

_**I told her to lie back on the bed and climbed up next to her. I reached for the button on her pants and asked again if this was Ok. **_

_**This time she answered me with a question, "Willow, are you sure?" **_

_**I responded, as I divested her of the cargo pants, that I had never been so sure of anything, and then proceeded to show her by lying completely on top of her, letting the fullness of our skin touch for the first time. **_

_**Now we both moaned. Our more chaste contact had always been exciting, but this was electricity amplified. We moved together, testing all the points of exposure, to find we fit everywhere. Our lips together, tongues exploring every part of our mouths, breasts molded together, hips slotted into place, my leg found its way between her thighs and up against the hot dampness of her panties. **_

_**I wanted no separation between us, I needed to touch her. I brushed the back of my fingers down her cheek to her perfectly formed lips, then down her neck and across her collarbone, watching her shiver beneath my touch. Then I simply held her breast in my hand until my lips could retrace the path of my fingers and I could take her nipple again between my lips. **_

_**Now my hand was free to continue its journey down and across her pale, soft belly until I reached her panties. I cheated and reached down, cupping her mound through the cloth and squeezing. Tara rose up, her hips chasing my hand as I pulled it away. **_

"_**Last chance" I breathed out nervously as I sat up to grasp the panties at her hips and tugged down. **_

"_**I love you Willow," was all she said as she looked at me with stormy blue eyes and I was lost. **_

_**I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything, even if I wasn't completely sure what that entailed. I laid back half on my side so my hand was free to caress from her neck to breast, breast to hip, hip to thigh. **_

_**As I brought my hand up her inner thigh she turned toward me, opening her legs slightly. I could tell she was still as nervous as I was so I stopped the movement of my hand just holding her inner thigh and kissed her again. **_

_**A few minutes later I felt her reach down and touch the back of my wrist and we moved upward together. As soon as my fingers touched wetness I moaned into Tara's mouth. She released my hand and opened herself to me completely. **_

_**I traced my way around feeling her moist curls, then moved in touching her soft inner lips. My fingers followed her curves and folds forward until I brushed against her clit causing her to jolt. **_

_**I dipped back to the source of her wetness coating my fingers and stroked up again, circling her nerve bundle with soft brushes over the top which I discovered resulted in multiple glorious sounds reaching my ears from Tara's mouth. **_

_**I firmed my strokes as she became visibly more aroused, grasping my neck, my hair, kissing whatever presented to her. I moved my hand back to her opening and circled with one finger and looked up at her. "Tara? Do you want this?" I asked, finding I couldn't actually say the words. I knew she was a virgin, and I also knew some women didn't really want penetration. "I only want you to feel good." I said as clarification. **_

_**She touched my face and bit her lip at little, "Y-yes Willow. I w-want to feel you inside me." She clung to me as I slowly entered her with one finger. We both stilled, adjusting for a moment, and then I moved out and back in again, marveling at the amazing softness and warmth of being enveloped by her. **_

_**As we developed a rhythm Tara relaxed her grasp on me enough to run her hands over my back and whisper in my ear, "more." I slipped a second finger inside of her as our pace increased and I pressed my thumb into her clit. Soon Tara's hands slipped from my back to her sides, clutching handfuls of the bed sheets. **_

_**When her orgasm hit, her eyes opened wide, her back arched and I realized I was the one saying 'yes', and' oh goddess' and 'don't stop', because she was so amazingly beautiful in that moment I wanted to see her like that forever. **_

_**Tara didn't make a sound as her body came down and I felt her pulsating against my hand as wetness poured out of her. She simply surrounded me with her body and held me tight and for the first time in my life I felt truly loved.**_

Willow was broken from her reverie by a group near her cheering loudly for their graduate and she realized Tara had left the stage and returned to her seat for the end of the ceremony. She slipped out of the auditorium and headed home thinking of how hard Tara must have worked to achieve her degrees while raising a young child for the last four years. Years she had spent in another dimension. Years she should have been here taking care of her family. She had some serious time to make up for, and she was determined to do just that.

* * *

"It's been a couple weeks Buffy." Willow announced her presence near the same crypt in the cemetery. "Have you thought about my request?"

Buffy turned to appraise Willow for a long moment. She had only seen the witch at night. She looked older, more serious, but didn't they all? She was still slender, darker red hair cut bluntly at shoulder length. Her clothing was drab and covered by a long cloak, even on this early summer evening.

"So you're still here." Buffy stated plainly. "Forgive me if I had my doubts that you would stick around."

"I told you before, I have nowhere else to go. The people I care about are here. I don't expect you to understand, but my absence wasn't entirely voluntary. Now that I am back, I can help. I can help you. I'll tell you as much or as little about what happened to me over the last few years as you want to know."

"You know I don't want or need your help. We've actually been doing just fine. Your 'help' has always ended with a high price for the people closest to you. You brought darkness into our lives, witch. We don't need that now. It took a long time for each of us to come to terms with what happened and your involvement. Your disappearance might be the only thing that saved you from me. I never, for one minute thought you would have been capable of doing what you did."

Willow's head snapped up at Buffy's last sentence, spoken with seething anger. "What do you know?" she asked.

"Everything." Buffy lashed out. "Tara told me everything that happened Willow. That's why you have to know I would do anything to protect her, especially from you. She was already a broken woman when she found out she was pregnant. Have you forgotten how agonizing it was for her when you were doing dark magick? Then that night with Rack. It caused her terrible physical pain. She didn't understand what had happened, how you could have become entangled with something so evil and hurtful. She didn't know what was going to happen, whether the pregnancy would be normal, even human. Giles came and we did every spell he and Tara could find. They couldn't detect anything but a healthy female baby, created through some kind of magick. And you were gone. We didn't know where, or how to even start to look for you. And no one was completely sure that we should try. We had a pregnant woman to care for, with all that entailed."

Now the Slayer was pacing back and forth in front of the quiet witch. "Tara was devastated, but she healed, we all did, together. Isobel was born and it was obvious from the first minute that Tara was going to be an incredible mother. And Isobel is an amazing little girl." Buffy paused, her anger fading into deep sadness. "How could you Willow?"

Willow looked at Buffy and found guilt dragging her vision down to the ground. "I have no excuses Buffy. What happened was entirely my fault. I've spent every day and night for the last eight years with regret, wishing I could change what happened."

"Eight years? Willow you've been gone like four." Buffy interjected.

"For me it's been eight. That is one of the many things I would like to explain. But I need to tell Tara first. I owe her that."

"Buffy, I don't expect anything. Certainly not forgiveness. I just want her to know how sorry I am and to answer any questions she has. I'm sure there are still parts of what transpired that she doesn't understand, and I want to give her that knowledge. I'll never lie to her again Buffy. No matter how badly the answers portray me."

Willow took the opportunity as Buffy seemed to grant a small opening and pulled an envelope from her cloak, "I wrote this, for Tara. If she is willing to talk to me, she can set any conditions. Anytime, anyplace, I will be there. Please Buffy," she finished and held out the letter.

"No promises," was what the Slayer said, but she took the envelope from Willow's hand as she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8-Scars of the Past

Chapter Eight-Scars of the Past

June 2006

Stupid demon slime, Buffy thought to herself. I'm not sure this will come out in the wash. What was that anyway? Ear spikes? Don't think I've ever seen that before. Not often I see a new type of demon after all these years.

Oh great, now Vampires. Nothing like vamp dust stuck to demon slime to make a nasty mess.

"Hey newbies, ready to make a quick transition from undead back to dead dead?" she called out to the approaching foursome.

They seemed to be moving toward her quickly and were surprised when she blocked their path. The front three faltered for a moment until the tall male behind them spurred them forward.

They attacked together but clumsily. One was staked within moments, the second sent away with a well-timed kick to the chest. The third circled more warily for an opening and Buffy found her feet swept away as she was distracted by the sudden attack of the tall vamp.

A back flip later, she was staking the third vampire, but had forgotten the second she had kicked away until it grabbed her from behind.

Instantly, the tall vamp was in front of her. "Slayer. What a bonus. We only thought to bait the witch tonight."

"Save it." Buffy answered, spinning free from the second vampire's grasp and staking him from behind. "I'm not very good bait anyway." She continued as she dropped low with a sweep to the tall vamps legs.

He laughed deep in his chest as he easily rose above the blow and the Slayer slid onto her back. The large vampire then came down with full force, both feet landing on the center of her chest.

Pain and no breath, Buffy thought as the vamp stepped to her side, not good. As she tried to sit up, the vamp backhanded her across the face, flinging her back to the ground.

This time he leapt at her, fangs bared and grabbed her hair, exposing the side of her neck. The Slayer was still trying to take a breath through her crushed chest and thought it would be nice to pass out from lack of oxygen before she felt the bite.

Then a gust of wind held her down yet again, but the bite never came. Her autonomic response kicked in, forcing her airway to inhale, despite the pain that radiated through her lungs. When she had enough oxygen restored to open her eyes, she found herself gazing into the face of her ex-best friend, who was looking down on her with concern.

When her brain could process words, she realized Willow was asking her where she was injured. "Vamp jumped on my chest like a trampoline. What happened?" Buffy asked.

The witch grinned and relaxed slightly, "Then you won't mind if I sort of bounced him into a pointy tree branch."

Buffy tried to smile and sit up, but found her head spinning until the redhead helped her lean against a gravestone.

"Sit, you need to rest for a minute. I think we are clear on the vampire front for now." Willow insisted. "Your face is a mess, big bruise on your right cheek and your right eye is swollen. Let me look at the chest wound."

"Like I'm going to let you see my breasts Rosenberg. Keep dreaming." Buffy teased while grimacing.

"Fine." Willow smirked in response. "But I am going to cop a feel," she joked and then became serious as she palpated the center of Buffy's chest. "I think your sternum is fractured. And probably some ribs too. We need to get you to the hospital. Do you think you can stand?"

Just as Buffy was going to reply, a demon similar to the one she had dealt with earlier in the night rushed Willow, striking the witch hard in the side. She landed on her back and as she started to roll to the side, the demon's ear spikes caught her cloak and shirt, ripping both down the front and off.

Willow was already starting an incantation as she slipped to the side, now clad only a bra from the waist up. Getting to her knees, she held out her right hand and as the demon lunged, a ball of blue light came from her palm and struck it squarely in, and then passing through the demon's chest, leaving a gaping hole.

The demon looked down, mouth flopping open, and then back up at Willow, before falling dead on the grass before her.

After a few stunned moments, Willow looked over at Buffy who was struggling to her feet. "Well I guess you get to see my breasts tonight Slayer."

Buffy tried to laugh, "Well turnabout is fair play, right?"

As Buffy approached Willow who was pushing herself up off the grass, she suddenly stopped and gasped. "Willow, what happened to your arms?"

Willow looked down and quickly rushed to wrap herself in the remnant of cloak she found lying on the ground. "Old news, Buffy, " She tried to brush off the conversation and change the subject. "Hospital?"

Buffy stood, still stunned by the series of deep scars she had seen running in lines up and down Willow's arms. "No. I am breathing a little better. I think I'll just head home."

She stepped toward the witch unsurely. "What happened Willow. Those looked bad."

Willow just continued to stand, clutching her shredded cloak around her, staring at the ground. "It doesn't matter now, really Buffy. It happened a long time ago. I'll help you home if that's ok?" She answered in a near whisper.

Buffy wasn't sure it was the time to push the issue, besides, the attacks of the night had her a little shaken. "Let's get out of here. I think I've had enough of this night and some research might be in order." She decided as they started a slow walk toward Revello drive.

Both were lost in thought along the way until Buffy remembered what the tall vampire has said.

"Willow, that last vamp, he said they were there to bait the witch. Was that you? Were they headed away from you when they ran into me?

Willow looked at her a little surprised. "I was following them through the graveyard looking for a good time to attack. I didn't even know you were there until I found the tall one had knocked you down. Bait? I'm not sure what that means."

They were close to the house when the realization hit Buffy that Willow had saved her. She turned to her former best friend. "Will, you saved my life tonight. Thank you. But there is clearly a ton going on that you haven't told me about, and I don't like that."

She looked Willow straight in the eye and took one of the witch's scarred arms in her hand. "I haven't given Tara the letter yet. But I will. Please don't make me regret that."

Willow looked like she would cry. "I won't Buffy. Thank you. Oh, and don't worry about patrol, I'll take care of it for a few days. You rest."

They were now across the street from the house. "You can't come any closer Will." Buffy stated as she stopped, with a hint of sadness.

"I know." Willow replied sadly looking up at the house, warm with lights from the living room. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you in a few days." She called out as she started back down the street.

Tara was at the door when Buffy entered. "Buffy? I thought I heard you talking to um, someone. Oh my god, are you alright?" She exclaimed as she saw Buffy's pained expression.

"Not really, but I'll live." Buffy wheezed as she lowered herself onto the couch.

"Let me get some ice. Aspirin? Anything else?" Tara asked.

"No, I just need to rest. Can I tell you about it in the morning? I don't think I can stay awake." By the time Tara came back with the icepack and Aspirin, Buffy was sound asleep. Tara covered her with a blanket and headed to bed.

* * *

Willow hurried back up the street, cut down the alley and entered the backdoor of her home at the end of Revello Drive. She didn't bother with lights, just headed to the bathroom and lit a candle as the bathtub filled with water. Panic attack, haven't had one of these for a while, she thought.

She waited shivering, running her hands up and down her arms. Even in the dim glow of the candle, she could not avoid seeing the long deep scars that covered every aspect of her forearms.

When the tub was ready, she slid into the steaming water and added a few herbs for calming. Even with these preparations, when her eyelids drifted closed, she found herself back at Rozan, the school of the Light on Khul, and her prison.

_**He fed me well that first week. Each day I would be brought from my cell to a large banquet hall before noon and allowed to select anything to eat and drink that I desired from the wide array. He gave me first pick, before anyone else was seated for the midday meal. I was taken to his workroom to eat, under guard. **_

_**I never saw any other residents of Rozan, not students, not other prisoners, no more than a few handpicked guards, and him. I saw him every day of my long confinement. I was probably as close to death as I have ever been when I arrived at Rozan. The convoy that brought me from the Dark prison had been long and painful. The magick binders had kept me in pain, unable to keep down much food, and somehow amplifying my withdrawal symptoms. **_

_**He came to my cell immediately upon my arrival and stood at the bars, studying me for several hours with a somewhat contemplative expression. When he left, the binders securing my arms and my magick were finally removed. The deep gashes they created in my flesh were treated with a salve and wrapped by a guard. I slept for 24 hours. Then began my week of relative feasting. **_

_**At the end of the week I was brought again to his workroom, but this time late at night. A large space had been cleared and a circle set on the floor. He was already seated in the circle and invited me in with a wave of his hand. **_

_**I sat across from him and he started an incantation. A few moments later, he touched my hand and as he asked me my name, I realized I could understand the spoken word for the first time. **_

"_**Willow." I responded. "How can I understand you now?" **_

"_**A language spell." He replied. He asked me where I was from and how I came to be there. **_

_**I explained returning Rack and being dragged through the portal. I asked if he could send me home. **_

"_**No." was his only response. **_

"_**What is your name?" I inquired. **_

"_**You are at a school. You may call me Teacher." He responded. "Our first lesson is about magick, dark magick to be specific. You are aware that we do not allow dark magick?"**_

_**I nodded in response and stared at a spot on the floor between us. "Dark magick has done nothing but hurt the people I love. I have no further interest in it." **_

_**Suddenly he reached out and grasped both of my arms in a tight grip as he laughed, "Well I do." **_

_**I found myself unable to look away from his gaze as he began chanting and held me in place with ease. I felt him inside my mind, searching through my thoughts and experiences, back in time, to the first spell I ever cast. **_

_**It was the most basic of spells, floating a feather in my room. I experienced the event as if I was again in that moment. And Teacher was with me every moment, sensing my energy, my motivation, the words I had chosen, the source of my power. Over and over he replayed the event, reviewing from different angles, until he was satisfied that he had extracted every ounce of knowledge about the experience. It was a terrible violation of my mind, my memories. **_

_**As he severed the connection I thought to myself thank the goddess the spell was only floating a feather. "So you started in light." He spoke almost to himself. "This might be even more interesting than I anticipated. We will move on to the next spell tomorrow night." He added as he stood up and left the circle. **_

_**The horror of what he had said finally reached my brain and I jumped to my feet, "What do you mean move on to the next spell?" **_

_**He looked at me surprised and said "The next spell you did. We will be reviewing each one you performed up to the time you arrived here. It should prove educational. And when we get to the spells utilizing dark magick, we will remove the darkness." **_

"_**You can't do that!" I exclaimed. "You can't violate my mind like that." I rushed toward him and found myself flung to the ground by two large guards. **_

"_**I was hoping to avoid unpleasantness," he said looking down at me, "but you give me no choice." As one guard held me, the other appeared with the binders in his hand. I struggled to no avail, until the pain of the physical and magickal device brought me the blissful reprieve of the unconscious.**_

* * *

_**Khul-one year later.**_

_**Everyone needs a routine. School-work, weekdays-weekends, breakfast-lunch-dinner, shower-brush teeth, we all need our routines, I thought to myself. **_

_**Or did I actually say that out loud to myself? How long have I been here? **_

_**I have gone over the edge, loopyville, crazytown. I know I laughed out loud, sounding like a crazy woman.**_

_**My routine is pain. Each night we 'review' the next spell. How many spells have I done since I became a witch, hundreds, thousands? I will spend my life here, in agony. **_

_**After the spell come the binders. I can't be allowed to do any magick. They keep me from escaping. They keep me weak, unable to resist his nightly conquest of my memories.**_

_**After the binders are set on me the darkness comes and for a few grateful hours I think of nothing. Then I awaken to a meal and wait hours to begin the routine again. **_

_**During my awake hours I have time to think. I think of the irony. I am the victim of a nightly casting that dissects and erases some of my memories. I know about erasing memories. Every night he casts, forcing me to relive the most stressful, distressing events of my life over and over again. And if I used dark power for any portion of the spell, it is 'extracted' from my memory in a process that I imagine is what a lobotomy feels like, without that thing up your nose. **_

_**I spend time in my prison cell built for one thinking. I think of Buffy. I hope she is well and still Slaying. I think of Dawn, and Xander, and god forbid even Anya, and hope they are doing well. **_

_**I think of how I hurt and betrayed them. Someday I will get to experience all of those events again. One betrayal a night. I don't think there will be much left of my mind when we get to the years where I used dark magick almost exclusively. The 'extraction' will take care of what is left of my gray matter. **_

_**I can only pray nothing remains of my mind before we get to my memories of Tara. I'm not sure what will be worse, reliving my hurtful dark magick actions or reliving those beautiful early days. When our spells used roses and crystals and reflected our love. I won't lose those memories, but the thought of him, Teacher, experiencing them over and over, savoring them from every angle and taking from each, seems the worst violation of all. **_

_**Tara, did I stop Rack? Are you Ok? Are you happy? **_

_**I have to believe you are. My routine needs a dream of you, beautiful, with your golden hair pulled up, your creamy neck exposed, smiling in the sunshine. I need a dream of a time when you loved me. Oh how you loved me, I see now. **_

_**I remember when the Watcher's Council came to Sunnydale and Buffy confronted them at the Magic Box. You sat next to me on the balcony, pushing your thigh into mine. You would lean back and your fingers would sneak under me, just tickling my butt cheeks. **_

_**When Buffy had put the Watchers in their place and I couldn't take it anymore we sneaked into the stockroom and locked the door. You spun me around and onto a crate in the corner with laughter in your eyes. In moments that changed. Your eyes darkened and I saw a lust there that took my breath away and made my center clench all at the same time. **_

_**You kissed me hard while quickly working your hands under my skirt and into my panties as if you couldn't wait another second to be touching me. **_

_**I had time for one breath before I felt your long fingers sliding between my lips, searching for the wetness that had been there since we were on the balcony. "Yes," you breathed out as I gasped in when I found myself filled with your fingers. **_

_**You took me hard and fast, with a dozen people nearby, and yet in that moment you and I were the only two people in the world. Lovers, soulmates, giving and taking, and when I went over the edge into ecstasy you swallowed my scream and my love for you in a kiss. **_

_**Yes, I need to dream of you every day to keep me alive in this place of horrors. Because everyone needs a routine.**_


	9. Chapter 9-Tara's Choice

Chapter Nine-Tara's Choice

June 2006

The next morning Buffy awoke with her ribs feeling better to the smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen.

She started to get up just as Isobel appeared with a cup of orange juice. "Mama said to drink this and stay on the couch. She will bring you pancakes. I've already had mine. Your face looks funny Aunt Buffy. Are you Ok?"

"Yes munchkin. I'll be fine. Thanks for the OJ. You have preschool today? " Buffy asked.

"Yes, Mama asked Uncle Xander to take me to school today so she could stay with you."

Tara walked in setting a tray with breakfast on the coffee table. "Uncle Xander is here sweetie. Go get your backpack."

Tara turned to Xander, "Thanks for the drop off. Buffy got hurt last night and hasn't told me what happened yet."

As Isobel reappeared, Xander looked at both ladies, "You'll fill me in later, right?" After both nodded yes, he turned to Isobel, "Let's go, my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece, Uncle Xander!" Isobel laughed. With a quick hug and kiss for her Mama and Buffy, she was out the door with Xander in tow.

"Ok, eat; I'm going to get coffee for both of us." Tara directed at Buffy.

"Tara, on your way back could you get my Jacket? I need something from it." Tara looked at her and nodded.

After breakfast and settled in with coffee, Buffy sighed and looked at her leather jacket lying beside her on the couch. "Tara, the simple part of the story is I got attacked by multiple demons and vamps last night. Something is going on, and I need your help to research it."

Tara sipped her coffee and waited for Buffy to continue. "The complicated part involves the person you heard me talking to last night. Tara, I came as close to really being bitten by a vampire as I have in years."

With this revelation, Tara sat up. "Buffy, you have to let me help you. You can't carry patrol by yourself all of the time. I don't know what I would do if you. . .well and Isobel. I can't even think about it."

Buffy waited a moment before continuing. "I actually did get some help last night. From an unexpected source. And so that I can come completely clean, it wasn't the first time. Try not to be too angry with me. I truly didn't know what to do. But after last night, well you need to know."

Tara looked puzzled as Buffy pulled the envelope from her jacket. "I haven't read it. It's for you, from Willow."

Tara's head flew up in shock, "What?"

Buffy winced as she tried to stave off the anger flowing toward her. "Tara, she found me in a cemetery a few weeks ago. I told her to stay away. She approached me again a couple weeks ago and asked me to give you this letter. I hadn't decided what to do yet. Then last night she saved my life and helped me back here. I told her I would give you this, but that is all. No promises." She held out the envelope timidly.

Tara took it from her with shaking hands. "How could you have not told me? We need to find out what she is doing here. I can increase the protection spell. Oh, goddess, Isobel. She's not safe" Tara began to pace as she spoke, "What has she said Buffy? Why is she here?"

Buffy waited until the pacing slowed, "She told me she doesn't have any place else to go, that this is her home."

Tara looked at her incredulous. "And you think it's that simple?"

The Slayer shrugged. "Tara, she's different. Don't get me wrong, I don't trust her completely, but I think she's been through a lot. And she is a really good fighter. She took out a tough vamp and demon with no trouble."

"With magick?" Tara asked.

"Yes," Buffy replied, "But no dark eyes, no black hair. She used this blue light against the demon."

"Blue light," Tara verified, "like a blue-white color?"

"Yeah. Like ice color." Buffy nodded her agreement.

Tara looked at the letter gripped in her hand. With a heavy sigh, she sat cross-legged on the floor and opened the envelope. The short letter on its single sheet of plain paper only took a minute for Tara to read. She read through it twice and handed it to Buffy.

Dear Tara;

I've started this letter a thousand times. Each time inadequate in every way. How do you apologize to the person you love more than life and have hurt more than you thought yourself capable of. Simply might be a good start. I'm sorry. From deep in my soul I am sorry.

You are an amazing woman. You gave me more love and honesty than any one person deserves. And I returned your openness with pain and deceit. You tried to tell me, to show me, but my arrogance mistook your light for weakness. I let myself follow a dark path in search of power and hurt everyone who cared about me.

I don't want to cause you more distress now. I just want to make myself available to give you any information you need, answer any questions.

Don't be surprised however if I can't resist the opportunity to apologize profusely and repetitively if given the chance to do so in person. You deserve that.

I don't expect forgiveness. In fact I have no expectations. Just know I won't lie to you, no matter the subject. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, Tara. You are more deserving of happiness than anyone I have ever known. I will meet under any conditions you set if you are willing.

The choice is entirely yours.

Willow

After Buffy finished reading, she found Tara standing looking out the front window. "What do you want to do?"

Tara replied without turning, "It's so much to think about all at once. But I probably will want to see her. She does owe me some answers. I also need to protect my daughter. "

After a few minutes Tara turned to Buffy. "Yes, I do want to see her, there is something she needs to do for me."

Buffy felt a shiver at the cold tone in Tara's voice, one she had never heard before. "I need to do some research. Since you've agreed to be her messenger, tell her we will meet her on Friday. I want it during the day, in a public place. And tell her if I sense her casting anything she will regret it."

* * *

Friday came and Buffy and Tara found themselves seated at a table outside the Espresso Pump. Willow showed up right on time and Buffy gave up her seat.

"I'll be right over there if you need me." Buffy indicated a table close to the door.

Tara nodded and steeled herself before looking up at Willow. "Sit." She stated.

Willow did as directed and as she placed her hands on the small outdoor table she found them to be trembling. "Thank you for seeing me Tara."

Tara held up her hand, halting Willow immediately. "I have a few questions, and then a request. You indicated you would answer me truthfully."

Willow started to answer, but just nodded instead.

"Ok. First, what happened that night in my dorm room with Rack. "

Willow steeled herself and took and deep breath. "Rack was from another dimension. He used magick to have himself reborn each generation with an accelerated maturation to adulthood. He needed a witch, with purity, to accomplish the spell. Obviously I didn't qualify. He found out about you by searching my memories. "

The redheaded witch looked down at her folded hands, "He had already started the spell when I was able to acquire enough power to try to stop him. He was too far along for me to prevent what was happening completely, so I substituted my power and essence. Then I banished him back to his home dimension, a place called Khul. I was too drained to stop him from punishing me by dragging me through the portal with him. I know what happened was my fault and the substitution was not exactly consensual, but I thought it would be better than. . ."

That was as far as Willow got before Tara interrupted her again. "I understand. Is my daughter in any danger? From Rack or from you?"

Willow looked at Tara with surprise. "No. Rack will not be back. He was taken captive back in Khul. As for me, I could never hurt Isobel, I. . . "

"Stop." Tara spoke loudly. "You do not get to say her name. "

Willow paused and really looked at Tara. She was more beautiful than ever, but her eyes looked truly scared. Willow waited, looking at her hands on the table again, fidgeting in her seat.

"She is my daughter too, right? Tara, I really need to know."

Tara was staring down at her lap for a minute saying nothing. She finally answered, "She has half of your genetics, but she is my daughter." Taking a folded paper from her pocket she handed it to Willow. "I want you to do this spell. I need to make sure my daughter is safe, and this is the best way I can think of."

Willow took the paper from her, unfolded it and started to read. As she read, her hands began to tremble. By the time she finished reading the spell it was as if all the strength had left her body and she simply slumped to her knees on the sidewalk next to the table.

She looked up at Tara with tears streaming down her face. "You want me to do this spell? You wrote this for me?"

For the first time Tara's eyes flickered with doubt.

"Tara, I'm sorry. I know it's completely inadequate, but I don't know what else to say. I never wanted to hurt you. But this?" she raised the paper limply in her hand.

Willow found her mouth was just opening and closing without words. She paused and tried to collect herself. "Tell me this is what you want. Look me in the eye and say you want me to cast this spell and I will do it." She waited as tears continued unabated.

Tara looked at the redheaded witch kneeling in front of her, green eyes bright with tears, and a wave of guilt swept over her at what she was asking.

Then she thought back to all the times she had forgiven Willow only to be hurt again. "If it were only me, I might be able to take yet another chance Willow. But I can't take any chances with my daughter. So yes, I-I-I want you to do this spell." Tara tried to state her case as strongly as she could, but simply looking at the devastation that was unfolding before caused her voice to come out as a loud whisper.

Buffy had been quietly watching the scene with growing discomfort and finally decided she needed to approach when Willow began to sob, still on her knees.

"Buffy, we can go now." Tara stood as Buffy neared the table.

The blond witch needed to get away from here. She had been so sure she was doing what was right. She had steeled herself to confront the last Willow she had known, the arrogant Dark Magick witch who thought she always knew what was best and hurt people with her actions. But seeing this Willow with her own eyes, and the hurt and sorrow she had just caused, she was filled with doubt. What if this was a mistake? What if her former lover had truly changed?

As they turned to leave, Willow croaked out, "I can't do the spell as you wrote it, it would require dark magick."

Tara spun back, "Why would that be a problem?"

Willow picked herself up and sat on the chair again. "You may not understand, or care, but believe me when I say I cannot do dark magick. I will need to rewrite the spell and gather some ingredients. It will take some time, but because you asked it of me, I will do it."

Tara seemed to pause for a moment, as if she wanted to say something, but didn't. Willow kept her head down until she sensed Buffy take Tara's arm and lead her away.

After she was alone, Willow wandered into a nearby park and found herself sitting at the edge of a small pond. For a first meeting with Tara, that couldn't have gone more disastrously, she thought. She hadn't really expected hugs and kisses, in fact she had anticipated anger and accusations. Those emotions she was prepared for and deserved. What Tara was asking of her, well, she thought, maybe I should have just stayed in Khul.


	10. Chapter 10-Life, Love and Magick in Khul

AN-Thanks for all the kind and helpful reviews! They really are motivational. And some of you are just too smart for your own good! This chapter is for all of you who wanted to know what happened during the many years Willow was gone.

Life, Love and Magick in Khul

"Let the Council of the Light come to order" bellowed the Chairman. His voice, although exceptionally loud, still failed to fill the ancient hall used by the governing body of the Light of Khul. To his right at the expansive head table sat Maxwiel Morton, leader of the house Morton and Headmaster of Rozan, School of the Light. To his left sat Esther Colonade, head of house Colonade and First Lady of Light Magick.

While Esther found the Chairman loud and pretentious, she was still glad for his large personage blocking her view of Max Morton. Her family and the Mortons had differed in their view of the proper training in and use of Light Magick for generations, but Maxwiel had taken a difference in 'perspective' and had turned it into outright opposition for everything she stood for, earning him a special place of distrust and disgust in her heart.

While the Colonades lived and taught their children the core values of the Light and believed mastering those values to be a lifetime achievement, the Mortons had a philosophy of using Light Magick to further their own agenda. Maxwiel was the product of this philosophy and had achieved the prominent position of Headmaster, giving him authority over all manner of formal education of the Light.

Esther feared for future generations with the curriculum changes she had been hearing about at the higher level school. Students were engaging in discussions of the use of Dark Magick, with supposed emphasis on the negative outcomes of such use. She had heard in reality, the discussions were peaking the interest of students to know more about the sources of Dark Magick, a dangerous avenue of inquiry for any of the Light.

Somehow he had also manipulated his position into 'monitoring and teaching' the Dark Magick witch who had made an interdimensional jump and found herself on Khul.

As the meeting proceeding through droll discussions and mundane administrative matters, Esther again questioned the wisdom of inquiring about the witch. But her daughter, Elena, a Lieutenant in the Light Army, had been the one to find the witch in the Dark prison and felt a sense of responsibility for her being brought to the Light Capital under Morton's guard.

Esther was also concerned that she had been unable to find out anything about the status of the witch using normal diplomatic channels and felt that Maxwiel was behind the secrecy. It had been nearly two years since she had been brought here and all Esther could verify was that she was in fact still alive.

"Does any member of the council wish to bring up an item of new business?" the Chairman was asking, bringing Esther out of her internal deliberations.

"Yes. As the head of house Colonade and a representative of the Light, I request an audience with the Dark Magick witch currently undergoing re-education with the Headmaster of Rozan. As the council is aware, my daughter is the officer who discovered the witch. We would like to see the progress she has made under the instruction of Mr. Morton."

"Mr. Morton, your response?" the Chairman intoned.

"Thank you." Maxwiel began. "While I am honored by the trust and interest shown by our First Lady of Light, I am sad to report the Dark Witch is in no condition for an audience at this time. Her training is at a critical juncture, and I am sure you would not want to jeopardize her slow progress to date by introducing another element. I look forward to the time when she can be readied for normal life as a member of the Light, but I fear she has far to go."

Maxwiel looked over the council sadly, seeing several nods from members who supported his house and position.

The Chairman waited for further discussion, "Well then, to be reconsidered at a future date. Session adjourned."

Esther returned home to find her daughter waiting in the study.

"Well? Are we going to be able to see her?"

"Elena, we knew bringing her up with the council held risk. I'm afraid we may have made things worse. Maxwiel Morton knows we are curious now and found a way to deny our request. He will make things more difficult."

"Mother, don't you sense it though? Something is really wrong with him. He was always a petty man, but now he seems angry, disturbed. And I think it has to do with the witch. We can't leave her there."

Esther knew her daughter was right. "What do you propose we do?"

"I have an idea, if we move fast." Elena smiled.

* * *

The hardest part of the escape plan turned out to be getting the witch through the throngs of students hurrying between classes without notice. One of the guards had been bribed handsomely to provide the key and access to her cell. Luckily, loyalty to Maxwiel did not extend as far as generous cash payments.

Elena had to half carry the prisoner and that had thrown off the careful timing that had them leaving the grounds before classes began. Her mother had placed a powerful masking spell on them, but it did not carry over to the witch. They had thrown a dark cloak on her and were moving as fast as they could, but Elena was certain they would be discovered before reaching the vehicle waiting at the side gate. Apparently, Maxwiel's secrecy meant few on the grounds even knew of the witch's confinement in their midst. That worked to their advantage as they simply walked with authority to a side entrance and left.

Elena was barely restraining her anger at the condition in which she found the Dark Witch. Once they were securely away and headed for the remote cabin her family owned in the hills, she allowed herself to take in fully what she was seeing. The witch was malnourished, filthy, and babbling to herself in gibberish. She appeared to be somewhat insane.

But her real fury was for the damage done by the magickal binders. The binders were only intended to be a temporary measure, half safety, half punishment. But from the look of the redhead's arms, she had been subjected to them countless times. The scarring patterned her forearms like a waterfall, with newer marks layered on top of old.

With the binders off, Elena knew she was at risk of attack. The cabin had been secured with a shield as well as masking spell, but anyone inside would have to defend themselves if the witch lashed out with dark magick.

Based on what she was seeing, she thought this young woman might be justified in attacking anyone she thought was associated with those who had done this to her. It had been almost two years since that night in the Dark prison, but Elena could still see the slim witch, crawling to the bars between the cells and reaching out, trying to help, despite her own desperate situation. Looking at the damaged prisoner before her, she only hoped it was not too late to return the favor.

They arrived at the cabin and settled the witch into a room. Elena helped her into clean clothes and brought her some water.

"You are safe here. Rest."

Willow tried to focus on the young woman speaking to her, "Who are you?"

"Elena. Elena Colonade. You are at a cabin owned by my family. No one will hurt you here. Could I ask, what is your name?"

"Willow."

Elena did not know what the word meant, but she thought it a beautiful name. That was also the last Elena heard from her for the next several days as she slept off her exhaustion.

Willow's slow rise to conciousness at the cabin came as if underwater. Sounds were muffled and hard to comprehend. Her movements were slow and her limbs didn't seem to function properly. Her vision seemed blurred. It took time, but she rose toward the surface and things began to clear.

She found the one who was calling her from the depths, Elena. She had delivered Willow from Hell and saved her. For months, Willow pieced together her shattered mind as her body was nourished and healed. And always Elena was there. Short dark hair and soft, sad brown eyes, she listened as the redhead replayed her life trying to find what had been taken from her mind and what remained.

The first dark spell the witch could recall casting was Buffy's resurrection. She didn't know how many she had done before, but the ones she remember doing after were enough for her to know she wanted no part of going back to using dark magick.

The two women would take long walks through the evergreens that populated the rocky hills surrounding the cabin. Elena talked to Willow about her family and the Light Magick that was an integral part of their lives. She taught the redhead the history of her people and demonstrated how Light Magick was used in combat against the Dark soldiers.

For days and weeks at a time the two women were alone at the cabin. Perhaps because of her mental introspection, Willow didn't see the obvious feelings Elena was developing for her. At first, Willow simply needed physical care. She needed help with feeding and bathing herself while her arms healed and she regained her strength.

Later, Elena became confidant and confessor. Willow told her everything that had happened to her on the Hellmouth. She told her new friend what she had done in her past and tried to express the depth of her regret. Elena listened without judgment saying she could not imagine having the temptation of Dark Magick always present.

Several months later her mother, Esther, arrived at the cabin to meet their guest. She had stayed in the city to deflect attention away from her family's involvement in the escape.

She informed Willow that the man she had known only as 'Teacher' was in fact Maxwiel Morton. He had been furious at her disappearance and had called for an investigation. However, word of her condition and treatment at Rozan had filtered back to the Council and he had quietly dropped his demand for her return.

This allowed Esther to formally invite the the young woman to stay at her family compound.

"Willow." Esther stated firmly. "There is one matter that must be addressed before you can enter my family home. You know the Light are unable to access Dark Magick sources in any way."

Willow nodded her understanding.

"Do you know how that happens?"

"I thought it a matter of choice that you each make as you enter adulthood and training. That is what Elena has explained," she answered, slightly confused.

"That is true Willow. But our choice also requires us to undergo a unique binding before we begin Light Magick training."

As she spoke, Esther turned away and dropped the shoulder straps of the dress she was wearing, baring her back. There, in three vertical lines running from the top to bottom of her back were a series of tattooed runes. The scroll pattern was beautiful and intricate.

Willow looked over at Elena and she stood, also turning and raised her shirt enough to see the same pattern on her back.

As they took in the confusion in Willow's knitted brow, Esther came and sat down next to her.

"How do you feel about your magick?" The first Lady of the Light asked kindly.

The redhead could only look at her hands clasped tightly in her lap as she responded, "I've done good things sometimes, helped people. But I've hurt people too, with the dark magick. People I loved. I never want to do that again. Can you help me?"

Esther smiled gently. "I think I can. But it has to be your choice. You have to want the binding. It is a long process. The tattoo scrolls are done in phases as you complete training over two years. But the first rune is the permanent binding of your access to dark magick sources, forever. You cannot start the training without it, nor can you enter my compound. Of course you are welcome to stay here until you decide. If you decide against the binding you can remain here as our guest as long as you like."

Esther stood and sighed. "Your free will is paramount Willow. We would never force this on you. It is what Maxwiel Morton should have offered you from the beginning."

Willow looked at her with a stunned grin on her face. "So you are offering to take me in, teach me the most amazing Light Magick I have ever imagined and bind my ability to access the magick that has caused me to hurt those I care about."

As Esther nodded, Willow asked "Why?"

Esther paused for a moment and asked Elena to step out leaving them alone. "I won't deny that part of my motivation is guilt at how you have been treated by my people." She strode to the large picture window and gazed out at the dim landscape.

"But that is only a part. As the First Lady of Light, I sense you need this training Willow. For things to come. I don't see the future as an oracle would, but I feel a change in my Magick. An undercurrent has developed which has me unsettled. I do not believe your arrival here is completely random."

Her eyes refocused and turned to Willow again. "It won't be easy. You have power, but lack control. Don't start if you're not ready, it is the commitment of a lifetime."

It took Willow five steps to find herself in front of the Lady of the Light, dropping to one knee. "Thank you. Thank you for this chance. Your offer is more than I could have ever hoped for or deserve. I am ready."

* * *

"You settled in?" Elena peeked her head in the door of Willow's new room at the compound. They had returned from the cabin to the compound after the placement of the first tattoo on Willow's back.

"I guess. I'm a little nervous. This place is huge." Willow chewed her bottom lip lightly.

The Colonade compound was like a small city at the outskirts of the Light Capital. The central mansion was hundreds of years old with the expected expansions and renovations that come with such age. Surrounding buildings included temples and trainee barracks, where Willow was now housed.

"I'll show you around after lunch if you want." Elena offered softly.

"Of course, who else would I want to hang with but my best friend in this whole world!" Willow laughed until she saw Elena's downcast expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Willow, you start training tomorrow. I'm an officer in the Light Army. And I've been recalled to duty now that I'm back. We won't be able to spend much time together."

"Oh." Willow sat down on the edge of her bunk. "I never thought about that. I can't imagine not having you around. Now this is even more scary."

"You can do this Willow. You don't need me." Elena sighed.

"Don't say that Elena. You have been amazing. A great friend. I don't know how I can repay you for what you have done for me."

"You don't need to. I care about you Willow, very much." She turned and brushed a few stray locks from the redhead's face before she suddenly headed for the door. Looking back she added, "Just do your best, I'll be checking up on you."

Willow gave her a sharp salute with a grin." "Yes ma'am."

The two years of training did go quickly. Willow found focusing on Light Magick proficiency provided a blissful weariness that allowed her to sleep, most nights. When she couldn't sleep she worked on a variety of computer programs that incorporated knowledge from both dimensions she had called home.

The first year was primarily classroom instruction in history and philosophy with meditation and focus sessions with Esther. The book material was completely in her academic wheelhouse and she passed her written examinations easily.

The meditations progressed more slowly. Often she would find herself reaching a calm place and her mind would flash to events from her past in Sunnydale or her time with 'Teacher'. Esther would reassure her and have her re-focus and eventually she could allow her memories to wash over her without complete disruption.

The second year covered the basics of Light Magick combat. She learned to request and access Magick from natural sources and channel using her innate power with added focus. Many of the Light would further train for specific positions in the Light Army, but all spent at least the one year learning the basics of combat. After learning how to cast basic defensive shields, the training progressed to offensive attacks.

Each trainee found within themselves what shape and form their own magick took as weapons. For some it was spears of light or fireballs. Willow was slightly surprised to find her magick formed into blue-white balls and bolts with incredible power. If she concentrated she could create fire or light, but her instinctual magick came without thought and was therefore the most effective in a quick acting battle situation. She would often spend extra hours on the training range perfecting her speed and accuracy.

Elena returned to celebrate the completion of Willow's training and the receipt of her final tattoos. They had seen each other sporadically over the two years, mostly on holidays that Willow always spent with Esther's family.

"You're a full member of the Light now Willow." Elena smiled. "Do you have plans?"

"My only plan now is to survive how much I ate at that amazing dinner. Do you want to take a walk, maybe the gardens?" Willow asked.

The two walked in comfortable silence enjoying the fragrance of the flowers that Willow still could not identify fully in this world.

"Your mother has graciously offered me a job computer programming full-time for the Light. I could stay here at the compound." Willow offered into the ever-present twilight.

"Will, that is great! I wasn't sure how to broach the subject, but I have been transferred back to the city as an instructor."

Elena nervously turned to face Willow, taking both of her hands. "I would be living back here at the compound as well. We could spend as much time together as we wanted. You have no restrictions now, and I don't either."

Willow looked at the other woman seeing her trim figure in a casual sweater and cargo pants, her soft brown eyes facing down at their joined hands. This amazing woman who had braved so much for her and had asked for nothing in return.

Elena's face rose and their eyes met and Willow could see love and passion clearly, without the self-censorship that had always existed before. Elena released one hand and brought it to Willow's cheek, caressing softly.

"You are so beautiful," Elena breathed out as she reached her hand to the back of Willow's head and moved to lightly press their lips together.

Thoughts whirled through Willow's mind as the soft kiss continued. She knew, had probably always known at some level that Elena had feelings for her. It had been easy to set aside those thoughts during the training and Elena's absence.

Willow had to ask herself how she really felt. My life is in Khul now, with no hope of going back. Right in front of me is an attractive woman who has feelings for me, wants me in her life, and has been my best friend for over three years. A woman who literally rescued me from a prison cell and helped me to heal.

Willow leaned in, testing her kiss with Elena and felt the other woman bringing their bodies together. For a moment, Willow tried to lose herself in the kiss.

Then she opened her eyes. Not Tara. Not Tara. The words reverberated through her mind before trailing a line of fire to her heart and soul. She stepped back feeling as if she had been punched in the gut.

"Elena, I need time. This is unexpected." Willow nearly stumbled as her hand sought out anything to keep her from falling and found a short dividing wall to sit on.

"That's fine. I just needed you to know. I've waited a long time to do this Willow, I can wait for you. Can I walk you back?"

Willow composed herself quickly and nodded. "That would be nice. You always have been good to me haven't you?"

Elena smiled and held out a hand for Willow, helping her up from the wall before they strolled from the garden both in their own quiet contemplation.

* * *

After a restless night Willow found herself on the city streets early. She had so many mixed emotions about the events of the previous evening. The logical side of her reviewed the facts and found a relationship with Elena a rewarding prospect. She offered companionship, comfort, probably love, and certainly sex, an activity distinctly lacking from her life.

Logic dictated this was her home now and she should commit to being here. She was a fully-recognized member of the Light society. She was trained, employed, had a respected and admired mentor in Esther Colonade and a second family living at the compound. She didn't need to spend her life alone.

But each time she finished her review of the facts, her heart felt heavy. Facts and logic paled in the face of the images that would flash into her mind of her beautiful blond witch. She knew her feelings for Elena would never hold a candle to those for her soulmate.

In fact, her feelings for Elena were probably closer to those she held for Buffy, admiration, devotion and love like a sister. She just couldn't face telling Elena the truth when all that she held in her heart was lost to her forever in another dimension.

She was headed to a shop a few blocks from the compound that sold the closest approximation of a Mocha she could find in Khul. She had to laugh to herself imaging the absurdity of her dilemma. Who has to worry about a lack of a sweet coffee drink as a reason to avoid interdimensional travel?

Two blocks from the shop, she realized she should have been paying more attention to her surroundings when with a shove she found herself sandwiched between two thugs in a rather dark alley. Starting an escape incantation she found she could not speak as another man entered the alley.

"Shhhh dark one. No need for magick here, I just want to talk to you."

The sound of the man's words found her ears and Willow felt her legs go weak. Teacher.

"It's been a long time. Did you think I had forgotten you? Forgotten your abrupt rejection of my hospitality?" He hissed as he reached her, grabbing her arm and pushing up the long sleeve of her shirt to reveal her scarred forearm. "I see you carry a reminder of our time together."

This time he smiled. "I know you have undergone the block and training, so your darkness is lost to me for now. Although perhaps someday the tattoos will not retain such permanence. What do you think?" he asked as he waved his hand removing the vocal block.

"What do you want?" Willow showed as much defiance as she could muster.

"You cost me, dark one. You are a stain on my career, and set back many of my plans significantly. You owe me for these transgressions."

Willow laughed in disbelief. "I owe you nothing. What could you possibly think I owe you? You tortured me, took my memories, destroyed parts of my mind. "

"Oh, there is always a way to provide compensation. Perhaps your friends could be persuaded. The dark haired Army officer for instance, the young Colonade."

Willow surged at him, "Leave her out of this."

Now he laughed and strode a few paces further into the alley. "In your absence I was forced to adapt. It cost me substantial funds but I was able to acquire your dark companion to continue my studies."

Maxwiel turned to study Willow's reaction. "Rack? You brought him here? Why?"

"He is proving most educational on various aspects of dark magick. He also has been most enlightening about you and the events that precipitated your rather sudden arrival here."

Willow's head dropped and she studied the filth of the alley at her feet. "What difference does that make, I can't go back, you said so yourself."

Now his laugh rang out, reverberating off of the brick walls of the narrow space.

"Oh dark one, don't tell me you believed me? How deliciously naive. I only told you I had no intention of allowing you to go back. And I still don't. There may come a time I need your help, some information about your former home. And if you care about people here, you will assist me. I'll be keeping an eye on you, Willow Rosenberg."

With that he and his cronies were gone from the alley leaving Willow stunned.

When she found her legs would move she started at a walk, followed quickly by a run to the great central library of the city. As a full member of the Light she now had access to even the restricted areas of the massive archives. Several hours later she was armed with a stack of tomes on interdimensional travel as she approached Esther's study at the compound.

With a soft knock she was granted access.

"Willow, what a pleasure. What can I do for you?" Esther's smile started to fade as she saw the hurt displayed on Willow's face. The redhead set the stack of books on her desk with a loud thump.

"Did you know? Did you know that it was possible for me to go home?"

Esther slumped slightly back in her chair. "I knew it was theoretically possible, yes. But it is difficult and dangerous, and your return to the same dimension is not assured. After your descriptions of your departure from Sunnydale, I didn't think you would want to go back."

Willow clenched her hands at her sides. "That was not your decision to make."

The redhead paced for a minute in front of the desk, calming her emotions. "I owe you so much. You saved me, took me in, mentored me. How could you keep this from me?"

Esther rose from her chair and came around to where the younger woman stood. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to see you in any more pain, you suffered so much," she said, taking Willow into an embrace. "And part of it was selfish. I knew what it would do to my daughter if you left. Willow it would break her heart."

Esther held Willow at arm's length and looked into her eyes. "You know that right?"

Willow could only sigh deeply. "Yes I know."

Esther scanned her expression and found the answer to her other question. "But you don't feel the same way."

Willow looked up with tears in her eyes, "I love Elena, but not like that."

Esther paused for a moment before hugging Willow again. "Then let's get you home. You'll need training, and help." Esther looked over the books Willow had brought from the library. "Start with these two and I will see about the other items you will need to acquire. It will take time, possibly years."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry, but I have to try." Willow stated softly. "I wish things could be different."

A knock at the door announced her next appointment and Esther moved to resume her seat. "I do too Willow. But some part of me has always known you might need to return home. And Willow, you need to tell her."

Willow nodded slowly. "I will. I owe her that."

* * *

Esther had been accurate in her time estimate. It took Willow almost three more years before she was prepared to make her attempt to return to Sunnydale. She had continued to train and work as she researched and gathered the items she would need to open the portal using only Light Magick. The most difficult aspect turned out to be finding an optimal location. The previous portal had opened in Dark territory and she would never be able to track to the exact spot, let alone obtain access from the Dark to enter. Several month long scouting trips to sacred areas finally disclosed a remote location that was the best available.

Willow had packed the few items she planned to carry and had given away her remaining belongings to several acquaintances she had made over the years. She had asked Esther if she would be available for dinner the night before she was to leave and her mentor had insisted she come to the house for her last meal at the compound.

When Willow arrived she was pleased and slightly ashamed to see Elena was joining them. Their relationship had been strained since Willow disclosed that she did not love Elena 'that way'. Tears had been shed by both women for the loss of their previous closeness and Elena had asked for an early transfer to another duty station away from the city saying it was too hard to be near Willow knowing what could never be.

For her part, Willow felt incredibly guilty for not being able to reciprocate Elena's feelings, but her heart was simply not available. She had given it away to a shy beautiful blond, and it was Tara's to keep forever.

The dinner menu included the best Khul had to offer with several of Willow's adopted favorites. Esther kept the conversation light and excused herself after giving Willow a long hug and wishing her well, leaving the two young women alone.

"Thank you for coming Elena. I know it's selfish, but I was really hoping to see you again before I left."

"In the end, I just had to see you too," Elena responded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy. You deserve someone who can love you without reservation, and for all the reasons you know, that cannot be me."

"Willow, I came home to tell you I understand. If I had the chance to be with the woman I love and all it took was opening a portal into another dimension, well, I'd take that risk," Elena smirked.

"Let's hope it doesn't take that level of crazy for you!" Willow laughed. "You've been the best friend anyone could ask for and I'll never forget you. I wish you all the best the Goddess can provide."

With that they embraced tightly. Elena finally stepped back with tears in her eyes and turned to leave.

"I hope you find your way home Willow Rosenberg."


	11. Chapter 11-To Spell or Not to Spell

Chapter Eleven-To Spell or Not To Spell

Willow waited outside the Magic Box until she saw Anya come to the front to switch the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' before she entered the door.

"Anya," was all she said and waited for the ex-demon's reaction. It didn't take long.

Anya took three steps forward and slapped her across the face.

"Well I guess that's better than Buffy trying to stake me," Willow tried to stay calm.

"I figured you were dead Willow, and I was fine with that. What do you want."

Willow handed her a list.

"Some of these items are unusual." She said examining the list closely. "Water from the river Lethe? You have got to be kidding. That is a very powerful amnesic, more than the flower. Why would you need these items? Haven't you learned anything? I'm not going to help you make people forget!"

Anya continued her rant, "You hurt Tara, you hurt all of us. Xander and Buffy were so upset and Xander kept wanting to defend you. Until Tara told him you didn't deserve defending. And we still don't understand exactly what happened, Tara and Buffy wouldn't tell us. They just said you were gone. '"

Willow interrupted, "Anya, I got the chance to come home and I took it. I'm not going to hurt anyone." For extra incentive she added, "I'll pay extra for the items."

When Anya still seemed unconvinced she stated more firmly, "Look, Tara asked me to do a spell that requires these ingredients. If you won't help me I'll get them elsewhere, but it will just delay what Tara wants."

Narrowing her eyes, Anya considered Willow's request. "You'll pay double and thank me. So where were you? Or are you going to keep secrets like Buffy," Anya asked as she moved to gather the items in stock.

"Khul. Heard of it?" Willow had always been curious whether Anya would be familiar with her former residence.

"Yeah, I've heard of it, but not much. No dark magick there right? Must not have been much fun for you Willow." Anya replied sarcastically.

"No, not much fun Anya. What do I owe you?" Willow felt her throat constrict as she tried to keep the conversation casual.

"I'll have to special order the river water. Pay when it comes in, should take a week or so. "

Willow said her thanks and turned to leave the shop. "Say Hi to Xander for me. I'm glad you guys made it. He deserves to be happy."

As she walked away from the store Willow thought about her next two weeks. That's the time she had before the conditions would be optimal to perform the spell. She had ordered ingredients from Anya, decided on a time and place, and started work on the revisions the spell needed to remove the dark magick elements.

Two weeks and counting to remember. All the best parts of her relationship with Tara. Falling in love, making love, just being together. They ran like movie scenes through her head over and over.

So anxious to do anything Tara asked, she never imagined this request in any possible scenario. Not from the gentle blond witch. The irony is rich, Willow thought to herself, I lost Tara once by taking her memories and now I will lose her forever by taking my own memories of her.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Willow asked when she saw Buffy at the cemetery gate. A week had passed since the Slayer had been injured.

"Yep. Back ready to patrol. Thanks for covering for me with your witchy powers."

"Mind if I stick around?" Willow inquired.

Buffy nodded her assent as the duo strode deeper among the graves. An hour and two staked fledgling vamps later, Buffy had to ask, "So, your meeting with Tara didn't go so great huh?"

Willow's shoulders immediately deflated, "No. She tell you about it?"

"Not really. Said she asked you to do a spell," the Slayer responded. "I heard you say you couldn't do the dark magick part. Is that for real Willow? Why?"

In response, Willow stopped and laughed, "Didn't know you were going to get my clothes off in a cemetery again, did you Buff?" She shucked off her long sleeve top and turned her back towards the Slayer.

"That's a lot of tattooing, Will!" Buffy exclaimed as she surveyed the columns of runes on the witch's back.

Willow reached her right hand over her shoulder to tap at the rune at the top left of her back. "That was the first. That blocks my ability to use any dark magick source. The rest are related to Light Magick power and my training. They all relate to where I was, the dimension I was in, Khul."

After she slipped her shirt back on, she found Buffy in contemplation. "If you can't do dark magick, what spell does Tara want you to do?"

"Honestly, I'd tell you to ask Tara, but the fact is, I need to know if you want me to include you or Dawn in the spell, so I was going to have to explain it to you." Willow took a deep breath, "Tara wants me to do a spell to forget her and Isobel. To erase them from my memory. She thinks that will protect them."

Buffy didn't say anything for a minute. When she did respond, it wasn't what Willow thought she would say. "Don't do it Willow. It's not right. It was wrong when you did it to Tara, and it's wrong now."

"Buffy, I promised. I can't refuse. I told her I would do anything she asked. Anything to make her safe and happy. If my doing this spell will make her happy, I will do it."

"Well, count me and Dawn out. I know what Heaven is and this ain't it. I want to remember the good, the bad and all the uglies. That, my friend, is life."

Willow smiled sadly. "Thanks Buffy. Am I, you know, your friend?"

"Gettin there I guess," Buffy responded. "How about we go Mocha and you tell me more about this place you were at and how you got all bad ass witchy, huh?"

* * *

The next day Willow found herself on the sidewalk across from the house yet again. She was waiting for Buffy to arrive home and instead found Dawn walking in her direction.

"Hey, Dawn," Willow greeted her nervously, "Long time. You look great."

"Buffy told me you were back. She says you've been helping her, and that's good. But that doesn't make up for what you did Willow."

"I know. I'm not trying to bother anyone. I just need to give this to Tara," she said holding out a folded sheet of paper. "It's the spell, with my revisions. I need Tara to look at it and make sure she agrees that it will do what she wants. Could you give it to her?"

Dawn was surprised, but couldn't resist taking the paper. "You're doing a spell for Tara?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, could you just give her that? Thanks. It's really good to see you Dawn."

Patience not being her strong suit, Dawn headed over to the Magic Box where Tara was working an afternoon shift.

"Willow asked me to give you this," she said slapping the paper down on the counter next to the cash register where Tara was standing.

Tara opened the folded paper and scanned down the page. Speaking half to herself she noted some research would be in order to verify the spell revisions would be adequate. After collecting a volume from the private collection, Tara started to sit down at the round research table when the front bell rang and a customer appeared.

Leaving the spell and book at the table she went to assist and it was several minutes later after ringing up the customer's purchase that she noticed Dawn was pouring over the wording of the spell.

"Tara, you do know what this does. Willow said you asked her to do this spell, that's not true is it?" Dawn asked incredulous.

Tara sighed and took a seat beside her. "I want Willow to do the spell. Every time she comes into my life, I get hurt. I can't let that happen to Isobel."

"Tara, no. You know making her forget is not the answer. I can't believe you are even considering doing this! After everything that has happened, this is your answer?"

Tara sighed again and reached for the research volume. "Help me check the spell. Now that you've read it, will her revisions work?"

Dawn examined the lines carefully again. The original spell anchored the memory loss with powerful dark magicks. The revisions, in Willow's red pen to the side took an entirely different approach. Dawn let loose a sad laugh.

"Tara, do you see what she has done here. The strength and depth of the memory loss is now anchored to the strength and depth of the spellcaster's love for the subject."

Tara grabbed the paper and blanched when she found the notes Dawn was discussing.

"Don't you see the irony here Tara? You wrote out and asked her to use dark magick to perform an amnesia spell. And Willow responded by stripping out the dark magick and replacing it with the power of her love for you."

Tara sat holding the paper, not able to look Dawn in the eye.

Dawn jumped up, stomping away from the table and towards the door. "This is all so wrong Tara. We all know what Willow did was bad. But so is this. Don't ask me to help, I won't."

Tara was left to contemplate her request. She knew the spell request was extreme. She had considered simply asking Willow to leave town, or go back to wherever she had been. But if Willow disappeared again, she would always be wondering where she was and what she was doing. She would fear Willow's return and what action she might take.

The others had been hurt by Willow's actions, but it had been four years, enough time for the sting to wear off. They didn't understand the depths of pain and betrayal that Willow had caused her, not really. And she wasn't making the request just for herself. She was fully capable of protecting herself now. It was for Isobel. Willow was here and using magick. Only bad outcomes had occurred with that combination for so long, she could not take the chance with her precious daughter.

This way, the Slayer could keep an eye on Willow who would not know or care who she or her daughter were. Based on past experience, that was clearly the best scenario for the future. She only hoped Buffy and Dawn would agree, eventually.

She just wished she didn't feel so conflicted. Every time she convinced herself the spell was for the best, it seemed to come from her head. Her heart was begging her to stop. Her heart wanted her to remember the Willow she loved, the beautiful woman who had saved her.

**_"Good Birthday."_**

**_"Best Birthday"_**

**_That night was probably the best of Tara's life. Floating above the dance floor, she was filled with a euphoria she had never known. She was not a demon. She had friends, a new family, who were willing to protect her from harm. Best of all, she was in the arms of the woman she loved. Best Birthday indeed. _**

**"_Let's get out of here. I'm ready for some private celebrating," Willow whispered in her ear. _**

**_Tara readily agreed and they said their goodbyes._**

**_Once her dorm room door was locked behind them, Tara found herself pushed back against it by the lean arms of her redheaded lover. _**

**"_I loved the party, but I've wanted to get you alone for hours," Willow practically whined as she crushed her mouth against the blond's. _**

**_A few minutes of heated kissing later, Tara gently slipped out from under Willow's upright embrace. _**

**"_You Ok baby?" Willow looked concerned._**

**_Tara took her hands and guided her closer to the bed, still standing. "The clock says 11:20. That means I still have 40 minutes left of my birthday."_**

**_Willow grinned slyly, "And what would the birthday girl like to do with her last 40 minutes?"_**

**_Tara brought her hands to Willow's back, slowly lowering the zipper of her dress, "she wants to unwrap her last present, of course." _**

**_Willow reached awkwardly behind her back. "You should let me do that, you are the birthday girl."_**

**_Tara took Willow's hands, placing them on her own hips. "Don't argue with me. I get to do what I want for the next hmmm, now 38 minutes." _**

**_Tara pushed the dress off Willow's shoulders and watched the material pool at her feet, leaving her in a new matching set of forest green satin bra and panties. _**

**"_Happy Birthday beautiful. Like?" Willow shifted her hips seductively._**

**"_Umm. Very much. Too bad you won't have them on for long." Tara replied in a low voice._**

**"_Oohh. What's gotten into my sexy Girl?" Willow purred._**

**_By now, Tara had released the bra clasp and stepped back, taking the satin material with her. She paused for a moment, admiring the redhead's pert breasts. She had always loved Willow's nipples, perfect for her smaller breasts and they were exceptionally sensitive. She found she wanted one in her mouth, now. She stepped forward and slipped her arm around Willow's waist, bending her back slightly so she could reach down to her breast._**

**_Both witches forgot all conversation as Tara sucked gently on first the left, then the right breast. As she continued, Tara moved Willow backwards until they reached the bed. Pulling away, she sat Willow down and quickly removed her own top and skirt. Tara kneeled down in front of Willow, stroking her palms up and down Willow's thighs as she looked up into dancing green eyes._**

**"_I never thought I could be this happy, that I was a-a-allowed to be this happy. I love you and now I have my whole life to show you how much." Tara had to bite her lip to keep the tears from falling. She didn't want to cry, even tears of happiness._**

**"_Oh Baby. I love you so much too." Willow replied, her eyes shining with love, knowing Tara only stuttered with her when she was really nervous or emotional._**

**_Tara glanced once more at the bedside clock and gave Willow a sly smile. "I may have my whole life ahead of me, but right now I have 27 minutes to finish off my birthday treat. I may have had cake earlier, but I'm feeling the need for some icing now."_**

**"_Dirty talk will get you everywhere," Willow laughed and then shivered as Tara slid her panties off and spread her legs apart. _**

**"_I don't want to be everywhere, just right here," Tara breathed out before she began laying a line of kisses up the inside of Willow's thigh, her hand caressing up the inside of the other thigh. When she reached the dewy auburn curls she breathed in deeply, saturating her senses with the aroma of Willow's arousal. She loved being this close to Willow, this intimate, knowing this was for her only. _**

**_She spread Willows fold's gently and extended the flat of her tongue and in one slow stroke moved up the length of her center. Willow responded with a throaty moan, falling back onto her elbows to watch the entrancing site before her. Tara focused her tongue on Willow's clit, swooping, circling and feathering across the tip. When she felt Willow's breathing speed and then become more erratic, she brought her hand up and slid two fingers into her amazingly wet channel. _**

**"_Oh Goddess, Tara!" Willow cried out, falling to her back and wrapping her ankles around Tara's back._**

**_Tara could feel her lover close to release. She wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked hard while adding a third finger to her thrusting. Willow let go with everything she had, pulling Tara close and flooding her hand with fresh essence. Tara could feel the pulsations of her lover's orgasm on her lips and fingers as she slowly brought her down, removing her fingers and gently lapping her folds._**

**"_My bones are gone. What did you do with them? " Willow was trying to hold her arms up to signify she wanted Tara in her embrace, but they kept flopping back to the sheets on either side of her._**

**_Tara rose up and got on the bed, pulling Willow up to her and settling them both on the pillows and pulling up a sheet. "I'll take that as a complement." _**

**"_You are incredible baby. And I will gladly act as your ultimate gift every birthday."_**

**_Suddenly Tara found herself straddled by a smirking redhead. "But guess what." Willow cocked her head toward the clock. "It's midnight. That means it's my turn."_**

**"_Well, if you insist," Tara smiled and laid back against the pillows as Willow began to caress her breasts._**

**"_Oh, I do, Ms. Maclay. I can be very insistent."_**

* * *

Saturday afternoons usually found some combination of the Scoobies at the park. Isobel could tire out one adult after another usually starting with Tara and ending with Buffy due to her superior stamina.

This was a particularly nice California summer day and the group found themselves enjoying an extended picnic into the early evening. A large blanket was set up near a small grove of trees and the playground equipment.

Isobel had enjoyed several hours on the slides and swingsets, but was feeling bored now. The adults were all lounging and telling boring old stories. She had always loved walking through the trees with her Mama and found herself drawn there now. She wandered among the old oaks, touching the bark and looking up at the sun filtering down through the canopy.

Suddenly she realized it was very quiet and she wasn't exactly sure which direction she had come from. Looking around, she was about to panic when a woman stepped out from behind a tree nearby.

"Hi. Don't be scared. I'm a friend of Buffy's. Do you need help getting back to your Mom?"

Isobel knew she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but she also knew she would be in trouble for wandering into the woods by herself and getting lost. She extended her magick towards the woman and was very surprised to feel the presence of light magick reflected back.

"You are a witch?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." The woman said with a kind smile.

"My Mama says I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Your Mama is a smart woman." Willow replied.

"But you are a good witch. I can tell. Do you know my Mama?"

"Yes, I do. And we should get you back so she doesn't worry."

"OK. Will you help me?"

The woman approached her and knelt down. Isobel thought she looked sad.

"I'm Isobel. I came to the park with my Mama, Aunt Buffy, Aunt Dawn and Uncle Xander."

"Nice to meet you Isobel. My name is Willow. Let's get you back to the park, it's this way. "

As Willow got up to start walking, she found Isobel's small hand slipped into hers. Willow stopped for a second and looked down at their joined hands smiling.

They walked for a couple minutes when an out of breath Buffy found the two redheads on the trail.

"Isobel. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Buffy. I just wanted to walk in the trees and you all looked busy. I got lost and then Willow found me. Aunt Buffy, she's a witch!" she whispered loudly.

"I know honey. We better get you back."

Isobel dropped Willow's hand and started to walk toward Buffy. Suddenly she turned around and ran back to the redheaded woman and hugged her around the waist.

"Thank you for finding me Willow."

Willow bent down and scooped Isobel up into a hug. "I'll always find you. You be sure and listen to your Mama. She's the smartest person and best witch I've ever known."

She set Isobel down and the child scampered over to Buffy and they started back down toward the park. Just then Xander came strolling up the path. Buffy asked him to take Isobel back to Tara and ran back into the woods to see if she could find Willow. It didn't take long. The witch was crumpled at the base of a tree. Buffy walked over to her and sat on a nearby tree stump.

"You really shouldn't have been here Willow. If Tara had seen you I don't know what she would have done. It'll be bad enough now when she finds out what happened."

"I know Buffy. I tried to stop myself. But the spell is ready. Tuesday night the conditions are right. I knew you guys usually come here on Saturdays and I just wanted to see her, even from a distance. I mean what do I have to lose? I'm about to lose it all anyway."

Willow dropped her head into her hands again.

"Goddess Buffy, she's so amazing. She's smart and good and beautiful. And I won't apologize for getting to hug her one time."

"I'm sorry Will. I really am. I told Tara I think the spell is wrong, but she won't listen and you won't refuse to do it. You are both so stubborn."

The two friends sat quietly for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. Eventually Buffy stood up.

"I need to get back, they will wonder what's going on and I'm sure your name will have come up by now."

Willow stood up as well and reached into the small backpack she was wearing.

"I have something to give you. I needed to give you this before Tuesday, but please don't open it until Wednesday, after I have finished the spell. It's for, well, all of you." She handed Buffy a thick brown file, sealed with tape.

"Ok Will. I'll see you."

"Buffy, thank you for everything. Thank you for giving me another chance. "

Buffy was lost for something to say, the whole situation just seemed so wrong. She found herself shaking her head and just walking away.

By the time they all got home, Isobel was worn out and Tara was fuming. Dawn had put Isobel into bed and returned downstairs to find Tara yelling at Buffy. "I told her to stay away. And now I find out she is spying on us in the park!"

Buffy looked more sad than angry, Dawn realized. "I'm sorry, but Isobel really was fine. I don't think Willow would ever do anything to hurt her."

As Tara flew off the handle again, Dawn couldn't listen. She wandered into the dining room and saw the brown file sitting on the table. She grabbed a knife and opened the seal and took out the papers inside. After laying them out on the table and perusing them for a few minutes, she walked back into the living room where Tara and Buffy were still arguing.

"Stop it, both of you! I think you need to come and see this."

Buffy walked into the dining room first and saw the papers spread out on the table. "Dawn, we were not supposed to open these until after Tuesday. Willow told me she was doing the spell this Tuesday."

Tara gasped, "Tuesday? She said it would take some time to get ready. She's doing it so soon?"

Buffy shook her head yes. "We were not to look at that file until Wednesday. Dawn, I promised her."

"Well, I don't care. Look at what Willow has done, to all of us."

Buffy looked at Dawn confused, and then looked at Tara.

Tara shook her head, "I'll be on the porch."

Dawn looked at Buffy as Tara walked out, "Really, look at what she has done."

Dawn reached across the table and grabbed one particular paper and handed it to her sister. It was titled 'Release of Lien.' As Buffy scanned down she saw her name and address and a date from the prior week.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked Dawn who nodded.

"She paid off the mortgage on the house. And that's not all. Look at this, and this."

There were documents paying off Buffy's student loans, Tara's student loans, college funds for Dawn, and a large trust fund for Isobel, naming Tara as the custodian.

"How did she do this?" Buffy looked at Dawn with confusion. Dawn reached for the last paper, a letter from Willow to them all.

In it she explained that she was able to sell several computer programs she had written using the knowledge she had gained in Khul to companies who developed games and to the government. She had intended to draw out her assistance over time, but the deadline of the spell required her to set everything up in advance. She assured them all the money was completely legitimate and that there was no way to undo her gifts.

She ended by begging Tara to use the trust fund for Isobel and her school expenses, but that she couldn't stop her from giving the money away if she chose to. She said she could tell Isobel the money came from Tara's mother's estate if Isobel asked someday when she was older.

Dawn took the letter after she and Buffy finished and found Tara on the porch.

"You need to read this. I love you like you were my own mother, but if you don't read this, and go in and look at the papers on the table, I will never forgive you."

She handed Tara the letter, walked back into the house and went up to her room, slamming the door.

Tara flinched when she heard the young woman's anger. Buffy was still sitting at the table when Tara finished reading the letter and came in. She picked up the papers one by one, examining them carefully.

When she came to Isobel's trust fund, she looked at the bank statement and gasped. "I can't keep this! What is she trying to do?"

Buffy sighed and headed for the stairs to go to bed. "It looks to me like she is trying to take care of her family. Even though she won't remember she had one in a few days. Tara, she specifically told me not to read those papers until after the spell. What do you think she was doing?"

Tara sat at the table all night. She looked at each paper repeatedly. She read the letter Willow had written them over and over. She thought about everything she had been through. Everything Willow had put her through. For four years she had held onto one undeniable fact, her lover had chosen dark magick over her. She had worn her anger and her hurt like a shield.

When she looked up, the sun was warming the sky, just before the dawn. Tara made a cup of tea went out to the backyard. She was tired and closed her eyes to center herself. As she felt the first rays of the day touch her face it was as if the warmth infused through her, finding it's way into her heart. She suddenly understood that yes, Willow had been drawn into darkness and that choice had resulted in hurtful consequences. But the undeniable fact she should have been remembering was that Willow loved her. Willow had always loved her. The beautiful redheaded girl had found her and shown her love she never thought she would deserve. Even at the darkest moments of their relationship Tara had never doubted the love they shared. The papers scattered across the dining room table said it again, Willow loved her.

Even if she wasn't ready to let down her shield enough to think of letting Willow fully into her life again, she knew the spell was a mistake. It had been borne of her fear and anger and she hadn't listened to Buffy and Dawn who could see how wrong her actions were. She needed to tell them, thank them for helping her do the right thing. Then they had to find Willow and stop her. An uncertain future with her former lover was nothing new, she could face that.

When Dawn and Buffy got up the next morning they were surprised to find a large stack of pancakes waiting in the kitchen and Tara and Isobel just finishing breakfast. When Isobel went upstairs to get dressed, Tara addressed the sisters.

"I've been up all night thinking. Both of you were right. I was wrong to ask Willow to do that spell."

"Oh, thank god." Dawn exclaimed.

"That's great Tara." Buffy added.

"Can you call her and let her know? If she wants to hear it from me, I'll talk to her."

"Uh, Tara? I don't have a phone number for her. Actually, I don't know where she is staying either. She never told me." Buffy said.

"Well, how have you been in touch with her?" Tara asked.

"Honestly, she just showed up on my patrol routes. I never had a reason to need to reach her and it never came up."

Buffy looked for Willow on patrol that night, but the witch didn't show. On Monday Buffy, Tara and Dawn looked all over town, but could not find her. Tuesday came and all the Scoobies went out looking for the redhead, but she seemed to have vanished.

* * *

Willow spent the last two days before the spell in meditation. She wasn't sure exactly what the outcome would be. Spells like this, even done with light magick, were unpredictable. That is why she had set up her financial assistance for Buffy and Dawn before the spell, even though they weren't going to be included. She was afraid her amnesia would be more extensive than she planned.

Tara was in her every memory from the moment she met her, and she feared she would simply lose all memory since attending that fateful campus Wicca meeting. She was also unsure of the effects of the casting that had already taken some of her memories while a prisoner in Khul. Would she remember her time in Khul if she couldn't remember how or why she was sent there? Would she lose her Light Magick training? She wanted to still be able to help Buffy on patrol and needed her training to do so.

Again she questioned whether this was the right thing to do. And again the answer was right or wrong, Tara had asked her, so she would go through with it. She chose to stay in her house meditating, knowing she couldn't see Tara or especially Isobel, or she might lose her nerve.

Willow had found the ideal location for the spell nearby in a small grove of Elm trees. The trees lent a sacred element and would provide additional grounding for the spell and allow privacy. She arrived after sunset and checked her ingredients. Now she was simply waiting for the moon rise to begin.

As the time approached, she poured the sand in a perfect circle, leaving a small opening for now. She stepped out to gather the remaining ingredients when she heard what sounded like a child shout from the street nearby.


	12. Chapter 12-Demons, Witches and a Slayer

AN-Thanks for your continued support and great comments! I promise at least weekly updates for the next few weeks and I'll try to sneak in a midweek bonus chapter if I have time.

Chapter Twelve-Three Demons, Two Witches and a Slayer

July 2006

Dawn had never seen Isobel like this. She was inconsolable. She wouldn't eat her dinner, wouldn't take a bath and kept throwing little temper tantrums. When she had cried asking for her Mommy for the tenth time Dawn gave up and decided they could walk over to the Magic Box where Tara was with the others who had all been out looking for Willow all day without success.

It was still early evening and light out and Dawn didn't know what else to do. It was so out of character for Isobel who was normally a happy child. When they arrived at the store, Isobel ran immediately to Tara, crying and flinging her arms around her.

Dawn explained what was going on and Tara assured her it was alright. Tara held Isobel and rocked her gently, but couldn't get her to say anything or to stop crying.

"Buffy can you walk us home? I don't know what's going on, she's never this upset. Since it doesn't seem like we are going to have any luck finding Willow at this point, I just want to go home."

"Sure. Then I'll head back out to look for Willow some more. It may not be too late."

It broke Buffy's heart to see Isobel so upset. "Hey squirt, you want to ride home on my shoulders?" A ride from Aunt Buffy was usually a sure bet to get a smile from Isobel.

This time, it did stop her crying, but all the Slayer got was a limp "Ok."

Tara locked up the store and the foursome headed down the street. Dawn found herself walking beside a silent Tara thinking about the implications of the night.

"Do you think it's done yet? How can you tell? Will you notice a difference or will it only affect Willow?"

As she turned to look to Tara for an answer she heard Isobel cry out, "Mommy."

"Munchkin, what's wrong? Your Mommy is fine, see she's right there." Buffy stopped and turned around, seeing Tara standing in the street looking like a ghost.

"Buffy, Isobel never calls me Mommy. She calls me Mama."

Tara turned to Dawn, "was Isobel crying for Mama tonight or Mommy?"

Dawn thought back to the evening, "She was saying Mommy all night. But she must have meant you, right?"

Buffy reached up and took Isobel off her shoulders and the young girl desperately hugged her neck.

"Isobel, who is Mommy?" Buffy asked.

Before she could answer, the street was filled with chaos. Three demons approached from a small grove of trees, circling the women and snarling. Buffy quickly handed Isobel to Tara. "Protection spell and get home," she ordered. "Dawn, go with them. Run, now."

Tara's feet were moving even as she started her incantation. Buffy centered herself under a street light as she faced the demons.

"Why is it always scales and horns with you big uglies, huh? Any slime or mucus tonight, cause that's really all we're missing."

The largest of the demons stepped forward, but appeared to be looking past the Slayer.

"We are here for the child. A witch too. Step aside."

"Sorry guys, if you are guys, but my family is off limits."

Buffy had not armed for demon battle. She carried her usual stake and a short blade, but she knew these demons. They were called Grapplers. Big, good fighters, not so smart. She really needed a full sword or axe, but those items meant making a run for the Magic Box or for home. Home was a better choice, closer and with the magickal shield that should keep any demon at bay.

Seeing Tara and Dawn well on the way, she waited until the demons attacked to make her break. Unfortunately, she had misjudged how much Isobel would slow down Tara and Dawn.

She and the demons all merged with Tara, Dawn and Isobel a half a block down the street from the house.

Buffy immediately assessed she would have to engage the demons for the others to make it to the protection of the house. She turned to face them as two came straight for her. They circled her throwing punches. Buffy realized she was at best an even match for the two.

That meant the third Grappler was available to attack Tara, Dawn and Isobel and he was doing just that.

Tara thrust Isobel into Dawn's arms and told her to run for the house as she turned to face the third demon. She was walking backwards as she cast a shield in front of the demon. The demon was striking it and bellowing with pain and anger.

Buffy saw Tara look at the house to see Dawn and Isobel safely on the porch and the demon used the opportunity to break through the witch's shield and strike her in the side of the head, knocking her to the ground where she lay motionless.

The distraction of seeing Tara struck down gave the other two demons the opportunity to rush Buffy and with the addition of the third, they easily pinned Buffy to the ground and began to pummel her. Buffy could hear Dawn yelling for her to run and Isobel screaming for her Mama but she couldn't get the three demons off of her.

As her strength waned, she saw a blur pass by her with a flash of red. But it couldn't be Willow. She was doing the spell tonight and they hadn't seen her in days. Suddenly the demons were lifted and flung back.

"Can you get to the house?" Willow called out.

Buffy looked up to see the redhead actively casting to hold the demons at bay.

"Yes," Buffy responded and yelled, "Dawn, get Tara inside the shield."

As Buffy stumbled toward the house, Dawn ran out and grabbed Tara under her armpits and began to drag her into the yard.

Willow stayed between the demons and Buffy continuing to cast, keeping all three from attacking.

When she got to the yard, Buffy helped Dawn carry the still unconscious Tara into the house and directed Isobel in as well.

Willow had continued to walk slowly backwards in defense of Buffy and Tara until her back struck the shield around the yard. The painful shock that jolted through Willow caused her to stop her cast, releasing the demons momentarily. All three rushed toward Willow, pinning her between themselves and the shield. Willow's mouth turned a wry smile as she stripped off her cloak and faced the demons.

With a deep breath she extended her hands as she began a short incantation. Two of the demons ran directly at Willow and found themselves dodging a series of blue bolts of pure energy.

The third Grappler and apparent leader stepped to the side and approached the house until he reached and touched the shield. But instead of anger, the demon smiled and removed a small metallic sphere from a pocket, holding it on his outstretched palm. When he muttered a few words, a light emanated from the sphere and coursed over the shield like a laser cutter, creating a visible doorway on the shield wall.

The demon set the sphere on the ground and barked an order at his two comrades, who were suffering the effects of the shots that landed from Willows bolts. The lead demon stepped through the doorway as the other two demons ran toward it. The first reached the doorway and entered behind his leader. The last demon paused for just an instant to bend over and retrieve the sphere from the ground.

The moment of delay was his undoing as he found his body stumbling through the doorway, but his head falling back onto the sidewalk having been separated by a long, thin cutting bolt flung from Willow's hand. Willow rushed toward the doorway, but it disappeared as soon as the demon's headless body fell to ground inside the shield, its hand still clutching the sphere.

Bellowing her frustration, the Light Witch slammed her arms against the shield, taking in the pain and falling to her knees. The two demons now inside the shield headed toward the front door until they met the Slayer who had appeared on the front porch.

"That's far enough," she stated calmly. "I'm better prepared now," she grinned holding up the long sword in her hand, spinning it in a slow arc.

The larger demon looked to the other, "deal with her," he ordered and stepped back.

The second demon rushed Buffy, shoving her to the side of the porch and off into the yard. The Slayer landed lightly, regaining her feet and swinging her sword in a large arc, catching the demon on the arm, cutting deeply. Green blood surged from the wound and the demon growled, but launched at the Slayer again.

As Buffy was fighting the one demon, the leader strode through the front door and looked to his left, immediately finding what he was seeking.

After her Aunt Buffy carried her Mama into the house and laid her on the couch, Isobel found herself perched on the back of the couch watching events transpire out the front window. Dawn was taking care of her Mama, putting a bandage on her head and trying to wake her up.

Isobel was terrified that her Mama was hurt, but she couldn't stop watching Willow and Buffy battle the demons in the street and the yard. The danger she was in didn't really sink in until the doorway was filled with a huge ugly demon.

Her Aunt Dawn ran at it, but the demon swatted her away, and her Mama wasn't awake yet. It then grabbed her, tucking her small body under its enormous arm. As the demon headed out of the house, she found her voice and screamed.

Buffy found herself in control of her battle with the lone demon in the yard. She was well armed and had inflicted several sword wounds on the scaled beast. While it was proving a slower process than she wanted, the creature was bleeding badly and its attacks were slower.

Buffy waited for her opening, circling the demon in the yard. Her patience evaporated in an instant when she heard Isobel scream and turned to see her clutched to the side of the large demon who was striding toward the body of the fallen demon at the edge of the yard.

The Slayer didn't hesitate. She launched herself at the kidnapper, but had only taken two steps when the other Grappler tackled her from the side. She struck a tree in the yard hard on her left side and could hear the snap as her left arm gave way.

As she slumped to the ground, her sword fell from her right hand, only to be caught up by the demon she had been battling. She held her right arm above her head, but knew it would do little to protect her from the imminent blow the demon was about to rain down on her with all of its strength.

'At least it wasn't a vampire bite,' the Slayer thought, 'no one will have to stake me later.'

Willow was tired. Running from the site of her aborted spell, battling the demons in the street, and pounding fruitlessly at the shield had taken much of her strength.

She had watched helplessly as Buffy fought the one demon alone and the second had gone into the house. It looked for a moment like the Slayer had the situation under control.

But when the large demon appeared on the porch with Isobel pinned against him screaming, she felt adrenaline and anger course through her veins. She was still on her knees in front of the shield as if praying. In fact, she had been begging the Goddess Hestia to help her find a way to protect her family.

Now, an inner calm came over her as she knew what she had to do, regardless of the personal cost. She stopped for only a moment to ask the Goddess for strength and immediately thrust both of her hands into the shield directly in front of her face, palms facing outward. She almost lost consciousness from the pain, as the magickal electricity peeled layers of the skin on her palms away, but the screams of her daughter kept her alert as she pushed her hands apart, creating a narrow opening in the shield.

When the gap had opened a few inches, she thrust her shoulder into the space. She could hear and smell her hair sizzle where it had struck the edge of the gap and seared the ends.

With a yell, she forced her upper body into the yard in time to witness Buffy crash into the tree and collapse. As the demon grasped the Slayer's sword and lifted it in preparation for a final blow, Willow called on her magick and training and aimed a powerful bolt of energy into the center of its chest, blowing it backward even as it fell dead, Buffy's sword falling harmlessly to the ground.

She crawled forward, pulling the rest of her body through the opening in the shield and fully into the yard. She couldn't push up off her ravaged palms and found herself on her knees trying to think of a spell that could separate her daughter from the demon, but her mind was pounding in agony.

As she tried to focus, the Grappler leader approached her, reached down and took her by the throat with its enormous free hand, and raised her by the neck until her feet were dangling helplessly in the air.

"My employer indicated delivery of the child alive was paramount. But he wanted you as well, witch. His exact words were 'preferably alive'. Do you submit?"

Willow looked past his face and into the wide and terrified eyes of her daughter. She knew dying now was of no value. If she was allowed to stay with Isobel she could try to protect her. Tara and Buffy would stop at nothing to find them, and perhaps she could assist in a rescue.

She nodded her assent and the demon released his grasp, dropping her to the ground. As she gasped for air, she heard a loud thunk, followed by a grunt, and the body of the demon collapsed face forward in the yard next to her, an axe buried in its back.

"Dawn called. Said you all might need some help."

Willow looked up to see the placid face of Xander looking down at her with a small smile, Isobel clinging tightly to his leg.

"Nice to see you Willow. You don't call, you don't write," he spoke as he reached down to help her up by the arm.

She winced and pulled back as pain flared from her wounded hands.

"Sorry Xander. Great timing though. Thanks."

The dark haired man just nodded and scooped Isobel into a tight hug. "Let's get you both inside."

Willow took one more look at the dead demons scattered around the yard. She saw the small metal sphere in the palm of headless demon and called it to her with magick, placing it in a pocket before heading into the house.

Dawn was already helping Buffy towards the door as she cradled her broken arm.

Xander helped everyone inside, closing the door behind him. He realized everyone was looking at each other not knowing what to do next.

Isobel ran to Tara, who was sitting upright on the couch, still holding her bandaged head and looking dazed. Dawn had a large bruise on her shoulder, but was supporting her sister who looked like she had been hit by a truck. Willow was leaning heavily on the stairs with her hands folded in front of her and looking like she was about to fall over.

Xander scanned the room of wounded warriors and assessed he would need to take charge for now.

"Dawn, can you drive Buffy to the hospital? She is going to need that arm set and her other injuries treated."

Dawn grabbed the keys and the sisters headed out the door.

Xander then turned to Willow. "Wills, sit down. Take the arm chair before you fall down."

Willow looked up at Xander and then quickly glanced at Tara before stumbling to the designated chair and slumping into it.

Finally, Xander approached Tara and Isobel. "You guys Ok?"

Isobel was tucked under Tara's arm, but peeked out and blinked wide blue eyes. Tara tried to raise her head to Xander, but gave up.

"Yes, we seem to be fine. I just have a really bad headache. Xander, what happened?"

Xander looked over at Willow before answering. "Looks like three big demons dead in the yard. Three big uglies that kicked the crap out of you guys. But it still ended up Scoobies 3-Demons 0. So all good. Let me help you upstairs and I will get some bandages for Willow's hands."

Tara glanced over at Willow and seemed on the verge of saying something, but Xander stepped in and helped her up the stairs as Isobel scampered ahead of them. When they reached her room, Tara told Isobel to go get her pajamas on for the night.

Tara found herself with Xander in the hall. "I'm not sure it's a good idea for Willow to be alone downstairs. Do you know if she did the spell? Do you know what happened?"

Xander sighed and ran his hand through his hair before answering.

"Tara, I understand your concern and I don't know about the spell. All I can tell you is Willow recognized who I was. I don't know everything that happened but I do know I got here in time to see her clawing her way through the shield. She saved Buffy's life. Even though she had nothing left, she took on the demon trying to kidnap Isobel."

Tara let out a strangled sob when she heard how close she had been to losing her child.

"You rest. Take care of Is. I'll stay with Willow, talk to her, she what I can do to bandage her up."

Xander headed into the bathroom to gather first aid supplies. Tara heard him from her room pulling items out of the cabinets when she realized it had been several minutes since Isobel had gone to her room to get changed.

Despite the weariness that permeated every cell of her body and the excruciating pain coming from her injured hands, Willow was content. All she had wanted since her return to Sunnydale was the chance to protect her family, and she had.

She had found a way to save Buffy and help keep Isobel safe, and Tara had been in the same room with her for a few minutes without any fireworks, although she probably was suffering from a concussion. Xander had saved her life and seemed almost happy to see her.

These thoughts drifted through her mind until she felt a small, soft hand touch her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw Isobel standing in front of her wearing pajamas covered with moons and stars. The little girl was looking down at her wounded hands and arms.

The sleeves of the witch's shirt had been scorched by the shield and ripped by battle and hung in strips from her shoulders, exposing not only her new injuries, but the old scars crisscrossing both forearms. When Isobel looked up into her eyes, the blue was deep and soulful.

"Are you my Mommy? I listen sometimes, even when I'm not supposed to. I heard Mama talking to Aunt Buffy and they say I have another Mommy. That's you, isn't it?"

Willow wasn't sure what to say, but she couldn't lie to her daughter. "Maybe you should talk to your Mama about this."

"It's Ok, I know you are. I can feel it. I could feel it at the park. I could feel you today, you were sad." She was nearly whispering as she placed her hand on Willow's knee, near her injured hands.

Willow started to pull them away embarrassed, when Isobel said, "I can help you Mommy." The little witch placed her hands on Willows arms above where the skin was burned.

Tara called out to Xander, "Is Isobel with you?"

Xander replied, "No, let me look in her room."

Tara was already getting to her feet when Xander emerged from Isobel's room. "She's not in there."

"Isobel!" Tara called out as they both headed down the stairs.

As they reached the bottom landing, a soft glow was emanating from the living room. Tara was in front of Xander as they ran in and skidded to a stop. Isobel was gently running her small hands down Willow's arms, both witches engulfed in a warm yellow light.

As her hands reached Willow's fingertips, Isobel let go and fell backwards, landing on her rear. She giggled lightly as the glow dispersed. Tara moved first, rushing up beside her daughter.

Willow shrunk back into the chair. She knew she should say something, but she wasn't sure exactly what had happened.

Isobel tugged at Tara's pants. "I healed her Mama, she was hurt."

The little girl snuck around Tara's leg and looked at Willow's arms again. Her eyebrows came together as she frowned.

"It didn't work Mommy. Your arms are still hurt."

Willow looked down to see Isobel tracing her old scars with her tiny fingers.

"Oh baby, those happened a long time ago, so you can't help that. You did great, you healed so much, see! No more pain."

She raised her hands palms up, still pink with new skin.

"But you need to ask your Mama before you use your magick like that Ok? "

Isobel looked up at Tara, "Are you angry at me Mama?"

"No honey, no. But it's been a big day, let's get you to sleep." Isobel yawned and reached up for her Mama to lift her.

Tara looked at Willow again, who was now curled up in a ball on the chair, her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Do you know who we are? I mean do you know me?" Tara asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Tara. I was just about to do the spell when I heard Isobel shout. I came to help."

Tara really examined Willow for the first time tonight. Her hair was a mess, the ends singed. Her shirt was ragged, torn and scorched. She looked exhausted. She was again trying to cover the scars on her arms. They were deep and long and Tara couldn't imagine how Willow had gotten them.

"You can sleep on the couch. We need to talk in the morning."

Willow looked up with surprise in her eyes. "Thank you. I honestly don't know that I could have made it home."

"Well then, I'm going to clean up outside and keep an eye out, so you ladies rest," Xander interjected, and with that they all said goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13-Conversations

Chapter Thirteen-Conversations

The morning after the Grappler battle was actually the afternoon after by the time everyone was present and recovered enough to gather. The hospital had insisted Buffy stay overnight for observation, so Dawn had stayed with her. The Slayer arrived home with one arm in a cast, several broken ribs and a nice bump on her head to go along with general abrasions and bruises, but was already feeling the benefit of her accelerated healing.

Thanks to Isobel's healing, Willow was only feeling the drain of so much magick use. She had taken a shower, cut her hair to a uniform un-singed shortened length and borrowed one of Buffy's long-sleeved shirts to wear.

Tara's headache was under control and Isobel was quiet, but seemed in good spirits despite the scariness of her first demon experience. Xander had ordered pizza and they gathered around the dining table. Xander asked for a full recounting of the evening's events, which Buffy provided as they ate.

When Xander asked Willow to fill in her part of the events, Tara asked Dawn to take Isobel upstairs. Willow started with her preparations for the amnesia spell in the woods and explained how she had heard Isobel shout and had come to investigate. She had seen the demons chasing Buffy and followed them and took up the fight. She ended with Isobel's miraculous healing. When she finished explaining, she didn't know what to do.

"The items I need for the spell are probably still in the grove, I should get them. I'm sorry Tara, I won't be able to do the spell for another three months now, I missed my window and the conditions won't be available until then."

Willow was staring at her lap when Buffy's glare caught Tara's attention.

Tara looked at Buffy and then got up and walked over to where Willow was sitting and crouched down so she could see into the redhead's face.

"We have all been looking for you for the last three days. I shouldn't have asked you to do that spell. It was wrong, I was wrong. I'm not glad that we got attacked last night, but I'm glad you didn't do the spell, Ok?"

This time Willow looked up and asked quietly, "You mean it? You don't want me to do the spell, ever?"

Tara answered, "Don't do the spell, ever. We need your help, Willow, all of us. I didn't see what happened last night being mostly unconscious, but Xander and Buffy say you were amazing, and you acted to protect Isobel. That means everything to me Will."

Xander saw how emotional Willow was getting and decided to refocus the witch.

"So what do we know about those demons, why were they here, and why did they want Isobel?"

"Oh, I forgot!" Willow exclaimed as she took the small metal sphere out of her pocket.

She studied the markings on it carefully for a minute. "Oh no. It can't be."

This time Buffy spoke up, "What is it? I saw the demon use that to get through the shield."

Willow's hand shook slightly as she set the ball on the table. "The markings. They are from Khul, the dimension I was in. It shouldn't be possible. Those demons weren't from Khul, we've seen them before, but that ball is etched with magick in the Khul language."

They all took a moment to let the implications settle in, but it was Tara who spoke. "So someone from a dimension that only you have any connection with wants to kidnap my daughter, and you have no idea why?"

Willow's head dropped again. "I know it looks bad, but I really don't understand. The only magick users on Khul use light magick. And no one from the Light would engage in interdimensional travel and use demons to kidnap a child! It makes no sense. "

"Well, research and extra caution seem to be in order, " Xander stated when no one seemed ready to provide further input.

"I'm beat and need to head home. Will, you need a ride?"

Willow looked at Buffy and Tara sheepishly, "No, I'm staying pretty nearby, but thanks. Buffy, I'll take patrol for now. You're going to be out of commission for a while, again, I might add."

"Sure Will. Thanks. For saving my butt, again," the Slayer answered.

"You said butt, Aunt Buffy!" The adults heard as a small redhead peeked into the room from the stairs.

"Sorry kiddo. But you shouldn't be eavesdropping either."

"I was thirsty. And I wanted to see if my Mommy would get me a drink," Isobel responded.

"Sure honey," Tara answered as she started to get up from the table before she saw that Isobel had scurried over to stand next to Willow.

"Mommy?" Isobel asked again before Willow realized she was being spoken to.

"Me, Isobel? Well, sure, I'd love to, but only if it is Ok with your Mama, you know."

Now completely flustered, the adult redhead stood up, only to find Isobel taking her hand and dragging her towards the kitchen. A drink turned into a snack and a series of rapid fire questions about a hundred different topics from the small redhead to the larger one. Finally, Tara intervened and sent Isobel to her room to play.

"Will you be here tonight Mommy?" Isobel asked one final question as she flung herself into Willow for a hug.

"Isobel, I won't be at the house, but I'll always be near you. I'll always help protect you, along with Aunt Buffy and your Mama. I'll see you soon," she added, cringing when she saw Tara's raised eyebrow.

"I'll walk you out." Tara stated firmly.

"Willow, I have a lot to think about. Yesterday I thought there was a good chance you were going to be out of my life forever, and I had accepted that. Now you are here, you are doing magick, and Isobel has this connection to you."

Both women had stopped walking and were standing on the porch.

Willow took a deep breath. "Tara, I don't want to anger you, but Isobel has a connection to me because she is my daughter. She sensed me with her magick. She is amazingly powerful. Now that I have met her, of course I want to get to know her, spend time with her. I also want to be in a position to protect her."

Tara frowned. "We were attacked by demons working for someone who wants to kidnap Isobel. Demons that apparently had a connection to the dimension you were in. This is going to take some time Willow. I still don't trust everything that is happening. And I'm not going to open the shield to any other magick users but Isobel and myself for now."

Willow listened carefully until Tara was finished. "Tara, I said I would do whatever you asked, and that hasn't changed. Anything that happens with Isobel I will do on your terms."

Tara nodded and started back into the house until Willow called out, "uh, Tara? Could you let me out? Through the shield?" Tara held her hand up and incanted a short phrase and waved Willow toward the opening that appeared. As Willow left, she was thinking to herself that her priority needed to be discovering what was going on with the sphere, the demons and the connection to Khul.

* * *

Willow had exhausted her limited library and internet research regarding the Grappler attack within a day. She needed access to a more complete collection and only knew one place in town that could provide the research capabilities she needed. She asked Xander and Anya to meet her at the Magic Box.

"First, let me apologize for not getting in touch sooner Xander. I was, uh, preoccupied you might say by getting things set up for Tara and Isobel and then the spell."

Willow looked down for a moment, before she held Xander's eyes with hers. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Wills. Ask Anya, she said I still thought too highly of you."

"Yeah, she might have mentioned that," Willow replied, looking over at Anya. "How have you two been?"

"Xander finally married me. We decided it was best to just go to Vegas. Away from all our families. I own this place and Xander is a construction foreman. The money is acceptable. Surprisingly, the orgasms are still good even after all these years."

Xander shook his head laughing lightly and took his wife's hand, "We're good Will."

Willow pondered how to proceed and realized she needed some background to do so.

"Xander, what happened after I left? I mean, it seems like the demon attack was a surprise last night. They used to be a regular occurrence. Did the demons disappear from Sunnydale when I did?"

"No offense Will, but actually it did sort of seem like that. Right after you disappeared, Buffy and I had to deal with this trio of nerds, but they were just greedy humans. The leader, Warren, tried to shoot Buffy after we stopped his big heist. I was in the right place at the right time for once. I heard him yelling at Buffy in the backyard and came in just in time to knock the gun out of his hand. No way was I going to lose another friend."

"Oh God Xander. I'm so sorry." Willow reached over and placed a hand on his forearm, squeezing lightly.

"It's Ok. It was a long time ago. Well, the trio all went to prison and then it got real quiet. We still got the typical vamps and occasional demon, but no major apocalypse. Nothing Buffy couldn't handle with the occasional assist from me or Tara."

"I told Tara I have a theory about what happened." Anya suddenly interjected.

"What's that Anya?" Willow asked, noticing Xander's slight scowl.

"I told her that when you left, balance was restored. You brought the darkness into our lives and used it to tilt the scales in our favor. But there is always a price with dark magick and you paid it, well you and Tara. So when you left, everything evened out again to normal Hellmouth levels."

"I don't know, An, that seems pretty harsh. Willow was only trying to help, at least at first." Xander stepped back into role of defending his childhood friend.

"It's Ok Xander. She could be right. Chaos does seem to follow me. If me being gone gave you all four years of relative peace, well that's a good thing. That brings me to why I wanted to meet here. I'm worried about that sphere I found, the one with the Khul language etched on it. It seems trouble continues to follow me." Willow said despondently.

"I need to research, and my resources are limited. How is your library Anya?" Willow asked flinching thinking back to her destruction of the dark magick texts four years ago.

"Fine, no thanks to you. I was able to save the books that contained no dark magick. I have been reacquiring copies of several texts you destroyed. Some were unique or are too expensive for me to replace."

"I'll provide whatever funding you need," Willow quickly offered. "But I won't be researching any dark magick for myself. I can't use dark magick sources anymore. I just want to see what I can find on interdimensional travel and on Khul specifically."

"Well, if you are willing to pay for the damage you did, I suppose I could let you research here." Anya offered. "I don't think you'll find much. As I told you before, demons aren't very interested in Khul with the absence of dark magick. Difficult to corrupt people without it."

Xander had been sitting, thinking about what Willow said. "No dark magick, huh Will? You said you can't use it, not that you won't. How is that?"

Willow spun around on the bench and lifted her shirt, showing Xander and Anya some of the tattoos on her back. "Don't worry Anya, nothing kinky, just answering Xander's question. I got these in Khul. Most give me access to specific light magick powers, but the first one you get blocks access to dark magick sources, permanently. So yes, I can't. And even if I could, I wouldn't, you know? Didn't really bring much good to my life."

"Never saw you as a tat kind of girl, Will, but they look good on you."

Xander stood up suddenly and pulled Willow into a bear hug. "I missed you. What say you come over for pizza and beer and tell me more about this other dimension. We'll figure it out Will, we always do."

* * *

More weeks of research at the Magic Box had achieved Willow exactly squat. She was increasingly frustrated by her inability to find out how the sphere had made its way from Khul to Sunnydale. Even with the addition of the volumes she had purchased for Anya, there just wasn't enough on interdimensional travel of inanimate objects. She had seen no signs of inhabitants of Khul and the demons who attacked were ones they had dealt with before. She had never seen or heard of them on Khul, so she was left with the assumption that the object had made the trip alone, but somehow with instructions. She was just about to call it an afternoon when Tara entered.

"Oh, hi Tara. I didn't think you were working here anymore, with your new job. Congratulations on that by the way, I know you always wanted to help kids, and I'm sure you are great. And getting a Master's degree in social work, well wow. Social services is lucky to have you." Willow found herself in disbelief at her inability to shut up, babbling like an adolescent after all these years.

Tara looked amused. "Thanks. I told Anya I would help out tonight, but I'm not doing regular shifts anymore. My job keeps me busy, and well, my financial situation has improved recently, although we should really talk about that."

Willow waited for the recriminations to start about her recent financial gifts and the trust fund she had set up for Isobel.

"I can't say I approve of you paying off my student loans. But helping Buffy, Dawn and Isobel, well, I can't really argue with that. Although the trust fund is a lot of money Will."

"Well, I guess you could give some of it to charity, if you'd like. It's just I thought I only had one chance to make sure that Isobel was taken care of, so I had to go big. Sorry."

"Hmm. I guess I can understand that." There were so many issues she wanted to address with the redhead, she wasn't sure where to start.

"Thanks for taking patrol. Buffy wouldn't rest unless she trusted you could handle it. I also appreciate you staying away from the house for now as I asked."

"Of course. I told you, I will do whatever you ask, although it hasn't been easy, I really do want to see Isobel."

Tara had to stop the conversation to help a customer for a few minutes. When the shop was empty again, she returned to where Willow was researching at the table.

"We do need to talk about Isobel." Tara started, unsure of how to have this conversation with Willow.

"Ok." Will responded quietly.

"She really wants to see you." Tara looked to see Willow trying to suppress a smile. "In fact, she has been throwing quite the tantrums about it."

"Again, sorry Tara." Willow tried to look contrite, but was just too hopeful to pull it off.

"I'm willing to allow you to visit." Tara stated. "With conditions."

"Whatever you say Tara. Name it." Willow was so excited she was bouncing up and down on the bench.

"First, you have said you can't do dark magick anymore. I need to understand that Will."

"Well everyone else has seen my naked back, I certainly don't mind if you do!" Willow looked at Tara and realized her attempt at levity had not gotten the result she was looking for.

"Sorry, you wanted the serious version."

The Light Witch stood up and displayed her bare back to her former lover.

"These tattoos represent my commitment and training to Light Magick. Look at the one on my upper left shoulder. It prevents me from accessing Dark Magick sources." Willow encouraged Tara to come closer.

"I know better now and would never do what I did again, but with this you don't have to trust me. I can't use dark magick. It's not possible." Willow glanced over her shoulder to see Tara examining her tattoos carefully. "The others are sort of graduation symbols for my Light Magick training."

Tara was fascinated. She had never seen anything like this before. She didn't even realize she was stepping closer and closer to Willow as she took in the symbolism of the runes.

"This one represents a magickal connection with nature, doesn't it?" She asked, reaching forward and touching a particular tattoo on Willow's right lower back.

Willow couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips when Tara touched her. She hadn't expected the contact and with it came the same electric charge that had always accompanied Tara touching her. She could tell Tara felt it too by the way she suddenly jumped backwards.

"I. . . I'm sorry. I s-s-shouldn't have done that." Tara stuttered.

Tara had to pause for a minute before she could say anything else. She had felt it too, that amazing charge that had always existed between them. She had just never dreamed it would still exist.

"You can see her at the house. No magick, of any kind. If I'm not there, Buffy or Dawn need to be." Tara struggled to regain her composure.

Willow smoothed out her shirt and found she couldn't even look Tara in the eye, her emotions were in turmoil. "Thank you."

"Come over tonight, have dinner with us and we can work out the details." Tara invited.

"I'll be there." This time Willow couldn't wipe the smile off her face.


	14. Chapter 14-Andy

Chapter Fourteen-Andy

Tara was finding it less difficult than she had imagined settling in to a new routine that included Willow in her life. Isobel loved having her redheaded Mommy around and pestered Tara to have her over at every opportunity. The two both acted like children when they were together. Willow would throw herself into whatever play Isobel proposed with abandon. The two of them would draw, read, dress up, act out, and play make believe until one or both were exhausted.

Watching Willow interact with Isobel made Tara smile. She was happy for her daughter and pleased that Willow genuinely loved her so easily. Watching them also made Tara's heart hurt more than a little. Without her dark magick addiction, she and Willow could have built a family. They could have done all of these things together. Now she just didn't know where any of this was headed.

For her part, Willow was grateful beyond words that she was allowed to spend time with Isobel. Her trips to the house two or three times a week were easily the highlight of her week. Her daughter was smart, funny and loved school as much as she did. Tara was always at home while she was there, but after the first few visits, she would find chores to do and leave her to enjoy the time with her daughter. Once or twice, she thought she saw Tara looking at her with an expression that could have been sadness, but she didn't want to jeopardize her visits by pushing Tara to discuss anything.

Hellmouth activity seemed to have returned to the lull of the last few years. Vampires still rose and the occasional demon rode into town with delusions of grandeur, but it was nothing the adult Scoobies couldn't handle.

The Slayer still carried the brunt of the patrolling burden, but Willow would take a night or two per week and would often accompany Buffy on other nights. At least once a week Willow and Xander would make Buffy take a night completely off and do something fun.

Buffy took the financial opportunity Willow had provided and went back to school, majoring in Criminal Justice. Dawn used her education fund to begin studying drama at UC Sunnydale and started staying at the dorms, although she was a frequent visitor to Revello drive.

In essence, life went on. But Willow kept the Khul Sphere as she had termed it, on her dining room table to remind her unanswered questions remained, and to keep her alert. She continued her computer consulting and spent time honing her Light Magick skills. She also spent time in meditation, hoping to find insight on the mystery of the sphere and demon attack, as well as any insight she could glean on the rest of her life, especially Tara.

She knew without a doubt that Tara was the only woman she would ever love. Leaving Elena in Khul, a kind, beautiful woman who loved her, proved that she was a one woman-woman. She had no interest in dating anyone else.

But she also knew that Tara would never love her as she once did. She had destroyed their relationship and hurt the blond witch deeply. From what she could gather, mostly from Dawn's gossip, Tara had never really dated. Coffee with a couple of women, but never a second meet up or real date.

Willow didn't know whether that made her sad, or secretly happy. She truly wanted Tara to find fulfillment, and eventually that meant having a lover in her life. But even thinking of Tara with another woman brought the most bitter taste into her mouth. She would sometimes close her eyes and try to imagine Tara laughing, someone else's arm around her waist, someone else's lips whispering in her ear, but the picture in her mind always ended with her own arm holding Tara close and her own lips finding purchase on the beautiful blond's delicate lobe.

Suddenly it was October, and Tara's 26th birthday was approaching. Tara was conflicted. Her birthday was an annual reminder of how much she loved her family of choice, how the Scoobies had saved her from her Father and Brother. But she wasn't in the mood for a party this year. It was just too confusing. Buffy, Dawn, Xander and even Anya seemed to be comfortable with Willow around, but she wasn't sure inviting the redhead to her birthday celebration was a good idea. She didn't want to send Willow mixed signals. Being in Isobel's life was one thing. Being in her life was something different, and she wasn't sure what that was yet.

The answer came in the form of a date. As a social worker she interacted with the police on occasion and had met a tall, nice looking brunette officer. She and Andrea, or Andy for short, had been kept waiting for several hours while arrangements were made to place an at risk child she was responsible for in a new home. While they waited, Andy had started a conversation and Tara had found herself enjoying the company. After getting the child settled in, Andy had insisted on driving Tara back to the office and walking her to her car now that it was after dark. She had asked if Tara wanted to go out to dinner on the 16th not knowing it was her birthday of course. Tara asked if she could let her know the next day and they exchanged numbers.

Tara spent the evening contemplating her future. She hadn't met anyone really interesting in all the years since Willow disappeared, but then again she hadn't really tried to meet new people. Willow's ghost had always been there to haunt her. She knew how good it could be, loving someone and being loved. When Willow and she had been at their best as a couple, her beautiful redhead had made her feel like the most cherished, loved person in all the world. But as good as the love was, the betrayals were equal in pain. Tara wasn't sure if the idea of someone new scared her because she wouldn't find the depths of love she had experienced with Willow, or if she was afraid she would find new hurt.

The photo had been tucked into her nightstand drawer several years ago. It showed she and Will at the beach on a warm summer day. They looked so happy and in love. Tara would give anything to go back to that time. Part of her would always love Willow. But she didn't see any way she could ever get past what had happened, what the dark part of Willow had done to her. Could she ever have a future with Willow?

Maybe she needed to focus on someone other than the redheaded witch. Maybe it was time to find out if she could move on. She put the photo back into her nightstand, picked up her phone, called Andy back and told her yes.

The birthday date turned into a few more. Tara enjoyed spending time with Andy. They went to dinner, movies, concerts and even a club. Tara hadn't been so social, well, ever. After Willow she had found herself a pregnant college student, and then a single mother and witch who dabbled in killing creatures of the night. Not exactly a great lesbian catch. She appreciated that Andy clearly found her attractive. At her request, they were taking the physical side slow, but she knew Andy wanted to heat things up.

"That was a fabulous meal. I'm stuffed." Tara groaned as she and Andy left a new Italian restaurant whose former owners had mysteriously disappeared one night.

"Want to work it off? We could go to the Bronze, dance a little. I think a band is playing." Andy asked.

Tara didn't know what to say. Dancing sounded fine, but the Bronze brought back so many memories. She had been there a couple of times with Buffy over the last few years, but had never danced. "How about we just go back to my place, hang out." She said, surprising herself.

"Great. Whatever you want Tara." Andy was thrilled.

When they arrived, Tara gave Andy the tour and introduced her to Isobel and Buffy who was spending the night at home and babysitting. Buffy was polite and discretely took Isobel to get her tucked into bed, leaving the two women alone.

"Drink?" Tara asked. "I think we have beer, or anything nonalcoholic."

"A beer would be great." Andy indicated.

The two sat on the couch chatting for a while, until Buffy came down with a frown on her face. "Tara, I'm so sorry, but Isobel won't settle down. She keeps wanting to come down here."

"It's Ok Buffy. Tell her I'll be up in a minute, will you?"

The Slayer nodded and quickly disappeared again.

"Well, I guess that's my cue." Andy laughed. "Thanks for bringing me here, letting me meet your daughter. She's adorable."

Tara walked Andy to the door and they stepped out onto the porch together.

"Sorry about that. I had a great time tonight." Tara stopped when she realized Andy had turned directly in front of her.

"It's Ok. I had a great time too. I always do with you." Andy took Tara's hand and leaned in, brushing their lips together. "Good night Tara. I'll call you tomorrow."

Tara nodded and watched Andy drive off before heading upstairs to kiss her daughter goodnight.

Soon she was in bed thinking about the events of the night. She really did like Andy. She liked spending time with her. The kiss had been, well nice. She found her hand drifting down, touching her own breast for a moment before slipping it under the elastic of her boxers and between her legs. She tried to imagine the kiss developing into something more. Tried to imagine being caressed, touched, and brought pleasure by the owner of those lips.

Instead of the feelings she was hoping to elicit, she felt herself becoming frustrated. The kiss had been nice. But she had experienced kisses that were magnificent. She had pressed against lips that had literally shocked her to her core. Now all she could see in her mind were flashes of red hair, bright green eyes, long expanses of creamy freckled skin. Her arousal rose like a wave and crashed over her in an instant. Lying back, she let her heartbeat slow and spoke into the dark of her room, "Willow Rosenberg, you are the ruin of me." No one would ever come close to making her feel the way her first love did, and she wasn't sure what to do about that.

* * *

"Dawn. You know I'm not supposed to come over unless Tara knows. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Willow, you have to come over. Now. David is the cutest guy I have met on campus and he wants to meet me at the Bronze, tonight! Tara won't mind, you are over here all the time, right? I'll be back in two hours. I'll probably beat her home and she'll never know. Come on Will, please?"

"Oh, alright. I could never deny you anything Dawnie. And more Isobel time, well yay! I'll be right over."

"Thanks Will, you are the best. Gotta go, I have to find something to wear!"

Andy had taken Tara to a party with a few friends from the police force. Unfortunately, one of the cops showed up drunk and spent the twenty minutes until they had left trying to convince Tara he could enthusiastically participate in and improve upon any number of sexual practices with the two women. After escaping the horrid situation, Tara asked if she could just cook Andy something simple at the house. They arrived and headed to the kitchen.

After getting some pasta on to boil, Tara called up the stairs. "Dawn, are you and Isobel up?"

She heard some rustling, followed by a very sheepish looking Willow coming into the hallway holding Isobel in her arms. They had on matching pajamas with little hearts and kisses all over, and Tara recognized them as a set Dawn had bought for herself and Isobel last Christmas. The pants were too long for Willow and flopped down on her feet.

"Tara, I'm so sorry. Dawn begged me to come over and babysit so she could go on a date with a really cute guy. Isobel wanted to have a pajama party, so I figured Dawn wouldn't mind if I borrowed these to wear." Willow looked down at Isobel in her arms. "She just started to get sleepy."

Tara crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't think the adorable child will protect you Rosenberg." She wanted to be angry, but seeing the two of them in the matching pj's was just so cute.

Both of them heard the other woman moving around in the kitchen and Willow scrunched her face up. "Your date?" She asked, trying to hide the sick feeling in her stomach.

"Yes. I'm making a late dinner." Tara replied.

"I can just take Isobel back into her room. We'll be quiet as mice, I promise. That way you don't have to worry about Is. I know I should have asked if I could come over, I don't want to mess up your evening Tare."

Tara wasn't sure what she wanted. Now that she thought about it, the situation should have made her feel awkward, but she was actually relieved. She could have a quick meal and make her excuses.

"That sounds good. I'll come up when we're done and say goodnight Will."

Willow put the sleeping child back into bed and curled up next to her with a book to read. She was trying to think about anything other than Tara with her date downstairs. She had started to drift off herself when the front door crashed open.

"Tara, are you home?" Buffy called out loudly.

Willow ran from Isobel's room as Tara came from the kitchen, Andy behind her.

"What happened?" Tara asked.

Buffy was holding Dawn up around the waist. Willow could see from the top of the stairs the blood on her neck and the dust on her clothes.

"She got bitten by a Vampire. By a cute, hot, college student member of the undead." Buffy snarled.

Tara rushed forward to examine Dawn's neck just as Willow got to the bottom of the stairs with the same idea.

"I'm Ok." Dawn said to both of the witches now fawning over her. "Buffy staked him just as he bit down. It hurts, but I didn't lose much blood."

"I'll get the first aid kit," Tara stated as she ran to the kitchen.

By the time she got back, Buffy had maneuvered Dawn to the couch. "Let me see," Tara said as she wiped the area with antiseptic.

"Ow. That stings." Dawn exclaimed.

"It doesn't look too bad. I'll just bandage this up." As Tara was getting the supplies ready, Isobel appeared at the bottom of the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy?" Willow held out her arms and Isobel crawled up onto her. "Is Aunt Dawn hurt?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Just a tiny bit, baby girl. Don't worry. Your Mama is going to fix her up." Willow answered.

"I could heal her." Isobel responded.

"You don't need to Is, I'm fine, really. Just feel a little stupid. God, how could I have not noticed he was a vamp. He's in my night class for heaven's sake!" Dawn said as she slumped further into the couch.

"Luckily I was patrolling the alley next to the Bronze, which despite living in Sunnydale for umpteen years my sister decided was a good place for a make out session." Buffy said a little shakily.

"Ok, hang on just a minute!" Andy suddenly yelled. The four women jumped. They had all forgotten Andy was standing in the dining room watching and hearing everything during the emergency. "What are you all talking about? If that girl has been attacked she needs to go to the hospital. We need to call the police! That guy needs to go to jail. And what do you mean by 'staked him?'"

Tara had finished applying gauze and tape to the small round wounds on Dawn's neck when Andy finished her outburst. "Buffy, why don't you take Dawn to her room and get her settled down for the night."

Buffy looked from Tara to Andy and just nodded. "Let's go Dawnie." She said as the two sisters headed for Dawn's room in the remodeled basement.

"Andy, come sit down." Tara pleaded.

Andy walked into the living room, but stayed standing. "I'm not an idiot Tara. I've heard of Buffy Summers. Did you know I grew up in Sunnydale? I know strange things happen here. I was supposed to graduate from Sunnydale High, but the school blew up the year before."

Andy turned to look at the other woman standing in the living room holding Tara's child, wearing matching pajamas, and looking exactly like each other. "You are Willow Rosenberg, aren't you?"

Willow looked at Tara and then back at Andy and nodded.

"You probably don't remember me, but I remember you. My Dad went crazy with that mob that tried to burn you at the stake. I was a Junior that year. He said you were an evil witch and hung out with freaks. After the school was destroyed we moved away and I finished high school in Barstow. I came back after college and joined the police force."

"Andy, I don't know what to say. Maybe you should talk to Tara. I'm going to take Isobel back to bed." Willow said quietly and left the room.

Tara patted the couch next to her and this time Andy sat down. "How much do you really want to know?" Tara asked the brown haired officer. "It will probably make your life more difficult, but I'll answer any question you ask."

Andy thought about that for a second. "I thought Isobel was your child."

"She is." Tara responded.

"Tara, I have eyes. She looks exactly like a little Willow Rosenberg, and Isobel called her Mommy, so what's up with that?"

Tara sighed, "It's complicated."

"You know what, you're probably right, I don't want to know." Andy laughed as she stood up. "In one night I'm supposed to believe that vampires are running around biting people at night in Sunnydale, that Buffy Summers stakes them and they what, turn to dust? Oh, and that you have a daughter who thinks she can heal people and looks exactly like another woman who is allegedly a witch. Oh. My. God. Is she your ex? "

Tara blushed bright red before she tried to answer, "L-l-like I said, it's complicated."

Andy took Tara's hands and pulled her up from the couch, "Tara, you are a great woman. You're beautiful and charming. But I'm a cop. I can't deal with this. It's too much, you know?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you anymore." Tara breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I understand it being too much, it is for me sometimes. Let me walk you out."

Once again the two women found themselves on the front porch, but this time saying goodbye.

"Take care of yourself Tara. Be careful. I don't know how much of what I've heard tonight is real, but if even a little is, you are messed up in some crazy shit."

'Don't I know it,' Tara thought as she watched her brief attempt at a 'normal' life drive away.

She pondered whether she was upset about the events of the evening as she came inside and went upstairs, stopping in the doorway of her daughter's room. Willow was curled around Isobel with a protective arm holding her around the middle. Two sets of matching red hair splayed out on a single pillow. Matching pajamas with hearts and kisses tucked together. Two sets of eyes closed to slumber, with two matching smiles.

'Nope. I'm not upset at all. In fact, I'm the opposite of upset. What is that again? Oh yeah, happy.' She thought as she turned off the light and went to her own bed, smiling.


	15. Chapter 15-Vampires, Horses and Holidays

Chapter Fifteen-Vampires, Horses and Holidays

Willow thought of herself as a logical person. She had been the premier Hellmouth related researcher for much of her adult life. No vampire, demon or god could escape her inquiry. She had answered questions and resolved issues of all kinds for both a Slayer and her Watcher. Print or virtual, knowledge was the tool of her trade, augmented by witchy skills.

The sphere sat quiescent on her table, mocking her research and magickal talents. Its owner, mode of travel and purpose still eluded her after several months of consistent effort to uncover its mysteries. It perched itself on the table where she dined, unconcerned for her distress, with its shiny metallic surface and carefully etched magickal phrases in the language of Khul. Even her ability to read the etchings provided no clue as to how the Grappler demon had used the device.

'What am I missing!' Willow thought to herself yet again with immense frustration until the ringing of her cell phone distracted her.

"Hey Buffy. What's up?"

"Just wondered if you wanted to patrol with me tonight. Haven't seen you in a few days and I've been a lonely Slayer."

"Sure. Can't have the chosen one in all the world be just one woman all alone. Meet you at 10:00? Anderson crypt?"

"Sounds good Will. See you there."

Willow arrived at the designated crypt early. She felt some nostalgia for this particular location. Inside was where the portal had opened when she returned from Khul to Sunnydale.

'Portal. Khul. Sunnydale.' As she repeated the words in her head, a shiver of excitement ran up the witch's spine. She ran to the crypt, opened the doors, and stepped down inside.

After a few minutes she heard Buffy call out her name and exited the space disappointed.

"Why the sad face?" The Slayer asked.

"I had an idea. I thought maybe instead of focusing on the sphere, I could sense the energy of the portal, or sense something on the other side, the Khul side."

"Good idea. It had to come through somewhere, right?"

"Yes. Except I don't feel anything. Zippo magickal signature. Nothing has happened here since I opened the portal. I could tell if someone else used it. Buffy, the sphere didn't come through here."

"Then where did it come through? It's not like there are a bunch of portals, right?"

"Doesn't have to be a bunch love."

The Slayer and Light Witch both assumed an instinctual defensive posture at the sound of an intruding voice.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch ladies. Just couldn't help but overhear your discussion. Interesting stuff, portals and such."

"Spike." Both the Witch and the Slayer intoned.

The women relaxed slightly and Buffy stepped toward the bleached blond vampire.

"Been a few years Spike. Thought we wouldn't see you again and I wasn't too broken up about that."

"What can I say, Sunnydale got boring. Headed out to find more interesting goings on in the world."

The Vampire turned toward Willow and gave her a long look. "Your fault really."

Willow looked at him confused, "What's my fault?"

"After your big dark magick suck and unexpected departure with that blighter Rack things got boring around here."

"Sorry you couldn't stay sufficiently entertained in my absence Spike. So is there a reason you're back? One I'm not going to like?" Willow inquired.

"Heard a big mojo witch was in Sunnydale. A redhead. Figured it had to be you, returned to the bosom of your Slayer and her misfit family."

Buffy had heard enough. "The lady asked you nicely Spike, why are you here?"

Spike lit a cigarette and answered. "Things happening here again. Like I said, portals and such. Rumor of a major financial reward for a redheaded witch, and an even bigger one for a little redheaded witch."

Willow passed Buffy in a flash and had Spike on his knees with a stake hovering in front of his chest before his cigarette had time to hit the ground.

"I am not the little girl you used to know Spike. Do not play games with me. You will tell me what you know, now, or I will make sure you never have to worry about boredom again."

"That's why I'm here Red, to talk. Don't get all impatient. Could you move the sharp stick away?"

Willow took one deep breath and allowed the stake to lower. "Talk."

"I came to find the Slayer. Didn't really expect you to be with her, Red. Thought maybe your Bird, or ex-Bird I guess, would be around. Last time I was here she and the Slayer were tight buddies and you were gone. Heard blondie had a little one, with red hair. Couldn't help but think she is probably a little witch too, what with her lineage and all."

Spike looked from Willow to Buffy who hadn't moved during the conversation before continuing.

"Bounty is gettin substantial. Rumor is that some vamps tried a few months ago and got dusted. Then three Grapplers failed to collect on their contract courtesy of the Slayer and her friends."

Buffy turned to Willow, "The Vamps. The ones we dusted that night. He said they were trying to bait the witch."

The redhead blanched. "That means someone has been trying to get to me almost since I've been back!"

Buffy strode up and planted her feet in front of the Vampire. "Who is behind the money Spike? How and why?"

"Can't tell you the why or the specific who. But I do know he's using a portal from another dimension to send his messages. Also sends little trinkets that he thinks might be helpful."

"Spike, I know the location of the portal and it hasn't been used in months, since I came through." Willow offered.

"Like I said love, doesn't need to be a bunch of portals, just one other will do. And before you ask, I don't know where it is, yet."

"You didn't come back planning on collecting the reward did you Spike?" Buffy inquired.

"Sod off. You know I like to be where the action is. Besides, I like blondie. She was always nice to me. I don't like buggers messing with the little ones either, it's not right."

Spike stood up slowly and deliberately, then reached into his coat for another cigarette.

"Seems like the biggest mistake blondie made was getting involved in your sorry lot. Red here gets all dark and disappears. Now she's back and someone wants her and the kiddo. Awful big coincidence if you ask me."

Willow sighed. "Get your shots in now Spike. This is a one time offer. I don't need to hear about my past mistakes from you."

Spike's eyes narrowed at Willow's comments. "Well, that's all I know anyway. Think I'll be going. I'm sure I'll see you around ladies."

Willow and Buffy watched Spike walk away until all they could see was the burning tip of his cigarette glowing in the night.

* * *

"Well, look at you, all with the backpack and books and things!" Willow exclaimed as she ran to catch up with the Slayer on one of the many walkways leading across the UC Sunnydale campus.

"Watch it witch. I'm going to end up with a degree before you and who in their right mind would have thought that would happen." Buffy said as she elbowed Willow in the ribs. "What brings you to our illustrious place of higher learning?"

"I'm doing some contract work for the IT department. Needed to talk to one of the project managers."

The two walked together for a few minutes, apparently headed the same direction.

"I'm going crazy trying to figure out what's going on with the sphere and the demons and now Spike." Willow offered. "I keep thinking about what he said about portals. Could someone be using the Hellmouth?"

"I really don't think so." Buffy answered. "I check it out regularly and there just hasn't been any activity. We can go by tonight for a look see if you want."

"Thanks Buffy. I'd like to, just to make sure all of our bases are covered."

Willow again lost herself in thoughts of portals and interdimensional travel until Buffy got her attention.

"This is my cutoff Will. I'll see you later?"

Willow looked up to answer her friend, but no words came out of her mouth as it hung open.

"Will? You Ok?"

Willow grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and turned her around so that both women were facing the same direction, directly in front of Fischer Residence Hall.

"Remember what Spike said? How there didn't need to be a bunch of portals, just one other?"

When Buffy nodded Willow continued. "Well, that building holds the only other portal to Khul that I know for sure ever existed."

Willow started to walk towards Fischer Hall agitated and waving her hands. "I can't believe I didn't think of this. I opened the portal to Khul in Tara's dorm room!"

The witch stopped when they reached the front doors. "Buffy, do you know what room Tara was in? I actually never came to the door."

"I was only there twice, to help Tara move out. I know it was on the first floor, to the left I think. You never came to the door?"

"Uh, I sort of teleported in using dark magick and then I was sucked into the portal to Khul."

"Oh. Right. Let's try down here." Buffy indicated with her hand down a passageway with doors on either side.

The two women walked along, looking at the colorful pictures and phrases decorating the doors of the college girls. The rooms were singles and each door was labeled with one name. About halfway down the hall, both women stopped as they came to a plain undesignated door.

"She left school."

Willow and Buffy turned to see a young woman walking down the hall. She stopped across the hall where the name Kathy was written in multicolored calligraphy across the door.

"Excuse me?" Willow asked the presumed Kathy.

"If you're looking for Jill, she left school. She had that room last year and over the summer. She was supposed to come back for the Fall, but changed her mind and stayed home to help her parents. So nobody has been in that room this term."

"Oh, well, thanks for the information Kathy." Willow responded.

Kathy had unlocked her door and gave Willow a smile with a little wink before going into her room and closing the door.

"Somebody thinks you're cute!" Buffy teased the redhead.

"Buffy, be serious. Do you think it was this room?" Willow asked her friend, blushing.

"Seems about right, but I can't be sure."

"Well, we won't be bothering anybody if we take a look, will we?" Willow stated before uttering a short phrase and turning the now unlocked doorknob.

As soon as the witch entered the room, she knew this was the location of the portal. Waves of dark magick passed over and through her, eliciting sudden nausea and well as a brief flashback to the last time she had stood in this place. She found herself doubled over in pain.

Buffy saw the emotions pass over her friend's face and immediately placed a strong arm around her shoulders.

"Willow? You Ok?"

"This is definitely the place. This portal is using dark magick, strong dark magick. It's been used recently. Oh Goddess Buffy. It makes me sick. This is what I used to feel like? This is what Tara felt from me? It's just terrible. I need to get out of here."

"You go. Wait for me in the hall. I'll take a quick look around."

Willow just nodded and lurched for the door, not breathing until she was in the hall. She thought she might pass out.

The door across the hall opened again and Kathy stepped out. She saw the pretty redhead bent over at the waist with her hands on her thighs, leaning against the wall.

"Are you sick? Where is your friend? Come in here and sit down."

Willow started to argue, but thought she probably did need to sit, so she followed Kathy into her room and sat down in a chair near the door.

"My friend will be back in a minute. Thanks. My name is Willow by the way."

Kathy handed her a bottled water and told her to drink. "Nice to meet you Willow."

After a couple minutes Buffy's head appeared in the open doorway. "Hey, I finished. Didn't see anything worth mentioning. I really need to get to class. You Ok? We can meet up later to finish our discussion."

"Sure. Go on, I don't want to contribute to any delinquency. I'm fine now. I'll catch up with you later."

After Buffy had hurried off, Willow thanked Kathy for her help and started to leave.

"Willow, is this about the room? Jill's old room?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Jill used to tell me she got weird feelings in there sometimes. And she used to get really bad nightmares. People with black eyes and things that weren't even people. Like they were zombies or something."

Guilt washed over Willow. Yet again, she was reminded that her actions had long-lasting consequences. The dark magick portal she had opened had caused an innocent young college student to have nightmares and see things she never should have been exposed to. She would have to find a way to close this portal using Light magick alone, not an easy proposition.

"Kathy, do you know where Jill is now?"

"Sure. She works at her parent's farm, just outside town. Do you need to talk to her?"

"Yes. She might be able to help me with a uh, research project I'm working on. What is her last name?"

"Silverman. You've probably heard of them, they run Silverman Stables of Sunnydale. The Triple S ranch. She gives riding lessons."

"Stables? Riding lessons, as in horses?" Of course, Willow thought. Payback is always Hell.

* * *

After Buffy had finally stopped laughing, she had agreed to sign up for a horseback riding lesson with the redhead. She wasn't sure how Willow was going to get a riding lesson when she couldn't even be in the barn with an actual horse, but she sure wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity for entertainment at her friend's expense.

The semi-private lesson for two was scheduled for a Saturday morning in the middle of November. The weather was just starting to cool, but it was still a beautiful day for a ride. If you rode horses. Or even if you wanted to enjoy the company of the four-legged creatures, which Willow most certainly did not.

"Why not just ask if you could come out to meet her and talk?" Buffy asked her oldest friend.

"Oh sure. Hi I'm Willow. Nice to meet you. Let's chat about the dark magick portal in your old dorm room and the various demons and black-eyed witches haunting your nightmares? That'll really go over well, Buff."

The Slayer just snorted in response.

"No. We need to put her at ease. And the best way to do that is to be in her environment, doing what she does. Then I can come up with a way to ease into the subject."

Buffy looked skeptically at Willow from the passenger seat. "So you're going to bring up this girl's worst memories with ease as you run screaming from the barn? No offense, but I still don't get how this is going to work Will."

"We will figure out a way. I'll be strong." Willow stated with more certainty than she felt. "This has to work. Please don't make me sign up for the 10 lesson package."

This time the Slayer snorted more forcefully.

"We're here." Willow added.

The Triple S ranch was situated on 40 acres of rolling hills on the dry side of the city. The landscape of the area was pretty with plenty of conifer and oaks trees, but was not suitable for farming or orchards. The Silverman's had established the ranch two decades ago, but were now getting up in age and were happy their daughter was taking over the business.

Willow and Buffy parked and started walking towards the barn when they were met by a petite brunette who introduced herself as Jill.

"So, this is a beginner lesson. Have either of you done any riding before?" Jill inquired.

Buffy snorted again as Willow elbowed her in the ribs. "No. We haven't. My friend here has kind of a horse phobia. She's hoping you can help her get over it. I've never gone riding, but I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Jill looked at Willow sympathetically. "Did you have a bad experience with a horse?"

"Pony actually. Birthday party pony. Tried to eat my arm. Very traumatizing." Willow added with a little pout.

"Oh you poor thing. Well, we'll take it nice and easy for you Ok? I promise a positive experience." Jill responded with a little smile. "Let's head down to the stable. I know just the horse for you Willow, she's very gentle."

As the three young women turned to walk down the path, Buffy found herself nearly elbowed to the back by Jill. 'Oh brother.' She thought to herself.

When they arrived at the stable door, Jill asked the two friends to wait while she got the horses ready. As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Buffy turned to Willow.

"What the heck Will?"

The witch looked back at her innocently. "What do you mean?"

"You have got to be kidding me, she is totally flirting with you! This is getting to be ridiculous. First that girl Kathy and now Jill? It's not fair. I insist the next research outing include meeting a cute guy who wants to flirt with me!"

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about Buffy." Willow tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh you poor thing, let me get you a nice gentle girl to make you feel better Willow." The Slayer mocked.

Willow could only giggle as Jill came walking around the side of the stable. "This way ladies. I have the horses over here."

Three beautiful horses stood saddled within the corral. Jill indicated the Palomino was hers. She pointed to a quiet brown mare with a pretty white mark on her head. "That is Star. She is the nicest horse I have ever had. I promise no arm biting Willow."

Jill then turned to Buffy. "That is your horse for today. He is a really good guy, nice and easy, shouldn't cause you any difficulty. His name is Parker."

Willow thought she was going to choke on her laughter. "Sorry. I'm sure Buffy and Parker will get along just fine, right?"

Buffy glared at Willow and leaned over whispering in her ear, "I'm starting to think you've done something witchy."

Willow held her hands up, "No spell. This is just your typical Scooby Hellmouthy goodness, I promise!"

"Hmm." Was all the Slayer said, but she couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face. "Ok, so what's next?"

Jill spent the next hour going over the basics of riding and safety as well as introducing both women to the horses. She took Willow by the hand and led her step by step up to Star, until the redhead was able to pet the gentle horse on the nose and feed her a carrot.

"Great job Willow. You are doing really well." Jill beamed.

"Well, you are a really good teacher." Willow responded.

Meanwhile Buffy had been petting and feeding Parker carrots, but as soon as she gave him everything she had, he just walked away.

"Time to mount and ride." Jill announced.

"I'll bet it is." The Slayer mumbled.

After helping Buffy into the saddle Jill turned to Willow. "Do you want to ride alone? I mean, if you are scared we could ride Star together."

Willow glanced at Buffy quickly who just rolled her eyes. "I think I'll be Ok. Just stay close to me?"

"Of course Willow. I'll be right beside you."

Jill led the two women out of the corral and onto a wide trail where all three horses could walk side by side. Willow used the opportunity to strike up a conversation with the brunette.

"So Jill, have you always taught riding?"

"No, I went to UC Sunnydale for a year, but college just wasn't right for me."

"Really." Willow jumped on the opening. "Buffy and I used to go there. We were roommates. Lived in Stevenson Hall. Were you in the dorms?"

"Yes. Fischer Hall. But I didn't like it there." Jill frowned.

"Did something happen? I mean, Buffy and I had some really weird experiences in the dorms."

"Really?" Jill looked up at Willow surprised.

Suddenly Parker let loose a loud whinny and reared up. Buffy leaned forward and grabbed his mane, trying to stay in the saddle.

"Crap." Jill exclaimed and pointed to a black reptile slithering across the path in front of them. "Snake on the trail."

With that, Parker wheeled around and took off back down the path a gallop, the Slayer clinging on for dear life. Horse and rider reached a sharp turn and Buffy found herself unable to keep her balance. She flew off the side of the saddle and landed hard on the ground.

Jill had turned her horse and Star around and started after Parker and Buffy telling Willow to follow slowly.

By the time Jill caught up, the Slayer was sitting on the side of the path looking glum.

"Are you alright?" Jill asked as she jumped down.

Buffy nodded and allowed Jill to help her up. "I'm so sorry. He never does that. Must have been the snake."

Star trotted up carrying a concerned Willow. "You Ok Buffy?"

"Yes Willow, I am fine." She answered through gritted teeth.

"Buffy, why don't you ride my horse back to the stable and I'll ride with Willow. I'll come back for Parker later."

"Sure Jill. That sounds great for everyone."

Willow knew she shouldn't say anything. She really should just keep quiet. But it was right there for the taking and no internal admonishment was going to stop it, no matter the consequences.

"So Parker dumped you, eh Buff?"

"You are so dead Will."

"I know. Oh, by the way, you landed in some poo, it's on the back of your jeans. I think you got dumped in Parker poo."

"They'll never find your body witch."

"I know. But it is so worth it. I can't even really pretend to be sorry, as long as you aren't hurt." Willow added with a laugh.

"Can we go now?" Buffy hissed as she hiked herself onto Jill's horse.

Buffy rode a little ahead of the other two women sharing a ride on Star, hoping it would give Willow the chance to finish her earlier conversation. And it would get her back to the stables faster.

"Sorry about your friend." Jill started after settling in behind Willow and reaching around her waist to take the reins.

"Oh, she's alright. Don't worry. Buffy is tougher than she looks. I'm just sorry that whole horse running wild thing interrupted our conversation."

"It's Ok Willow. I don't really like to talk about it. I had weird nightmares when I lived in the dorms, that's all."

"Do you still have them?" Willow asked quietly.

"No. They stopped when I moved home. I'm fine now." Jill answered.

"That's not why you quit school is it?" Will inquired with dread at the answer.

"No. I missed this, riding, the farm, everything out here. I was going to change dorms if I stayed in school, though. There was once over the summer I swear there were monsters in my room, flashing lights and stuff. I thought I was going crazy! But in the morning my door was still locked. Wild dream."

"I don't think you are crazy. You've been really nice today." Willow saw that they were back at the corral. "People in Sunnydale have vivid dreams. I'm just glad you don't have them anymore."

"Thanks Willow. I'm really glad you came out today."

"Oh she did that a long time ago, right Will?" Buffy smirked as she walked up to the two women dismounting from the horse.

Now Jill was blushing as she escorted her guests to the parking lot. "I'd love to see you again Willow. For another ride, I mean. I could give you a discounted lesson rate."

Willow had her hand clamped over Buffy's mouth before she could say a word. "Thanks Jill, that's really nice of you. I'll let you know. " She gave a little wave goodbye and got in the driver's seat of her car.

The redhead turned to her blond best friend. "Why don't you get a towel out of the trunk to sit on? I really don't need any Parker poo on my seats."

Buffy did as instructed with a pout on her face. After they pulled out of the drive and onto the highway, the best friends looked at each other and simply burst into laughter which continued all the way back into town.

* * *

Holidays growing up had equaled extra cooking, chores and avoiding angry drunk male relatives for Tara. So Thanksgiving had taken on special meaning to her for the last six years with the Scoobies, even more so for the last four, soon to be five, with Isobel. Cooking for an appreciative crowd was a pleasure and she had taken over responsibility for the annual Thanksgiving feast several years ago, much to the relief of those who had eaten the Slayer's cooking the year before.

Isobel loved having everyone at the house and was nearly hyperventilating waiting for Willow to come over for dinner. She had been talking incessantly to Buffy, Dawn and Tara about having all her family together for the first time on a holiday.

For her part, Willow was excited, but nervous as well. She had asked both Buffy and Tara if it was really Ok for her to attend, not wanting to pressure anyone, ie, Tara, with her presence. Buffy wanted Willow there without reservation. Tara had trouble articulating it, but she also wanted Willow to come over. They were not spending any time alone together, but the time they spent with Isobel made Tara realize how much Willow had changed. She was still smart and energetic, but her drive for perfection seemed to be tempered. Maybe that was just age and maturity, but Tara thought there was a sadness in Willow that came through sometimes. Of course, she was still sexy and beautiful and Tara found herself gazing for long moments when she had the chance to do so surreptitiously.

After what everyone in attendance agreed was the best Thanksgiving feast ever, Willow and Buffy asked the others to stay for a Scooby update. Anya took Isobel for a quick trip to the park and the others gathered in the living room.

"I just wanted to let you know I have continued to research the sphere and portal issues, but without much success." Willow started. "The sphere is still silently challenging me. The portal in Fischer Hall is still open, but does not seem to have been used too recently. Probably not since the sphere came through before the Grappler attack. After Buffy and I had our horseback riding experience I tried to close it, but it is being kept open from the Khul side with some seriously strong dark magicks that I cannot affect from this side. I also formulated a spell to look for any additional portals, but it looks like Spike was right and there are just the two in Sunnydale."

Xander spoke next. "Well, it's been pretty quiet since Summer. Maybe after the failed attempts, whoever it is just gave up."

"I would agree, except for Spike showing up. That worries me. He does like to be around trouble." Buffy said.

Tara added with concern, "I don't like that someone is keeping the portal open. And we still don't know what he or she wants with Isobel, she's just a child."

"I agree. We need to keep our guard up. I'll keep researching our options. I just wanted to let you all know where we stand." Willow shifted nervously from one foot to another before continuing. "On a personal note, I also wanted to thank you, all of you, for letting me back into your lives. A year ago I could never have hoped to be back home and spending the holidays with my daughter and my friends. So, thanks."

This time it was Dawn who spoke up. "We love you Willow. We see how hard you have worked and we should be the ones thanking you for everything you have done for us."

Tara felt like she wanted, needed to say something. She wanted to say she agreed with Dawnie and could see the positive changes Willow had worked so hard to achieve, all on her own. Before she had the chance to formulate her thought into words, the front door opened and a small red-haired whirlwind flew into the room followed by a haggard Anya.

"Mama, Mommy! Aunt Anya and me saw a deer! It was walking right at the edge of the trees and it was so pretty!"

"That's really nice honey." Tara said as the dusty child landed in her lap. "How about now we go get you a bath."

"Can I?" Willow offered.

"Sure. Have fun ladies." Tara responded as the redheads ran up the stairs.

"I see how you look at her Tara." Anya stated as she sat herself on the couch.

"You see that I'm glad they are both happy."

"You look at Willow like you want her to give you an orgasm right now." Anya smirked.

"I do not." Tara stated, trying to look offended.

"She's never going to say anything, let alone make the first move Tara. She thinks you could never love her again after everything that has happened." Buffy added.

"Well, she's probably right. I'm not sure we could ever be together again, regardless of our feelings." Tara ended with a sigh.

"Don't be ridiculous. You love her and she loves you like crazy." Anya said.

"Love isn't everything and you two know it." Tara responded.

"Maybe not. But it is a whole lot. I'd give anything to have half the love you feel for each other with someone. Willow has made it clear to me she has no interest in being with anyone else, ever. And I've seen some pretty cute girls flirt with her. It's like they don't even exist. I mean, she's nice to them, but she never even flirts back." The Slayer got up and stretched. "I'm going for a quick patrol if I can move with all this turkey in me. I'm just saying Tara, you will have to tell Willow how you feel. She is going to leave it all up to you."

Tara thought hard about what Buffy had said. The idea of cute girls flirting with Willow had never crossed her mind. Of course they would, the redhead was beautiful. She was still glad she had never been witness to the flirting. She had no right to be jealous, but the thought of Willow with someone else made her feel off, unbalanced, like it just wasn't right.

The blond had never been the one to initiate in her relationship with Willow. Could she now? Would she be able to put everything from the past aside and try to start over again? Part of her wanted to do just that, but there was still that nagging doubt, especially with the unanswered questions about the Grappler attack, the sphere being from Khul and who it was that wanted to kidnap her daughter.

Maybe it was best to just wait a little longer. She decided there was no harm in keeping things the way they were for now, right?


	16. Chapter 16-Light vs Dark

AN-Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know the story is being enjoyed. Time to heat things up!

Chapter Sixteen-Light versus Dark

The days cooled in Sunnydale as December deepened, but every once in a while the weather gods would bestow upon the mere mortals a glorious, unnaturally warm and deeply appreciated reprieve. It was even more unusual for that day to occur on a weekend, in this case a Saturday.

The cool morning had quickly heated and by the time the late risers on Revello Drive were up, all could see it would be a beautiful day. Isobel insisted a visit to the park was required. Buffy called Xander and Willow and the gang all met up at their usual place near the small grove of trees.

Willow was feeling slight trepidation at the prospect of being included in the usual gathering. Although she had been with everyone many times over the last several months and on Thanksgiving, she had not participated in any group outings that included Tara. She was excited and wanted to make sure everything went well in hopes of being included in the future.

"Willster, are you trying to kill me?" Xander asked laying back on a large blanket and moaning at the redhead.

"Did I do something?" she asked quietly.

"Ya. You brought way too many tasty treats. I think I may explode!"

"Oh. Sorry Xan. You like?" She smiled, glad to see Xander joking with her.

Before he could answer Anya said "Xander. You better save some of those for Buffy and Isobel. You know how the Slayer gets. And that child has quite the sweet tooth."

"Sure honey, I can't take anymore right now anyway." He answered his wife.

Just then Tara returned from the play area, leaving Buffy to attempt to tire out Isobel a little more on her own. She found herself sitting down close to Willow.

"Those look great. Is there chocolate in them?" She asked pointing at a tin of cookies sitting nearby on the blanket.

"You know me, never without chocolatey goodness," Willow answered with a grin, holding out the tin for Tara.

Tara found herself lingering over her cookie selection as Willow held the tin for her patiently. Finally she picked one and took a small bite.

"Wow, those are great. Where did you get them?" Tara asked, still by Willow's side.

"Actually I baked those."

Xander sat up surprised. "When did you learn to bake?"

Willow found herself in a quandary. It was a simple question really, learning to bake cookies. She could just fudge and say it was a recent thing. But that wasn't the whole truth. And while she did not want to make anyone, especially Tara who was sitting so nice and close to her, uncomfortable, she did not want to lie, even about baking cookies.

"I learned in Khul. While I had time, uh, dealing with some stuff. It helped me relax." She said with as much calm as she could muster.

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence, which Xander felt and broke by saying, "well you learned good Will. You can bake for me anytime."

"Not anytime Xander, you'll get fat and that can impeded good sex. Here, let me try one." Anya filled in as she reached for a cookie. "These are good Willow. Thanks."

Willow smiled gratefully at the couple and relaxed back onto the blanket.

Tara found herself stealing glances at Willow lying at her side. She was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved fitted shirt, which formed to her body nicely. Tara had noticed the redhead always wore long-sleeved shirts to cover the scars on her arms.

The cookie discussion and her thoughts about attire had made Tara realize she knew almost nothing of what had happened to Willow during the years she was gone. Willow had been back in Sunnydale for most of the year and somewhat back in her life for several months and Tara had never asked any questions concerning her time in another dimension.

She had seen the tattoos and the scars and Buffy had described Willow's magickal combat against the Vampires and the Grappler demons, which sounded impressive, but she hadn't actually seen any of the witchiness in action. Of course she had asked about Rack at that first meeting at the Espresso Pump. But beyond that she knew nothing of what her former lover had experienced over those years.

Part of her didn't want to be reminded of her past, but the truth was she had been so completely focused on whether Willow posed a danger and on Willow's burgeoning relationship with their daughter that she had never thought to ask. Her own feelings about the redhead were so confused, she tended to suppress them.

A giant slice of Willow's life had gone by and she had shown no interest, in fact had almost discouraged any attempt at conversation. That, she realized all of a sudden, was incredibly selfish on her part.

"Willow?" Tara asked softly. "Do you think you might want to get together sometime, just the two of us? Maybe to talk?"

Willow sat up on her elbows and looked at the blond and her brows knitted slightly.

"Really? You want to get together, alone, with me? Like for coffee or something?"

Tara gave a shy nod and the smile Willow gave her in return shone like the sun. As the two women sat gazing at each other, Isobel flew onto the blanket landing between them. "Mommy, I'm hungry! Aunt Buffy is too."

"Well let's get some food in that tummy!" Willow pulled Isobel into a hug and rubbed the little girl's stomach, making her laugh. "I brought all kind of goodies, all healthy for growing children of course," she said sheepishly still smiling at Tara.

"How about growing Slayers?" Buffy crashed onto the blanket and grabbed a handful of cookies. Following a round of sandwiches for all, Buffy announced, "I am worn out. Xander, you get the post lunch shift."

"No way. It's my turn to play!" Willow exclaimed as she grabbed her daughter's hand and ran with her to the swings. Tara watched as the two powerful witches, adult and youngster swung side by side, higher and higher, with the sun shining down on their backs. They were laughing without a care in the world and seeing them together, Tara felt peace in her heart.

Late in the afternoon, Anya informed the group it was time for Xander and herself to be on their way. Soon after their departure, Buffy received a phone call from Dawn asking if she could get a ride back to campus. Buffy asked Tara if she was alright to get home on her own and departed after the blond witch indicated she was fine. Tara, Isobel and Willow found themselves alone, enjoying the sunny late afternoon, alternating play and snacks with occasional naps by all.

Tara found herself drifting into a peaceful dream. Willow was holding her, stroking her hair gently as Tara cuddled up beside her on the couch, holding her around the waist. Tara could feel her cheek resting comfortably on Willow's chest, she could hear words of love murmured into her ear, she could sense her magick weaving in and around the redheads, completely compatible, and it all felt so good, so right. Even in her dream she was surprised to see the scars on Willow's wrists extending out beyond the sleeves of her shirt. This wasn't a dream of the past, of things that had been and could never be again. No, this time Tara found herself comforted by the love of this Willow, the woman of sadness and joy, pain and strength, betrayal and love, with the emotional and physical scars befitting her complexity.

Tara awoke with a start to the feel of a cool breeze on her skin. Isobel and Willow were still asleep on the blanket at her side. Looking around the park, she realized they were alone, and the sky was beginning to darken. The day had been wonderful. Tara could not remember the last time she had been so content and comfortable, and Isobel had been so happy all afternoon having her entire family around her.

The breeze picked up and became cold rapidly, and Tara felt a strange tingling sensation coming from the direction of the grove of trees behind them. Just as she was about to reach over Isobel and wake Willow, the redheaded witch sat upright with a jolt.

"Something's wrong." Willow whispered to Tara over the sleeping child.

"I feel it too." Tara responded. "Let's go."

Tara woke Isobel gently as Willow hurriedly packed up.

Suddenly Willow stopped and took Tara by the arm. "I need you to do exactly as I say. Get Isobel behind that rock wall over by the play area and stay there."

Tara had picked her sleepy daughter up and was holding her in her arms as she looked over her shoulder to where Willow's gaze was focused. She gasped as she saw four men in camouflage standing at the edge of the trees in the shadows. All were armed with large weapons.

"Place yourselves in a protective shield, as strong as you can." Willow stated with authority. "Stay there no matter what. I've got this."

As Tara hurried to get behind the wall with Isobel she started her defensive incantation. Willow stayed her ground long enough to make sure Tara and Isobel were out of sight before sweeping her cloak from the ground and securing it with the clasp at her neck. She ran her fingers over the clasp thinking of the person who had given it to her. It was Elena's last gift, imbued with her family's magick to make the garment it secured as strong as armor.

As the Light Witch turned to face the oncoming soldiers, she only hoped she could be half the magickal combatant Elena was. Her training was extensive, but she had never used her skills against people. She had recognized the Dark soldiers from Khul immediately. The uniforms and weapons were not ones used in this dimension. She didn't have time to analyze why they were here, she only knew she had to stop them. They would not hurt her family.

Willow moved closer to the soldiers as they advanced as a unit out of the trees. The Light Witch felt the skin of her back begin to buzz as she called forth all the elements of nature she could conjure. Her tattoos glowed as she felt Light Magick fill her with power.

The soldiers spread out into a semicircle pattern and leveled their weapons at the redhead. A soldier at one end fired first and was rewarded for his premature solo action when the laser he fired was reflected off of the witch's palm directly back into his weapon which exploded, along with his hands.

The other three soldiers demonstrated better teamwork as they attacked in concert, firing blasts simultaneously. The lasers arced towards the redhead who thrust both hands in front of her body, creating a shimmering blue shield. When they struck, the shield absorbed two of the blasts completely. The third was weakened but still struck Willow's cloak where it burned the enchanted fabric but did not reach her body.

Tara and Isobel were crouched behind a thick rock wall that surrounded the play area. Tara had cast the strongest protective shield she could manage to encase her and Isobel. Tara kept Isobel down low, but found herself unable to resist glancing over the wall to see what was happening. She was astonished at what was transpiring before her.

After the initial volley, the soldiers fired at will. Willow was keeping them moving with a counter-assault of her own. Blue-white bolts flew from her hands in quick succession, forcing the soldiers to weave and retreat to the safety and protection of the trees. The soldiers continued to fire from behind the trees, and the sides appeared evenly matched with no one gaining an advantage.

Willow understood the strategy of the Dark. While they were at a stalemate at the moment, the weapons of the soldiers would not tire as she would. They were patiently wearing her magick down. On Khul, the Light would swap out combatants with fresh reinforcements, but here she was on her own. She made a tactical decision that Tara and Isobel needed to get back to the house, where the shield and The Slayer could protect them. She could hold off three Dark soldiers long enough for a retreat and still even the numbers if she was lucky.

As she started to back up towards the play area to relay her message to Tara, movement at the opposite end of the park caught her eye. She realized with horror that two additional Dark soldiers had been circling around from the woods to approach from the other side of the park, and Tara and Isobel were now caught in between the two groups of armed men. They had planned the attack to cut off the route out of the park and back to the house.

Nothing was as important as protecting Tara and Isobel. Willow raced to get closer to her daughter and the woman she had always loved, ignoring the blasts that found their way through the weak shield she kept at her back.

She leapt onto the rock wall and reached into her cloak pocket, drawing out one of the few precious items she had brought back from Khul. Incanting a short phrase, the Light Witch threw a packet of powder in the air and gestured toward the oncoming pair of soldiers. The powder turned into a white cloudy mist which rapidly enveloped the two soldiers. Muffled cries could be heard, which quieted quickly.

Tara looked up at Willow standing on the wall above her. The witch was drenched in sweat and shaking lightly. Her cloak was torn in multiple places and Tara could see several wounds where the lasers had reached her skin. Her back was now turned to the blond witch in order to fight the remaining three soldiers, but her bolts were coming less frequently.

Willow looked down at Tara. "You need to go. Run for the house and Buffy. That way should be clear now that those two are caught in the mist. I can't hold the others much longer."

Tara started to object, but she knew they really had no choice. Her power lay in defensive and protective magick and she was using everything she had to shield Isobel.

"Follow us, please." She said to Willow. "I will open the house shield for you when you get there."

Willow started to say something, but a laser blast singeing her arm forced her to refocus on the battle. "Go now. Tara, I love you."

Without waiting for a response she hopped down off the wall and began a slow march towards the three remaining soldiers. She didn't look back as she gathered the strength she had left into a final furious assault.

Tara was running in the opposite direction towards Revello Drive with Isobel in her arms. She took one last look over her shoulder at Willow. The Light Witch was a wonder, spinning and leaping, her hands flinging out blue bolts at a furious pace. The last thing Tara saw was red hair gleaming under blue-white magickal light, and then she was out of her sight.

The blond witch did not stop until she reached the house, completely out of breath. She groaned in frustration as she realized Buffy's car was not there and she was probably still out with Dawn. She set Isobel down on the couch where she could still look out the front window for Willow and held the young girl tight as she cried.

The Light Witch was spent. She fell to her back on the grass in the park thinking of what a wonderful day it had been. She had spent time with her friends and daughter. Tara had not only wanted to spend time together, but had asked her out, just the two of them. Willow wanted nothing more than to have that date, but it didn't look like it was going to happen now. At least she had succeeded in getting Tara and Isobel away safely. She knew that Buffy would protect them now.

The Dark soldiers were approaching her warily, afraid that her lack of movement represented a trap. If only she could muster the energy to play possum, she thought. She had used literally every ounce of strength and every trick up her sleeve.

As they got closer, one soldier stepped forward, apparently the leader of the squad. In the language of Khul he informed her that she was his prisoner and asked for her surrender. Willow thought about that for a moment and laughed. She knew she would die before she ever wore the magickal binders again in this lifetime. He indicated she had one more chance to speak and raised his weapon to fire.

He never got the opportunity to pull the trigger. A fireball took off his right arm at the elbow. Then a series of fireballs ripped the weapons from the hands of the other two soldiers. One soldier attempted to retrieve his weapon from the ground, a fatal mistake. When he bent over, the fireball that would have hit him in the armour covering his chest instead struck his left eye and seared into his head, killing him instantly. The third soldier grabbed his wounded leader and they ran for the safety of the woods.

Willow was still gazing up at the now dark sky unable to move when a familiar face came into her field of vision and she smiled, "What brings you to this dimension?"

Elena looked down at the redhead, returning her smile. "It's nice to see you too Willow."

* * *

Buffy veered the car into the driveway at high speed. Tara had called her just as she was dropping off Dawn at the dorms to tell her about the attack at the park. Unfortunately Slayer speed didn't really apply to driving and she found herself cursing at every traffic light. It seemed to take forever to get back to the house.

The Slayer flew from the Jeep and into the yard. Seeing no activity, she ran into the house to find Tara with a scared, sniffling Isobel in her arms.

"Did you see Willow?" Tara asked Buffy.

"No. She's not with you?"

Tara looked out the front window. "She was supposed to follow us. Buffy, she stayed to protect Isobel and I, to give us a chance to get away. You have to help her."

"I'll go look for her. Retrace the way to the park. Let me get a weapon." The Slayer headed for the door and out onto the porch when she saw Willow approaching the house leaning heavily on someone else.

"Tara, come out here. Someone is with Willow. Is it one of those soldiers?"

Tara ran onto the porch and looked down the street. "No, all those soldiers were men, that is a woman."

The blond witch and the Slayer watched as a tall dark haired woman practically carried Willow down the sidewalk until they stopped in front of the house. The uniformed woman lifted her hand until it sparked off of the shield surrounding the yard.

"May we enter?" She called out with an odd accent.

The Slayer ran down to the duo, taking Willow in her arms as Tara whispered the phrase to open a door in the shield.

"Of course, come in." Buffy said.

Elena laughed as she saw Buffy scoop up and carry Willow with no more difficulty than a sack of groceries. "You must be Buffy."

"I am. And since I let you inside our security, I sure hope you are Elena. Willow told me about you."

"Elena Colonade, First Commander, Light Magick forces. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Come in. Tell us what happened. Is Willow hurt? What does she need?" Buffy asked.

"She needs to be checked out, but I think she is mostly just exhausted. I found her at the park. She was completely drained. I took care of the remaining soldiers, but two got away. I couldn't go after them because I needed to help Willow. She gave me directions to get here."

By the time Elena finished, Willow had been placed on the couch and Isobel had curled up next to her, clutching her tightly.

"Oh, don't cry baby girl. I'm fine, just a little tired. Help me take a nap, Ok?" Willow rasped.

"Ok Mommy. I was so scared."

"Shhh. You know your Mama and I would never let anything happen to you."

Elena stood to the side watching, allowing the implications of what she was seeing set in. Willow had a daughter, an adorable girl who looked just like her. The redhead had told her so many times about the events that had brought her to Khul, and her fear of what might have happened to the woman she loved here. Apparently Willow had succeeded in stopping Rack and had a daughter to prove it. The girl was in her life. So where was the woman, Tara?

"I brought the first aid kit." Tara came out of the kitchen to hand the medical supplies to Buffy. She looked shyly at the tall soldier standing in the living room.

Elena took a deep breath and approached the lovely blond woman. "Tara, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Elena, a friend of Willow's from Khul."

"It's nice to meet you." Tara stated as she shook the soldier's hand.

Buffy had begun to patch up the passed out redhead. "Tara, could you take Isobel to bed? I need to get a good look at Willow's back."

"Sure Buffy." Tara slipped her arms around the small girl and carried her up the stairs.

"You look pretty tired yourself Elena. Please sit." The Slayer waved towards the recliner.

As she finished bandaging several wounds on the witch's back, all of which seemed superficial, she asked Elena if they were in any immediate danger.

"I know you probably want to talk to Willow first, tell her what is going on and why you are here. That's fine with me as long as you think we are safe for tonight. We have the shield, and I'll keep an eye out of course."

"I don't think this house will be attacked tonight. The Dark soldiers suffered losses tonight and the man who brought them will want to re-evaluate. He does not act rashly. They know of my presence here and that is unfortunate as we lose an element of surprise, but it could not be helped. They will regroup accordingly."

"You can sleep in my room tonight, I will be up anyway." Buffy offered.

"Thank you, but here is just fine. I want to keep an eye on Willow if you don't mind."

Buffy got an extra blanket from the closet and gave it to Elena. "I think I understand. Try to get some sleep."

Elena nodded and the Slayer went out onto the porch to start her watch. As soon as Buffy left the room, Elena went to Willow's side and smoothed her red hair back from her sleeping face.

"I've missed you. I'm sorry this mess happened, but I'm glad I got to see you again. We'll fix this, together. She leaned down and kissed Willow lightly on the forehead. "You were amazing tonight, you did the Light proud. Sweet dreams my love."

Only then did Elena return to the recliner, cover herself with the blanket and fall deeply asleep.

From the top of the stairs, Tara turned back toward her room, her legs shaking. She had intended to check on Willow herself but had stopped when she heard the woman from Khul speaking, professing her love. She took a deep breath, but it didn't make the pain in her chest go away, that was too deep in her heart.


	17. Chapter 17-The Power of Love

AN-Wow! Thanks for all the positive comments on the last chapter! In honor of hanging in for 50,000+ words, your patience is rewarded. Enjoy and rest assured, more goodness to come.

Chapter Seventeen-The Power of Love

Willow woke to the first rays of morning light streaming in the front window. The house was quiet and she could tell it was still quite early. Her body was sore from head to toe and she had a pounding headache, but she knew she was lucky to be alive. She had the woman snoring lightly in the recliner across the room to thank for that. As Willow was looking over at her, Elena opened her eyes.

"Good morning."

"Yes it is. I'm alive when I shouldn't be, and again I have you to thank for that." Willow stated quietly.

"You know it's more complicated than that." Elena responded as she made her way to sit next to Willow on the sofa.

Willow looked at Elena for a moment, sat up and hugged the woman from Khul fiercely.

"We probably have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Willow asked.

Elena nodded, not wanting to release the redhead from her embrace.

Willow sat back to get a good look at her friend. "Let's go back to my house. It's not far. I hope you plan to stay with me as long as you are here, it's the least I can do."

The two women headed outside where they found the Slayer asleep on the porch swing.

"Buffy." Willow spoke softly to her friend. "It's morning. I'm going home. Let us out of the shield and go to bed."

"Ok. You'll fill me in later?" The sleepy Slayer responded. When the witch nodded, Buffy opened the shield and headed inside the house.

As the two Light Witches headed down the street, Elena spoke first. "You're not allowed into the home where your daughter lives without permission?"

Willow kicked at the pavement as she walked. "Tara's being cautious. She doesn't want magick users coming in unaware."

Elena said nothing but pondered Willow's answer.

"This way." Willow said as she led Elena through the alley and into the backdoor of her home.

"Buffy and Tara know I live close, just not how close. You hungry?"

"Starving." Elena answered and then grinned. "I've never eaten in this dimension."

"Well then, let me whip up some food and introduce you to the wonder that is coffee."

* * *

Tara groaned when the sunlight struck her eyelids. She had slept fitfully all night, dreaming of Willow. Every time she closed her eyes, her mind was filled with visions of the redheaded witch at the park, defending her and Isobel; standing on the wall above her telling Tara she loved her.

Tara had hoped that Willow still loved her. She had seen no evidence the redhead was involved or interested in anyone else and Buffy had confirmed as much. However, her feelings about her former lover were so chaotic she had never wanted to confuse Willow by trying to hold a discussion she knew would not be rational.

Now it was out there. Willow had told her. They had spent a wonderful day together, as a family, and Willow had professed her feelings, even if it was in a life and death situation.

She knew her feelings for Willow had been growing. Every time she saw the redhead her heart healed a little bit more. Willow had changed in her time away, but she also seemed to have re-discovered some of the innocence that Tara had found so appealing when they first met. She was honestly an amazing parent and Isobel loved her unconditionally. It was just that the blond thought she had time. She wanted to let her feelings evolve organically, without pressure. That is why she had asked Willow to coffee yesterday at the park, to start a dialogue.

Now the woman from Khul was here, and she clearly loved Willow. Tara had heard her say as much last night. She had never considered that Willow might have had a relationship while she was gone. But of course she could have. Willow was smart and beautiful. Obviously other women would find her attractive. And Elena had made an interdimensional leap from Khul for Willow and had saved her life. All she had done for months was keep the redhead at a distance.

Well, she could at least start by showing her appreciation for Willow defending her last night with breakfast and her heartfelt thanks. Tara made her way downstairs to see if Willow was awake yet only to find an empty couch and recliner. Tara peeked into Buffy's bedroom to find the Slayer sleeping soundly.

She made her way into Isobel's room and curled up with her still sleeping daughter feeling more confused than ever. Sometime during the night or early morning Willow had left with the woman from Khul. Willow had probably taken her to her home. That thought on top of what she had heard the night before made her a little queasy. Had her reluctance cost her any chance she might have had at renewing their relationship?

* * *

"It's Maxwiel."

Following a hearty omelet and large Mocha, Willow and Elena made themselves comfortable on Willow's couch for what looked to be a long conversation.

"I knew he was despicable, but how? How is a member of the Light using Dark Magick?" Willow asked.

"We aren't entirely sure. He secretly broke the bond some time ago. He has been learning and practicing dark magick for at least three years, three Khul years." Elena sighed. "My mother sensed the presence of dark magick a few months ago, but it was only as he became stronger that we were able to track the source."

Elena stood up and began to pace the room. "The Light Council finally listened to my mother's warning and assembled a team to find him. I was appointed Commander. It took us time. Time Maxwiel used to begin acquiring patrons and soldiers from both the Light and the Dark. He was casting spells of deception and making promises of riches and power. We believe he was able to alter several local elections to favor Mayors, Sheriffs and Legislators who were loyal to him."

The soldier's anger was palpable. " Soon we found groups of young people who were holding off on taking the Light bond, curious about what Dark Magick could do. They were questioning the wisdom of permanently blocking access to such powerful sources. My mother feared for the stability of our entire way of life."

Elena stopped and looked at Willow with tears in her eyes. Willow got up and took her hands and led her back to the couch. She waited patiently until Elena could continue.

"We found that Maxwiel had established a base in a small village near the Dark border. He bribed the local officials to allow Dark soldiers to establish a crossing near the village with ease. He started recruiting the Dark with their advanced weaponry to train his people. He also took in young unbonded men from the Light he had corrupted to learn Dark Magick."

As Elena paused, Willow interjected. "That is how he is keeping the portal open. He has a team of Dark Magick practitioners sustaining it."

"Yes. Young men that he considers his favored, his Lieutenants. The portal is in Dark territory, so he needed the alliance with the soldiers in order to provide access. At least one member of the team is always at the portal site."

"But why?" Willow asked. "I understand being curious about interdimensional travel. I can imagine he could obtain knowledge or items here that could make him stronger or more powerful in Dark Magick. But why go to all this trouble just for Sunnydale? And why is he so interested in Isobel?"

"Your daughter? Maxwiel wants your child?" Elena asked somewhat bewildered.

"Yes. He has sent teams of Vampires and Demons after us and now the soldiers."

"I don't know anything about that Willow. We aren't entirely sure why he is so determined to be here, just that he is willing to destroy our society to gain power, and coming here seems to be an integral part of his plan." Elena explained.

"You are sure that he is here now, in Sunnydale?" Willow asked.

"Yes. I followed him through the portal myself. As usual, Morton's egotism was his undoing. When he realized we were closing in on him, he attempted a coup. Tried to get an uprising started amongst the people and tried to take over the Council. It failed. We had him on the run when he made it to the portal site. I lost the rest of my team in the battle. Good men and women of the Light."

"Oh Goddess Elena, I'm sorry." Willow stood up herself now and strode to the front window looking out at the house down the street. She wondered to herself how many more good people were destined to die protecting them.

"How many men does he have?" Willow inquired.

"I'm not sure. At least another squad of Dark soldiers the size of the one last night. He probably also has at least two of his Dark Magick Lieutenants with him. He had to leave several behind to keep the Khul side of the portal open. He would probably leave a Lieutenant near the portal site on this side as well. I could get us close to the portal. It was at a school. I was a little busy trying not to get shot to establish the exact location." Elena smiled wryly.

"That is one thing I do know. The portal is in Tara's old dorm room at the University. It is the original portal I opened; the one that I sent Rack through and then got pulled through myself." The redhead frowned.

"We need to tell the others what is going on, and I have an idea that might help us get some more information, but we will need Buffy's help." Willow went back to Elena's side. "I'm so sorry that this has happened and that you lost people. I don't know many people who would be so brave as to leap into a portal to chase an evil Warlock. Thank you."

Elena reached up and smoothed a lock of hair from Willow's forehead. "You know that's not the only reason I came. I had to see you, see how you were doing. I was always so scared not knowing what had happened when you got back here."

Willow took her hand and kissed the back briefly. "I'm good. I have an amazing daughter who means everything to me. Buffy, Dawn, Xander, even Anya have accepted that I have changed and are truly happy to have me back."

"And Tara? I didn't see much of her last night. How has she reacted?"

Willow sighed. "That's more complicated. I hurt her deeply, you know what I did. She has forgiven me, and allowed me to have a close relationship with my daughter. That is more than I could have expected."

"You still love her?" Elena asked.

Willow knew her answer would hurt her friend, yet again. She also knew she deserved to know the truth. "More than ever, if that's possible."

"And if she can never return your love?"

"Elena I know this sounds crazy, but it's not about that. My love for her is not dependent on her loving me back. It just is. If she can never love me than I hope she finds someone she can love, but it won't change my feelings."

Elena reached up and simply laid her palm against the redhead's cheek. "Actually Willow, that doesn't sound crazy, I know just what you mean."

* * *

The two women arranged to meet the others back at Buffy's for dinner and set out to get some non-uniform clothing and other essentials for Elena. They also took the opportunity to do a little recognizance around the campus to see if they could identify the Dark Magick Lieutenant near the portal.

It didn't take long. As soon as Willow stepped into the foyer of Fischer Hall, she felt a wave of Dark Magick emanating from the young Resident Assistant working at the desk. She quickly exited and led Elena away.

After dinner, Willow summarized what Elena had told her to the others. "This is bad. Morton was already powerful. The addition of Dark Magick would make him a formidable Warlock. Add in at least two more Dark Magick trained practitioners and a dozen or so heavily armed Dark soldiers and he could probably defeat us without too much difficulty in a stand up fight."

"We need to do something. We can't just sit in the house behind the shield." Buffy stated impatiently.

"I have an idea about that." Willow responded. "We need to even the numbers and we need information. I think Maxwiel's 'favored Lieutenant' standing guard at the portal needs to have his ass kicked by our 'chosen one'. That guy is alone and we know where he is. He has to stay near the portal. If we grab him Elena and I can bind his magick. Then we can 'persuade' him to provide more information about what Maxwiel is doing here and why he wants Isobel."

"We can't keep him here!" Dawn exclaimed.

"We could reinforce Oz's old cage. Maybe pay Spike to help." Willow offered.

Tara spoke up for the first time, "Yes, we need someplace to hold him securely. More importantly we need someone to help guard him, someone we can trust. Someone powerful enough to handle him and maybe to get him to talk. And we need more muscle for this fight, magick alone isn't going to be enough."

"Anybody in mind?" Xander asked.

"I can only think of one person." Buffy stated quietly. "Faith."

"Buffy no." Willow started. "We can take shifts, maybe Spike can help."

Buffy looked around at the assembled group. "Willow, come into the kitchen with me for a minute."

Willow was a little confused, but followed the Slayer.

"Will, I haven't told you, but I've been in touch with Faith over the last few years. She started writing to me from prison, trying to make amends. I've been down to visit her a few times to talk. She's trying to change. Angel has been trying to get her sentence reduced, but that hasn't happened yet."

After the shock had worn off a little, Willow thought about what Buffy was saying. "Everybody else knows, don't they?"

"Yes, Tara, Xander, Anya, Dawn. I've told them about Faith, showed them the letters. I wasn't hiding it from you; the subject just hadn't come up since you've been back. She could really help us and it sounds like we may need all the help we can get."

"Well then, far be it from me to question whether people can change. You gave me a chance when I probably didn't deserve one. I trust your opinion, and if everyone else is on board, then I'll go along." Willow shrugged. "How do we get her out of prison, to Sunnydale, and will she want to come?"

Buffy had gotten herself a drink and gestured back toward the living room. As the two women rejoined the others the Slayer speculated that Faith would be happy to help, but worried about the consequences of escaping from prison on her sentence.

"I could probably help with that." Willow said. "I might be able to access her court documents, make some changes. Or just give her a new identity, which is actually easier. But paperwork takes time we don't have right now."

"I'd have to get her out. Maybe Angel could help." Buffy announced.

A chorus of no's followed her statement. Xander summarized the reaction of the Scoobies, "Buffy, you can't leave Sunnydale now, not with everything that is going on. We need the Slayer here. I think we are all in agreement on that."

Seeing everyone nodding vociferously, Buffy challenged, "Ok, if not me, then who?"

Now the room was silent. Everyone looked at each other, evaluating their options.

This time the Slayer was more forceful. "I'm the only option."

"Not exactly."

All eyes turned to the speaker. The woman from Khul had been quietly listening to the haphazard discussion and thinking how much she missed the disciplined approach of the military. But this was a different place, in so many ways.

"I could help extricate your friend from her imprisonment and bring her here. You all have reasons you cannot or should not leave Sunnydale. I am somewhat ancillary." Elena explained.

"No, you are not ancillary." Willow argued. "We need you here too. You saved my life last night!"

Elena smiled at Willow. "Thank you for saying that, but I am the logical choice. My magick could be quite useful, and as you know, I have some experience breaking women out of prison."

Willow blushed at the comment, leaving the others wondering at the inside joke. Tara felt her stomach clench.

"Elena would need Angel to help. He knows the prison and could talk to Faith. She wouldn't know Elena or trust her." Buffy added.

"Can you call him Buffy? See if he will help?" Willow looked at her interdimensional friend. "I explained about Angel, right? Are you sure about this? I know you can take care of yourself, but this is getting in pretty deep."

"Willow, you told me about Angel. I understand this will be a nighttime operation. I'm the right soldier for the job. Besides, Morton is my responsibility. I will do anything I can to stop him."

Once Buffy had finished filling in Angel with the details and he agreed to help, everyone decided to call it a night. Willow went upstairs and kissed Isobel goodnight and headed out the front door with Elena. She let out a little groan when she realized no one was outside to let them out of the shield and went back into the living room with Elena following her. They found Buffy and Tara still talking.

"Could one of you let us out?" Willow asked.

"Of course." Tara stood up to go outside but found her way out blocked by Elena.

"I mean no offense, but this is the last time I will be coming to this house." Elena stated firmly.

All three of the other women looked at her with surprise.

"I cannot in good conscience ignore being treated like a criminal begging for permission to come into your yard. In my home, trusted Light Magick guests would never be treated this way. If you do not trust me enough to enter the premises, I should not be here."

Elena felt the tension her words had created, but she didn't regret them. She was appalled that Willow had accepted this treatment from people who called themselves her friends. She saw the redheaded witch looked embarrassed and walked over taking her hand.

"Perhaps I don't understand your customs; maybe Willow can explain it to me later." She said, hoping to defuse the situation.

"I doubt that." Buffy stated flatly looking at Tara.

Tara stood watching Elena hold Willow's hand. She wanted more than anything to talk to Willow alone, to tell her how she felt about her bravery the night before and how she felt now, how much trust she had. But Elena had called her out on the glaring evidence of her continued distrust in the use of the shield. Her talk with Willow would have to wait.

"Of course we need to get you access, both of you." Tara said trying to get Willow to look up at her without success. "So much has happened since yesterday, well, I just need to figure out how to make the adjustments."

"I can help with that." Elena offered. "In the morning then?"

"Great!" Buffy exclaimed.

Tara walked out and opened the shield, Elena and Willow following. She noticed the redhead had let go of the soldier's hand, but they were headed back to Willow's home together for the night. "Goodnight Elena. Goodnight Willow."

"Goodnight Tara." Willow answered quietly.

Tara couldn't stop wondering what was going through Willow's mind. She had been so quiet throughout the discussion of the shield. Was she angry? Embarrassed? Tara had always felt like she could read Willow's emotions, but since Elena had appeared she was stymied. She needed to talk to Willow, soon.

* * *

The shield adjustment didn't take long the next morning. Willow had not come with the Light Magick soldier, much to Tara's disappointment. With Elena's assistance Light Magick users unable to access dark sources were permitted. Elena tested her ability to enter several times and then thanked Tara.

"I should be thanking you. I should have figured out how to do this weeks ago, I just didn't." Tara responded as she frowned to herself.

"Can we talk?" Elena asked. "Maybe you will think it is none of my business, but I'd like to talk to you about Willow. In fact I need to talk to you, at least to say some things if that is all right."

Tara looked at the woman from Khul with trepidation, but nodded her assent.

"Maybe we could partake in one of those Mocha drinks? They really are delicious." Elena added.

Tara offered to treat and the two women made their way to the Espresso pump. After collecting their beverages from the counter, they found a table in the back. Tara waited anxiously for the other woman to begin.

After a few sips of the coffee, Elena sat back and really looked at Tara. "I can't imagine what you have been through. So, I won't even try to put myself in your place. Please don't think me rude, but my use of your language is probably very direct and I am out of practice since Willow left two years ago."

Tara looked up, "Will has been back in Sunnydale for less than a year."

"To you. Khul time runs faster, about two years for every one here apparently." Elena responded.

"But that means she was in Khul for eight years!" Tara exclaimed.

"Yes, she was. Tara have you not spoken to Willow about her time in Khul?" Elena asked.

Tara blushed with embarrassment and found her lap of great interest. "We talked about the magick, she explained the tattoos, but not much else. Buffy and Xander have talked to her more. It's been difficult for me. I guess I was more focused on what happened here and on Isobel."

"I can understand that Tara. Just so you know, Willow told me everything that happened, everything she did. I've never seen someone punish themselves with guilt the way she did. During her recovery, I think it was the uncertainty of what had happened to you, how she had left you, that troubled her the most."

"Recovery?" Tara's voice was so quiet Elena almost didn't hear her.

Elena frowned. "Much of what happened to Willow is not for me to share."

This time the short haired woman leaned forward and the intensity of her gaze was fierce. "What I can tell you, what I need to tell you is that I have never seen someone so lost, so damaged, fight so hard to come back from the depths of what must have been a personal Hell. I was privileged to help her with that battle."

Tears were welling up in Elena's eyes as she spoke. "I became her friend. Then I found I was deeply in love with her."

Tara felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of the coffee shop and was now unavailable for her lungs. She found she couldn't move a muscle as she waited to hear how Willow had fallen in love with Elena and now they were going to be together. Tara expected to hear how she had her chance and used it to try to punish Willow and now she just needed to gracefully step aside. She was so distracted with her internal chastisement she didn't realize Elena was speaking again.

". . .but you know Willow, she could never hurt me like that, let me think there was even a chance for us. Oh, she was kind when she said it, but it didn't stop her." Elena was saying.

"I'm so sorry Elena but I think I missed something. What did Willow say?"

"The same thing she always said if I'm honest, I just didn't want to hear it. She said 'I love Tara. I'll always love Tara.'"

The air was back. It was rushing in through the doors and windows fresh and clean and filling Tara's chest with a sensation both new and familiar. Willow loved her, just as Willow had always loved her. She felt light headed from the strength of the feeling, like she was high up on a mountain and dizzy from the altitude.

Elena was watching carefully, waiting for Tara to say something, but she seemed lost in thought. "Tara. I don't know you, although I know a lot about you. And I am clearly biased. But if you are the woman Willow says you are I know you'll do the right thing. If you love her, then love her. Tell her, show her. She is too amazing to spend her life in limbo, unloved. If you don't feel that for her anymore, then let her go. Do it now. I'll do everything in my power to make sure she knows I am here for her and I love her. I've helped put the shattered pieces of her soul and mind together before and I can do it again."

The tall brunette sighed. "Maybe if you truly let her go, she could let my love be enough."

When Tara remained silent Elena got up from the table. "Thank you for the Mocha. Tara, I'm a soldier, I know how to fight for what I want. I'll give you until I get back to Sunnydale with Faith to tell Willow how you feel. After that I'll do everything in my power to win Willow's love."

Tara was too stunned to acknowledge Elena with anything but a nod. That seemed to be enough for the soldier and she strode confidently away.

* * *

After coffee and spending hours wandering the park deep in thought, Tara realized she needed to get home. Isobel was fine with Buffy for the morning, but she was probably wondering where her Mama was.

The walk home gave Tara one more opportunity to mull over everything that had happened since Willow's return and everything Elena had said to her. Was it only the day before yesterday they had been in the park? She had asked the redhead on a date, but they had never had the chance to make arrangements. Then the attack had come and with it Elena.

Part of her wanted to embrace what Elena had said, to throw caution to the wind and open herself to a present and future with Willow, certainly her feelings were strong enough. But the scared, hurt parts of her cried out as well, saying now was not the time, they were in danger, she should not feel forced to rush expressing her feelings. Her insecurity whispered that Elena was better for Willow, she was brave and strong and loved her without all the baggage and reservations.

Her feet had taken her back to Revello Drive and down the sidewalk towards the house when she looked up at the sound of laughter. Isobel was running through the yard with Willow a few feet behind her. With a squeal, the young redhead found herself caught and lifted up by her redheaded Mommy and the two twirled and spun in circles in the yard, both laughing with abandon.

What struck Tara was the unrestrained joy and love Willow exuded in that moment. It flowed from the redheaded witch, pulsating like warm yellow waves of sunshine. As Tara came into the yard, Willow turned toward her and looked at her with those sparkling emerald eyes and a great swell of love washed over her silencing all those voices of doubt that had been plaguing her all day. Now was the time they had and danger was ever-present in their lives. Tara hadn't rushed her feelings, she had just needed time to allow the love of the amazing woman now gazing at her drive out the darkness and once again fill her heart.

"Tara?" Willow questioned as she set Isobel down gently so the young girl could scamper back into the house for a drink.

The blond hadn't realized she had closed her eyes as strong emotions ebbed and flowed through her. When Willow spoke she was brought out of her reverie. Tara felt her eyelids lift slowly as if she had been in a trance. In the span of a few moments she had found her center, the balance she had been lacking for months, years probably. She was not the same woman Elena had cowed at the coffee shop with her harsh, but honest words that morning. She was not the same frightened girl who had waited in the dark daring to hope that Willow Rosenberg might choose to love her. She was not the young pregnant college student, hurt and alone. For possibly the first time in her life Tara Maclay knew exactly who she was, what she wanted, and what she needed to do.

It took five strides for Tara to reach Willow across the yard. Four seconds to span the space between them. Three more heartbeats and Tara had placed her two hands on Willow's cheeks and pulled her close. It took only one kiss, one touch of soft lips uniting for both women to know they were in the only place they belonged, each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18-Faith, Hope and Love

Chapter Eighteen-Faith, Hope and Love

"Spike. You awake?" Buffy's voice echoed into the lower chamber of the crypt from the top of the ladder where the Slayer was kneeling.

"It's too bloody early. Go away." The reply of the vampire was muffled.

"Need your help. I have been authorized to negotiate for your services, so get up here." Buffy yelled back down the narrow opening.

Two minutes later the blond head of the vampire appeared at the top of the ladder into the upper chamber. "This better be good." Spike grumbled.

"I need you to drive someone to LA tonight and help with something going on down there tomorrow night, then drive back." The Slayer stated.

"I hate LA. And I can't imagine you want me to go there without that tosser Angel being involved somehow, right love?"

"Yes, Angel is helping. He'll put you up for the day tomorrow at the hotel and help out with the thing going on tomorrow night, but that is all." Buffy replied.

"No way. Not enough blood in Sunnydale to get me involved with you do-gooders, and Angel, he's even worse, if that's possible." Spike sneered.

"This is about Willow and her daughter, Isobel. They and Tara were attacked at the park, this time by soldiers. The guy behind it all is here, in Sunnydale. So you could say your 'action' has arrived." Buffy explained, seeing if she could play on his sympathies.

"Like I said before, don't care for the big bad going after a little one, not right. Still not going to LA though. The red witch will have to take care of it herself." Spike started to head back towards the ladder.

"No blood Spike. This is a cash deal. Per day payment, a generous offer if you ask me." Buffy stated, pulling out her last card.

"Hmm. Cash, huh? How much and for how many days are we talking." Spike asked, now intrigued.

"Depends. If you are successful in getting what we need from LA and making the delivery back here, there could be a bonus. We will need continuing services keeping an eye on someone. Could last a week. One hundred a day." Buffy offered.

"Three hundred a day, and a five hundred bonus when I get back from LA." Spike countered.

"Two hundred a day. The bonus is fine. Come to the house at sundown and the person you will be driving to LA will be ready. You should dislike her immediately; she's honest, straightforward and a soldier."

"I know you don't have the money Slayer, so who is funding this little expedition?" Spike smirked.

"Your employer is Willow, and I'm sure you know she can pay. And your passenger is a witch friend of hers from Khul, so watch yourself." Buffy answered as she headed for the door.

"How about an advance, you know, to show good faith?" Spike called out as Buffy was exiting the crypt.

The Slayer answered as she was leaving. "Funny you should mention Faith. You'll get your money when you get back here with Willow's friend and the delivery, safe and sound. You wanted some action? This should be right up your alley, and you're getting paid good money for it so no complaints. See you tonight."

* * *

Willow was certain she was sleeping and this was a really good dream. Or she might be dead and mistakenly in heaven. She could be in a coma; that was always possible with as many head injuries as she had sustained over the years.

Any one of those explanations was far more plausible than Tara walking into the yard without saying a word, taking her in those beautiful strong arms and kissing her senseless. But seeing as she had no desire for this magnificent dream to end, the redhead closed her eyes and went with the flow, deciding kissing dream Tara back with gusto was the most enjoyable way to go.

That worked really well until oxygen was required, which didn't really fit with the dream scenario. As she was forced to pull back her lips to gasp in air, she felt Tara's hands move from her face tracing a path down her arms until they reached her hands, which she tenderly lifted until their palms met and their fingers intertwined. The electric charge that surged through her shocked the redheaded witch's eyes open to behold smoky blue eyes over a sultry half-smile she hadn't seen in eight years.

"Tara?" This time the word came out of Willow's throat half in sound and half in squeak.

As she tried to assemble her thoughts into words through the thick haze of her emotions, Tara leaned in until her forehead was touching Willow's and they stood there in the yard, hands clasped between them. She rejected speaking her first thought which would have been an apology for being so forward. Buffy's words echoed in her head reminding her that she needed to be the one to tell Willow how she felt, she needed to be the one to take action now. So she paused and let what she was really feeling form into sentences.

"I love you Willow. You were so amazing the other night, so brave. You saved me. You saved Isobel. I said at the park that day I wanted to spend time with you. Well, it's been two days, so can I ask if you are free tonight? Because there is a lot we need to talk about and I don't want to wait any longer."

Tara finished her statement with another kiss, delaying a response from the redhead until her knees went weak and she slumped a little in Tara's grasp. Willow looked a little unsteady and her eyes were unfocused so Tara led her to the porch to sit down.

"I thought this was a dream. I keep waiting to wake up. Did you really just walk up and kiss me?" Willow asked as she reached out and took Tara's hand again in her own as if she needed the physical touch to ground her to reality.

"Not a dream. Yes, I kissed you. So I ask again, Willow, are you free tonight?" Tara asked again before any nervousness could start to creep in.

"Yes. Free as can be, free is me, no place to be, just you and me." Willow giggled. "See, you have reduced me to the lowest form of babble, adult rhyming babble. But the answer is yes, of course yes. What did you have in mind?"

Tara hadn't really thought that far ahead, she just knew she wanted privacy. "I could make dinner, maybe Buffy or Dawn could watch Isobel, but then we will probably still be interrupted."

"Well how about I cook for you, at my house. You haven't seen where I live, and you should. We could head over after Spike and Elena leave for LA." Willow offered.

"It doesn't seem fair to make you cook since I asked you." Tara said.

"Really, it would be my pleasure, I'll make it simple. We can talk as long as you want." Willow responded, the dreamy look returning to her face.

They sat on the porch together, joined by Isobel, chatting comfortably and just enjoying the afternoon until Buffy returned from her discussion with Spike.

"Well, don't you three look happy." Buffy could see something had happened, the dynamic between the two women was different somehow and Willow had a dopey smile stuck to her face.

"How did it go with Spike?" Willow asked.

"He'll take your money Will. I told him to be here right after sundown ready to head to LA." Buffy answered.

"That's my cue." Willow stated as she stood up. "I need to go tell Elena she's headed to LA and help her get prepped on the magick front for the great Faith escape."

The redhead hugged her daughter and told Buffy she would be back with Elena for final preparations before sunset.

"I'll walk out with you Will. Buffy, I'll be back in a minute." Tara stated and took Willow's hand as they strode out to the sidewalk.

"I really just walked out here so I could kiss you again." Tara confessed when they were at the point of parting.

"Well, don't let your efforts go to waste." This time Willow turned and pressed her lips against Tara's. This kiss was more chaste than the earlier ones, but full of promise. "Really not a dream? You're going to tell me how all this just happened later, right?"

Tara nodded, "I promise, tonight."

When Tara came back into the house she found Buffy waiting for her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look Slayer. I was only taking your advice." Tara couldn't help but smile.

"It's about time somebody does." Buffy just smiled back.

* * *

When Willow and Elena arrived back at the house, Buffy couldn't help but notice a new tension between the two women that had not been there previously. Willow appeared nervous and Elena slightly withdrawn. However, there was business to be done and The Slayer needed to make sure everyone was on board. Elena was ready to go and had assembled everything magickal that she and Willow felt might be helpful.

"Ok. Spike will be here soon and Elena is ready to go. They will meet up with Angel and make the final preparations for the breakout which will be tomorrow night." The Slayer started. "I didn't find any clues about our new residents on patrol last night. I'll look again tonight, but seeing as they are human, the usual demon haunts aren't likely. The semester is over and Dawn is home over the holidays now, so we should all stay close in case of another attack. We should also think about how we are going to, uh, 'relocate' the dark magick guy at the portal to our accommodations."

All the Scoobies nodded their agreement. Willow, Elena and Buffy walked outside to wait for Spike who showed up a few minutes later.

"Part of me still thinks I should be going." Buffy said to the soldier. "Please be careful. Willow would kick my butt if anything happened to you."

"I'll be fine. The vampire and I will bring your friend back." Elena looked from Buffy to Willow.

"Let me fill Spike in on the details." Buffy saw that she needed to give the two women a moment alone and stepped over to the car.

"I'm glad Tara talked to you." Elena's voice was calm, but full of underlying emotion.

"We don't need to talk about that right now. I don't know what is going to happen between us. I'm worried about you. Are you sure you won't need me there?" Willow asked yet again.

"I'm sure you should stay here and protect your family. I'm also sure you should do what makes you happy Willow. And that means having a relationship with Tara." Elena finished by hugging the redhead tightly and walking over to the car.

As she got in the passenger side, Willow and Buffy heard Spike start in on her. "So you're a witch? And a soldier? How does that work, love? Witches I know are the most undisciplined bunch around, take Red there as an example."

Elena gave Willow a slightly pleading look as the car pulled away into the night.

* * *

Dawn had agreed to watch Isobel while Buffy went to patrol taking Xander along for company. Anya decided to stay with Dawn and Isobel for safety and let Tara know with a wink that she expected full details when she got back from Willow's.

Tara blushed but was saved additional commentary by Willow who took her by the arm and led her out the front door promising to have the blond back in a few hours.

"Where to?" Tara asked. "You never drive when you come here so I assume we are walking."

Willow took her to the sidewalk and turned walking towards the quiet end of the street. "I hope it won't get things off to a bad start by letting you know I found a place to live close by, really close by, like here."

The two women had walked half a block and stopped in front of a nondescript ranch that Tara had never noticed.

"You put a glamour on the house, to make it seem unremarkable." Tara was surprised she hadn't sensed the magick, but she rarely walked this direction.

"Are you angry? That I was here, so close?" Willow was obviously anxious about Tara's reaction.

Tara thought about it for a moment before she answered. "I might have been, early on. But now, I'm relieved you are nearby. I want you close."

"Well, that's certainly good to know." Willow smiled with relief. "Come on in, I left some salmon to defrost."

Tara was surprised by the inside of the house. She had always thought Willow had quirky taste and expected it to show here, but the rooms were unadorned and utilitarian at best. The redhead led her into the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine as she started prepping the food.

"Can I help?" Tara inquired.

"No. I just need to put this in the oven. I made a pasta salad earlier, is that alright?"

"It's great. Thanks again for cooking." Tara sipped at her wine, now feeling nervous for some reason.

Willow joined Tara at the counter bar stools completely baffled what to say. "So, here we are, having dinner, at my house."

"You haven't done much with the place." Tara commented and then cringed when she saw the redhead's downcast expression.

"No, I guess not. It's just been someplace to sleep and do my computer work. I've never been sure I was staying permanently and I didn't really have many personal items. I couldn't bring much back from Khul and I never knew what happened to my things when I left here."

Suddenly the redhead was on her feet. "Dammit! I swore I wasn't going to bring up eight years ago and now you've been here all of five minutes and I'm talking about it!"

Tara jumped up and ran her hands down Willow's arms, stroking the long sleeves she was wearing. "What I said was rude. I'm just nervous I guess. As usual I didn't even think about how things are for you."

Tara leaned so that she could see into Willow's downturned face and lifted up her chin so that she could place a soft kiss on her lips. "It's Ok. I know talking won't always be easy, and it will bring up the past sometime, but I think we need that, don't you?"

"Thank you. I just don't really understand why you are even here, and I'm afraid I'm going to do something wrong that makes you leave." Willow whispered, biting her lower lip.

Just then the oven timer went off signaling the food was ready. Willow blew out her breath in exasperation and Tara chuckled. "Let's eat, then talk, all right?"

* * *

Driving into LA was a wonder for Elena who had never imagined a city so big and so new. The great cities of Khul were ancient with constant renovation, leaving a patchwork of old and modern. Her vampire driver was happy to act as tour guide, although his singular focus on the nightlife left much undiscussed. They arrived at the hotel and met the souled vampire with the ironic name, to Elena at least, of Angel.

After settling in, the three met to discuss the specifics of the operation to free the second Slayer. Angel had obtained detailed blueprints of the prison and pinpointed the cell where Faith was currently housed. They agreed Spike would stay at the car as the driver and Angel would accompany Elena into the prison to accomplish the breakout using a combination of magickal techniques. She hoped Faith was worth this effort.

When the three were all satisfied with the plan and each of their roles, Elena retired to the room she had been given for the night. As a soldier, she knew she should get as much sleep as possible since she would get little to none the next night. However, she couldn't stop thinking about Willow, or more specifically Willow and Tara.

The blond woman was an enigma to Elena. She was a natural witch, and had never touched darkness, however her use of magick was unfamiliar. On Khul, Light Magick Witches of her power would never restrict themselves to defensive abilities; they would be expected to become proficient in a combat specialty. Did she not see the depth of her ability?

Then there was the matter of Tara's bond with Willow. She had seen the redhead's side of that unique connection for many years. She had attempted to explore the blond's side of the relationship at coffee, but had received mostly a thoughtful silence. Then Willow had appeared in the afternoon practically giddy with delight and had confessed when pressed that Tara had kissed her and wanted to talk later.

Perhaps her message to the blond witch had gotten through after all. If so, she would need to be pleased for Willow's sake. Willow had never been anything but honest about her feelings, but Elena had always held a hope she could not dispel from her heart that one day her greatest desire could be realized and the redhead would be her's to love. Well, she had given Tara a deadline. Which meant when she returned to Sunnydale she would finally know if hope remained.

* * *

Dinner had been a relatively quick and quiet affair. The food was delicious and Tara complimented the chef repeatedly. Otherwise, both women seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. After a quick cleanup, they found themselves on the couch with two cups of tea waiting on the side table.

"Willow, I want to start with an apology, or several really." The redhead started to interrupt, but was silenced by Tara holding a finger to her lips. "Let me."

Tara continued, "I know I had every right to be angry with you and to be worried about why you were here at first. But I had no right to ask you to do that forget spell. You proved yourself that night, and so many others. You've helped Buffy and saved us all several times now. I'm ashamed I didn't let you into the shield earlier. And you've been an amazing parent, Isobel loves you so much."

As Tara paused and took a sip of her tea Willow couldn't hold back, "Tara, you really, really don't need to apologize. I understand what you did, you had every right."

Tara shook her head, "I just needed to say those things so that you know they are in the past. What I want now is to know you, and that includes everything that has happened to you."

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that, I promise you." Willow found she was wringing her hands nervously.

"But I do." This time Tara scooted close enough that their knees were touching and took Willow's hands, running her thumbs over the backs. "I want to know everything that has made you into the amazing woman you are, the woman that I love."

"You love me?" Willow asked with a trembling lip.

"I do." Tara answered looking deep into green eyes, followed by a lingering kiss.

That seemed to calm the redhead who smiled. "I love you too. Really, really love you."

"I know, and that makes me very lucky." The blond tucked her head into the redhead's lap, stroking the arm in front of her. "Tell me how you got these." She said, sliding her fingers up onto Willow's scarred wrist.

"Oh please, not that, I can't start with that." Willow flinched, drawing her hand up into her sleeve.

Tara sat up enough to stroke the redhead's cheek with her palm. "I'm sorry, it's fine, I didn't mean to start with something difficult. Tell me about Khul, what it looks like there."

"Ok, that I can handle." Willow spent the next two hours describing her home of eight years, telling Tara about the landscape, the cities, the Light and the Dark, and the history of their magick and wars. They settled more and more into the couch until Willow found she was lying with Tara tucked into her side, stroking soft blond hair as she spoke. Tara had listened mostly, asking a few questions, but mostly enjoying Willow's storytelling, reminiscing that the redhead had rarely been short of words.

When Tara's cell phone rang, it surprised both women. Tara sat up and saw that Dawn was calling. "Sorry to intrude, but Isobel wanted to say goodnight before I put her to bed."

"No problem Dawn, we were just talking." Tara started to say something and instead asked Dawn to hold on for a minute. "How about we both go back to the house and say goodnight to our daughter? We can talk more there if you are up for it."

Willow was beaming. "Our daughter. You've never said that before. Of course, let's go."

It took a story and three kisses from each Mom before Isobel gave up her excitement at being tucked in by Tara and Willow together and started to drift off to sleep. When they exited her bedroom, Willow turned right to head down the stairs but was stopped by Tara who took her arm and led her to the left and into the master bedroom.

Willow stepped through the doorway and found her feet frozen to the carpet. She had not been inside this room since the day she had left it to find Tara on campus and ask her to coffee. The day she had fled to Rack's. The day she had been pulled through the portal into Khul. The day Isobel had been conceived.

It had been Willow's room on that day. As the redhead looked around, she found the space had been transformed by her former lover. Soft tapestry in earth tones decorated the walls. The bed was across from where it had been and was covered in a rich red duvet over cream sheets. Large square pillows that would provide comfort during meditation were stacked near the window. The overall effect was quintessential Tara. Just standing there, Willow was enveloped by her essence. The aroma was also affecting the redhead. With every breath she took in the scent of Vanilla, of incense, of Tara herself permeating the room.

Tara had stopped when she saw that Willow was standing as if frozen. She was about to say something when she realized Willow probably need a minute to acclimate herself, so she waited. When Willow's eyes focused on her again she grasped the redhead's hand again and led her further into the room and shut the door behind them.

Willow smiled shyly, "It's beautiful in here."

"Thank you. Buffy wanted me to have the larger room for Isobel. We shared until Dawn talked Xander into remodeling the basement. Then Isobel took Dawn's old room and I did some decorating in here."

"Well you did a great job. It speaks to what an amazing woman you have become." Despite her nervousness, Willow found herself relaxing, surrounded by all things Tara.

The blond smiled and led Willow over to the bed. "Sit. I wanted to give you something." Tara reached into the nightstand drawer and fished around for a minute taking out two items. "When Buffy packed up your things I kept this." She smiled a little sadly, "We were so happy."

Willow looked at the photo in Tara's hands, the one from a day at the beach. She traced one finger over their grinning faces. "Yes, we were." Her instinct was to feel guilty about all that happened subsequently, but she let that wash over her and found she could simply enjoy the memory of a wonderful day together. "I'm glad you kept it."

"Me too." Tara set the photo down and opened the palm of her other hand revealing the Doll's eye crystal. "I didn't really keep anything of yours. Maybe Buffy still has some things tucked away, you should ask. But I kept this. I've never used it, in magick. I want you to have it again. Think of it as a start on having some 'personal items' again."

"I rejected this the first time you tried to give it to me." Willow said quietly as she held out her hand, "I won't do that again."

Tara placed the Doll's eye in her hand and the Light Witch could feel the clarifying strength of the crystal in a way she never could before. "Thank you. I . . ." Willow found she couldn't continue as her eyes filled with tears and she looked down to disguise her emotion.

Tara wasn't fooled. She could see Willow struggling and embraced her tightly. "Things fell apart. They fell apart so hard. We can't put them back the way they were."

"I know." Willow pulled back a little from the embrace afraid that the crystal was her parting gift.

"We're not the same people we were." The blond witch's voice was full of emotion.

Willow waited for the ending. The one where Tara told her she could never be trusted again, that they couldn't fit in each other's lives that way anymore. That they could be friends and raise Isobel together, but nothing more. She found herself on her feet wanting to be as close as possible to the door when the hammer fell. She had only taken two steps when she felt Tara's arm encircle her from behind and hold her firmly in place.

Tara knew now was the moment and she had to get this right. She had her love in her arms. She leaned down speaking softly but with strength into the ear so near her lips. "I love you Willow. I love the woman you are now. Our past will always be a part of us, but we have a chance, an amazing opportunity. We can build a new trust, on both sides. We can create a life together, a family, starting now."

The blond started placing small kisses on the redhead's ear then moved down to her neck, raining soft pecks until she heard Willow whimper and felt her lean back into the embrace. Tara smiled and moved to the other side working her kisses up from neck to ear to whisper. "It's an important process. But we've been apart far too long. I think we can skip to the kissing now, don't you?"

Tara loosened her hold enough to allow the petite redhead to spin until they were facing. Willow raised her arms placing her hands behind the blond's neck and pulling her gently until their lips touched. But the redhead didn't stop, she kept pulling, bringing their mouths together fiercely. In response Tara tightened her grasp around Willow's waist until the two were crushed together, lips, breasts, hips, with no separation. Mouths opened, tongues explored, rediscovering the taste, the texture, the electricity of those magnificent kisses. Only when neither could hold out any longer, the two witches separated to breathe deep.

"Kissing works for me. We can skip to that anytime you want." Willow gasped, still gulping in air.

More kisses followed and Willow realized Tara was subtly moving backwards toward the bed. The blond sat on the edge, pulling the redhead between her legs before she allowed their lips to separate. Willow looked down into deep blue eyes full of longing. Tara was moving her hands under the hem of Willow's shirt and onto the bare skin of her back. The redhead found her head lolling back as she indulged in the feel of the blond witch's hands moving smoothly over her tattoos, which tingled in response.

Suddenly Willow felt her shirt lifted up from behind and over her head. As Tara started to pull it down her arms, Willow panicked, jerking away from the bed. She stood like a patient in a strait-jacket staring down at her still shirt covered arms.

"Tara, I can't. You don't know, the scars, they're hideous."

Tara was on her feet instantly and in reach of the trembling redhead. "We can stop if you want." The blond spoke calmly as she stroked her palms up and down the shirt sleeves. "But you are beautiful. Every part of you, everything that has made you the woman I love. And I want to see all of that woman, I want all of you Willow."

Tara held Willow's face and kissed her gently and then allowed her hands to drop again to the shirt covered arms hanging in front of the redhead. "May I?"

Willow bit her lip nervously, but when she looked at Tara, she saw nothing but love reflected back, and gave a quick nod.

Tara led Willow back to the bed and this time she sat the redhead down and dropped to her knees. She slowly peeled the shirt down while never taking her eyes away from Willow's gaze. Only after she tossed the garment away did she allow her hands to again trace down the redhead's arms, her eyes following their path. What she saw brought her to tears for the anguish her lover must have suffered, but she knew Willow didn't need to see that right now. So she moved her lips, brushing feather light kisses up and down over the scars, first on one arm and then the other. Only then did she look back up at Willow's worried face.

"Beautiful, just like the rest of you." Tara spoke with all the sincerity she felt in her heart.

Willow lifted her up from the floor, kissing and falling back until Tara was straddling her on the bed. "Thank you for that." She pushed the blond's shirt up enough to touch the skin at her waist. "But I know where true beauty can be found."

Tara's shirt found the floor and soon thereafter two bras were tossed. Willow was transfixed, her eyes moving slowly from Tara's face down to her breasts and back again until she smiled and the blond lowered her body onto the redhead. Nipples crushed together as lips found each other again in a passionate kiss. The lovers kissed and touched and rolled until Willow found herself on top of the blond.

Willow's lower body was between Tara's legs and as she started rocking slowly the blond moaned and lifted her hips seeking more pressure. Willow responded by frustrating her in an even more delicious way as she slid down until she could kiss her left breast, her warm breath flowing over the hard nipple. When she engulfed it into her mouth both women groaned and Tara's hand moved to the back of Willow's head and held her there, luxuriating in the feel of her lover's tongue circling and stroking; her lips and teeth nipping and tugging. By the time the redhead had worshiped both breasts Tara's breath was shallow and her hips were shifting aimlessly.

"Willow. Willow please."

Sitting up the redhead shifted so that she was straddling Tara's hips and moved her hands to cover Tara's breasts, never leaving them without attention. "Yes my love?"

"Willow, I need you."

As she slid down the redhead slipped the button and lowered the zipper on the jeans the blond was wearing. "Oh Tara, you have me, all of me." Before she started to remove the garment Willow looked up to blue eyes once more, her eyes anxious. "Forever?"

"Forever." Tara didn't need to say anything else, she knew Willow needed reassurance and would see the truth of her love etched in the emotions on her face.

Willow's face softened and her green eyes sparkled as she kissed every inch of Tara's skin as it was exposed during her disrobing. Hips, thighs, knees, legs, feet, before she stood up and discarded her own remaining clothes. When she started kissing her way back up the blond's legs, Tara reached down and pulled Willow up by the arms to lie fully on top of her, skin touching everywhere. Tara slid one leg between the redhead's and kissed her hungrily.

The two women were locked together now and each could feel the mutual heat and wetness of arousal on strong thighs. For several minutes they clung to each other, kissing and rocking steadily, needing to feel every point of contact reestablished.

It was the redhead who broke first lifting up from the kiss and leaning her forehead against the blond's. "Baby, it's been so long, I don't think I can hold on much longer. I need to feel you, touching me."

"Goddess Willow, I'm there too."

Both women caressed a hand down between their sweat-slicked bodies and reached damp curls, then swollen lips dripping with arousal, until they stroked in and upward filling each other. Stilling for a moment they both reveled in the blissful feeling of completion. Then need spurred them on, and they found themselves thrusting deeper and faster, finally crying out as one.

* * *

Slayer hearing had saved Buffy Summers more than once. When she heard shouting she was on her feet in less than a second and heading for her bedroom door. Thankfully she paused to grab a weapon so that by the time she was in the hallway the sounds had become clearer and she realized more than one voice was involved. Two women as a matter of fact, specifically two witches who were her best friends.

As the cries of passion settled into mummers of love and adoration, Buffy found she was standing in the hallway, sword hanging loose in her hand, a goofy smile on her face, and tears of joy streaming down her face. She turned back to her room with renewed faith in the enduring nature of true love and determination to protect the two women who had been through hell to find it once again.


	19. Chapter 19-Sunrise, Sunset

AN-You all are so kind with your reviews! Thank you, and Tanner12-no need to apologize, I appreciate your attention to detail! Enjoy.

Chapter Nineteen-Sunrise, Sunset

Willow pondered sunsets as she sat on the porch swing waiting for Tara. She had seen the beautiful rainbow of colors a West coast setting could provide; warm yellow, sparkling orange, deep red and that rare lovely dark pink. She had experienced the oddity of the never quite setting Khul sun, ranging from a muted yellow to a brown-gray throughout the seasons. Sunset as a Scooby always signaled the time of increased danger with patrol soon to follow. Tonight the approaching darkness filled her with two very contradictory emotions, joy and fear.

She found she would rather think about the joy. The last 24 hours had been magickal in the best sense of the word. Tara had found her, kissed her, and told her she loved her. They had spent a wonderful evening talking, reconnecting, which had flowed into the blissful completion of making love.

She had awakened in Tara's arms, head snuggled on her abundant chest, such that the first thing she saw on wakening in the morning was a gorgeous breast close enough to her lips that she was unable to resist placing the lightest kiss on the creamy swell of skin.

When Tara's eyes had opened, Willow felt a little guilty for indulging in that kiss, until the blond had quickly suggested they put some clothes on unless they wanted Isobel to jump on the bed and find them naked.

Not ten minutes later, the small redheaded whirlwind flew into the room. She had been surprised and excited to find both her Mama and Mommy and wanted to know if there would be more 'sleepovers' in the future. Willow had looked to Tara for the response and her day had started with a smile when the blond had answered, "most definitely."

The smile hadn't left her face for the rest of the day, in fact watching the sunset she was still smiling. To an outside observer nothing special had happened. Breakfast, shower, playing games together, lunch, discussing Scooby matters with Buffy, more play time, sneaking off for a few kisses with Tara, all ordinary activities.

It all meant so much more to Willow. Just spending the day doing nothing special with the people she loved. It was everything she had ever wanted; love, family, friends and the opportunity to fight the good fight. For whatever reason the Goddess had given her this chance, and she would not waste it this time.

She felt the peace in her soul and knew, no matter what, the darkness held no appeal or sway over her. Her hard acquired Light Magick skills would be used to protect her family, friends and community against this unwelcome intruder from Khul, the man from her nightmares, and anyone else who threatened them. She had even told Tara a little bit about her time as Morton's prisoner and had explained how the binders had scarred her and how he had invaded her mind, although she didn't go into great detail.

Despite the overwhelming joy the day had provided, she knew the coming of this night was also a cause for fear and uncertainty. Elena was putting herself at great risk tonight. She could be captured or killed in the attempt to free Faith. Even if all went well and Spike delivered the two women back to Sunnydale before the next sunrise, Willow knew she would have to break Elena's heart yet again tomorrow.

Her feelings for the woman for Khul had always been complex. It seemed inadequate and insulting to call her just a friend. Elena had saved her life, repeatedly. The tall, serious soldier had been compassionate, caring and supportive during her recovery. Willow had shared her darkest actions and emotions with the Light Witch and she had been embraced and loved despite her darkness. But she had always tried to be honest with Elena that her feelings didn't include romantic love.

As she was starting to feel her smile dim from concern over Elena and the events of the night, the Jeep pulled into the driveway and Tara got out of the driver's seat. Willow got up and met her angel at the car with a kiss. "Let me get those groceries, Baby."

* * *

Elena could never have imagined her current situation. Riding in a car with two vampires headed to a maximum security prison to break out a convicted murderer. And they were the good guys. She shook her head and did her best to focus on what she needed to do, but her thoughts kept drifting to Willow. She had spent so much time back in Khul worrying about the redhead after she had left. Now she was here and she was still concerned. She did not know why Morton was so focused on Willow and her daughter. Somehow that seemed to be a crucial piece of information they were all missing.

Her personal feelings kept bubbling up as well. What had happened between Willow and her ex-lover? Would she return to a happy 'friend only' or a devastated 'possibly more than friend'? She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, Willow had made her feelings clear, but her heart just couldn't let go.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize the car had stopped until Angel spoke.

"We're here."

Elena nodded and gathered the magickal items she needed for the operation. She got out of the back seat and found an area of flat bare earth nearby for the first step. After measuring and pouring with sand, she invited Angel to join her and then sealed the circle.

"Sit, please, and take my hands. I will need to gather magick to me and then perform a chant. It shouldn't take long." Elena instructed the souled vampire.

After only a minute the air inside the circle gave off a faint glow and the Light Witch began to speak in her native tongue. She repeated the phrases twice, dipped her head reverently and the glow dissipated.

"Bloody Hell. I have to say, that is impressive." Spike exclaimed.

"Thank you Spike. It is a simple but effective spell of invisibility. Incorporating Angel is more difficult, but I was able to focus on the presence of his soul. It should last for a sufficient time for us to achieve our objective." Elena said.

"Let's get going." Angel prompted. "The prison is about a half mile through the woods."

He then turned to Spike. "We will be back as soon as possible. Stay unless trouble shows up or the sun is about to rise. If that happens you will need to get to Buffy and tell her something went wrong."

"Good luck and hurry. I want to get back to Sunnydale and get paid." The blond vampire added as he lit the first cigarette of his long wait.

* * *

Darkness had settled over Sunnydale for another long winter night. The solstice was in just a few days with Christmas not far behind. Buffy had brought home a tree and everyone gathered to eat another Tara-inspired culinary delight for dinner and stayed to decorate.

"I'll be damned if that bastard from Khul is going to ruin our holiday." Buffy announced as she got the tree settled into a stand.

Xander had brought several boxes of ornaments and other decorations up from the basement and Dawn and Anya started sorting through them deciding what to put on the tree and mantle. Willow was finishing the clean-up in the kitchen when Isobel came in and asked if she could have some cocoa.

"That is a great idea. Let's make some for everyone." Willow said, wrapping her little girl in a big hug.

"Mommy, will you be here for Solstice and Christmas?" Isobel asked as they were scooping the powder into mugs.

Willow didn't want to overstep her bounds and was trying to decide how to answer when Tara came into the kitchen and saved her.

"Yes honey, your Mommy will be here for both." Tara stated confidently as she gave a grinning Willow a quick peck on the lips which made Isobel giggle.

The evening was filled with conversation, music, festivities and family. The tension of the looming threat was set aside without discussion as if every one of them knew this might be the last chance for a carefree evening and they were determined to enjoy every minute.

Nothing needed to be said about the obvious reunion that had occurred between the witches; they all felt as if a weight had been lifted. Both women looked happy and content and Isobel was gleeful. A peaceful presence filled the house, and while no one individual would have been able to define it, they each felt it, and their souls were strengthened.

* * *

Angel had taken Elena through the woods in twenty minutes. They now faced the thirty foot tall concrete walls topped with concertina wire that surrounded the women's maximum security prison. The outer walls formed an octagon with guard towers at each of the corners. One driveway led to both a delivery and visitor entrance, but the duo would stay far away from that area.

They approached the segment of the wall that the blueprints indicated was closest to where Faith's cell would be located. Elena asked Angel to step close to her and waited until the searchlight had passed the top of the wall where they would ascend. Although invisible, they would still cause bright light to be reflected in an abnormal way that might attract unwanted attention.

As the light passed, Elena once again called her magick and placed Angel's arm over her shoulder, placing her arm around his waist. With an incantation they lifted on a cushion of air rising up and over the wall without pause before a change in the wording brought them down again on the other side. They were now inside the State of California's maximum security prison for women; home to thieves, arsonists, murderers and those waiting on death row.

Elena took a brief moment to catch her breath and then allowed Angel to lead them to where Faith was housed. The inmates lived in three story buildings that jutted out from a central common area like spokes on a wheel. Faith's cell was on the top floor. The Light Witch knew she would have to perform the next step of this escape by herself while Angel waited below as lookout.

Each cell was built for a single inmate and had a tall, narrow window, only inches across. Elena would have to carve an opening around the window large enough for Faith to exit using her fire magick as a cutting tool. She planned to push the reinforced concrete material into the cell as it became displaced. Of course, she would have to do all of this silently. She would also have to cast an illusion to cover her use of magick. Lastly, she would need to be close to get everything correct, so she would be levitating outside the window twenty feet in the air while she performed multiple spells. No problem, she tried to convince herself.

For just a moment before she began, Elena thought maybe she should have asked Willow to help. The two Light Magick witches working together could have made short work of the cell wall. She wondered what Willow was doing at that moment and hoped it was more pleasant than her current situation. No, she was right to keep Willow in Sunnydale, she needed to be there to protect her family. Elena had agreed to do this and it was time to get on with it.

It took several minutes before she felt she had gathered sufficient power for the necessary magicks. Her tattoos were buzzing in a way familiar to the soldier as if she was about to go into combat. Once she was ready she simply nodded to the brooding vampire and began to rise into the air.

* * *

After decorating and several rounds of cocoa, the gang had settled in for a movie. Tara and Willow had Isobel say goodnight to everyone and followed her up to her room to tuck her in and read a story. Willow read tonight, making the young girl giggle as she used funny voices to portray the various characters. After the story was finished Isobel snuggled under the blanket and received several kisses from both of her parents. As they stood up to leave, Isobel peeked out from the covers.

"Mama I'm really happy. Are you really happy?"

Tara stepped back so she could kiss the little redhead on the forehead and whisper in her ear. "I'm really really happy. And I'm so glad that you are too. I love you." With one more kiss, the blond rose gracefully and took Willow's hand as they exited, closing the bedroom door behind them.

"That was sweet. She has such an incredible heart, and I know just who she gets that from." Willow bumped Tara's hip as she spoke.

"She gets that from both of us." Tara sighed as she wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist. "Do you think we can get out of the movie? I'm feeling selfish and don't want to share you anymore tonight."

"Why Ms. Maclay, did you have something in mind that can't be shared with our friends?" Willow smirked.

"Oh Ms. Rosenberg, the things I have in mind should only be shared with you, that is if you're interested." Tara replied with a sultry smile.

Willow gulped, then suddenly detached herself from Tara and ran down the stairs alone. The blond was left standing in the hallway stunned, until she heard her lover's voice from down below.

"Guys, enjoy the movie. Don't forget early morning tomorrow. Tara and I are gonna turn in. Love ya!"

Tara could only smile as Willow scurried back up the stairs, grabbed her hands, and dragged her towards the master bedroom as the light laughter of their friends drifted up to them.

* * *

Once she was positioned in front of the correct window Elena cast the illusion spell such that the wall in front of her appeared behind her, concealing her use of fire magick. While she was most comfortable with fireballs in combat, here she needed a precision tool. She molded the fire into a long thin flame that extended from her hand like a blowtorch. She was estimating the thickness of the wall and hoped her flames were not traveling too deeply into the cell. She carved quickly but carefully and as she approached the final segment she could feel herself weakening from holding so many spells simultaneously.

She was startled to hear Angel call out with their arranged warning sound. When she heard the sharp trill she instantly stopped the fire magick and reinforced the illusion spell below her as well. When she looked down she saw a guard on patrol walking between the rows of housing. She could do nothing but wait as the armed man paced slowly down the space looking left and right. Finally he turned the corner to patrol the next housing block. Waiting one additional minute to make sure he would not be returning, Elena finished cutting through the wall. Drawing the fire back, she now raised her hands palms out toward the precut segment of wall and pushed.

The magick wasn't as strong as she wanted, but slowly the masonry loosened at the edges and the entire cut wall moved inward. When the opening was clear, she carefully set the segment down on the floor of the cell. Her head hung for a moment as she gasped from the exertion. When she looked up at the dark opening she had created she was stunned to see a small metal object flying out of the cell. In two seconds it was almost upon her and she saw that it was a crudely made knife, aimed directly at her chest.

* * *

Tara was still smiling as Willow spun her into the bedroom and stopped to close and lock the door behind them. The blond thought her lover had never looked more beautiful. It wasn't the clothes; she was wearing a simple print skirt and solid orange long sleeved shirt which were nice, but not remarkable. It was her presence, her emotions, her aura. She gave off a confident strength and a calmness that hadn't been there before, ever. Just looking at this new woman took Tara's breath away.

And yet the same playful girl that had always been such a fun part of the redhead was still present.

The combination was intoxicating and Tara couldn't stay away another second. She took Willow in her arms and kissed her passionately. Willow melted into her and opened her mouth daring Tara to come in, a challenge the blond took instantly, stroking and sucking the redhead's tongue until they were both moaning. Willow pulled away enough to express herself in words.

"I want to make love to every inch of you. Last night was an incredible reconnection, but I think we were both a little emotionally drained. I feel well, amazing tonight, like I have been re-energized. I know everything I am feeling is because of you. You replenish my soul every time you look at me and I want to show you how that makes me feel."

Willow began to unbutton the blond's sweater, touching each bit of smooth skin with her fingertips as it was uncovered. She stepped around to Tara's back to slip the sweater off her shoulders and down her arms, letting the garment drop to the floor. She unclasped Tara's bra and let it fall forward. Willow had always found the blond's back incredibly sexy. It was shapely with a lean feminine muscularity. Now she traced her hands up and down the long expanse with her hands, then her lips.

The redhead then took off her own shirt and bra and brought her chest up against Tara's back, feeling her nipples harden in response as her hands now softly teased the delicate skin of the blond's flanks making her shudder. When Tara laid her head back onto Willow's shoulder, the redhead moved her hands to cup the ample breasts she loved. She kissed the blond's neck as she caressed before taking both nipples in her fingers simultaneously. She rolled them into hard peaks, then gave random pinches before adding in little tugs.

The multiple areas of stimulation were driving Tara crazy. But knowing what Willow had said it was important to allow the redhead to take control tonight. She needed to just let go and enjoy. Really, who was she to complain, being the recipient of the passion she knew her lover was capable of. It was just that this was the cost; her knees were starting to weaken and she thought she might be trembling. Her skin was on fire where Willow's nipples brushed her back and the attention to her breasts had her arousal pooling in her still present panties. When she couldn't take anymore, she moaned more than said her lover's name.

"Willow."

The redhead knew the effect she was having on her woman. She had been waiting for a signal from the blond and when she heard her name she slipped one arm down Tara's waist to help support her. It also allowed her to undo the button on the pants she was wearing at the same time. She had to use both hands to draw them down, leaving them in a pile on the floor along with two sets of panties and her own skirt. She backed them both to the bed and finally stepped back in front of the blond.

"Lay down."

Tara didn't say a word. She moved up the bed until she was resting on a pile of pillows, her legs turned, knees together. She gave the redhead a gaze full of longing and desire and held out her hand, silently asking her lover to join her.

Willow was transfixed. Tara had always been a sexy woman, but now she was lying on the bed looking ready for her portrait by Botticelli. Sultry didn't even touch the depths of the blond's expression. Her eyes were dark blue, like the color of a clear deep mountain lake. When Tara held out her hand, Willow was shaken out of her brief paralysis. She was again overwhelmed by the intensity of the love she felt for the woman now offering her body and soul. Willow smiled as she settled herself next to her lover and began to caress her again.

"Now, where were we." Willow said with a glint in her eye.

Tara simply let her head relax back into the pillows and sighed.

* * *

Elena knew that it was only a lifetime of training that saved her. As the well-targeted shiv flew toward her she thrust her palm out and created a small shield just as the weapon reached it and bounced away. She couldn't help but be impressed at Faith's ability to aim at her while she was invisible. Anticipating a repeat performance, the soldier left the shield in place as she spoke.

"Faith, I'm going to bring Angel up to talk to you. I know you don't know me, and you won't be able to see either one of us, but we are here to ask for your help. If you could refrain from killing us, we would appreciate it."

No response came out of the dark space, but no more weapons came out either, so Elena proceeded to levitate the vampire up to the opening. He stepped onto the remnants of the wall and the Light Witch allowed her levitation to dissipate. She moved closer to the cell in order to hear the conversation and to be in a position to act if necessary.

"Faith, it's Angel. May I step in?"

"Visiting hours aren't until tomorrow, big guy. You've made a big ass mess of my cell, bound to cause me trouble. What's going on, cause I thought you were trying to help me. And who the hell is the flying witch?"

Angel took the conversation as a good sign and stepped fully into the small cell. "Buffy needs your help. We couldn't wait for a more conventional way to get you out, sorry. The witch, Elena, is a friend. Buffy had to stay in Sunnydale so she came to assist."

"Shit soul-boy, really? You're breaking me out? This has trouble written all over it, mostly for me." Faith saw all of her efforts for an early release circling the drain. But it was for Buffy. B wanted to give her a chance, needed her help, and that was worth any cost.

"Oh hell, you know I can't say no to B. So what's the plan, we fly away on Tabitha's broomstick?"

"Let me bring Elena in here, she can explain." Angel said as he called the Light Witch into the cell.

Elena stepped in and was glad for the continued invisibility spell. If she looked as bad as she felt, it would not have made a good first impression. She was close to completely drained, and she still needed to perform several more spells. A moment of rest could only help.

"I'm Elena, a friend of . . . Buffy's." Elena paused, not knowing if Faith was aware that Willow was even back in Sunnydale. She didn't think it was a stretch to call Buffy her friend. "I can get you out the same way we came in. Levitate down to the ground, an illusion spell to cover you across the yard, then levitate the wall."

To her credit, Faith didn't waver or ask unnecessary questions. She simply nodded and went over to her bunk to retrieve a few items which she shoved into the pockets of her jumpsuit.

"Let's do this." Faith had approached the opening in the wall and turned back to Elena and Angel to ask who would go down first. Of course, with her guests lacking visible form, the dark Slayer's vision through the cell bars and into the heart of the prison was unimpeded. So she was the first one to see the guard walking the catwalk in front of the cell raise her shotgun and call out in alarm at the same time.

"Oh crap." Was all Faith got out before the blast.

* * *

Tara was sure she had never been this aroused in her life. Willow was everywhere, touching, fondling, kissing. Currently all she could see was red hair as Willow did amazing things to her breasts with that talented mouth. Her determination to let the redhead do what she wanted was fading fast as her need grew to an intense throbbing. She didn't want to sound like she was begging, but she needed to say something.

"Willow. Please touch me."

An instant later she felt lithe fingers sliding over her clit and between her inner lips.

A growl came out of the redhead's throat. "You. are . sooooo. wet."

The new stimulation was welcomed by the blond, who began to move her hips, but soon found her lover was not ready to provide any real pressure or rhythm yet. Fingertips grazed her bundle of nerves and toyed with her entrance, never delving deep. Soon Tara found she could only whimper and clutch at the redhead. She wasn't above begging now.

When Tara was sure she couldn't handle any more and would have to take matters into her own hands she felt Willow sliding down her body to nestle between her legs. Never stopping the movement of her fingers, the redhead's mouth and tongue immediately went to work. First flicking over the blond's clit then lathing in long strokes, finally Willow took it in her lips and sucked hard. Tara's moans got louder and louder as her hips bucked wildly. When the redhead sensed the blond's release was near, she thrust two, and then three fingers into her.

Tara had always orgasmed deeply. Like everything else she did, she put her all into it. Somehow this time was more intense than ever before. She felt her internal response and heard her own voice call out, but it was as if her soul had projected out of her body. She needed to touch Willow with that innermost part of herself, to feel that ultimate connection with the woman who meant everything to her.

Willow loved bringing Tara to that moment of exquisite tension and then feeling her body release. She loved the blond's scent, her taste, and the little noises she made to express her pleasure. But this moment was different somehow. She could feel Tara. Not only physically, but her essence. It wasn't magick, the Light Witch realized, it was their souls touching. She rose up and Tara crushed her in a strong embrace.

As the two clung to each other, souls intertwined like their bodies, each could see the other in complete truth without guarding, without barriers. Willow took in Tara's pain of her own betrayal and the subsequent heartbreak and loneliness. She also saw the forgiveness, trust and love that were in Tara's heart now. Tara felt the raw emotion of Willow's years of guilt and pain and rejoiced in the ever present love the redhead truly held for her.

The experience left both women breathless and in tears.

* * *

Elena was watching the second Slayer approach the opening in the wall to evaluate the drop. She had turned back as if to say something and the soldier saw the slightest dilation of her dark pupils in the dim light, a threat reaction. Without the time to even cast a shield, Elena simply billowed out the back of her cloak, which was facing the bars of the cell, making it as wide as possible. She heard and felt the shot simultaneously as it struck.

Without the magick that imbued her cloak, Elena knew that she and the Slayer would now be dead. Her garment had absorbed the bulk of the shot, but several pellets had found their way into the vampire. He grunted briefly before telling her to protect Faith who appeared unharmed. Within seconds the gun had left the guard's hands and the butt of the weapon had struck her in the forehead. She fell to the catwalk alive but unconscious.

Now all three of them could hear lights being turned on, loud voices and running footsteps approaching. Angel spoke first. "Get Faith down, now."

Elena didn't argue. She moved to the opening and slipped her arm around the Slayers waist. "Hold on to me."

As soon as Faith did as told, Elena stepped out into the night air and quickly descended.

"Whoa. A girl usually buys me a pack of cigs around here before I let her touch me like that." Faith laughed as her feet touched the ground.

"You'll have to stay close to me. I can't carry the illusion far." Elena was all business.

"Fine, no problem. What about the Vamp?"

Elena could sense Angel at the opening above them. "Jump, I'll cushion the fall." She called out knowing secrecy was of no importance now.

Angel did as instructed. The landing was a little rough, but he hadn't broken any bones. The trio made their way back to the outer wall under the glare of multiple searchlights. Leaning up against it for a moment Elena realized Angel appeared to be slightly visible.

"Faith, can you see Angel?"

"Yeah, just a little, he kind of fades in and out."

"The invisibility spell is wearing off. It's probably weaker on him because of his, um nature." Elena wondered if anything else could go wrong tonight. She felt tapped out and now they needed to get over the wall before Angel was simply a flying duck for the guards to take potshots at."

"We need to levitate now, all three of us together. We have to try, but I'm not sure I have the power left." Elena told the others.

"Leave me, take Faith. I'll find another way out." Angel offered.

"No. We all go together." Faith wasn't going to argue. She turned toward the witch. "Can you use any of my power? Slayers are sort of mystical."

Elena touched Faith's hand and was surprised to feel the power there when she tuned into it. "Yes, I think I can use that. Hold my hand and hang on to my shoulder, you too Angel."

It was a different sort of power, but held no inherent darkness, and as the Light Witch began to take it in the three rose up to the top of the wall and over. The downhill ride was again a little fast for comfort, but they were moving toward the trees as soon as their feet hit the ground.

* * *

"That was intense." Willow spoke first after she got herself under control. "What happened?"

Tara was still feeling overwhelmed by the multiplicity of strong emotions she had experienced from the redhead. She focused on her breathing and grounded herself in the moment.

"I think my soul projected to find yours. We felt each other's raw emotions."

"Wow. Did you expect that?" Willow asked.

"I didn't even know it was possible." The blond laughed and then became more serious. "I hope it didn't upset you. It probably felt very personal."

"Baby, I am more worried about you. I'm sorry you had to feel my mess of emotions. There is a lot of bad stuff in there." Willow stroked Tara's cheek with concern on her face.

"I'm not sorry. Touching you like that, I could feel the truth of everything, the bad and the good. I know how you really feel, and it makes me love you more." Tara sealed her statement with a soft kiss. "Can I show you?"

Willow turned to lie back, nodded and smiled.

* * *

The walk back through the woods to the car was quick and quiet. The women slipped into the back and Angel took the passenger side. Spike had them on the road and headed back to LA when disaster loomed one more time. A roadblock had been set up, no doubt looking for the escaped prisoner in the back seat of the car. Elena looked forward and evaluated the process as the cars ahead of them were searched and the occupants questioned.

"No dogs. Good, they are harder to fool than humans. Stay in line, we will be fine." Elena stated.

"You sure love? We could pull off, make a run for it." Spike asked.

"Just drive up, roll down the window and stay quiet, everyone." Elena slumped back into her seat. At least this spell just required concentration and not physical activity.

As the car with four occupants approached the checkpoint, the Deputy Sheriff who had been pulled from sleep in the middle of the night to stand on a poorly traveled country road saw only a kind elderly blond gentleman behind the wheel. The old man was happy to pop the trunk and allow the Deputy to inspect the inside of his vehicle. After waving him on, he wondered why everyone couldn't be so congenial and cooperative with the police these days.

"That's it for me, I'm tapped out. Think you guys can get us back to LA and Sunnydale without any more trouble? Because I'm going to pass out now." And with that, the woman from Khul slumped onto Faith's lap and became fully visible.

"Shit Angel, this chick looks terrible. Think she'll be OK?" Faith found herself wiping away some of the sweat pouring off Elena's forehead and trying to make her more comfortable.

"She should be fine, just needs rest. That was an impressive display of magick." Angel turned to get a good look at the Slayer. "You doing alright with this? Spike is going to drop me off and take you two back to Sunnydale. You should get there just before dawn."

"You're not coming?" Faith asked.

"I can't leave LA right now, and I need to get someone to take this buckshot out of my back." Angel replied.

"Sorry you got shot. You going to be Ok?"

The vampire just nodded. "Buffy will tell you what's going on when you get to Sunnydale. I don't really know all the details myself."

"Don't worry Faith, you and me can have a nice little chat while the witch sleeps. Last time we talked, I think you were looking an awful lot like Buffy as I recall." Spike interjected.

* * *

Willow was startled awake sweating. She had been dreaming pleasantly, holding Tara's hand, walking through the park as Isobel scampered in front of them chasing a butterfly. Then the sky had darkened and lightning struck the ground, over and over again as a massive storm raged with ferocity. Suddenly Tara and Isobel were gone and she was alone high on a bluff overlooking Sunnydale. When she had glanced down at her dream hands, she saw dark veins running over pale skin.

The redheaded witch had never stopped having dreams of her past. Guilt, regret, and pain had been her constant nighttime companions over the years. But while the feelings of darkness in this dream had been similar, these images were not from her past, and that was disconcerting. Isobel had never been in one of her dark dreams before and that was very troubling.

Willow slipped out of Tara's embrace and into a robe. She needed to think, and she was sweating so much a shower wouldn't hurt. When she saw it was almost 4am she realized it was just as well she get going as they were all hoping Elena and Faith would be back in the next couple of hours.

After getting dressed, Willow gently woke Tara and Buffy and went downstairs to start some coffee. Her shower had provided no additional insight into her dream and as she sat at in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to brew, she felt restless and uneasy. Just last night she had marveled at the beauty of the setting sun and the calm that had permeated her at the time that usually signaled danger. Now she was waiting in the predawn darkness for the sunrise and found herself filled with inexplicable dread.


	20. Chapter 20-Nightmares of Darkness

Chapter Twenty-Nightmares of Darkness

Willow was sitting in the kitchen lost in thought as the buzzer on the coffee pot sang out. In fact she was so distracted she didn't notice Tara coming into the kitchen until the blond embraced her from behind. She jumped in her seat with a squeak before realizing who was holding her.

"Whoa, it's just me Sweetie." Tara's voice was immediately soothing.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you. Just a little skittish I guess." Willow kissed her lover and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. "Coffee?"

Tara could see the change in the redhead as she poured each of them a cup. "Willow, what's wrong?"

Willow thought for a moment. In the past she would have immediately made a vague denial or said she was just anxious about Elena. But those were the actions that led to problems in the first place. Little white lies that eventually became big dark spells. Not this time. If it was bothering her enough that Tara noticed, she would tell her the truth. "I had a disturbing dream."

Just as she was going to elaborate, knocking at the front door interrupted. When the witches opened the door Faith was standing on the porch alone.

"Faith. Where's Elena?" Willow was immediately concerned.

"Willow? What the hell. You're here. And that's Ok? Tara, where's B?" Faith was surprised to say the least.

"Buffy's upstairs, she'll be down in a second. It's fine Faith, please, come in." Tara saw the dark Slayer was wary of her lover, and for good reason.

"Sure. But Buffy's witch friend is still in the car with Spike. She kinda passed out on the drive back. I didn't know whether to carry her in or what." Faith stated.

"Elena passed out? What happened?" Willow was panicking as she headed for the car.

"Angel thinks she's just drained and needs rest. He got shot, but I don't think any hit her." Faith tried to explain.

"Shot! Oh my God." Willow was racing for the car now. When she got there she jumped into the back seat and put the dark haired woman's head on her lap. "Elena, can you wake up for me? It's Willow, you're back in Sunnydale."

The soldier stirred when she heard Willow's voice. "Hi. We made it back. Good."

"Faith said someone shot at you. Are you OK?" Willow's voice was nearly trembling.

"I'm fine. My cloak protected me. Angel took a hit, but he said he'd be Ok. I'm just drained, you know the feeling." Elena tried a weak smile.

"Thank the Goddess." Willow tried to get her fear under control. "Let's get you to bed, you need sleep."

"Not to bring up a touchy subject, but the sun's coming up soon. And the Slayer said something about getting my bonus when I got back with these two?" Spike spoke from the driver's seat.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Of course. Hang on just a second."

Willow looked over to see Tara, Buffy and Faith standing on the porch. The redhead waved at Tara, beckoning her over and frowned a little when the blond seemed reluctant to approach. When she came up to the car Willow explained that Elena was exhausted and needed to sleep.

"Maybe I should take her to my house. Do you think Buffy could come help carry her?"

"I'll go ask. I can stay here with Faith. I'm sure she has lots of questions and she probably shouldn't be outside on the streets where someone could see her." Tara replied.

"I'll be back as soon as she is settled in and sleeping, promise." Willow touched Tara's arm as she spoke.

"It's Ok, really Will. Take as much time as you need. We have a lot to tell Faith." This time Tara smiled and squeezed the redhead's hand.

It took Willow an hour to get Elena settled in and Spike paid. The redhead told the blond vampire to be at the Magic Box after sunset before she headed back to Buffy's. She also set an extra alarm on her house that would signal her if anyone entered the property. Willow found Buffy still deep in conversation with Faith when she got back and Tara making breakfast in the kitchen with Isobel's help.

"How's Faith?" Willow asked Tara.

"Anxious, but glad to be here. I think she'd do anything for Buffy." Tara couldn't stop the half smile that crept onto her face. "Sweetie, could you see if they are hungry?"

Willow took the long way around the island to kiss her beloved before exiting to ask the Slayers if they were hungry, a question she immediately realized was completely superfluous. Everyone but Dawn, who was keeping a normal teenager schedule that did not include getting up at 4am, was soon digging into pancakes of all shapes and sizes with bacon on the side. Tara went back to make a second batch when she figured out that Faith was capable of eating the entire first batch by herself.

"Damn T, that meal alone was worth breaking out of the joint. Forgot how good food could be." Faith sat back, rubbing her belly.

"Mommy, what is a joint and why did she have to break out? Was she hungry cause they didn't have any food?" Isobel asked Willow who was sitting next to her in a loud child whisper.

"Whoa, that's a smart one you got there Red. Guess I'll have to watch myself." Faith laughed.

"Isobel, that is Faith. Faith this little smarty is Isobel, Tara's and my daughter." Willow looked proudly at the little girl.

Isobel was studying Faith carefully. "She looks like Aunt Buffy."

This time Tara spoke up. "Isobel, are you reading Faith's aura?"

"Just a little. It's the same, but different." Isobel answered sheepishly.

"You know you aren't supposed to do that. But to answer your question, Faith is a Slayer too, like Aunt Buffy." Tara rebuked her gently.

"Well, 'Aunt Buffy', now that I am up to speed on everyone around here and this new big bad, what's the plan?" Faith asked looking a little nervous. "I'm on the loose now, gotta make this count. I'm a little out of practice too."

"I know we've put you in a tight spot with your sentence. Willow has some ideas about taking care of that after we deal with this creep from Khul. And I find it hard to believe you're ever 'out of practice' for anything Faith." Buffy chuckled when she thought she saw a light blush on the dark Slayer's face. "Will, let's take this away from little ears and get our plan organized."

"Isobel can help me clean up and then she needs a bath." Tara told the other women. "Willow can fill me in later."

Soon thereafter Xander and Anya arrived and joined the planning session. It took several hours, but they finally all agreed on the best way to capture the dark magick lieutenant guarding the portal and bind his magick as soon thereafter as possible. Willow wanted to check on Elena and get her opinion on the binding spell. She knew they would need the Khul witch to perform the spell most effectively and wanted to see when she might be recovered enough to participate. They all agreed to meet at the Magic Box to research the spell and tell Spike they needed him to prep Oz's old cage and to be ready for guard duty.

* * *

Willow was surprised when she got back to her house and found Elena sitting at her dining table with a cup of coffee and remains of a sandwich.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be up yet or I would have come back and made you a proper meal. How are you feeling?"

"Still tired, but I'll live. Just woke up a bit ago and was hungry. How is Faith?" Elena inquired.

"A little nervous I think, but still Faith. She's adaptable." Willow had to shake her head a little thinking of the dark Slayer. Then Willow noticed Elena was holding the Khul sphere. "Hey, you found the sphere! I'd kind of forgotten about that with everything else going on. The demons working for Morton used that to break into the shield around Buffy's house. Do you know how to make it work?"

"I think so. I could probably reprogram it to use Light Magick if we knew what we wanted to use it for. They are not common even in Khul, too expensive, but I have seen one before." Elena explained.

"Neat. We'll bring it to the Magic Box this evening, see if anyone has any ideas. We are meeting there later. We have a plan for the involuntary relocation of the guy at the portal, but I want to go over the binding spell with you. We will probably need you for the spell, when do you think you might be up for it?" Willow was worried about her friend's strength, but they had been lucky so far that Maxwiel hadn't attacked again and didn't want further delay.

"Another good night's sleep and I'll be ready. When do we need to leave for the shop?"

Willow nodded. "Couple hours. Do you want something else to eat? We'll probably get pizza or Chinese tonight, ooh, you've never had Chinese food, it's yummy."

"No, I'm good. I think I'll just go take a shower and maybe a short nap if you will wake me up in an hour."

When Willow nodded again Elena stood up from the table to head down the hall but found she couldn't move until asking what she really needed to know. "Willow, how did things go here, with Tara?"

The redhead sighed and looked down at the tabletop but couldn't disguise her smile. "Things went really well, amazing actually. I hope that's Ok, that you and I are Ok. I don't ever want to lose your friendship. I know that might be asking a lot, but I really care about you."

Elena stepped over to Willow's chair and bent down, giving her a brief hug. "I'm happy for you Willow. Of course we are Ok, I care about you too." She made it into the shower before the tears came, hidden in the water streaming down her face.

* * *

The evening session passed quickly with research, planning and kung pao. The plan was to wait until sunset the next day when the Slayers would grab the dark lieutenant and hold him while the three witches and Anya created a circle and bound his magick. Willow and Elena would take on the responsibility of the actual incantation with Tara and Anya anchoring. Xander would take lookout duty and Dawn would stay at the house with Isobel.

The Slayers would then deliver the harmless man from Khul to the cage where Spike would be waiting. At least that was the proposal for the vampire as Spike had failed to show up at the shop. Buffy and Faith decided to head out for a patrol and stop by his crypt to see if he had changed his mind about helping out.

Before the Slayers left, they needed to have a discussion about protection and sleeping arrangements. They decided everyone needed to start staying at Buffy's within the shield until the situation was resolved. Seeing the uncomfortable expressions on the faces of the three witches, Buffy decided she would have to dictate how this was going to happen.

"Dawn will bunk with me. Xander and Anya get the basement. Willow, Tara and Isobel are together in the master. Elena, you take Isobel's room and Faith gets the couch. Any questions?"

Seeing no one was going to say anything Faith spoke up. "Works for me B. Either you or me should be downstairs at night."

"Yeah Buffy, maybe Faith needs a good night sleep. She could stay in your room with me." Dawn interjected and then blushed when everyone looked at her. They all knew Dawn had always had a huge crush on the dark Slayer.

Faith just smiled. "Thanks Dawnie, that's really nice, but the couch is fine. An improvement over my recent digs."

With that the Slayers left to patrol and everyone else headed back to Buffy's. The Slayers had been walking for nearly an hour with no sign of vampire or demon. They had also found Spike's crypt empty and were now headed in the general direction of Oz's old cage to see if he was there. When they finally came across a disturbed grave with a lone newbie still shaking dirt off his funeral clothes, Buffy waved to Faith to take care of it, which she did without difficulty.

"Wow B. Is it always this boring?"

"Sometimes, but this is slower than usual. Something feels wrong, can you sense that?" Buffy had stopped walking and was just listening to the night.

"Yeah. I agree. It's like they are hiding, or maybe just somewhere else." Faith agreed.

"Right you are. They are most definitely somewhere else." Spike added as he strode up to the two Slayers.

"Where have you been? I thought Willow asked you to come to the Magic Box earlier." Buffy did nothing to hide her annoyance with the blond vampire.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch little blondie. I've been checking something out and I think you will agree it's important when you hear it."

When the vampire stopped to take a dramatic drag on his cigarette, Buffy found herself tapping her foot impatiently, but held her tongue for now, knowing it was better to let Spike play his game.

"The dark magick warlock has been rounding up the demons and vamps and making them an offer which most are happy to take. Seems he's sending them back to Khul to work for him and they get to do some killing and general terrorizing of the population over there. He's using that portal over at the college. I went to look and it's a pretty long que. Those who declined, well, they were eliminated. "

Buffy scowled. This did not fit with their plan for tomorrow night. "Well, I guess patrol is over then. We need to get back and tell Elena and Willow about this. Let's go, you too Spike. The witches might have questions for you."

Elena was understandably upset at Spike's news. Her people had never dealt with demons. They could defend themselves, but had little knowledge of what they were facing. She shared her concerns with the redheaded witch who was now feeling the additional burden of Sunnydale demons using her portal to attack the people who had cared for her.

"I wish we could get a message to your mother. Esther would know what to do to protect your people." Willow said sadly.

Tara came over and hugged her from behind, knowing the redhead was feeling more guilt over something she could do nothing about.

Elena was watching Willow's face as Tara hugged her. The redhead's expression softened immediately and the love between the two women was palpable. She turned away to give herself a moment and her eyes fell on the sphere sitting on the dining table where she had left it earlier after they had gotten back from the Magic Box.

"Maybe we can send her a message Willow. Using the sphere."

"Really? That is great! Oh, but we will need to get it through the portal. Do you have to do it or can Buffy? What do you need to reprogram it? Can I help? Wow, finally something we can do!" Willow was on a roll now and saw that everyone was standing around smiling at her.

"Nice to hear your babble again Will." Xander chuckled.

"Oh fine. Make fun if you have too. I'm just glad to finally get a positive break." Willow pouted.

"Sweetie, we're just glad to see you so excited. You know we love you." Tara kissed the redhead on the cheek. "Now why don't you and Elena get the sphere to work."

"I think we should move up our timetable. We can't wait until sunset tomorrow, the vampires and demons will come out in force again. We need to do this in the daytime. Maybe we can catch them by surprise in the morning." Buffy was worried about the news Spike had delivered. Morton seemed to have big plans for Sunnydale as well as his home dimension and they still didn't know what those plans were.

"Well, the campus will be practically deserted. This close to Christmas nobody will be there." Dawn pointed out.

"Then morning it is. Let's get some sleep." Buffy declared.

Willow and Elena stayed up to work on the sphere and Anya stayed with them claiming she wasn't tired.

"This is bad you know." The ex-demon stated, making both witches look at her with confusion.

"What this warlock is doing, mixing up the dimensions, moving people and demons back and forth. He's unbalancing things. That never works out well. And he's using dark magick to do it. We had problems when Willow went dark, but this is much bigger. Whether it is us or someone else, this guy is headed for a big fall in the future."

"That is an insightful analysis Anya, thank you. I'm just hoping he doesn't destroy my people and their way of life in the process." Elena hadn't really thought about magick in the way Anya had described, but it made sense.

"Did you hear that Willow, I gave an insightful analysis! Nobody here has ever said that before." Anya was beaming. "I think I'll go wake up Xander to have sex now. Goodnight witches."

Willow and Elena watched Anya head down the stairs, shook their heads, and went back to work on reprogramming the sphere. It took some time, but once Elena described how the circuitry worked, Willow was able to embed a message to Esther and set a homing mechanism inside the device to find the First Lady of the Light once it was in Khul.

The women parted and headed for bed late in the night. When Willow slipped into bed she found Tara hugging Isobel whose limbs were flung out in four different directions. The redhead smiled and snuggled up to her lover's back and heard her sigh.

"Willow? Did you get it to work?"

"Yes Baby. Go back to sleep. It's all good." Willow murmured softly in the blond's ear and then lightly kissed the sexy lobe.

All she got back was a quiet expression of love before they were both soundly asleep.

* * *

For the second night in a row Willow awakened in panic. This one was worse than the night before. She was with Morton in a dark place. He was talking to her as if she was one of his soldiers, giving her orders. Then Tara was there and afraid. The image was fuzzy, as if she was looking through opaque glass, but she could see herself approach Tara who was suddenly terrified, of her.

This time Willow found she was not only sweating, but trembling. She headed for the shower again and by the time she was done Isobel was up and Tara was helping her get dressed.

"You're up early." Tara was curious why her usually late rising lover was up first again.

"Same problem as yesterday, only worse." Willow wanted to talk to Tara about the dreams, but couldn't do that in front of Isobel.

"We should talk." Tara stated seriously.

By the time the two women got downstairs, almost everyone was up and having cereal. Buffy was anxious to get the operation underway as soon as breakfast was over and was busy gathering weapons and going over last minute instructions.

Elena grabbed Willow to go over the binding spell again and Tara was left to settle down Isobel and talk to Dawn about taking care of her while the others were gone.

Then it was time to go.

* * *

The Slayers approached Fischer Hall from opposite sides. Buffy went in the front door and left Faith with the stealth approach at the back. They had scouted the area around the residence hall and had found no evidence of soldiers, demons or any other bad guys.

With the hall closed for the holiday, the dark magick lieutenant did not need the pretense of being a Resident Assistant at the desk, which Buffy found empty. He was apparently inside the dorm room with the portal as the Slayer saw no one as she looked down the hallway.

Buffy saw Faith scanning around the corner from the opposite end and they both signaled all clear and began to work towards the middle of the hallway. When they reached the door to Tara's old dorm room Buffy saw Xander now standing at the end of the hall near the lobby area. Buffy nodded to tell him the witches should set up in the student lounge and be ready for their guest.

Faith counted down on her fingers from three to one and the two Slayers both kicked in the door and stepped into the room together. The dark magick lieutenant was the only occupant of the room. He fired bolts of electrical energy, trying to hit both Slayers simultaneously and succeeding in missing both as the women darted away. The energy went through the door and left a gaping hole in the wall on the other side of the hallway. By the time he aimed a second shot at the closest Slayer, who happened to be Buffy, Faith had circled around him and pinned his arms behind his back. Buffy saw that he was moving his lips quietly.

"Nah ah ah. There will be no chanting of spells by you today." Buffy said to the young man as she pulled a gag from her back pocket. "Our witch friends are waiting for you and they didn't want to miss out on any conversation."

Buffy was startled to see the change in the portal since her previous visit to the room. Just a couple months ago she hadn't been able to sense the dark energy. Now the portal was a visible black hole in the center of the room. It was as if all light was sucked into it and lost. She could see nothing of the other side, but she could feel the malevolence emanating from it. She quickly removed the reprogrammed sphere from her pocket and tossed it into the portal, hoping it would find its way to Elena's mother back in Khul.

Faith had the lieutenant's arms quickly secured behind his back and they easily maneuvered him away from the portal, out of the room and back up the hall to the waiting witches.

Xander saw the Slayers emerge into the hallway with the target and gave the signal to Anya and the witches. The four were in the final stages of drawing the circle and runes of protection at the cardinal points. Binding dark magick was always dangerous and they were taking no chances. Anya and Tara took their positions as Willow and Elena waited for Faith to place the lieutenant inside the circle before sealing it.

When he was shoved into the room by Faith and saw the circle drawn out before him, the young man began kicking and yelling through his gag. Faith simply picked him up by the arms and carried him to the designated center of the circle and set him down.

Now Willow took her position and Elena waited for Faith to leave the circle before quickly completing it. Each of the participants felt a surge of power and then a series of dull thuds as the lieutenant ran himself into the barrier again and again, seeking a way out. After seeing the protection was holding well, the two Light Witches began a series of incantations, at first alternating, then repeating and finally calling out together in the language of Khul.

As the binding spell neared completion a dark red mist seeped away from the lieutenant and coalesced into a dull red cloud that hovered above the center of the circle. Then a golden light appeared and formed into a long thin rope which wound itself around the dark magick user again and again as he cried out against the gag in his mouth. He collapsed to the ground as the golden rope entered into him and the red cloud dissipated.

The witches had stopped chanting and the room was deathly quiet. Xander and the Slayers had watched the spell transfixed. Even Anya appeared duly impressed by what had happened. Tara was feeling slightly nervous to have bound the powers of someone she didn't know, even under these circumstances. It was only thoughts of protecting Isobel that had pushed her continued involvement, and then only as an anchor for Willow.

Willow and Elena were tired. They had provided the bulk of the power for the spell and Willow had boosted her portion knowing Elena was still tired from the events at the prison. Both Light Witches were sweating and panting heavily, trying to catch their breath.

Elena had sealed the circle and therefore needed to be the one to break it. She thanked the Goddess and did so, allowing Buffy to enter and retrieve the young man now huddled in the fetal position on the floor.

"He's harmless now right? No magick?" Buffy wanted to confirm before taking out his gag.

"Yes. His magick is bound. He will never use dark magick again." Elena answered solemnly.

Buffy left his hands bound, but sat him down and removed his gag. The young man immediately started babbling in his native language. It took a moment before Elena thought to listen to what he was repeating, over and over.

"What is he saying?" Faith asked. "I don't like this, it's all been too easy."

Elena translated what the lieutenant was saying in her head. "He said he would take the witch before I was bound. He said he would take the witch before I was bound." He repeated it like a mantra as he sobbed quietly.

The moment Elena started to relay what the lieutenant was saying the front doors of the residence hall blew open with enough force to knock everyone back several feet, flying against furniture and landing up against the walls of the room.

"He's saying I promised to stop his binding and take the witch. The problem is I needed weak witches and I knew they would be quite drained after performing such a spell. So he only got half of the equation correct, the part where I take the witch. So if you will excuse me. . ."

With that the intruder stepped further into the room touching one woman on the arm. Even as the Slayers regained their feet and rushed at him and the witches started to chant spells, it was too late. With a simple wave of his hand, Maxwiel Morton and Willow Rosenberg were gone.


	21. Chapter 21-The Reality of Darkness

Chapter Twenty One-The Reality of Darkness

"What the Fuck just happened?" Faith was the first one to reach the now empty spot that had previously contained both Willow and Maxwiel.

"Teleportation. Morton teleported himself and Willow away." Elena answered quietly, staring at the floor in shock. She was completely drained and now had several bruises courtesy of the lounge tables and chairs.

"Is everyone else alright? Tara, Anya, Xander?" Buffy called out.

"I'm fine. It looks like Xander hit his head, but he's breathing." Anya answered.

Tara came crawling out from under a table. She didn't bother getting up and simply crawled to the space where Willow had been and curled up at Faith's feet.

"He took her. Oh goddess Buffy, he took her." Tara was clutching at the floor and crying. "He'll hurt her, he's hurt her before."

"How far could they have gone. Can he just teleport her anywhere?" Faith seemed to be the first to regain her senses.

This was one Anya could handle. "It depends on his power level. Teleportation is difficult and the further you go, the harder it is. Taking someone else with you multiplies the difficulty. He probably didn't go far, maybe a mile even if he is really strong, but by now he could be in a car driving away."

Buffy had gotten Tara into a chair and was checking on Xander who was starting to come around. Next she went over to the lieutenant and found him with his hands still tied behind his back face down on the floor. She left him there for the moment until they decided what to do. Now each of them seemed to have found a chair and they sat staring at each other uncertainly.

"He knew. He knew we would make a play for the lieutenant guarding the portal and left him vulnerable. He's been waiting for us to make a move." Elena was furious with herself. It was just like Morton to let them walk into his trap and then attack. He had done it with ease.

Now Willow was his captive yet again and she alone understood the full import of that fact. She knew the terror the redhead secretly held for the warlock and the physical and emotional pain she had suffered at his hands. Apparently Willow had shared some of that with Tara, but no one in Sunnydale had seen the broken woman she had rescued from the twisted evil man. She wasn't sure Willow could survive any more of Morton's treatment.

"We need to start searching and we need to get information from this guy." Buffy kicked at the young man tied up at her feet in frustration. "Can we do anything about this portal Elena? Close it, alarm it?"

"We could put up an alarm, but it would just tell us what we know, that Morton is using it to bring soldiers here and send demons to Khul. Unless we plan to try to stop him, I don't see the point in expending the energy right now." The Light Witch answered wearily.

"Fine, let's get this guy to the cage and see if he wants to talk. Elena I guess we are going to need you there to translate. Faith, Spike and I can take turns trying to persuade him to help us." Buffy had never been so angry. Protecting the witches was her responsibility and she had allowed herself to become distracted by watching the spell instead of checking the perimeter and keeping watch.

"Why Willow?" Tara's voice was so quiet no one quite made out what she was saying.

Faith leaned over and touched Tara gently on the arm. "What T? We couldn't hear you."

This time she spoke strongly, but her voice was still trembling. "Why Willow? She can't use dark magick and frankly Elena is a more powerful witch and enemy. So why does he want Willow?"

Xander had been listening as well as his headache would allow. He had been thinking along the same lines as Tara, why did Morton want Willow? Then he remembered the demon in the yard, the Grappler, telling Willow that his employer wanted her as well as Isobel, but that the child was the more important one.

"He has always wanted Willow, each time we've been attacked. But mostly he has wanted Isobel." The dark-haired man pointed out.

"Isobel, who is at the house right now alone with Dawn." Buffy was in full alert mode. "Tara, you and I will go to the house. Elena and Faith, take the ex-lieutenant to the cage and get some information out of him. Anya, make sure Xander is Ok and join us at the house when you can. Let's go."

* * *

Willow came to consciousness facing a cold stone floor. Her head was spinning, she felt nauseous and she was shaking with chills. The first thing that came into her vision was a set of black boots. Her groan was greeted by a hand reaching down to grasp the front of her shirt and haul her to her feet.

"Good, you're awake. I didn't want to miss the opportunity to see your pain when I did this."

Willow opened her eyes enough to look at the speaker. Maxwiel, as they say, had not aged well. His hair was black, long and stringy. He had age lines and dark veins running over his wrinkled face. His eyes were the pitch black of a dark magick abuser. If she thought about it, the warlock now bore a strong resemblance to Rack.

As her limp form was nearly suspended in the air, she did not see the soldier approach from her side until he handed Morton something. When she saw what the soldier was holding, she tried to kick away, but her spinning head left her weak and uncoordinated and Morton simply ignored her efforts.

"Forced teleportation is a bitch isn't it? Especially when you are already drained. Well, you'll be getting power back in no time, and we can't have that, can we."

He nodded at the soldier who grasped Willow's hands roughly and slapped the magickal binders onto her arms. Morton reached down to click the lock in place himself. The last sound Willow heard over her own screams was the resounding laughter of Maxwiel and his men as she collapsed to the floor unconscious yet again.

The next time she awoke, Willow found herself again face down, this time on some type of bench. She could feel that the binders on her arms were secured to the sides of the structure with chains rendering her immobile.

When she opened her eyes she could see half of the room in the direction her face was turned. It was a large chamber with smooth stone covering the walls and floor. The ceiling appeared to be stone as well, but rough cut. There was a large chair on a dais, almost like a throne. She could see no door, but that was probably behind her. She could detect no movement or voices.

Several minutes went by and her head continued to clear and she thought about Tara. She hoped that Morton had left her lover and the rest of the Scoobies unharmed. Of course that meant Tara would be distraught with worry. She needed to figure out what the warlock wanted and how to get out of here as soon as possible.

Almost as if on cue, Willow heard voices approaching. Morton was instructing his lieutenant to set up a table in the redhead's field of vision. A young man with dirty dark hair placed the table down, covering it with a red cloth and then retrieved several items which he set reverently on the cloth.

Morton came into her vision. Now he was wearing a long black hooded robe with dark red embroidered runes covering the back and sleeves. "Feeling a little less foggy I hope?"

"What do you want Maxwiel. You should know by now I will never help you." The words seethed through Willow's clenched jaw.

"We will see about that little witch. I have waited a very long time for this. I planned patiently, carefully and now those plans are finally coming to fruition. Not everything has gone perfectly of course, but we all know plans go awry, don't they?"

As he was speaking, the warlock retrieved a short blade with a ceremonial handle from the table. He placed the blunt edge at the base of Willow's back and sliced upward, cutting her shirt and bra off in one stroke.

"Is that what this is about? You have some creepy sexual fantasy?" The redhead was angry now.

"Oh Willow my dear, this is not sexual. Although someday I imagine you, and every other woman, will be begging for my favors in that way. No, I have something more important to do and it requires me to have unrestricted access to your lovely back."

The warlock again reached over to the table and grasped another implement. "Your tattoos are beautifully done. The Colonades always could afford the best artisans."

This time he ran a gloved hand over her skin as he spoke. "You are about to undergo a unique transformation, one that puts you into a select group. Only five others have achieved the exalted state I am about to bestow on you. I first performed this spell on myself, then on three of my lieutenants, one of whom you recently bound. Shame really, but he was the weakest and sacrifices are sometimes necessary."

The warlock paused as he made some adjustment to the device he was holding.

"That is only four people Maxwiel. Math not your strong suit?" Willow could not stop herself from lashing out.

"Feisty, I like it. You were never like that before. No little witch, the first one to use this method was your old friend Rack. Actually I should give him the credit, he originated the first crude version. You see it allowed him to access certain sources which led to his other interesting talents. I've made some improvements on his original design, primarily making it much more powerful."

For the first time Willow was feeling real terror start to well up but didn't want to show it. "How is Rack anyway, did he make the trip with you?"

"No, unfortunately Mr. Rack is no longer among the living. After staying as my guest for several years, much longer than you did, his mind gave out and I had to end his suffering." The warlock explained flatly as if he had put down a rabid dog. "His contributions were essential, though."

"Is that your goal? To finish destroying my mind?" Willow's voice was losing confidence quickly.

"Willow, for a smart girl you're not paying attention. I told you this is a gift. You forget, I know you. I know exactly what you are capable of and I'm going to help you achieve greatness. Remember, I'm your teacher."

Before she could say another word, Morton stood and began an incantation which silenced her. Willow could now see the object in his hand clearly. It was a metal rod with a small square plate at one end. As the warlock's chanting increased the runes on his robe began to glow and the redhead saw that a similar rune was raised on the flat plate at the end of the rod. That rune was also glowing red.

Willow had time to realize that even a complete city girl like herself could recognize what the object in the warlock's hand looked like now. It was a branding iron and it was headed directly at the tattoo at the top left of her back. Her first tattoo, the one that blocked her access to dark magick sources.

* * *

Buffy and Tara had raced home only to find Dawn and Isobel playing happily in the living room. Dawn reported to her panicked sister that the morning at the house had been completely uneventful. Tara had simply scooped up her daughter and was hugging her tightly as tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes.

"Buffy, you guys are scaring me. What happened?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Let's go into the kitchen and I'll tell you." Buffy beckoned Dawn in and got herself some water.

In the living room, Tara was trying to settle herself down to keep Isobel from getting upset, without much success.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Isobel asked with wide blue eyes.

"I was worried about you. I'm so glad Aunt Dawn kept you safe here." Tara answered as truthfully as she could for now.

"We played games and ate snacks." The young girl stated innocently. "I was going to read Aunt Dawn a story and you came home."

Xander and Anya arrived at the house and Anya headed for the kitchen to get some aspirin for her husband. Xander sat down in the living room and watched Tara with sad eyes. "It'll be Ok."

"It has to be Xander. It has to be."

Tara thought she might be in mild shock as she sat on the couch with her daughter. She kept replaying the events at Fischer Hall over and over again in her mind. Watching Maxwiel Morton approach Willow as he was talking. Seeing her lover's green eyes become wider and wider with fear, then searching around, finally locking gazes. The connection, their souls communicating without sound, 'I'm frightened' and 'I love you'. Then he touched her and she was gone.

Tara had done nothing, frozen. Her magick wasn't like Willow's; she had nothing with which to attack the evil warlock. Because of that her lover was again his captive. Was she hurt, was she being tortured right now? What did he want with her?

Just that morning her lover had been upset, awakened for two consecutive nights by nightmares. Had she subconsciously known what was going to happen? Willow had wanted to talk to her, but they were distracted and it hadn't seemed a priority. Now she would give anything to know what Willow had dreamed and if there was anything she could do to help set her free.

* * *

Faith had shoved, pulled and half-carried the ex-dark magick lieutenant to the location of Oz's old cage with Elena walking in a stupor beside her.

"Spike better have this ready." The Dark Slayer growled as she pushed their captive down the stairs.

"It's ready luv, been ready since last night. This our guy? Well, welcome, now get your arse inside." The blond vampire shoved the young man who stumbled behind the bars and sat down in a heap.

"Everything went alright then?" Spike asked.

Faith glared at the vampire. "Yeah, too easy. Right up until the bad ass warlock waltzed in and took Red right out from under our noses."

"Two Slayers and you let him get Red?" Spike was incredulous.

"Don't start with me. Just get this guy to spill everything he knows, and now. Elena is here to translate." Faith snapped back.

Neither Faith nor Spike had noticed the Light Witch had the lieutenant up against the bars and was holding a fireball to his face, slightly singeing his eyebrows.

"Whoa there, how about we see if our guest wants to talk first, before we start with the fire play!" Spike exclaimed as he pulled Elena away from the cage.

"Fine, but let's get started. What is your plan? Because we don't have time to wait." Elena's voice was quiet but full of anger.

"Ok, Ok. How about Faith and I go inside with our friend there and you stay out here and translate." Spike decided to try a gentler approach with the woman from Khul. "We'll get what we need, no worries."

The vampire turned to Faith. "Slayer, if you would be so kind as to secure our guest from behind, I would like to get up close and personal, see how he does with my true nature."

Faith entered the cage and held the young man up by the arms behind his back again and waited for Spike to approach.

"Tell him he needs to tell us everything he knows about Morton; where he is, what he is doing here, how many troops he has and why he wants Red and the kid." Spike spoke calmly to the man who looked quite shaken at this point.

Elena dutifully translated and the trio was greeted by an obstinate silence.

"Point out that his leader has clearly sacrificed him to the cause, probably thought he was the weakest and most disposable. Now he is alone and defenseless."

As the translation took place the young man's chin slumped a little towards his chest, but he still did not speak.

"Now explain that if he doesn't talk I will allow the Slayer to break every bone in his body before I drain every drop of his blood for lunch."

The man from Khul's eyes became wide as Elena relayed the vampires words. He was looking younger and more afraid with each passing moment.

Spike raised an eyebrow to Faith who tightened her grasp to just short of breaking an arm. Then she tilted the lieutenant's head to the side. Spike had turned toward Elena during the last of the translation. When it was complete he spun back in full game face, fangs bared, stopping just short of breaking skin.

Two things happened at the same time. First the young man began to speak in a terrified stream of words which continued unabated for several minutes. Second, a stream of another kind flowed down the inside of his leg and pooled yellow around his feet.

* * *

Willow was getting tired of losing consciousness. She was at three times and counting today and each had been from increasing levels of agony. This time at least she woke in a new and far more comfortable place. She was in a bed, tucked under covers. Which was a good thing since when she looked under the blankets she was wearing only panties. Her upper body ached, but the binders were gone and there was bandaging wrapped around both her arms and on her upper back.

She sat up leaning against several pillows while clutching the covers to her chest and evaluated her surroundings. The room was small and windowless. There was a single wood door. In addition to the bed, there was a small dressing table with mirror and a chair.

Clothing was draped over the back of the chair, but it was not what she had been wearing. It appeared to be a black camisole and black leather pants. Glancing over the edge of the bed, she saw a pair of black boots to complete the ensemble.

Deciding clothing of any kind was better than nakedness, Willow slipped out of the bed and approached the chair holding the clothing. Before she could pick up the first item, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and lost her balance. She grabbed the back of the chair and sat down, staring at a terrible version of herself she had thought she would never be faced with again. Her hair and eyes were black, her skin white. No veins were visible, but her skin was unnaturally pale.

Anger coursed through her and without trying she found electricity tingling through her fingertips and forming small red waves of power that she was forced to ground in order to get dressed. After standing to pull on the leather pants, she peeled away the bandage from her back, peeking over her shoulder into the mirror to see what had been done. Her first tattoo was still partially visible, but was now mostly obscured by an angry red rune burned into her skin. She carefully re-covered the new wound and pulled the camisole over her upper body. It was tight and sleeveless, leaving little to the imagination.

As she was pulling on the boots, the door to the room opened and Maxwiel stepped inside.

"Good, you are up and dressed. We don't have much time and you still have something important to do today. Shall we discuss it over lunch? You are probably hungry."

He turned to leave and Willow found her magick was back and strong with barely a thought. She wondered if she could simply strike him down from behind and fight her way out of wherever this place was.

"Before you try it and force me to put the binders back on, your magick won't work on me now. I gave you the dark power, but also a little extra that prevents you from harming me. You can try if you want. You can also hurt my troops; for my own reasons they are not protected from you. But if you use magick against anyone without my orders, I will have to keep you in the binders whenever you are not doing my bidding. The choice is yours." The warlock simply continued walking away.

Willow saw no reasonable choice but to follow him. She was a mass of conflicting feelings and emotions, and she needed information to help sort them out. For now, Morton was the only source.

They traveled down a short hall that contained several more wooden doors and into a dining area. Food was set up on the table and two place settings were present. A single soldier was stationed at an open entrance opposite the one they had come through.

"Sit, eat. I'm sure you have questions." Morton waved magnanimously with his hand. He immediately began to fill his plate with a variety of dishes.

"I remember you always did appreciate a good meal." Willow commented. She noticed even her voice seemed to carry a different timber, lower and with a slightly menacing tone. She took her plate and selected a few items before sitting next to the warlock. "Not that I was often the beneficiary of that hospitality."

"Let me apologize for my previous treatment. There were things I did not understand at that time. I was naïve. I can provide you with a much more powerful and enriching education now. One that can be mutually beneficial. Wine?" He poured himself a glass and set the bottle down at the witch's declination.

After eating several bites, the redhead found she could stomach no more. There were questions she needed to ask, but wanted to be careful in her presentation. "Beneficial how? And why me?"

The warlock took a long sip of wine and settled back in his chair. "Let me start with your second question. You are more unique than you know. Your power, when properly sourced, is nearly limitless. You chose to foolishly restrict yourself by becoming aligned with the Light, but I have removed that restriction permanently."

The warlock sipped yet more wine before continuing. "As to the benefits, well to be honest, they will be primarily mine. I intend to rule Khul, and by extension Sunnydale. My authority will be unquestionable and my power supreme. For reasons we will get to shortly, I anticipate my reign will be, in human terms, forever. The benefits that could accrue to you are more of the carrot and stick variety. You have experienced many times the pain I am willing to inflict, so let's focus on the carrot. Untold wealth and power. You could be a queen, both loved and feared. I care not for the adoration of little people, you could fashion yourself their protector if it pleased you."

"And if royalty does not appeal to me? You should know that wealth and power do not motivate me." Willow answered truthfully.

"You could be my dark assassin. Live in the shadows and thrive on the darkness that feeds you so readily if you care not for the world of people." Maxwiel offered.

Willow found his words touched the newly turned blood in her veins, singing out the truth, calling her to feel the dark power. She warred internally with this reality, needing to see if her family could be protected.

"There I those I care for more than others. I would need to know they are safe."

The warlock suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the arms of her chair, black eyes locked together.

"Ah, and so we come to it finally. I will have Isobel under my control. That can be with your assistance and therefore under your protection, or I can take her myself, without your help. Her treatment would then be part of your punishment. As I said, carrot or stick."

"Why do you want Isobel? You know my daughter has two witches for parents, but why all this effort to kidnap her?"

"Willow, now that you do not represent a threat to me, I will share with you that which I have told no one, why Isobel Maclay is the lynchpin of my future." The warlock was now so excited he stood and began to pace around the table.

"You see, your former friend Rack shared a crucial piece of information with me, on his deathbed. You know he had obtained the power to transfer his essence into a new male child, his own type of renewal. When he began the process with your lover he started as he always did, by transferring his magickal abilities first. But you came along and rudely interrupted him and took over, substituting your own essence into the now female child."

"I know this, I was there." Somehow Morton's excitement was filling Willow with dread. His knowledge about Isobel's conception was disconcerting.

"Yes. But you simply took over, you didn't remove what Rack had already done! He hadn't implanted any of his genetics or personality, but he had transferred his unique magickal abilities. I have since learned that those abilities manifested in a female, the product of two witches will be, shall we say magnified."

When Willow cocked her head at Morton in confusion he raced over to her and touched her chin raising her face up to gaze into his ebony eyes.

"Your daughter will make me immortal."

* * *

As the sun was still out, Elena and Faith left the lieutenant in his cage with Spike guarding and returned to the house. They gathered everyone together leaving Xander with Isobel in the girl's room. She was reading a story to her Uncle while he recovered from his most recent blow to the head.

Elena relayed the information the lieutenant had provided. He had explained how he came in contact with Morton several years ago as a young member of the Light. Maxwiel had convinced him to break his Light bond to access strong dark sources. He had been convinced that Morton's leadership would be good for Khul, and he had been promised a high position under the warlock. Morton had told him they needed to be in Sunnydale in order to access a powerful dark source and to recruit a demon army that would be sent back to Khul.

When the lieutenant had voiced concern over allowing demons into his home dimension, Morton had stationed him in the vulnerable position at the portal. He had been told that the witches and the Slayer would come for him, but had been assured that he would be protected. He had seen at least two dozen additional soldiers come from Khul and many demons and vampires return in trade.

Faith added that despite further 'aggressive' questioning, it was clear the young man did not know that Morton was after Isobel. He also did not know where the warlock was holed up; he was kept at the residence hall.

"So it's the Hellmouth. Again." Buffy spoke wearily. "Do you think he needs Willow to help open it?"

"She couldn't do that, it's dark magick." Elena responded.

"How did this young man break his bond to Light Magick? Was it voluntary? Did he say?" Tara asked quietly.

"Shit T, we didn't ask that. You thinking this Morton guy can do that to Red against her will? Make her go dark to help him open the Hellmouth?" Faith had only heard a little of what had happened with Willow four years ago and that was scary enough.

"We need to ask him. Let's think of any other useful information he may be able to provide and someone can go back over to the cage and question him again." Buffy was trying to formulate a plan. "It seems we have two fronts, the Hellmouth and the Portal. I say we focus on the Hellmouth as it gives us our best chance of finding Willow. If Morton needs her power, he'll take her there. Tara, any spell you can use to find your honey?"

Tara shook her head. "I already tried. Wherever she is magick is blocked. It's probably underground, that would be an easy location to shield."

"Ok. Faith and Elena will go back to question the lieutenant. Tara, you, Isobel and Dawn need to stay here. Xander is in no condition to go anywhere." Buffy summarized for the group. "Anya, you look like you want to say something."

"I don't get it. This is way too much trouble for a power grab. Why the Hellmouth? How does that help him in another dimension? We still have too many holes in what we know and I just don't like it." The ex-demon had a scowl on her face.

When nobody had a good answer, Faith and Elena decided to eat a quick lunch and headed back to the cage. Anya took Xander downstairs to rest and Buffy recruited Dawn to help inventory weapons.

Tara walked slowly up the stairs and into her daughter's bedroom. She did not want to have this conversation. But Isobel was a smart child and Tara could tell she knew something was wrong. She couldn't keep Willow's absence from her for long.

"Can I have a hug?" Tara asked as she scooped up her daughter and sat on the bed.

"Mama, everyone is talking loud and fast, is something wrong?" Isobel asked her blue eyes sad.

Tara needed to balance the truth with her daughter's age and innocence. "Yes, a bad man is out there, but Aunt Buffy and Faith and everyone else is going to catch him and put him in jail."

"Aunt Buffy and Mommy always protect us. Is Mommy catching the bad man?" Isobel asked.

"Yes Honey, Mommy is helping. Because of that she might be away from us for a little while." Tara answered struggling to keep her eyes dry.

Isobel smiled suddenly and pointed over Tara's shoulder. "Mommy isn't gone. She's right behind you!"


	22. Chapter 22-The Heart of Darkness

AN-I'll warn you now, this chapter is a rough ride! How about if I promise to follow the cliche, "It's always darkest before the dawn."

Chapter Twenty Two-The Heart of Darkness

"It's time to go Willow."

Morton had allowed her to return to her room for a minute to freshen up. What she had actually been doing was pondering the unbelievable information she had been given. Isobel having unlimited healing abilities leading to relative invincibility and immortality.

Whether it was true or not, Morton believed it. That at least explained his determination to kidnap her daughter. Now he had indicated the time had arrived for Isobel to be brought to him, and he expected her to help.

"I need a coat." Willow was shivering in the cold room, and she wasn't dressed for a December day.

"You are a powerful witch, make one." Maxwiel laughed. "Let's go."

Each time the warlock had mentioned her magick, it was as if the cells coursing her bloodstream spoke to her, whispering words of power, of greatness. It was undeniably strong and she could not deny an element of attraction to the feeling. "Fine." With a twist of her fingers, a long black leather jacket appeared.

They returned to the large round room where she had been branded. The bench and table were gone and the warlock gestured to a three foot circle drawn on the floor.

"This will help you focus your teleportation. Step in and think of your house; that is where we are headed. It will be far less disorienting if you achieve the teleportation on your own."

The witch and warlock stepped inside the circle together and a moment later, they stepped into Willow's living room.

"Now I will wait here and you will retrieve your daughter. Then we will all return to my lodgings together." Morton instructed.

When Willow made no move to comply, Morton grabbed her arm roughly and spoke with disdain. "I was hoping this wouldn't be necessary, but I see that you are not yet convinced of the futility of your position, and that of your friends."

He shoved her out the front door and into the yard. "Look, with all of your senses at your surroundings."

Willow glanced down the street at Buffy's house. Her heart ached to be so close to her family and yet unable to escape at the moment. Then she allowed her new powers to flow into her awareness; touch, smell, sight. What she saw almost brought her to her knees. At least two dozen soldiers, cloaked with dark magick, were stationed all over the block. They waited on rooftops, in trees, behind vehicles, all with weapons trained on the home of her family and friends.

"Feel it little witch. Your daughter, your lover, the Slayer and your friends, they are all in that home right now. I know you can sense each one of them in the house. And the Colonade bitch isn't there to protect them with her magick. Their lives are in your hands. I will give you one minute. Sixty seconds to bring your daughter here. In sixty one seconds I will order the soldiers to storm the house, kill every adult inside and take the child. I might suffer losses, but I can afford to. I will have Isobel either way."

Willow was panicked, she needed to buy time somehow. "I can't get inside the shield around the property, it won't allow dark magick users."

"Oh yes, that. Your lover's quaint attempt at protection. I have allowed you the illusion of safety long enough." The warlock took a larger version of the Khul sphere from his coat pocket and raised it into the air. With a word it sailed to the yard around Buffy's house and with only a slight hiss Willow watched as the shield dissipated to nothing.

"No more delays. Let's see if you are learning your lessons yet my student." Morton calmly removed an old fashioned pocket watch from his coat and clicked the stem. "Your time starts. . .now."

Tara stood and spun in a heartbeat as Isobel pointed to where Willow appeared. Her heart swelled and leapt thinking that her love had escaped and returned home. She had nearly spanned the space between them when she took in Willow's appearance. She was black, from her hair to her clothing. But it was the eyes that stopped Tara's approach. Even the complete replacement by ebony could not disguise the anguish and despair that shone out from the depths.

Willow held out one arm stiffly to stop the blond's advance. She then took one step forward and touched Tara on the cheek with her pale hand. "There is no time. Trust me. Trust our love."

So fast that Tara could not comprehend her movements, Willow was past her and taking Isobel in her arms. Then dark parent and child were gone, and the blond witch was truly alone.

* * *

By the time Willow had teleported back to her house and participated in the second jump back to Maxwiel's hideout she was again dizzy and drained. She gently set her daughter down and fell roughly to her knees.

"Mommy, why are we here?" Isobel was taking in her new surroundings with as much courage as she could muster.

"I can answer that little one." Morton was doing his best to smile kindly, but it sat uneasily on his heavily lined face. "I need your help. You are a very special girl, a very talented witch."

"My Mama said a bad man was trying to hurt people, is that you?" As she spoke, Isobel moved until she was half-hiding behind her kneeling Mommy.

"Ask your Mommy there Isobel. She will tell you it's Ok to help me. Won't you Willow?" Maxwiel's smile appeared out of phase with the demanding inflection of his voice.

"Let me talk to her, maybe rest a little while." Willow asked wearily.

"No." Morton moved to sit on the large chair on the daïs. "You may rest later. Now Isobel needs to show me something. Just a small demonstration."

The warlock waved the girl in his direction. When she stayed behind her Mommy, he gestured more emphatically and the little redhead squealed as she was floated over to his chair.

Willow regained her feet enough to stumble over before falling onto the daïs. "What are you going to do to her?"

"It is what she is going to do to me, my pupil." Morton seemed to relax as he turned to the little girl. "Isobel, you know you have power, that you can heal people."

The small redhead nodded solemnly.

"I want you to use your healing power on me. Think of it as healing my skin, my bones. Heal me by making me younger, stronger. Do you think you can do that?" Morton asked with as much kindness as he could muster.

"I don't know. My Mama says I'm too young to do my magick. She says I should always ask her first." Isobel was starting to shake.

"But you can use your magick. It is a special gift. And your other mom is here to make sure everything goes as it should. She knows it is important and wants to make sure it goes just as I want it too, right Willow?"

The underlying threat was not lost on the witch. She didn't think Morton could force magick from Isobel, but he could certainly hurt her.

"It's Ok baby girl. I'll be right here with you. Mr. Morton doesn't want you to do anything that hurts you." Willow looked up at the warlock at the end.

"No of course not. Now take my hand Isobel."

Shyly the girl reached out and grasped the pale veined hand of the warlock. She looked up at him and then into the similarly dark eyes of her Mommy and started to think about the warmth of life, and how she wanted to share that with her. Her Mommy looked sad and lost and cold right now and she wanted to wrap her with golden light like she had before and make her happy.

Morton gasped as magick flowed up his arm and enveloped his body. This magick was like nothing he had ever experienced. It certainly wasn't dark, but it was unlike any light magick from Khul. This magick could never be fashioned into a weapon, but it was strong, and amazing from one so young.

As he gazed in wonder at the soft golden glow that now surrounded him and the child, the warlock looked down at his arms and his hands clasping the much smaller ones. His skin had gained natural color and the lines and veins were gone. He could feel his heart beating stronger and his muscles flexing. He started to pull more from the child until he heard Willow at his side.

"Stop, please. It's too much at once." The witch was begging.

He suddenly tugged his hands away from the child who drifted into her Mommy's arms, half asleep already. "Of course. Take her to your room. When she is settled come back, we have more to discuss."

When they were gone Maxwiel magicked a mirror into the room. As he took in his visage he began to smile, then laugh, then practically cheer. He was young again, a powerful warlock in his prime. His hair was thick and wavy, his skin clear and taut. He could feel life coursing through his veins. His eyes were black, but that would not change. He had no intention of giving up his dark sources. In fact tomorrow he planned to increase his power of darkness exponentially.

* * *

Tara stumbled down the stairs in a daze to find Buffy and Dawn calmly inventorying weapons in the living room. At the bottom step, she simply sat. Her expression must have signaled Buffy that something was terribly wrong because the Slayer was in front of her in an instant.

"She's gone. Isobel is gone."

"What?" The Slayer exclaimed. "Dawn, go upstairs and find Isobel, now."

As her sister ran up the stairs calling out the young girl's name, Buffy turned back to Tara.

"Nobody has come into the house Tara. How do you know Isobel is gone?"

"She took her." The blond's tears finally came and she wept into her hands.

"Tara, I need you to stay with me. Who took Isobel?" The Slayer asked quietly, sensing that the blond witch was at her limit.

"Willow. Willow came into Isobel's bedroom while I was there and took her."

"Tara, that's great! They are probably at Will's house right now! I'm sure she would take Isobel someplace where she would be safe." Buffy was talking, but she realized Tara was still crying. "Why aren't you happy about this?"

Tara slowly lowered her hands back to her lap and looked the Slayer in the eye.

"Willow was dark."

Faith ran in through the front door to find Tara sitting on the stairs with Dawn tucked into her side and Buffy at her feet. All three women had tears in their eyes.

"Oh God, who died?" Faith cried out.

Buffy looked up at the dark Slayer. "Nobody died. Isobel was taken, kidnapped."

"By all of those soldiers? We didn't see a child or we would have attacked. Dammit!" Faith yelled.

"Soldiers, what soldiers. Who are you talking about?" Buffy asked confused.

"The two dozen Elena and I saw leaving the neighborhood a few minutes ago as we were coming back from Oz's cage. They were quiet, but pretty easy to track. We decided to split up in case you were under attack here. I got back as fast as I could and Elena is still following them." Faith explained. "So if there was no attack by soldiers here, who took Isobel?"

* * *

Willow was almost thankful for the draining Isobel had undergone. It let her drift into a quiet slumber in just a few minutes, despite the strange surroundings. She had tucked her daughter into bed and hummed to her while stroking her hair. She wasn't truly appreciative though. Her situation was going from bad to worse, and she saw no hope for improvement in the near future.

Allowing herself to be kidnapped was infuriating. Being forced to involve Isobel in Morton's scheme was heartbreaking. Her daughter represented everything that was good in this world and any other. She did not deserve to be used, to have her magick twisted to the warlock's agenda. Willow simply could not come up with an alternative in which her family and friends would still be alive today absent her actions. Morton would probably have kidnapped Isobel anyway and she could not hurt the warlock with her magick.

Willow didn't have time to think about an escape, Morton was waiting for her. That left no moment to contemplate the hell Tara must be going through or the impact her actions would have on the future of their relationship. Since any of those thoughts would simply leave her incapacitated with grief right now, the witch decided to return to the warlock and see what he wanted now.

She walked back down the hallway alone and found Maxwiel again at the dining table with a large plate full of food.

"I can't remember ever having such an appetite. If you are hungry, please eat." Morton was practically gleeful.

"I'm not." Willow answered quietly.

"You should keep your strength up. We have much to do together over the next few days." The warlock's words flew out of his mouth with enthusiasm along with several crumbs.

"What is your plan?" Willow asked, remaining still and quiet.

"You know that tomorrow is the winter solstice? The day of the year filled with the greatest darkness. You and I will call upon the most powerful source of darkness in this world tomorrow night. We will open the Hellmouth." Morton continued to eat unabated. "We will release an army of demons waiting inside, the Turok-Han. They will answer to me as the master who released them. Some will come with us to Khul, others we will leave here to wreak havoc.

"The Slayer will try to stop you, as will Elena. Many have tried to open the Hellmouth and failed." Willow kept her demeanor as calm as she could.

"I know they will try. Perhaps they have a chance to succeed. But I believe I am stronger. I believe I will be even more powerful with you at my side, truly committed to my objectives. Come with me." The warlock set aside his plate and moved down the hallway towards the main room.

Willow followed him into the round stone space. Several soldiers were now stationed at the entrance and up against the walls. "Maxwiel, you know I have only done as you asked to protect my family. Why do you think I will ever really join you?" She saw no reason not to be honest with the warlock at this point.

"My dear student. You continue to underestimate my abilities, and my understanding of who you are, deep inside. I gave you only a taste of my dark power last night, enough for you to function today." The warlock gestured for Willow to step into the circle still drawn on the floor.

As she did so, the witch felt a barrier rise, trapping her within.

"Now it is time to fill you to the brim, directly from the source, as I have been filled. In my preparations here in Sunnydale I have acquired the ability to focus the Hellmouth's nebulous flow, the bits and pieces of dark magick that bubble out now and again. In fragments, it only attracts the attention of various demons and other unsavory types. But in an energized stream, well, I hope you find it as invigorating as I did."

His speech complete, the warlock stepped back and began an incantation, striding around the circle as he spoke. Morton began to walk faster, to chant louder and more rapidly. As he did, Willow felt a change in the air inside her confined space. At first, the atmosphere seemed charged, like static electricity. Then suddenly it wasn't the elements outside of her that were changing, it was the molecules of her very being. Involuntarily her arms flung out and her head flew back.

Willow had taken in enormous amounts of dark magick on the night she fought Rack, but this was on an entirely different scale. This was dark power directly from the source. It was the difference between a 120 volt household outlet and a gigawatt power station; both could be deadly, but there was really no comparison.

Willow didn't have the capacity to notice when the warlock finished his spell. The stream of dark power was no longer coming into her, it had become the core of her being. The darkness moved out along arteries, veins, nerves, bones and skin. Every tissue of her body became a transport medium for the infusion, until she was completely and utterly suffused by darkness.

When she reached the point of saturation, the stream simply stopped. Willow did not scream, she did not fall to her knees or crumple to the ground. She moved her arms to view her hands as if she had never seen them before, marveling at the dark veins that ran along each digit and up her arms, entwining with the old scars into unnatural ropey black vines. Then she simply waved away the circle and its barrier as if it was a child's toy.

The witch became aware of her surrounding again and her eyes focused first on the warlock, cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow as if to ask an unspoken question.

Morton could not contain the excitement in his expression. He pointed to a guard standing along the curved portion of the wall. "Kill him."

Willow turned her body, her head still leaning slightly to the left as if in contemplation of the request, before she simply nodded. The guard started to raise his weapon, as if to defend himself, but got no further than the thought before he was reduced to a pile of smoking ash and bone by a thunderbolt of dark red power streaming from the witch's hand.

Maxwiel 's face broke into a genuine smile and he opened his arms wide. Willow approached him slowly, almost methodically, before sinking her body into his chest and allowing him to wrap her in a fatherly embrace. "You have now passed two important tests, my favored pupil. One more and we will be ready to open this Hellmouth and return to Khul. Go rest now, everything will be over and we can return home tomorrow."

Willow stepped back, nodded, and teleported herself directly into her room.

* * *

Tara was slumped into the couch flanked by Dawn and Buffy who seemed to be holding her up in a sitting position with matching side embraces. Faith could not sit down. She was pacing across the room and muttering a string of epitaphs. Anya was sitting in Xander's lap on the recliner and all of the Scoobies were listening to Elena as the Light Witch described following the soldiers to an abandoned vineyard in the hills at the outskirts of town.

"When they got to the vineyard I saw lookouts and felt dark magick, probably alarms in place around the property. I could not see exactly where they were hiding."

"I know that vineyard." Buffy commented. "There are large underground cellars, some have connecting tunnels. It would be a good place to set up shop."

"If they are mostly underground, it would be a difficult place to attack." Elena shook her head. "My magick would most likely be blocked."

"We need to talk about Willow." Anya spoke as she held Xander's hand. Tara shrunk further into the couch cushions and more tears threatened.

Dawn immediately jumped to the redhead's defense. "We don't know what Morton has done to her. She was probably forced to take Isobel."

"We know she is dark. We know how the bond was broken. The lieutenant showed me his back. A brand was applied over the first tattoo, a rune of power. It counteracts the block and allows access to dark sources. He was a volunteer, but said that it could be done against someone's will just the same." Elena added sadly.

Anya sat up as she spoke again. "Well I guess that is good to know, but it doesn't really matter now, does it? Willow is dark again, and she took Isobel. We have to assume she is working for Morton."

"We don't know that honey. Maybe she is being forced." Xander wanted desperately to believe in his oldest friend.

"Forced or not, she kidnapped Isobel and now Morton has both of them. She is dangerous." Anya stated as if there was no other option.

When no one argued the point, Tara felt she had to say something. "Willow would never hurt Isobel. She almost died protecting us."

Elena felt conflicted. She loved Willow, but all of her experience with dark magick had shown her the evil such practitioners were capable of, the harm they had done to her society. Willow herself had been terrified of reverting to darkness and had eagerly embraced her light magick training and the tattoo blocking dark magick sources.

"That was when Willow was using only Light Magick and blocked from the darkness. I hate to say it, but we don't really know what she is capable of now." The Light Witch felt she was betraying her friend with every word.

Tara scanned around the room and found no one would even meet her gaze now, including Buffy and Dawn. Well, except Faith, but the dark Slayer didn't have the same history with Willow's darkness as the rest of them did. "You've all given up on her, haven't you? Even you Buffy?"

"No, Tara, no. I just think we have to consider the possibility. . . "The Slayer just stopped, her feelings were obvious and there was no point trying to conceal them from her friend. "I'm sorry. You know I'll still do anything I can to get them both back, but I think Isobel needs to be the priority."

The silence that followed was weighing down on each one of the Scoobies in its own painful way until Anya spoke up again. "How did Willow get into the house anyway?"

The question snapped Tara out of her shock. The blond witch ran out into the yard with the Slayers close behind. "No, No, No!" As soon as she had gotten outside Tara realized the shield was gone. Not damaged or breached, but completely destroyed. Her magickal signature was nowhere to be found.

"Buffy, it's gone. We are defenseless." It was too much. Suddenly the enormity of losing everything in one day struck the blond down. "I couldn't protect Willow or Isobel, and now I've left us all exposed."

The Slayer saw that her friend was collapsing in front of her, mentally and physically. She knew that Tara was devastated. Losing Willow was bad enough, but Isobel being kidnapped and still not knowing why was going to tear the sensitive witch apart. Somehow Buffy caught her before she hit the ground and carried her back into the house and upstairs to the master bedroom, laying her gently on the bed.

Heart wrenching sobs filled the house as Tara let it all go. Buffy sat by her side, holding her hand and stroking her hair as her friend's overwhelming grief took over. It was hours before the blond simply passed out from exhaustion.

At first tears of sympathy slid down Buffy's face. Then slowly a change came over the Slayer. She thought of who was truly responsible for all this anguish and allowed Tara's grief and agony to fuel her anger. Her enhanced powers responded in the same way as every Slayer for countless generations before her. She was suddenly stronger, faster, her senses enhanced beyond anything she had ever experienced. She had broken her silent promise to the witches to protect them, but that was something she could fix. She swore an oath that in the morning, Maxwiel Morton would regret coming to Sunnydale.

* * *

Willow found herself pacing the small space between the bed and the wooden door of her room. Isobel was sleeping peacefully in the bed, for which she was grateful. She had glimpsed herself in the mirror following her dark magick infusion from the Hellmouth and she was horrified at what she had become.

It was not only the external changes that were troubling, it was the internal alterations of her nature, her very essence that she was struggling to control. She felt like a tick, bloated to bursting from a night's feed. Or maybe she should use a vampire analogy; she was certainly more demon than not now.

She laughed coldly at her own ignorance. She had fancied herself so smart, so talented, with her superior intellect and Light Magick skills. But Morton had planned for all of it. He had entered her mind and had taken her knowledge so many years ago back in Khul. He knew everything about her, everything she would do before she did it. All this time he pondered how to use the information and plotted his revenge. Now she was completely under his control.

Willow understood the Scoobies would attempt an escape. They would find her and Isobel, somehow they always did. But they would be one step behind, just as she had always been one step behind. Morton would be ready for them as he had been ready for her.

Heartbreakingly Willow knew the Slayers could not be the saviors in this war. Even with two of them, the enormous gifts and talents of the Slayers were not pure magick. They could fight Morton's soldiers and his demon army, but only true magick could battle the warlock himself, and Willow was blocked. Elena was the last best hope to rid the world of Morton, but Willow wasn't sure the Light Witch was strong enough on her own.

Willow had tired of pacing and found herself in a meditation pose on the hard wood floor of the room. The Hellmouth was swirling inside of her. She could see the army of the Turok-Han so near, waiting for the seal to break. Dark powers from the depths of hell dimensions reached out for her, whispered touches to her mind promising power and gifts of her choosing. They became impossible to ignore when they found her heart's desire; offers to allow her to take Isobel and Tara away from Morton, from Sunnydale, to become queens, loved and protected by all.

Her head slumped forward as she gave in to the blackness. She didn't have the strength to fight Morton and all the powers of darkness calling to her from the Hellmouth. Tears streamed down her face as she considered her meager and bleak options. She could join Morton. Perhaps he would allow her to protect Isobel and Tara. She could flee through the Hellmouth with her family and find the best offering among the hell dimensions.

Her daughter mumbling in her sleep interrupted her introspection. Isobel was saying something about rose petals and growing flowers in the garden. Willow got to her knees so she could see her daughter's smiling dream face. She knew Isobel deserved so much better, and she also knew in her heart that Tara would never agree to leave with Morton or to go to a hell dimension, she would die first.

Willow moved to sit on the chair in front of the mirror. She settled herself and took in a deep breath. She wanted to test if it was possible for her to push back the darkness for even a moment. She concentrated on her Light Magick training and on her love for Tara and her daughter as she looked into the mirror, willing the blackness from her hair and face. Slowly she saw red return to the roots and the dark veins recede briefly from her cheeks, but her eyes remained black.

It would have to be enough. She could not fight the darkness within her. She would have to use it, bargain with it, if there was any chance to defeat the man from Khul. Most importantly she needed to take back the element of surprise from Morton. She would have to do it using only the gifts the warlock did not understand and could not block, her strength of will and love for her family.

Slowly she formulated a plan, terrible in price, but one that could work. A deal with the devil, her dark witch, was necessary. Too much was at stake. When her awful work was complete she wondered if for her, only the darkness would remain.

* * *

The group that gathered near the vineyard the next morning was quiet with a grim resolution. The Slayers were armed with stakes and swords, ready for demons or soldiers. Elena had every magickal supply she had brought from Khul and several more from the Magic Box. Anya and Dawn had knives and stakes and Xander had a two headed axe. Tara had insisted on coming despite Buffy's protestations. The blond witch knew she was not at full strength, but she hoped that when they got underground she could track Isobel and Willow with magick and help with the escape.

They approached cautiously, allowing Elena to disarm magickal alarms as they proceeded. Faith then scouted ahead and removed two soldier lookouts from the action with blows to the head. The Scooby squad was able to reach one of the central buildings without apparent detection and slipped inside.

Buffy quickly evaluated the space which still held several large rotting fermentation barrels on shelves along the walls, but was empty in the middle. Faith pointed out several boot prints in the dust on the floor. The prints all headed toward the center of the room, but not away. Xander stepped over and kneeled down. As he evaluated the wood planks on the floor he ran his fingertip along a recessed edge until he came to a small latch beneath which clicked on release.

Buffy waived the others back as Xander lifted the trapdoor open. She looked inside to find a set of steps leading down, but no guard. Buffy indicated she would take the lead with the others following and Faith to cover the rear.

They descended nervously but with the courage of their convictions until they reached a long stone passageway. With only one direction to go, they moved forward waiting for an attack. They passed a series of wood doors on each side, but a quick evaluation showed them to be locked. Pressing on, Buffy soon found herself edging into a round stone room, empty but for a large chair set on a daïs.

Seeing no one inside the room, the group gathered in a huddle to quietly discuss their next move.

"We need to check those locked rooms. Isobel and Willow may be in them." Faith suggested.

"We need to find Morton." Buffy's voice was filled with controlled anger. "I say we head back, maybe make our presence known as we reach the trapdoor, try to draw them up and out into the open, where we would have better odds."

"I could use magick outside. Here I am blocked." Elena added.

Tara likewise found she had no powers in the underground.

"Ok, let's head back. Faith and Xander can break locks and check the rooms as we go by, quickly. If we draw attention, we run for the stairs, got it?" Buffy ordered.

With nods of agreement the group turned to leave and found themselves facing Morton flanked by half a dozen armed soldiers blocking the opening.

"Willow said you would come. Despite my disbelief she explained that you would not be able to stop yourselves from making a senseless and futile attack on my compound." Morton shook his head as if he was speaking to a classroom of children. "I need to trust my favorite student's instincts more I see. She really does possess a keen intellect and now that I have provided her with proper motivation, her potential is limitless, in my service of course."

Buffy had heard enough. "Wow, you really do talk too much. I get accused of unnecessary banter sometimes, but today? I think I'll just kick your ass."

With preternatural speed, the Slayer took off, sword raised above her head ready to strike down the warlock. The petite blond was in midair when out her peripheral vision she noticed the soldiers still had their weapons trained on the others behind her as if her move did not concern them. She found out why as her sword sliced through thin air where Morton had stood seconds before.

As she landed and spun 180 degrees, Buffy saw the warlock, still flanked by soldiers, was now behind the Scoobies in the center of the room. As her eyes took in the scene, her fellow Slayer read the movement of the enemy in her reflection. Before Morton could speak, Faith had taken the knife from her boot and flung it behind her. A gurgle and thud caused the group to turn as one. Morton still stood in the center of his line of soldiers, however, the guard was now five strong. The soldier that had been at his right hand was now on the floor, Faith's knife protruding awkwardly from his chest.

"Oh you troublesome girl, we can't have any more of that!" Morton exclaimed. A word and a wave and Faith disappeared from the room.

Buffy began a second charge, with Xander following close behind. As Morton turned toward them, the remaining Slayer threw her sword like a javelin directly at the warlock. The soldier who had been at Morton's left suddenly appeared between Buffy and the warlock, impaled through the neck.

"I should kill you all for the trouble you are causing, but you will find yourselves otherwise occupied soon enough. Fight to the death little warriors! I have more important matters to attend to." A wave of his left hand resulted in the disappearance of Xander and Buffy. A wave of the right and Anya and Dawn were gone.

Only the two defenseless witches remained. Morton gestured for the remaining soldiers to collect the bodies of their comrades and depart. The warlock approached Elena, ignoring the blond at her side. "I am surprised to find you here. You must have known your magick would be useless, and yet you accompany these fools on their suicide mission. Didn't your mother teach you better combat technique?"

Elena had been studying the warlock since his sudden appearance. She could see his youth and vigor and that it did not appear to be glamour. Something had happened to strengthen him significantly and it made her despair. "What do you intend to do?"

"What do I intend? I intend to rule Khul. I intend to crush the Light Council. I intend to make the name Colonade synonymous with tortured slave. Your family will serve as the example for those who would dare cross me. As for what I intend to do with you? Perhaps I should give you a choice." Morton saw an opportunity to sow more discord while entertaining himself.

"You could join Willow. Accept the darkness and serve me as she has chosen to do. Or die. I won't have you attempting to interfere in my plans with your magick." The warlock stepped close to the two women, whispering to Elena but making sure Tara was close enough to hear him. "I know you love her, want her. I could give her to you. You could stand at my left and my right, feared dark witches administering my justice."

Elena was listening as Morton spoke. When he offered her Willow, the Light Witch knew her moment had arrived. She had drawn the warlock in, hoping he would get close to her. When he spoke of her love for Willow, Elena clutched his jacket by the lapels and whimpered as if the offer was everything she desired. She felt horribly that what she was about to do could not include the blond witch, but she simply did not have the power to incorporate Tara into the spell.

The key was to be physically touching the powerful warlock as she spoke the words. Elena had been slowly creating a bubble around herself that pushed back the dark sources and allowed her one shot at using Light Magick.

As Elena held onto Morton, she incanted the spell almost silently, disguised by her whimpers. At the completion, she pushed off with every ounce of her magick and using the warlock's intense dark power as a trampoline, she teleported out of the cellar and into the vineyard above. It wasn't far, only a hundred yards or so, but it was the best she could do to save her life and live to fight another day. As Morton had pointed out, she had allowed her emotions to push her into poor tactical decisions and almost get her killed. As she stumbled out of the vineyard to head back towards the town, she swore she would not let that happen again.

Now Tara was alone in the round stone room with Maxwiel. A shudder passed through her as she remembered a similar space from her childhood. She had spent many nights, cold and alone, in a dark cellar beneath the family farmhouse as part of her punishment. She recognized icy fury emanating from the warlock that Elena had eluded him. She had felt such anger many times from the man who had called himself her father.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tara asked in an even voice. Whatever Elena had done to get away, she had no similar ability.

"Me? Nothing. I was going to send you back with the others to fight uselessly against the hordes of demons that will be in Sunnydale after nightfall. The Slayer, your friends, including the witch from Khul, they will all die in the next day or two. I was content for you to die with them." Morton replied in a conversational tone with a just a hint of pleasure returning to his voice.

"Then why am I still here? Can I see my daughter?" Tara choked back a sob as she asked, knowing what the answer would be.

A second figure emerged from an arched opening into the room. "You are still here because I wanted you here. And no, you may not see Isobel."

Tara's heart wept to hear the voice speaking from the shadows. She knew what the unnaturally low timber of those words meant as they resonated through her. The natural witch in her was sickened by the waves of darkness that accompanied the figure that approached. If Willow had been dark when Tara had last seen her in Isobel's room, then she was the heart of blackness now.

Her beautiful redhead had undergone a hideous transformation. As if to hide the truth, Willow was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, black leather pants and black boots. Her black hair was down and partially obscured her disfigured face.

But it was her lover's hands that captivated Tara's gaze. Soft, gentle fingertips that had caressed in the most intimate ways. Fingers that had entwined with hers in solidarity and magick. Palms that had electrified as they pressed together. Now those hands were a mass of ropey black veins over bloodlessly pale skin. The effect made Tara think of a cold marble altar to an unmerciful god. She had little hope for mercy today, but she had to try.

"Willow. Let me help you. I still believe in you." Tara could not stop the tears she shed for what had happened to the only woman she would ever love.

The dark witch was standing directly in front of Tara now and saw the blond looking down at her hands. "Maybe I should have worn gloves so as not to distress you with my appearance. But then I would not have felt this." As she spoke Willow raised her hand and slowly pressed her cold palm into the blond's cheek.

"I wouldn't feel this." The dark witch continued as she ran her hand down across Tara's jaw and onto the smooth skin under her chin. "And I most certainly wouldn't have been able to feel this."

Tara gasped and her eyes went wide with terror as the hand that had never touched her with any emotion but love grasped her around the neck and lifted her from the ground without effort. The gentle lithe fingers she knew so well tightened around her throat and within seconds the blond felt consciousness slipping from her mind. Her own hands scrabbled and scratched, trying to loosen the dark witch's hold, but it was like a steel trap.

As the shade of her awareness was drawn down, Tara had one last moment of clarity. She dropped her hands to her sides and gazed into the black depths of her lover's eyes. Although she could no longer emit sound, she moved her lips to form the words she wanted to be the last she gave to her soulmate. Maybe somewhere in all that endless blackness Willow would see and know they came from her heart. "I will always love you."

The dark witch saw the words of love pass across the blond's lips. She felt the body go limp as she continued to hold it easily in the air. She gazed back unblinking at the eyes which had latched onto hers. Those deep soulful pools, the color of the sky on a cloudless summer day. The dark witch watched Tara's eyes until the light dimmed from them, and finally went out.


	23. Chapter 23-A Storm on the Horizon

Chapter Twenty Three-A Storm on the Horizon

* * *

Ninety seconds.

The dark witch tossed Tara's dead body into a heap at Morton's feet.

Eighty five seconds.

"Well, that was impressive. I didn't really think you had it in you." The warlock reached down and felt the lack of heartbeat in the blond's chest.

Seventy seconds.

"Need to double check my work? I think you will find I am a bit of a perfectionist." The dark witch replied evenly.

Sixty five seconds.

"Well done. This will go far in assuring your place at my side." Morton clapped his hands magnanimously. "Did you have something else planned?"

Sixty seconds.

The dark witch smiled thinly and looked down at the corpse. "I thought I would make this a delivery. It should completely break the spirit of the Slayer and her little band of misfits, don't you agree?"

Fifty five seconds.

The warlock laughed, his hands on his hips. "Yes, yes, delightful. You will share the tale of their anguish with me later?"

"Of course teacher. That is if I leave any of them alive." She bowed her head reverently.

Forty seconds.

"Don't take long, we have to prepare for tonight."

Thirty five seconds.

The dark witch reached down and touched the cooling body of the blond and with a word they both disappeared.

The consciousness of Willow Rosenberg cried as she watched the actions of the dark witch from a small corner of her mind. Willow knew she couldn't do what had to be done and be fully herself. When she had come to the realization of what was needed to stop Morton and understood the price that would be paid she had created this place, a prison of the mind.

The cell was small but not much space was needed to contain a consciousness. The walls were thick and solid. A door existed, but it was locked and she did not have the key. A window was in the door. The ability to see out, to be forced to witness events as they transpired, that was her punishment. She could have left the room windowless to decrease her suffering, but she deserved no mercy. So she watched from the window in her mind in misery.

As the dark witch had approached her love she cried. When she saw the tears on Tara's face as her blond beauty professed her continued trust, she felt her own tears turning her vision into a prism of pain. As the ugly hand of the dark witch caressed the soft skin of her lover's face, and then grasp her throat cutting off blood flow and air, she moaned in agony.

From her silent prison she begged the blond witch to fight, to scratch and claw and leave marks and scars that could never be obscured or forgotten. She wanted Tara to win, to strike down the dark witch and then the warlock and cry out in triumph.

But that was not in the nature of her kindhearted lover. So Willow witnessed the submission, the words of love, to which she could only respond in kind, unheard, "I'll always love you too."

As it was done she wanted to crawl to the corner of her cell, to let madness take her mind as she had let the dark witch take her body and part of her soul. But that would cost seconds, precious seconds. So she forced herself to watch, and rent the air of the prison in her mind with shrieks that only she could hear as the light and life went out of Tara's eyes.

When the dark witch tossed her soulmate's body to the floor like so much refuse, it was time. One and half minutes and counting to pass the only test that had ever mattered. Madness and grief would only result in failure, and that was not an option. She needed to be ready.

* * *

Buffy was face down on the living room floor of her house, her head spinning. As she pushed up into a shaky sitting position, she saw Faith doing likewise in the dining room. The Slayers exchanged groans.

"You Ok?" Buffy asked Faith.

"Yeah. You?" Faith found she wasn't ready for a long conversation yet.

"Did you hear that?" The blond Slayer pushed her uncooperative body to her feet and stumbled in the direction of the back yard where voices were calling out.

By the time Buffy got to the back porch Faith had gotten to her feet and followed her. The Slayers found Xander, Anya and Dawn face down in the grass of the back yard. Xander and Dawn were moaning and Anya was holding her head and cursing.

"I forgot how much I don't like teleportation." Anya could only whisper.

"Did any of you see Tara or Elena?" Buffy asked as she went to help Dawn get to her feet.

Everyone shook their heads in the negative. "Well, let's get inside and regroup. Aspirin for everyone."

Anya was helping Xander up when a thought struck her that she pointed out to the others. "We have no witches now, against a really strong warlock. That can't be good."

* * *

The dark witch appeared in the small bedroom Morton had given her with the body of the blond in her arms.

Thirty seconds.

"Isobel, where are you?" Willow had to make her own voice heard now.

"Mommy?" A small sound called out from beneath the bed.

Twenty five seconds.

"Baby girl, I need you. Your Mama needs your help. Can you come here?" It was so hard to sound like herself. The dark witch still had control.

Big blue eyes peeked out over the opposite side of the bed. "Mama!"

Fifteen seconds.

"Isobel. Take your Mama's hand. Use your magick, it's Ok, she knows how much you love her." It was so wrong, to put her daughter in this position.

The little redhead took up her Mama's hand and held it for a moment, her lip trembling.

Ten seconds.

There was nothing else to say. This would happen, it would work, or it wouldn't. Willow had set the timer in her mental prison to count down ninety seconds. She had learned in an anatomy class taken long ago the human body could survive strangulation for several minutes. But the brain was damaged if oxygen was not restored within two minutes and significant loss of function could occur after as little as a minute and a half. Willow believed Isobel could heal Tara, but only if there was time.

In her mind Willow could hear nothing but the decreasing numbers. Nine, eight, seven, six. . .

A golden light began at the enjoined hands of mother and daughter. The light grew with the passing seconds, but it was racing a clock only Willow could hear.

Five, four, three. . .

The small redheaded witch reached up with her free hand and placed it directly on her Mama's forehead as the light grew and became brighter, until it enveloped the room like the center of the sun.

Two, one.

As the timer ran out Willow waited for the dark witch to consume her completely. Her only chance of release from her self-imposed prison was based on Tara's life. That was part of the agreement she had reached with her dark self. If Tara could not be brought back, she would give herself over to the darkness and allow her consciousness to be sealed away in this place forever.

Tara was the key. If her lover lived, she alone could grant freedom. Tara could choose to release her or to leave her trapped with the dark witch that held her, sending them both to hell together. It would be her soulmate's choice, but one made later, after the dark witch had fulfilled her obligations.

Dimly Willow heard a small voice. She realized it was Isobel calling for her Mama and crying. Willow looked back through the window of her prison cell to see the most beautiful sight she had ever beheld. Tara's eyes were fluttering open as her arms encircled her daughter.

"Mama?" Isobel was curled up next to the blond on the bed, looking into her face.

"Isobel! Are you alright? Where are we?" Tara felt very disoriented. She was thrilled to be with her daughter somehow, but did not know where they were.

As Tara scanned around the room, her eyes fell upon the dark witch who had been standing silently next to the bed. The blond witch scrambled to her feet on the opposite side, putting Isobel behind her body. "Don't think I have forgotten what you did."

The dark witch slowly walked around the end of the bed towards the mother and daughter. "We must go."

Hope flared for an instant in Tara's eyes. "Willow? Can you take us home?"

The dark witch curled one corner of her lip. "Willow isn't really available right now. Think of me as her messenger."

With a gesture Isobel was back on the bed and appeared deep in sleep. Tara reached out and found she was blocked from reaching her daughter.

"I have a message, one you need to heed if you want to live. You, your daughter, the Slayers, your friends, Sunnydale, everyone will die if Morton succeeds in harnessing the Hellmouth tonight and leaving. You must be at the portal to stop him."

Tara kept glancing over to her sleeping daughter.

"Are you listening?" The dark witch looked evenly into the eyes of the blond until she nodded. "I am taking you home now, alone. Isobel cannot go yet, Morton would know something was wrong."

When Tara began to beg that her daughter needed to leave, the dark witch hissed, "You are wasting time. The warlock thinks you are dead, and when we get to the Slayer's house, you need to pretend that you are just that until after I am gone. Don't let Morton know you live." With another touch, the two witches were gone again.

* * *

Elena was in a tool shed. It was better than being exposed out in the open, but just barely. After teleporting away from Morton, she had staggered through the vineyard and back towards Sunnydale. Unfortunately, she did not know her way around and was fairly lost. In addition, she was completely exhausted from the spell.

The Light Witch thought she had seen a soldier tracking her movements through the vineyard, but could not be sure, hence the shed. Elena knew she needed to hide and concentrate on recharging her magick. Morton was right, she had allowed herself to be distracted from her responsibility here by her attraction to Willow.

She would gather her strength and find her way to the portal. Maxwiel had set a trap for them there and tonight she would return the favor.

* * *

The dark witch had carefully considered the position she wanted to arrive in at 1630 Revello Drive. Tara was limp in her arms and a spell assured she appear lifeless for the spies that were sure to be watching from hidden posts on the street.

She set the blond down carefully on the front lawn, close to the porch, but not on it.

"Slayer, I have brought you a gift." The dark witch called out mockingly.

When Buffy raced onto the porch, she saw Willow standing above the inert body of the blond witch with her hands on her hips in a posture of defiance.

"I give you a chance to flee, to take those you love and leave Sunnydale." The dark witch leaned down and swept her hand down the length of Tara's body. "I give to you the opportunity to bury your dead."

Buffy rushed to the blond's side and looked up at the woman who was once her best friend. "Willow, what have you done?"

The dark witch spoke in an exaggerated voice. "This is what will happen to all of you if you defy my teacher or interfere in his plans."

The Slayer reached out to grab the dark witch, but her hand bounced off with a shock. Instead the dark witch grasped Buffy's shirt and leaned close to her over Tara's body and spoke quickly and quietly. "If you have ever trusted me as a friend, trust me now. Tara is fine, take her inside before they see she is alive. Be ready at the portal tonight. Do not go to the Hellmouth, you must be at the portal."

Buffy found herself flung backward against the porch with a bolt of magick as the dark witch stood up. "Consider this your final warning."

Just then Faith came flying out the front door and off the porch, but found herself striking nothing but air as the dark witch teleported away.

Buffy was stunned and confused, but getting Tara inside seemed like a good idea no matter what. She scooped up the blond and asked Faith to stand watch on the porch.

The living room seemed too exposed if there truly were spies she could not see, so the Slayer carried Tara upstairs to her room and made sure all the blinds were drawn tight. As soon as she laid the blond on the bed she began to stir and mumble Willow's name. Dawn came in with a glass of water and smoothed Tara's hair back from her face. "She's not dead, right? We heard what Willow said, but I couldn't believe it."

"I'm not dead Dawnie." Tara was still quiet, but her eyes were opening. "Who is making the room spin?"

"Oh thank god." Dawn said in an uneasy voice. "I need to tell everyone."

"Hang on Sis." Buffy was starting to think about what the dark witch had said. "Willow wanted us to pretend Tara was dead. Let's let her get a little more awake and see what's going on before we start shouting around the house."

"I'm awake Buffy. I just don't know how to tell you what happened without it sounding worse than it is, if that is even possible." Tara was sitting up against the pillows and sipping water to clear her head. She had to decide whether to tell the Slayer everything or to keep out certain facts, like Willow killing her.

"I think Willow has a plan. I saw Isobel for a minute, she is fine. Willow wanted me to pretend to be dead when we got here."

"Why didn't she bring Isobel back too? What good is you 'pretending' to be dead?"

The Slayer's questions were all reasonable in Tara's mind. The blond witch knew she should tell Buffy exactly what had happened. But some part of her knew if she did the Slayer would go after Willow and would probably do the opposite of what the dark witch had asked out of stubbornness.

Tara had a bigger decision to make. Did she trust that Willow was trying to help, even when she was seemingly under the control of very dark powers? Was she willing to trust Dark Willow with her life, when she had taken it with her own hands once already?

Despite the ridiculous contradiction, the fact that the dark witch had killed her, yet brought her back, gave Tara faith that some part of Willow was still aware and still loved her. If she had wanted Tara dead, she could have left her that way. Willow must have a plan and they should follow it. Nothing they had done so far had impacted the warlock in any way. Willow must have realized she needed to do something drastic, and she certainly had.

Thoughts about what the dark witch had done and the future and whether Willow could be brought back from the darkness that controlled her would have to wait until Isobel was safe and Morton was gone.

"She couldn't tip her hand. Buffy, I think we should do as she asked. She didn't want us to sit out of the fight, she just asked us to be at the portal. What choice do we have?" Tara finally responded.

"We could go to the Hellmouth." Buffy pointed out. "Maybe this is just a distraction so they can open it without interference."

"We could go to the Hellmouth. But twice today Willow has asked me to trust her. She asked you to trust her out on the lawn. I know how I feel. I trust her with my life." Tara had found a deep inner calm that came with her decision. "Can you?"

* * *

When night had fallen, Morton called together his soldiers, his remaining dark lieutenant, and his prized dark witch. He spoke to the assembly of their impending victory and the glory and riches he would bestow. His voice rose when he promised they would return home that night at the head of a great army and rule Khul.

The soldiers were given orders and headed out from the vineyard. Willow was both frightened and relieved to see Isobel with the last squad of soldiers. The warlock promised terrible disfiguring pain to the sergeant in charge of the squad if Isobel was lost or harmed in any way before he arrived at the portal.

Once the soldiers left for the university campus, only Morton, Willow and the dark lieutenant remained. The sun had set and the lieutenant had gathered the items the warlock would need that night. With no more reason to remain at the vineyard, Morton ushered the trio into the circle and teleported directly to the Seal of Danzalthar beneath the new high school.

Willow watched as the two men began to draw an elaborate design around the Seal, setting various artifacts at the cardinal points. The dark witch laughed at their efforts.

The warlock looked at her with fury in his eyes. "How dare you laugh at me witch. What could you possibly find so amusing?"

"Your art and trinkets. They are meaningless to the Seal, and to the Hellmouth." The dark witch waved dismissively at the items.

"What do you know of opening the Seal?" Morton challenged.

"I have lived here most of my life. I have felt the power of the Hellmouth forever, and now it is a part of me. Don't you know what the Seal needs? Can't you feel it?" The witch found her body was swaying slightly the waves of dark power were so strong here.

"I know the final step. I know what must be given! Do you!" The warlock bellowed.

The dark witch turned to her teacher and found him holding an athame in his right hand, aimed at her heart.

"Blood. It is always blood. It is only blood." The dark witch's eyes were filled with roiling dark clouds as she watched Morton decide her fate.

She received her answer when the dark lieutenant suddenly cried out and collapsed onto the center of the Seal, Morton slowly removing his athame from the young man's chest.

"You are stronger. And after your demonstration of loyalty today, murdering your lover and the mother of your child, I know you belong to me. Your friends would never accept you back now."

The room started to glow a dark red color as the lieutenant's bloods seeped into the Seal.

Morton pointed down at the dying body. "That was to be you. Your blood would open the seal and I would have Isobel's power without interference. But your actions today changed my mind. In my wildest dreams I never imagined how perfectly evil you could become. You will do great things at my side Willow."

The warlock stepped off of the Seal as it started to shift, not opening so much as devouring the ground around it. A gaping maw was left in the earth and the first of the Turok-Han emerged, kneeling at Morton's feet.

"Rise, and take your brethren into the town. Kill any who stand against you. Find the Slayer and kill her and her friends. Then wait for me at the portal."

The Turok-Han rose and turned back to the opening in the earth. He released a great roar that echoed back a thousand fold. The demon army began to climb from the depths, passing Morton and Willow in waves as they headed for the surface.

Morton turned to his dark witch. "The final stage has begun. Let us say goodbye to Sunnydale from the portal." The warlock took her hand and they left the open Hellmouth teleporting together.

* * *

Once the decision was made to make their stand at the portal, Buffy was all business. She organized and distributed weapons and divided the small group into two squads. She would take Dawn and Tara as close to the portal as they could get. She hoped that Tara could find a way to disrupt or close the portal with magick and Dawn's help. Buffy also wanted to be the last line of defense to stop Morton from taking Isobel to Khul. Faith, Xander and Anya would cover the outside of the residence hall and engage any soldiers or demons.

Buffy was upset that they had neither of the Light Magick witches to fight Morton. Tara had seen Elena disappear from the cellars beneath the vineyard, but the witch had not come back to the house and they did not have time to search for her. The other Light Magick witch was not even Light anymore, the Slayer pondered. She really hoped fighting Willow was not in her near future.

The group arrived on the deserted campus well after nightfall. Approaching Fischer Hall through a wooded area, they could see soldiers guarding outside of the main and auxiliary doors.

Buffy gathered everyone in a circle. "Well, this is where we split up. Let's kick this guy's butt once and for all." The most successful Slayer in history swallowed hard and looked around at those assembled. "I love you all."

Xander touched Buffy on the arm and smiled. "We love you too."

Faith was shifting a sword and axe back and forth from one hand to the other. "Let's do this thing."

Tara leaned over to Buffy and spoke softly in her ear, "If you have to make a choice, save Isobel, understand?"

The Slayer looked at her friend and nodded but added, "I intend to keep you both safe."

"I think they know they have company. Time to fight!" Anya saw a squad coming towards the woods and raised her crossbow, taking out the lead soldier.

The five women and one man ran into the clearing to face the dark soldiers from Khul and the battle was on.

* * *

The warlock and dark witch found themselves back where they had first teleported together, the student lounge of Fischer Hall. Squads of soldiers filled the space, including the ones responsible for Isobel. The young girl looked frightened, her eyes darting around, trying to take in the chaotic scene. Willow kept behind Morton; she did not want Isobel to see her right now.

The warlock was barking out orders and several of the squads headed out the main doors to set up a perimeter. As they exited, Willow heard raised voices reporting that attackers were coming out of the woods. The dark witch strode to the open doors in time to see the small band of warriors that constituted her family and friends begin to fight.

Willow could see they were already outnumbered and out gunned by the dark magick soldiers with their heavy weapons. Glancing around, the dark witch saw her opportunity. Morton and the soldiers were distracted by the attack and not paying any attention to her. It was time to even the odds.

As a Light Witch on Khul, Willow had been trained to understand the weaponry of the Dark. They did not use bullets or other conventional projectiles. The rifles emitted an electrical beam much like a laser, powerful and accurate, that could be adjusted to the target while firing.

What Morton and the dark soldiers had not accounted for was the inherent flaw in the use of the weapons in this dimension. They were highly susceptible to interruption and failure when exposed to other strong electrical sources.

Sunnydale had not gotten its name in irony. The sun shone down on the unique California town most days, and when rain did quench the dry terrain, it was mostly in the form of showers. The climate of Khul was so vastly different that it had taken Willow several years of living there to realize she had never heard thunder. When she asked Elena about it, the Light soldier had no frame of reference, having never seen a storm that included lightning.

So it wasn't completely surprising that Morton and the Dark soldiers had not been faced with the flaw in their technologically advanced equipment during their time in this dimension. But they were about to.

The dark witch teleported with ease to Kingman's Bluff. With the Hellmouth open, her power was replenished instantly and she drew upon it to raise the spire of the temple from the ground. The carved image of the woman entwined with a serpent emerged and Willow ceased her efforts. She only needed this portion of the temple to complete her next objective.

Proserpexa had understood the powers of the Hellmouth. A minor demon, she had tried unsuccessfully to harness the dark magick leaking from the seal for her own uses. Her followers in the 1930's had finally come to understand her madness and had recruited the assistance of a local dark magick warlock to stop her plan and destroy the temple they had built to worship her.

The warlock had provided the power the worshipers needed in exchange for their servitude. Several generations later he shared his memories of Proserpexa with a powerful young witch with bright red hair in an exchange with her memories.

The dark witch had designed a spell to achieve two objectives at once. As she took increasing amounts of power from the Hellmouth, the magickal aspect of the seal narrowed into a funnel. The more dark magick she was able to focus, the smaller the aperture of the funnel became. Soon, the hordes of Turok-Han that had not yet made their way out of the broken seal were again trapped inside the Hellmouth by the dark witch's magick.

The highly concentrated stream of dark power streamed into the witch, answering her call willingly. She turned herself into a conduit, taking in all that the Hellmouth could give and immediately surging the power through her hands and into the image of Proserpexa.

The dark witch could feel the power reaching a zenith. When she had filled the carving to the point where it glowed bright in the night, she stopped the stream and capped her magickal seal over the Hellmouth. It was only temporary, but should last the night.

Willow had learned through Rack that Proserpexa held the power of transmutation. The demon had intended to acquire the dark power of the Hellmouth and alter the reality of this dimension into one in which she was a powerful Queen served by all. When Rack had defeated her, she had not been destroyed completely, but simply bound into the wooden carving and buried.

The demon part of Proserpexa was a serpent. When the dark witch called forth the infused power of the Hellmouth from the image, the transmutation allowed the serpent to fall free from the image of the woman. Willow called the demon to her and instructed the serpent on how the dark power was to be transformed. The demon readily agreed and the two approached the edge of the cliff together.

Willow could see the lights of the town below her from her vantage point high up on the bluff. The town looked peaceful, although she knew a battle was raging on the university campus and dozens of Turok-Han were rampaging through the streets between the high school and the university below.

'Time to bring a storm to Sunnydale.' The witch thought to herself and the darkness within her was pleased.


	24. Chapter 24-The Battle for Fischer Hall

AN-You all are so kind with your comments! Thank you so much and enjoy an action-packed chapter.

Chapter Twenty Four-The Battle for Fischer Hall

* * *

"We are getting our butts kicked." Faith called out to her fellow Slayer. "We can't get close enough to the soldier boys with their laser guns to do any damage, and those hits hurt like hell."

The group had retreated to the edge of the trees for cover and to discuss options.

"The crossbow is working well. I've taken out three of them from here!" Anya exclaimed.

"Yes, Anya, but there are dozens of them and one crossbow isn't going to get us into that building and to the portal." Buffy said anxiously.

"Maybe we could scout around the back, see if the reinforcements are less." Xander proposed.

"It would take even fewer soldiers to cover the back entrance, and we would be totally exposed coming across the quad." Faith pointed out.

As they kneeled catching their breath and thinking, Tara suddenly stood up. "Did you hear that?" She asked the others.

Buffy looked at the blond witch. "Tara, get down. Hear what? Other than soldiers yelling and shooting at us, no."

Tara turned toward Fischer Hall and opened her magickal senses. "Isobel is there. She is in there right now! Oh, Goddess, he could take her through the portal to Khul at any moment."

The blond witch grabbed Buffy by the arm. "We have to get in there, now." She spoke broking no argument.

"Ok. Anya, you cover with the crossbow. Faith and I will lead with Tara and Xander behind. Dawn, you have rearguard. We need to make sure Tara can get in there and work her magick on Morton."

Buffy suspected this was a suicide mission. She only hoped she and Faith could carve a way through the soldiers enough to get the witch inside and hope for a miracle that she could get her daughter back from the warlock. "Let's go."

This time the Scoobies charged headlong out of the trees toward the main doors of the residence hall. The soldiers looked at the small group and a couple of them began to laugh. Then the band of warriors running across the grass realized the gaze of the Dark soldiers was drawn upward to the sky above them, and their eyes were wide with terror.

Buffy and Faith did not falter for a moment. Whatever was happening above them would happen. A few of the soldiers had the presence of mind to raise their weapons in preparation to fire, but most were gesturing wildly at the dark sky. Buffy knew at close range a hit from the laser weapons would be devastating, if not lethal, but she had no choice. This was not the final battle she had envisioned, but she was fighting evil to protect those she loved. A Slayer could ask for no more. She raised her sword and saw Faith raise an axe and they both cried out together.

Dawn was the first of the Scoobies to see what had the soldiers so frightened. As the rearguard, she had turned around to make sure no one had circled in behind the group. She almost dropped her weapon until she remembered her sister needed her to stay strong. If what she was seeing was part of the evil warlock's plan, Dawn knew they were doomed. But a small smile turned up one corner of her mouth as she thought, if that is for us, he is toast.

Just over the tree line the night sky had come alive. Towering clouds roiled and spun in hues of grey, black and red lit by the constant pulsations of electricity shooting through them. As they grew near, the clouds seemed to lower even further like a malevolent battering ram. Bolts of lightning gathered and shot out from the storm, striking the ground so hard that it quaked.

Like jagged lines of powerful anger, the lightning jarred the earth again and again. As the cloud line rode over the campus, a harsh driving rain sang out a staccato line of harmony to the bass booms of the thunder. Soon all the combatants were enveloped in the storm that raged over Sunnydale, sending the ordinary residents fleeing for cover.

The demon serpent of Proserpexa, filled with the dark magick of the Hellmouth, had grown and flourished. Its black scales grew to the size of shields and from its head a snout appeared, snorting out bursts of red fire. It was a dragon without wings, but fully capable of flight.

As the storm matured and moved out over the town, the serpent became like the foremast of a ship riding the first wave. This time the demon entwined with and carried not a carved image, but the most powerful witch in the world, the woman formerly known as Willow Rosenberg. As Dawn watched the dark witch and the serpent flew over the field of combat and targeted lashes of lightning whipped down from the demon's flanks on and around the dark soldiers.

Buffy was waiting for the powerful burst from the weapon of the dark soldier to strike her down as she charged. Instead, she felt the ground beneath her shudder with a simultaneous ringing in her ears from multiple claps of thunder. She realized the bolts were raining down all around them now and the soldiers were fleeing in fear, some into the hall, some towards the woods. Several were smoking piles of bone having failed to escape. A few stoically remained with weapons raised and the Slayer was close enough that she could see trigger fingers flexing, but the weapons were not firing.

Faith was seeing the same thing as they charged into the ranks of the remaining soldiers. Whatever had disabled the weapons was fine with her and she began to swing her axe and sword, striking several in the arms and legs before all of the soldiers were falling to their faces or knees with hands raised and calling out in the universal language of surrender. It was hard to reign in her instinct to kill, but Faith slowed her attack when she saw Buffy do likewise.

The older Slayer called out through the thunder and driving rain to her counterpart to secure the soldiers as prisoners and round up the strays as she continued towards the door with Tara in tow. The blond witch seemed oblivious to the chaos around them. The storm seemed to be increasing in intensity, but Tara strode through it, her blond hair whipping in the wind and rain, focused only on getting to the main doors of the residence hall.

When the two women arrived at the bottom step leading up to the entrance they could see into the lounge area through the open doors. Both of them saw Isobel in the arms of the warlock and heard her cry out, "Mama!" Before even Buffy with her preternatural speed could reach the doorway, the Slayer and the blond witch were blocked by a sight high on the bizarre scale even by Sunnydale standards.

The dark witch dismounted from the black serpent as it glided to a halt on the landing of Fischer Hall in front of the open doors. Red smoke curled from the snout of the beast as Willow gazed into its slit-like eyes. The dark witch touched the demon on the side of the head, almost as if she was stroking the face of a pet. "I feel how the storm rages within you. Let the fury continue until dawn. Then be at peace."

The serpent hissed and reared back its head before leaping into the sky. It rolled with the clouds, belching fire and sparking lightning from its scales. The dark witch watched for a moment before turning her attention back to the two blonds. "Morton must be stopped. I cannot use magick against him, but that does not mean I am helpless."

Buffy was again moving towards the doorway. "He has Isobel. We need to get to the portal, now."

"Yes." The dark witch replied as the trio entered the lounge area to find it empty. She turned towards Tara, "I will see Isobel returned to you, even if I have to follow Morton to Khul and bring her back."

The blond witch could only nod and the three women started down the hallway towards the dorm room that contained the portal.

* * *

With Xander, Anya and Dawn assisting, it took only a few minutes to disarm the remaining soldiers and lock them together with their own handcuffs and chain in the back of a military type transport vehicle. As they finished, Faith called to Xander and motioned towards the residence hall. "Let's go see if they need help. Dawn and Anya can watch these guys."

The dark haired man and woman had taken only a few steps when they heard the distinct sound of yelling, in a British accent.

"Bloody bloody hell! These tossers won't bugger off! A bit of help here!"

Faith and Xander turned to see a most unwelcome sight. Spike was staggering backward with a broken two by four in his hand, fighting and fleeing from the largest vampire either of them had ever seen. The monster was seven feet tall with two inch fangs glistening in the rain of the storm. Its chest and arms were covered with muscles that looked like plate armour and it moved with an almost feline like grace on legs like tree trunks.

Even more disturbing were the three dozen or so of the creatures loping down the street in groups of two or three behind Spike and the one he was fighting. Faith quickly evaluated that the vampire creatures were headed for the residence hall just as she had been. She knew they had to be stopped. Dealing with Morton was enough for Buffy and Tara, they would be helpless if trapped between the warlock and these vampires in the confines of the dorm.

Faith motioned for Xander and yelled for Anya to get her crossbow as she ran in a line to intercept the creatures in front of the main doors. By the time she got to the steps, Spike and the first vampire were almost there. The blond vampire was still swinging his oversized stake, but from the blood and bruises it was apparent he had taken several blows and his efforts were weakening.

"What are these things?" Faith called out.

"Turok-Han. Original vampires. Came out of the Hellmouth and moved through town. When the storm started they headed here." Spike tried to yell over the relentless thunder.

Vampires, Faith thought with a slight smile. I know what to do with those. As she hefted her axe Xander joined her on the landing with his own, and they waited for the first group to reach them.

Anya was watching the grassy area in front of the residence hall as she walked with her crossbow towards a low wall that could provide cover. In her long existence she had never seen such a surreal setting. First the soldiers with their advanced technology made impotent by a storm the likes of which she had never seen. Clearly magickal forces had combined with natural elements to create such a concentrated show of lightning. It still thundered down from the swirling clouds where she saw what appeared to be a dragon breathing fire into the night. Now an army of Turok-Han were making their way towards the group. She recognized the vampires from ancient stories and knew they would be hard to kill. When she saw a bolt of lightning strike and immolate one of the creatures she had hope that they might just survive this night yet.

As he embedded his axe into the chest of the first Turok-Han to reach the landing Xander heard Spike next to him growl. "Take off its head you wanker! That's the only thing that will kill it."

"Fine." Xander grunted as he pulled the axe back. Dropping under a wide swinging blow from the vampire the young man did just as instructed and was rewarded with a shower of dust than was immediately turned into wet ash in the hard rain.

Faith had engaged two of the vicious creatures who had tried to maneuver around her to reach the open doors of the dorm. She had landed several blows, but could not get to one for a kill without the other interfering. More of the vampires were closing in and she needed to clear these two out of the way. She landed a spinning kick to the chest of one causing it to stumble back far enough that she had a clear swing through the neck of the second.

As it turned to ash Faith found herself caught from behind. Huge arms crushed her around the chest and lifted her feet off the ground. She couldn't breathe and felt at least one rib snap when suddenly she was dropped to the ground in a shower of dust. When she looked up Anya was reloading the crossbow about six feet away.

"Tough skin, had to get close to get through the back and into the heart." With that the ex-demon winked at the Slayer and ran up the steps taking cover just inside the doors, aiming her weapon out towards the oncoming vampires.

Faith had enough time to realize the numbers of the creatures had diminished considerably since she had first seen them. Then she saw why as two more succumbed to sizzling bolts of lightning and the remainder veered away, trying to unsuccessfully dodge the enveloping storm.

The last dozen of the Turok-Han charged the landing together hoping to overwhelm the fighters and escape the deadly storm. Faith stood at the point of attack with Xander at her left flank and Spike at her right. The dark Slayer was hurting. The fight had left her breathing ragged and painful. Spike had been dragging when he arrived and they had all been fighting nearly non-stop for hours.

Faith glanced over at Spike and then Xander with her expression half in smile and half in sneer. When she turned back to the rushing demons she called out to the storm to bring down death and destruction on the vampires and leapt off of the steps, axe high over her head to do her part.

* * *

Elena was grateful to every son-of-a-bitch drill instructor that had ever made her run extra miles in full combat gear. By the time she got to Buffy's house, everyone was gone, along with all of the weapons. Night had fallen and as she made her way back towards the center of town to head to the university she was brought to her knees by a wave of darkness. Instantly she understood the power of the now open Hellmouth and why Morton wanted it. If that darkness was unleashed in Khul, her people would be destroyed.

As she got to her feet and began to run again, she knew she needed to be where the warlock would be tonight and that was the portal. The university was several miles away and she ran every step. As she approached the campus she felt as much as heard the storm behind her. The Light Witch was crossing the green spaces between campus buildings as she saw the clouds dip and sway between the buildings. Then she saw Willow lying sleek against the back of a serpent, her black hair and coat streaming out behind her. The witch who had been her friend flew through the night with the demon gathering the storm clouds to her as the serpent breathed fire.

Elena had never seen lightning or heard thunder. She wondered if it was purely magickal in nature and the dark witch was using it against Buffy and the others. As the storm enveloped her, she knew it was the most awesome display of dark magick she had ever seen. Despite her inner terror and the now drenching rain, she continued running until she spotted a line of military vehicles parked alongside the residence hall that contained the portal.

She approached cautiously, but did not see any guards near the trucks. Sliding under a tarp into the back of a supply truck, the Light Witch looked for anything that could be used to stop Morton. The volume of the storm covered her noise as she sorted through several trunks of weapons and other supplies until she came across a set of items that could provide just the assistance she was looking for.

* * *

Buffy had insisted on taking the lead down the hallway to the portal. Tara followed and the dark witch walked silently behind. When the three women neared the room with the portal, it was obvious some changes had taken place. The walls between several of the adjoining rooms were gone, as were the doors. The space had increased to accommodate the expanding maw of the portal. The dark vortex was now as tall as the ceiling and stretched across the full width of the original room dimensions. You could drive, if not a truck, at least a small car directly into the swirling depths.

As they hurried into the larger space all three women gasped slightly as they saw Morton. He was headed for the portal dragging an uncooperative child at his side.

"Stop kicking me!" The warlock growled at Isobel.

Buffy surged forward to cut off Morton's approach only to strike and be thrown back by a magickal barrier in front of the portal.

"You cannot stop me Slayer. I may not be taking everything I wanted, but I have the most important ones, the power of the Hellmouth and this child. Everything else will come in time." The warlock sneered.

"Isobel!" Tara cried out.

"Mama!" The small redheaded girl wrenched her hand away from the warlock and ran towards her mother, but could not pierce the shield.

Tara found herself frantically on her knees only inches from her daughter but unable to reach her. She touched the shield and was instantly repelled.

The blond witch looked up pleadingly at the dark witch still standing silently behind the other two women. "Do something!"

"I told you, I cannot fight Morton's magick." The dark witch replied without emotion.

"So the mother lives. What a disappointment my pupil. I had such high hopes. Now I find you were a traitor all along. I will relish the thought that you ultimately failed. I am taking the girl to Khul and you won't be able to protect her. And for what? You think your friends will accept you back filled with darkness? You think because you found a way to bring her back from death that your lover will open her arms after you murdered her? You could have achieved greatness. Now you will be a pariah." The warlock laughed as he picked up Isobel and threw her over his shoulder. "Good riddance."

Willow stood back and watched as Morton struggled to walk with the squirming child over his shoulder. Buffy and Tara were striking at the shield helplessly and calling out for the warlock to stop. The dark witch saw that she would have to wait until Morton had entered the portal and the shield had fallen and then follow him back to Khul. It would probably result in her capture and death, but she had to try. There was nothing for her here and she had committed to saving the girl.

Suddenly glass was shattering and Light Magick filled the room. Elena leapt through the remains of the dorm room window landing inches from the portal directly in front of Morton. Even before her feet hit the floor, the best soldier the Light had ever trained was pushing the warlock back from the opening of the vortex.

Morton fought back with streams of dark magick, but he was hindered by Isobel who continued to kick and yell. The Light Witch shielded herself and continued to put all her efforts in a concentrated push until she felt the warlock move through the barrier he had set and to the other side.

Buffy was on him immediately, pummeling and trying to pry Isobel from his grasp. But the warlock was not going to give up his prize without a fight. He flung the Slayer back with a direct shot of dark magick from his palm and she struck the far wall hard and slumped down to the floor. As she tried to rise up, Morton struck out again, but this time his blast fizzled in a shimmer of light and he turned to see the blond witch running towards him while keeping up her own shield.

Tara could not move as fast as the Slayer. When Morton had become vulnerable on this side of his barrier, she watched as Buffy attacked and was hurt. But now she was on the run, bearing down on the man who held her child captive with the fury only a mother could feel. Without conscious thought she set a shield between the warlock and Buffy and struck the man with a great blast of defensive magick which succeeded in a jolting separation of Isobel who flew through the air until she was caught in Willow's arms.

All eyes turned to the dark witch holding the child. Willow could read the varying emotions from each, anger and loathing from Morton, fear from Elena, and concern from Buffy. But she was filled with gratitude when she realized Tara felt nothing but relief that Isobel was in her arms.

Buffy stood to approach her. "Willow, just hand Isobel to me, Ok?" The Slayer wasn't angry, but clearly wasn't feeling very trusting at the moment, especially after hearing what Morton had just said about Tara dying.

The dark witch began to respond, but instead shot a bolt of dark red magick past the head of the Slayer into the hallway behind her. Buffy had ducked in disbelief that Willow would attack her and had turned on them after all. The Slayer rose up to do what had to be done to get Isobel away from Willow and struck out at her with her sword, only to be stopped by yet another shield.

"Buffy no." The shield was Tara's. The Slayer looked to where the blond witch was pointing and found a massive disfigured vampire slumped on the floor just behind where Buffy had been, a gaping hole in its chest.

"Sorry, the last one got past us." An axe came down and the vampire turned to dust. When the weapon hit the floor, the dark Slayer followed it, collapsing in a heap.

Willow didn't want Isobel and Tara here for one more second. Morton's eyes were scanning around, plotting his next move and she needed to get her family away from here in order to deal with him.

"Tara." The blond heard her name and stumbled quickly to the dark witch holding her daughter.

Tara held out her arms and Willow gently placed Isobel into her embrace. "You will be safe." Then she touched both mother and child and they were gone.

"Where did they go?" Buffy still looked a little stunned at the turn of events.

"Someplace safe." The Dark Witch replied just as her body was wracked with pain.

"No place in any dimension will be safe for you, little witch." Morton was still on the outside of his barrier, walking slowly toward Willow as he cast. "You will tell me where you sent the girl or I will make you suffer in new and inventive ways."

The dark witch was powerless against the warlock's magick. She felt every molecule of the magickal stream as it sent waves of pain into her. She felt like the agony would tear her apart from the inside.

Elena was guarding the portal. She needed to make sure no matter what that Morton did not return to Khul unless it was as her captive. She watched Willow save Buffy from the massive vampire and then saw the dark witch hand Isobel over to Tara and teleport them away. Hope flourished in her heart that she had been wrong about Willow and that there was still goodness in her. When Morton attacked the dark witch she knew there was an opportunity. The warlock was distracted by his rage and was completely focused on his infliction of pain. Elena called to Buffy and stepped to the edge of the barrier.

"You have to do this. Put these on Morton's arms, quickly." As she spoke, the Light Witch forced the set of magickal binders she had found in the supply truck through the barrier and into the Slayer's hands.

Buffy saw the warlock attack Willow. After everything the Slayer had seen that night she suspected Willow would die before she told Morton where she had sent Isobel and Tara. She understood her brainy friend had planned for this, to give them a chance to escape. After all the times Willow had saved her over the last year, it was time to pay her back. They would deal with the darkness later.

The Slayer had never seen the devices that Elena gave to her, but she knew immediately what they were. She had seen the scars on Willow's arms many times and had shuddered to imagine the pain that must have accompanied such a device.

She crept up quickly behind the warlock who was now standing directly over Willow, pouring every ounce of his hatred into a river of dark magick pain that flowed into the dark witch. She had fallen onto her hands and knees, sweat pouring off of her, and looked as if soon she would be face down on the floor.

Buffy stepped to the side of the warlock and clamped down the magickal binders as fast as she could put a stake in a vampire's heart. The stream of magick stopped and Morton looked up at her with astonishment. Then the warlock gave her an evil grin and started to shake off the binders only to find a pale veined hand had reached up to the lock between the binders needed to secure the device.

"Your turn." The dark witch whispered as she turned the lock on the binders.

Morton had never experienced much physical pain in his pampered life and lost consciousness quickly after a few moments of screaming.

"That was fast. Sort of a pity." The dark witch commented to the collapsed form of the warlock as she struggled to her feet.

Elena found Morton's barrier had dropped when the binders were locked in place. She strode over to where the Slayer was standing at alert over his body as if waiting for him to spring up and fight.

"It's over Buffy. His magick is bound while wearing the binders and he cannot undo the lock. He probably won't even regain consciousness for a few hours."

"What do you want to do?" The Slayer asked.

"I will take him back to Khul. He needs to stand trial for his crimes. He will be imprisoned for life and his magick bound." The Light Witch said with authority.

"What if his people still control the portal on the other side? Could he get away and come back?" Buffy didn't want to take any chances. She didn't want Morton here, but she needed to make sure he was secure in Khul.

"I will close the portal. After Elena takes him through I will close it, forever." The dark witch looked to her best friend from the other dimension and they both nodded.

"I didn't think you could do that Willow. You said before. . . "Buffy started but was interrupted.

"I couldn't before. Now I have the power of the Hellmouth. I have plenty of dark power to close this portal, or any other." The dark witch could feel the power rising in her as she spoke, begging to be used.

"With the portal closed, even if he gets free in Khul, he can never return to Sunnydale, and Isobel is safe." Elena said, mostly for the benefit of the Slayer who nodded her assent.

"Willow, can I talk to you?" The Light Witch motioned towards the far end of the room away from Buffy.

"Buffy, why don't you check on Faith and the others? We'll be fine here, just give us a minute."

The Slayer didn't look happy about it, but she did want to check on everyone, starting with the unconscious dark slayer in the hall.

Elena wasn't sure where to start. "I'm confident our message got through to my mother and they will be waiting for me on the other side of the portal. Even if things are in disarray, I can take care of Morton; at least make sure his magick is bound."

The dark witch waited but Elena did not continue.

"I know you can handle this. You are the best soldier the Light has ever had." Willow would not let the warlock live to leave Sunnydale if she didn't trust what the Light Witch had said.

"I may be a good soldier. But I'm not the best friend. I doubted you. I thought Morton had turned you. I didn't trust you could control the darkness." Elena's voice had gotten quieter. "I still worry that you can't."

"Elena Colonade, you are a wise woman. I cannot say what the future holds, only that the darkness will always be a part of me and that Tara holds the key." The dark witch touched the other woman lightly on the arm. "I am not the same woman I was, but I will do what I can and that includes closing the portal. I wish you well. In the future I will always imagine you have found a happy life."

"You know I have never wished anything else for you." The Light Magick witch found she had tears in her eyes.

"I know. Let's get this criminal to where he belongs. There is still great danger here as long as the Hellmouth remains open." Willow realized there was really nothing else to say. She helped get the warlock onto Elena's shoulder and walked them to the portal. "Goodbye my friend."

"Goodbye Willow." Four steps into the darkness Elena and Morton were gone.


	25. Chapter 25-Returning Home

Chapter Twenty Five-Returning Home

* * *

Tara had never felt a greater sense of relief when she found Isobel was still in her arms. The teleportation had left her dizzy and she sat down on the nearest piece of furniture which happened to be a couch.

Isobel was clinging to her and crying and Tara cooed soft words of love and comfort and stroked her hair until the child calmed enough to curl up in her lap.

Tara glanced around to take in their surroundings and found she was in Willow's sparsely furnished living room. There was no indication that anyone was in the house and all she could hear from the outside was the sounds of the storm still raging.

Something about the house felt different to the blond witch. She opened her magickal senses and found that Willow had reinforced the glamour on her home with powerful dark magick shields and traps. The defenses were all aimed out towards potential attackers. Tara realized she was probably inside the safest place on the planet.

Allowing herself to breathe and center, Tara placed her daughter on the couch and covered her now sleeping form with a blanket. She thought she should feel bad for leaving the group in the middle of the battle, but keeping Isobel safe was a priority to them all, and here she could do that, thanks to Willow.

Her lover's transformation was so confusing. Physically she was darkness embodied, her beauty hideously twisted. The immense dark power she possessed was undeniable and nauseating to the blond's Wiccan sensibilities. And there was the small matter of having her life ended by the dark witch. Tara's hand moved unconsciously to her neck as she remembered the horrifying feeling of gasping for air and clawing helplessly at the hand crushing her throat.

But Willow had brought her back somehow with Isobel's help. She had fulfilled her promise to bring Isobel to her, and to keep them both safe. Somewhere in all that darkness Willow must still exist, trying to mold the darkness to do her bidding. Maybe it was because the dark power was forced on her. Unfortunately her continued control over the dark witch was not something that could be trusted. Eventually dark power of that magnitude would overwhelm what remained of her Willow and she would be lost. She knew the Willow she loved would never want that.

Tara thought maybe it would be better if she could end the dark witch first, get close to her and bind her, before the Slayers were forced to fight her. Either way, she feared for Willow's survival.

The blond witch pondered her options as she went to the kitchen for a drink of water. As she was filling a glass Isobel toddled into the room rubbing her eyes. "Mama?"

"I'm just getting us something to drink. Are you hungry? I could look for something to eat." Tara scooped up her daughter into another hug.

"I'm not hungry Mama. I'm worried about Mommy." The little redhead wrapped her arms around Tara's neck.

"Oh me too my darling child, I'm worried too." Tara wasn't sure what else to say.

"Mommy's gone away inside. The ugly witch is just on the outside. She's lost and you have to find her Mama." Isobel needed to tell her Mama, it was important, but she was just so tired.

Tara didn't know what to make of what Isobel had said, it didn't really make sense. Maybe she had seen or heard something after Willow had taken her to Morton's. Either way her daughter was exhausted. Tara took Isobel to Willow's room and put her in bed to sleep while she watched over her.

* * *

Buffy had assembled the Scoobies back in the student lounge. Faith had collapsed in the hallway from injuries and exhaustion and Buffy had half carried her back down the hall and deposited her on a couch. Anya had helped Xander inside and was cleaning some cuts and scrapes from his face. Unfortunately his arm was clearly broken and although his wife had fashioned a sling, he needed to go to the hospital. Anya had a few bruises, but nothing that would require medical attention.

Dawn was thankfully unscathed. The youngster had stayed guarding the handcuffed dark soldiers in the transport until Spike had come to give her the all clear. Then the blond vampire had surprised them by calling Angel who agreed to deal with the soldiers if Spike would drive them down to LA.

"Glad to see you made it Slayer." Spike called out to Buffy from the driver's seat of the transport truck. "Did you lose anybody?"

"Nope. Banged up pretty good, but everyone's alive. Elena took Morton back to Khul." Buffy answered as she jumped up on the runner of the truck.

"Good. What about Red and the kid?" The blond vampire hadn't seen Dark Willow.

"Isobel and Tara are somewhere safe. Willow is closing the portal right now." Buffy sighed. "She's really full of the dark stuff Spike. I don't know if we can get her back."

Spike found a pack of cigarettes in his coat, but snarled when he found they were soaked with rain. "Wish I could tell you it will be alright, but we both know better. No witch can handle the Hellmouth, even Red. It will consume her eventually. Damn that means I'll probably never get paid. See ya around Slayer!"

With that Spike drove off into the night.

By the time Buffy got back to the student lounge Willow was there. The dark witch was standing with her arms folded loosely in front of her surveying the Scoobies with no hint of emotion on her face.

"Portal closed?" Buffy asked.

"Yes."

"We should probably clear out of here. We need to get Faith and Xander to the hospital. Xander's arm is broken and I'm pretty sure Faith has some broken ribs." Buffy assessed.

The dark witch looked hard at the Slayer. "There is no 'we'. You and the others have things to attend to, as do I."

Willow walked to the doorway and peered out at the storm. The rain was still coming down hard, but the lightning had lessened and was no longer concentrated on the campus. "The hospital is far from here, and the storm is still strong. I will send you all where you need to go."

"Willow, no. . ." Buffy didn't bother finishing the sentence when she found herself, along with the others all groaning on the ground of the ambulance bay outside the emergency room.

* * *

Willow's second visit of the night to the Hellmouth was alone. Unless you counted the dark witch as a second entity, which was one way of analyzing the unique situation. The body was Willow Rosenberg transformed by darkness. The consciousness was primarily the dark witch, acting and reacting to the rapidly changing conditions of the battle. The soul, well that ownership was still in question.

Willow remained in her self-imposed prison and with her was the bulk of her heart and soul. However, in her bargain to get rid of Morton she had undeniably granted the dark witch access with the possibility of ultimate control of her soul. The dark witch had acted as agreed and had performed admirably, but only for ultimately selfish reasons. She doubted Willow could ever achieve release from her imprisonment by the terms of their agreement and therefore in the end she would have free reign to use the power of the darkness.

A quick assessment showed both the dark witch and Willow that the temporary magickal cap on the Hellmouth was thinning. Never designed to withstand a prolonged assault from the evil held beneath, the magicks were beginning to fail. The Turok-Han were visible by the hundreds waiting in the cavern below the seal, and they were angry. Morton's absence would not concern the original vampires, they would be content to spread death throughout Sunnydale and onward.

In recognition of the presence of the witch who had denied them release, the vampires surged upward, striking the barrier and further weakening its integrity. Willow knew they would travel to the ends of the earth to find and destroy her if they escaped. She had caused the deaths of their brethren and denied them a new dimension to terrorize with the warlock. The demons wouldn't spare her family or friends either, as all of them had been involved in their defeat.

So in this Willow and the dark witch were united. The seal over the Hellmouth had to be made permanent. The dark witch proposed a spell which Willow was willing to try, but had little faith in the chance of success. Willow understood the dark witch was all ego with few controls. Chanted words and a few drops of blood wouldn't undo what had been done when the seal was opened.

The dark witch could not understand why using the power of the Hellmouth would not effectively control the Hellmouth itself. Her focus was too limited to understand that the evil inherent in the dark power wanted to remain accessible to anyone, wanted to allow the chaos of the Turok-Han and any other demons that could find their way out to be loose in the world.

Willow on the other hand was disembodied superego. She felt overwhelming guilt for her actions and wanted nothing more than to make a sacrificial act as punishment for her misbehavior. Where the dark witch had opened a small vein in her palm to release drops of blood, Willow forced their joint body onto the seal and moved the knife to her wrist, ready to open her arteries completely and allow the dark power to return to its origin. A life had been given to open the seal, perhaps a life given would close it as well.

But the dark witch was not willing to give up so easily. She held primary control over the actions of the body and had no intention of allowing Willow to drain her life's blood.

As the internal battle raged into the darkest hours of the night, the barrier continued to stretch and thin, until the Turok-Han could be seen as if through a pane of glass. Within the hour the demons would be free and the body housing both the dark witch and Willow would be dead, unless they could agree on a course of action. What was needed was a mediator, Moirai to the fate of the two warring within the same human shell for the single soul. Only one existed whose authority was unquestioned by both.

* * *

The last hour of true night held the world in silence. The storm had steadily dissipated, leaving only a light rain on the streets of Sunnydale. To the Scoobies gathered back at Buffy's house after treatment at the hospital, the quiet seemed to confirm the battle had been won. But Buffy was restless. She had gotten the others settled in to rest and recover from their injuries. The Slayer just couldn't join them until she knew the final members of her family were safe and sound and she didn't know where Tara and Isobel, not to mention Willow, were.

Deciding a quick check of the perimeter of the yard was in order, Buffy grabbed a stake and headed out into the misty rain. She found herself standing on the front sidewalk, face upturned into the dark sky, contemplating yet another apocalypse averted as the drops washed over her. But something still didn't fit, it felt incomplete. She was sure Tara and Isobel were safe. Maybe it was Willow she was worried about. Even after Morton was gone and the portal closed, she had remained just as dark, as emotionless.

Thinking about her friend, Buffy found herself unconsciously turning to look down the street at the house where she now knew Willow lived and was surprised to see lights and movement inside. Had Willow simply returned home? Maybe she had sent Tara and Isobel to her house. Could it be that easy? Only one way to find out, Buffy thought as she headed down the sidewalk.

* * *

The dark witch teleported herself into Willow's living room and found it empty. She moved through the kitchen and down the hall growing concerned until she peered into the master bedroom. Isobel was asleep on the bed and Tara had apparently been watching over her from a chair pulled up alongside until she too had succumbed to exhaustion. Her face was on the bed, tucked into the crook of one arm. The other arm was flung protectively over the small form of her daughter.

Willow didn't want to wake Tara and ruin the beauty she radiated at that moment. She forced the dark witch to pause so she could imprint the vision in her memory. She didn't know what the next hour would hold, but chances were high she would not experience the sight of her lover and daughter in such peace and serenity again.

When she could stall no longer, Willow moved quietly to Tara's side and crouched, touching her knee and whispering that she needed to wake up. The blond witch moved slowly, reacting to the voice she loved, moving her hand over Willow's on her knee and giving a light squeeze before she opened her eyes.

For just an instant, Willow saw Tara's blue eyes, full of love and longing. Then blue met black and the blond witch could not stop the quick gasp and jerk of her hand that followed as Tara was reminded of the nightmare of the last day by the distorted visage of her love. Willow looked down at the floor to avert seeing more of the horror passing over the expression of the woman she loved.

The dark witch made it easy to forget. The darkness made her so confident in her powers; she couldn't understand the reaction her appearance provoked. Willow retreated and gestured to Tara the need to leave the bedroom for a conversation.

The blond retrieved a glass of water from the kitchen and sat again on the couch.

"We need your help."

Tara didn't quite understand. "Who is we? Are you still working for Morton?"

"No. Elena took the warlock back to Khul. His magick is bound and the portal is closed." The dark witch didn't really want to give away too much information about her situation, about Willow's status. "'We' is meant to imply Willow and I together. Our interests are the same in some ways, but differ in others."

"Why do you need me?" The blond witch wanted to keep up a conversation with whoever was speaking. If there was a way to draw Willow out, she needed to find it.

"The Hellmouth is about to re-open. The barrier I placed on it last night was only temporary and it is failing. I tried to reinforce it but failed. We think you might be able to help make it permanent."

The dark witch was secretly thinking that if Willow tried to use the knife on herself again, she might have to repeat her performance from the previous day with the blond. Only this time she would use the blade and there would be no resurrection.

Tara squared her shoulders and spoke with authority. "I can't leave Isobel. I won't leave her alone, not for any reason. I'm sorry."

I don't need an argument with the blond, the dark witch thought. I can just take her to the Hellmouth. But as she stepped forward to force the issue, Willow lashed out, keeping her immobile.

A knock on the door broke the stalemate. The dark witch approached the entry, ready to trigger one of the many deadly protections she had placed on the house. Before she turned the knob, Buffy's voice called out into the house.

"Willow? Tara? Are you guys in there?"

"Open the door Willow." Tara commanded.

Buffy strode past the dark witch, glancing at her as she did with a slight shudder. "You Ok Tara? Is Isobel here?"

The blond witch approached the Slayer and put a finger up to her own lips to indicate they needed to keep their voices down. "Isobel is sleeping in Willow's room. She's fine, but I think she was exhausted by the whole trauma." Tara couldn't stop a firm look towards the dark witch as she thought about what her little girl had been through. She knew what had happened was Morton's fault, but it was hard to separate out Willow's participation.

Willow watched the conversation. She had stopped the dark witch from forcing Tara to the Hellmouth leaving Isobel alone, but now Buffy was here. And neither the Slayer nor the blond witch understood the time constraint they were under or the damage that would be done if the seal opened again. As Buffy and Tara spoke, Willow allowed the dark witch to move closer to Tara.

When she was within arm's reach Willow spoke. "Buffy, please watch out for Isobel. Don't be angry, but I need Tara for something." Before the Slayer could process the words, she teleported the blond witch away.

Tara had enough time to recognize she was at the Hellmouth before she was on her knees in the dirt beside the seal. The teleportation had made her nauseous and the waves of dark power and pure evil rolling out of the hole in the earth were overpowering.

But she controlled herself quickly using her anger as impetus. "How dare you!" The blond struggled to her feet and moved to face the dark witch whose expression remained implacable as she glanced over to the Hellmouth.

"That is how I dare."

Tara walked to the edge of the opening and looked directly into the mouth of Hell for the first time. Her knees went weak and she gasped when she saw the legions of Turok-Han along with several other types of demons gathering below. She reached out until she touched the transparent barrier, now as thin as plastic wrap.

"Oh Goddess. What have you done?" The blond witch looked at the dark witch in fear and awe.

"I made a choice. I chose the least horrid path available out of many truly horrible choices. One that so far has saved you and your daughter and disposed of the warlock. But now we need help, and Willow thinks you can be of assistance."

Tara heard again the use of the plural form and the dark witch speaking of Willow in the third person. She needed to get past this persona, to see if she could communicate with the woman she loved.

"I need to talk to Willow, alone. I can't help unless I hear from her, and you really aren't her, are you?"

Willow tried immediately to call out to Tara, to tell her to take the knife strapped to the dark witch's leg and plunge it into the dark heart and to use the blood to close the seal and protect her family. But the dark witch would have none of that. Willow was somehow keeping her from moving or speaking at the moment, but she could do the same to Willow. They had made a deal and the dark witch intended to follow the contract to the letter. There was only one way Willow could be freed to speak to Tara, and from the angry, hurt look in the blond's eyes tonight, that was never going to happen.

The small room that held the Hellmouth was completely still and the silence was almost too much for Tara to bear. The dark witch stood completely motionless before her. Maybe Willow really was gone and all that remained was this scarred emotionless husk. Tears came to her eyes as she realized she had never really given up on the hope that her lover was still alive and would somehow find a way to come back to her. But what if now, at the source of the darkness, there was no one to come back, no one for her to find?

Tara thought about everything that Willow had gone through, the struggles with darkness, time and again. Each time her beautiful redheaded witch had found a way to come back into the light, always clinging to life and love. Always believing in friends and family, always giving of herself. Using that big brain to help others. Making mistakes along the way, but always with the best intentions. That was her girl, her woman, her lover.

Tears leaked down her face as she waited for a sign from Willow. As the minutes ticked by noises started to come from the Hellmouth, growls and grunts and howls. Tara knew now why Willow had brought her here. She saw the athame strapped to the dark witch. She also knew Willow wouldn't want the dark witch to be all that was left of her.

Before she could contemplate what might need to be done, Tara needed to speak to Willow from her heart. She took Willow in a one-sided embrace and spoke quietly in her ear. She told her how amazing she was, what a wonderful lover and friend she had been, how much Isobel loved her, and how much she would be missed if she never came back.

Tara took the pale veined cheeks in her hands and smoothed the dark hair back. She looked one last time into the endless black eyes and imagined they were bright green and dancing with life. Ever so gently, the blond witch kissed the lips she knew so well one last time. "I love you Willow."

Willow was transfixed at the window of her cell watching and listening to her lover. She could not believe after everything she had done that Tara was still so caring, so forgiving. Then Tara was touching her hideous face and speaking words of love.

"It's not possible. She can't kiss you and mean it, not after everything you've done to her!" The dark witch screamed into Willow's mind.

Willow simply smiled as she heard the key turn in the lock on her cell door. "She's Tara, the most amazing woman I've ever known." Willow reached out with her mind and drew the dark witch to the prison. "The contract is complete. Tara still loves me. She released me with a kiss, freely given. You are hereby imprisoned, forever."

Tara froze and looked up into the face of the witch and beheld a wonder. She was seeing the dark transformation undone. The process was anything but gentle; in fact it appeared a battle was being fought. But slowly the darkness was receding. Red appeared at the roots of her lover's hair as the veins began to recede from her beautiful face. The blond waited anxiously for the redhead's eyes to open, to give her the ultimate truth.

What Tara wasn't expecting was to see those emerald eyes glittering, full of love, as she felt the owner of those hands close around the handle of the athame and force the blade to her own chest. When the tip broke the surface of the skin, a drop of blood appeared, and suddenly the chest beneath the knife began to heave, great gasping breaths.

"Willow, no." Tara cried out, grabbing the knife and pulling back with all her strength.

"I love you Tara. But this is the only way. The barrier is about to fall and the Hellmouth demands blood. I can close it this way and keep you safe. That is all I ever wanted to do."

The blond had to think quickly. She knew Willow would sacrifice herself. Willow was probably the most powerful witch in the world, but she didn't need to act alone. The magick was always more balanced and the outcomes right when they casted together. They hadn't done that since Willow had been back in her life, but there was no time to worry about that now. Tara yanked with strength she didn't know she had until the knife was in her hand alone.

"Willow, I love you. I'm not giving you up for anything. We can do this, together. But you have to believe in us, our magick." The blond witch stopped the objection poised on the redhead's lips. "You have to trust me."

All the arguments, the logical reasons why things had to be done a certain way flew from Willow's mind in an instant. There was only one response to what Tara had said, and she did it with all the love she felt.

"I do."

Tara smiled and stepped up beside Willow as they turned toward the Hellmouth. She reached for Willow's right hand and quickly sliced down the palm with the athame. Then she mirrored the cut on her own left palm. The two witches held their entwined hands over the disintegrating barrier as drops of mingled blood fell into the endless chasm. An ancient incantation rose from their lips and as they spoke, light emanated from each, white and black, swirling and mixing and forcing its way into the opening where hordes of Turok-Han waited, pushing back against the magick.

A single vampire at the far edge clawed up the edge of the crumbling earth until it found a perch on more solid ground. It saw the witches completely consumed by the needs of the spell and standing defenseless and immediately sprung towards them.

Willow sensed the spell was working. Somehow they had been granted the power and knowledge to close this mouth into Hell. It was the most beautiful magickal experience of her life. She had forgotten the merging of souls that occurred when casting with Tara. It was like being wrapped in a blanket of love. She could also feel the darkness leaving her as the spell progressed. It was being drawn out to power her part and she was happy to let it go.

Both witches saw the Turok-Han escape just before their newly created seal began to take hold. There was nothing they could do, they had to finish the spell. Even as the demon bore down on them, fangs bared, the witches continued knowing nothing was as important as closing the Hellmouth. Whatever happened would happen to them together, they would never be apart now.

* * *

The Slayer was pissed. The dark witch had taken Tara against her wishes and left Isobel without her mother. Buffy didn't want to wake the girl, but she needed to get back to the house and figure out where Willow had taken Tara. Isobel was sleeping soundly as Buffy wrapped her in a blanket and held her close as she walked down the sidewalk back to the house. Morning light would soon be visible as she took in the now clear cool air. But her Slayer senses were still twitching. Something was not right, in fact it felt like it was getting more wrong by the moment. Then it struck her, the Hellmouth.

Isobel barely stirred even when Buffy tucked her into bed with Dawn. She woke her sister and told her to take care of the girl. Stopping only for a few stakes and a sword, the Slayer stepped out into the last of the night. She strapped the sword on her back and headed out for the high school. With her senses tingling she would bet the house she would find Willow and Tara at the Hellmouth.

It took ten minutes at a fast run to reach the still relatively new building that had replaced the one she had attended. Buffy had found the access to the seal years ago and stopped by on patrol routinely to make sure everything was quiet. It was anything but calm now. As she approached the underground chamber she could hear the witches chanting and the sound of a growling beast all in the background of a whirlwind. How that could be fifty feet beneath the surface in a closed room the Slayer did not know. The door was still secured, but she knew that was no barrier to Willow who could simply teleport inside.

Buffy released the lock on the door and pushed it open as quietly as possible. She needn't have bothered. The inside was a cacophony. The sounds of vampires and demons rose up in anger from the hole in the ground where the seal used to be. Light poured from the witches, both white and black, coming together into a tornado of color and sound concentrated directly over the Hellmouth.

Most concerning was the Turok-Han now poised to spring on the witches from the far side of the opening. It had clearly escaped whatever Willow and Tara were trying to do and was preparing to strike them down. Anya had told her about the original vampires at the hospital and Faith had confirmed they were hard to kill. But this one was so focused on the witches, it hadn't seen her yet. And that would be its fatal mistake.

As the creature sprung, the Slayer drew her sword from its sheath and intercepted it with her own leap, cleaving through its neck with a single powerful stroke. The body collapsed before turning to dust and the head fell into the swirling mass being created by the witches at the top of the Hellmouth. When it became dust, the particles were picked up in the whirlwind, giving substance to the starkly contrasting colors of air.

As Buffy watched, the light and dust coalesced into the shape of a disk and slammed down into the opening, re-sealing the Hellmouth with a thunder clap.

Tara slumped to the ground exhausted and lost her hold on Willow's outstretched hand. She could sense the spell coming to an end and the seal taking effect. She had used every ounce of light magick she had to balance Willow's dark power in closing the Hellmouth, but it was worth it. They had succeeded. Buffy had appeared just in time to kill the vampire and was now holding her and saying something. It sounded important, but the blond was just so tired it was hard to listen.

Then the ground began to shake and Tara knew something had gone wrong. Forcing herself to pay attention, she realized Buffy was trying to get her to stand up and saying something about Willow. Tara opened her eyes and immediately saw the problem. When the spell had finished, the flow of light magick coming from her had stopped, probably because she was completely drained. But the flow of dark magick was still pouring from Willow into the newly created seal and into the ground all around them.

Tara got herself to her feet and reached out, grabbing the redhead by the arms.

"Willow, you've got to stop. The seal is good, the Hellmouth is closed."

Shaking and sweating, Willow turned to Tara. "I can't. I tried to end the flow, but it just keeps going. I've lost control. You and Buffy need to get out of here. I don't know what is going to happen."

As the Slayer and blond witch watched, the dark power kept streaming out and the transformation back into the Willow they knew and loved continued. Her hair was red to the tips now and the last of the dark veins receded from her skin. Her eyes were teary, but sparkled green beneath.

"We aren't leaving you Will." Buffy moved to stand next to her friends. "Right Tara?"

"Not a chance." The blond huddled close to her lover as the ground around them began to pitch and shift. "But perhaps the Slayer could lead us in a withdrawal?"

Now chunks of the packed earth ceiling were falling on and around them. Willow screamed out and fell to her knees, but the dark power continued to pour out.

"Sounds good. Tara, you get the door, I'll get the witch." The Slayer reached down and grabbed the redhead, hoisting her onto her shoulders and running through the door. As they ran up the tunnel that led to the surface, they all could hear the shuddering creaks and groans of the ground around them and the school building above. Their path became an obstacle course as concrete, dirt and tree roots thrust into the tunnel and still they could all feel the dark power coming from Willow and feeding back down towards the Hellmouth.

By the time Tara opened the hatch to the surface and Buffy carried Willow through, the redhead was unconscious. The first rays of dawn were peeking over the horizon as the Slayer set her friend down gently. The dark magick had seemed to diminish when they had gotten above ground, but suddenly one last great wave washed out of the witch and rode over the grass until it reached the now highly unstable high school.

The magick etched its way between each brick, window frame and roof tile. It was like watching a construction crew in reverse. Before their eyes, the building was unmade. As the components lost cohesion, they crumbled and tumbled along with desks and lockers, books and computers. Then the ground beneath finished its own shifting and the entire mass disappeared into a giant sinkhole in the earth above the now sealed Hellmouth.

Accompanied by a sound like a giant sigh, the ground settled once more, leaving only a barren spot with a slight depression where generations of teen-agers had experienced secondary education in two different buildings, the Slayer and the red witch included.

Tara had scurried behind Willow and sat down, holding the redhead in her lap and hugging her. The blond was talking to her, begging her to wake up and telling her that everything was going to be fine. Just as panic was starting to set in, the sun rose over the tree line and shined down on the three women.

As if she had needed the warming rays, Willow stirred in Tara's arms and slowly opened her eyes. "The darkness is gone. I guess I just had so much of it to get rid of, sealing the Hellmouth wasn't enough. My power wanted to destroy it utterly."

Tara squeezed her tightly and it felt so right.

"Isobel." The redhead suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh sweetie, she's fine. She's with Dawn and Faith right now." Tara thought her lover was delirious.

"No, behind you. Isobel! And Dawn, Faith, Xander and Anya." This time the redhead was smiling as her daughter launched herself into her mothers' laps.

Dawn had been running behind the young girl, trying to keep up and reached the three women first. "Wow, wasn't the high school I graduated from there yesterday? Great job Sis, Willow. You've now destroyed two Sunnydale Highs."

"Well, if they would stop building them on top of the damn Hellmouth then we would stop reducing them to rubble, right Will?" Buffy smirked.

Willow smiled and waited until all the Scoobies had walked over to where they were before speaking.

"Maxwiel Morton wanted to open the Hellmouth last night because it was the darkest, longest night of the year. He saw the shortest day of winter as a time he could best access great evil. But he misunderstood. The Solstice celebrates the beginning of days getting longer with renewed hope, joy and promise."

Willow looked up at her family and friends. "That is what I'd like to celebrate if you all can forgive me. I'm so sorry for everything that happened over the last few days."

Everyone stood comfortably around Willow, Tara and Isobel sitting on the ground. Buffy glanced around at the group and saw each one nod before she addressed the redhead. "You saved us. What you did, it wasn't easy, especially on you three, but it worked. And we know you did it because you love us. Well, we love you too."

The Slayer waved at the standing Scoobies. "Let's give these guys some privacy. Donuts and coffee, I'm buying."

After their friends walked away, Willow tucked into Tara's side, needing to be as close as possible. "Can you ever forgive me? What I did, it was horrible, and I wouldn't blame you for needing some distance."

Tara looked down into Willow's bright green eyes. "Did you do those things to save us, because it was the only way?"

Willow nodded, her eyes wide.

"Did you ever stop loving me, for one second?" Tara asked.

"Never, not for one millisecond." Willow spoke with all the conviction in her heart. "You saved me too."

"Then I forgive you." Tara sealed her statement with a soft kiss. "Let's go home."

"Yes. There is just one more thing I need to do. Isobel, I need your help." Willow sat up and then kneeled on the bare ground. "Come here and take my hand."

The little redhead got next to her and grasped her right hand to Willow's left.

"Now place your other hand on the ground and imagine a tree growing here, a big beautiful tree with green leaves and lots of shade to have a picnic under. This tree will be special, it will mark where the Hellmouth used to be. But as long as our tree grows strong and healthy, we will know it is gone and can't hurt us or anyone else anymore."

Willow reached back and took Tara's left hand in her right and the three witches, mothers and daughter gave their power to the earth and received back the blessing they had requested. A tree emerged and grew tall, branches waiting to blossom with leaves in the Spring.

"It's a Willow tree Mommy! I made it for you." Isobel beamed.

"Thank you my beautiful girl." Willow picked up Isobel in a hug and turned to Tara, reaching over to give her another kiss, this one lingering. "You too, my beautiful woman."

In the warm morning light, the redhead sighed and wrapped one arm around Tara's waist as they walked away from the Hellmouth for the last time. Willow found she was exhausted, drained and utterly, deliriously happy. She gazed at her daughter and lover in wonder and thought of the endless possibilities their future held together. With the help of her friends and Tara's steadfast love, she truly had returned home.


	26. Chapter 26-Home is Where the Heart is

AN-Thanks for hanging in there until the end. I hope you enjoyed this interpretation of Willow and Tara. I am starting to write my next BTVS (W/T focused) story and anticipate beginning to publish in early June. See you then!

Epilogue-Home is Where the Heart Is

15 years later

"Oooh. Yes. Right there baby. Oh Goddess yeesss. Harder please. Oh, you are amazing. Yes, more fingers. I love your tongue, what you do to me. Don't stop, more, more. That's it, I'm, I'm, oh baby. Taarrraaaaaa!" The redhead's hips came up off the couch as her orgasm ripped through her, her walls clenching around her lover's fingers until she collapsed back against the cushions, pulling her skirt down from where it was bunched around her waist.

With one last kiss to Willow's center, Tara rose up and sat on the end of the couch, pulling her lover snug against her. "Feeling more relaxed about the speech now? You are going to be great. You know they love you, they are giving you a lifetime achievement award!"

The redhead snuggled back into her wife's body and felt the strong arms circling her waist. "I certainly feel fabulous thanks to you. Might you be available for a repeat performance about ten minutes before I go up to the podium? Maybe they have a green room for me, or we could just find a cozy closet or something. Then all I would have to say is 'Thank you to my amazing wife for going down on me so I could be here with you tonight without nervous nausea.'"

"Willow!" The redhead felt a playful slap on her hip. "I will do no such thing. This was your pre-celebration lovin. You have to get through the banquet and wait till we get home tonight for post-celebration lovin."

The redhead turned in the blond's arms to face her before answering. "That is some serious motivation Mrs. Rosenberg-Maclay. I'll do my best." With that Willow squirmed so she was straddling Tara's hips and pinned the blond's arms above her head while she planted a deep kiss on her lips. "Maybe I'll be doing the giving post-celebration."

"Oh, really! I so don't want to see that. Mom, Mama, stop it!"

Willow and Tara looked up to see their oldest daughter standing in the entryway of the house, her hand covering her eyes and her backpack dropped at her feet.

"She might have passed out if she'd come in five minutes ago." Willow whispered into her wife's ear.

Tara sat up swatting the redhead's arm in the process. "Hi honey. You know you don't really live here during the semester and we weren't expecting you until later. If you are bothered by our affection, maybe you should knock or call first."

Isobel was a sophomore at UC Sunnydale in pre-med studies. Her healing powers and other magick had leveled out with the destruction of the Hellmouth but remained strong. Her desire to help others combined with her magick and intellectual curiosity had made medical school a logical choice.

The future doctor peeked out between her fingers to find her Moms sitting innocently next to each other. "You still have a child living here you know. What if I had been Grace?"

"Then your sister would have seen her Mothers kissing, something I'm pretty sure she has seen before, as have you." Willow got up and walked over to her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here. Speaking of Grace, could you go pick her up from school? She has band practice until 5:00."

"Sure Mom. Can I take your car?"

"Fine. Keys are on the hook. Please be back and ready to go by six. Aunt Buffy and Aunt Dawn will be here then and I'm supposed to be there at six thirty so we will need to leave."

Isobel was already out the door and headed down the driveway as Willow finished speaking, waving her hand above her head in acknowledgement.

Tara hugged her wife from behind standing in the doorway as they watched their daughter drive away. "She's as smart and energetic as you were at that age sweetie."

"But way more level headed, thanks to you. Somehow you keep us all grounded." The redhead twirled in the blond's arms and kissed her again. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Hmmm. Yes. But not for several hours." Tara smirked at her lover.

"A terrible oversight on my part." Willow draped her arms over the blond's shoulders and looked into her clear blue eyes. "I love you so much Tara. You are my life. Everything I have done, accomplished has been for our family and to make you proud. I pray to the Goddess every day and twice at night to be worthy of your love."

Tara found she had tears in her eyes. "Oh Willow. You are so much more than worthy. I give thanks every morning when I wake up and see you beside me for the amazing gift I have been granted; a life with the most amazing, beautiful woman I've ever known."

The two stood holding each other without words for several minutes until the moment was broken by the ringing of the phone. Tara sighed and stepped away to answer it.

"Hello."

"Aren't you supposed to be picking up your seductress of a daughter at school right now?"

Tara couldn't stop her eyes from rolling. "Hello Anya. We've been over this before. Jesse has a crush on Grace. My daughter hasn't done anything to your son. And Isobel is picking up Grace at school right now."

"I don't know. I'm sure she put a spell on him. He is too young to be interested in girls." The ex-demon insisted.

"Anya, Grace didn't do a spell, she's not a witch." Tara shook her head in frustration until Willow suddenly grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Stop making accusations Anya. They are teenagers and they like each other, that's all. Did you need something?" The redhead grumbled into the phone.

"Oh. Hi Willow. Congratulations for tonight. Yes, well, Jesse stayed at school late, because Grace did. So can Isobel pick him up as well and Xander and I can meet you at the banquet hall?"

"That's fine. I'll call Isobel and let her know. We'll see you there." Willow set the phone down before the ex-demon launched into another tirade.

Tara smiled at her wife. "It's kind of cute really, Grace and Jesse. Anya will come around, she's just a little protective."

"A little? How about completely smothering. She's right about them being too young you know." Willow tried to sound angry, failing utterly.

"All they have done is hold hands. Grace says she's not ready for smoochies and I told her that was showing good judgment." The blond couldn't resist reaching out to embrace her wife again. "You know she'd tell me if it was more serious."

Willow sunk gratefully into Tara's arms again. "I know. Grace will talk to you because you are understanding and wise and basically the best Mom ever. One of the many, many reasons I love you."

* * *

"Thanks for driving Will. Dave will be late, his shift doesn't end until seven. I told him to come straight from the station."

Buffy had been married to one of her fellow firefighters for the last five years. After Willow and Tara had closed the Hellmouth the vampire and demon activity in Sunnydale dropped to negligible levels. Buffy had to choose whether to remain primarily a Slayer and move to another Hellmouth or to semi-retire and find a new career.

When the local fire department had advertised for new recruits, Buffy had applied. On the day of the physical testing, most of her fellow candidates had laughed at the petite blond, discounting her as real competition. Several of the men had loudly scoffed at the idea that a 'little girl' would pass the demanding exercises which included a 'fireman's carry'.

Buffy had made sure to make it look like an effort as she kicked their butts. She was offered a position and took it declaring, "Who really wants to move to Cleveland anyway?" Secretly, she just didn't want to leave her family, especially Dawn who had settled in as a teacher at the elementary school.

She was hired along with one of the few candidates who had not ridiculed her, then or now. After dating for several years, she and Dave married, but decided their strange schedules and dangerous careers were not conducive to children of their own. They were both happy to serve as Aunt and Uncle to the many children of Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya, as well as several of Dave's siblings.

"No problem. If he's lucky he'll miss my speech entirely." The nervous redhead responded.

"You're going to be great. Just think of it as a free opportunity to babble without anyone being allowed to stop you." The Slayer smirked as she headed off to the bar for a drink.

"They're going to let you give a whole speech? B didn't tell me I'd have to listen to that. I'm just here for the free drinks and food."

Willow spun around to find the dark Slayer standing behind her, beer in hand. "Faith."

"Hey Red. Long time."

The redhead flung herself into an embrace with the Slayer who laughed before picking the petite witch up off her feet and swinging her around.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Buffy wasn't sure where in the world you were, literally. I guess the Council tracked you down?"

"Yeah. My team was taking care of some business in Ecuador. I was due some vacation anyway, so here I am. Thought it was time to check in with this sorry bunch." Faith was the one of all of them who had seemingly changed the least. "Council's about to give me a forced retirement. They want me to just 'teach and advise'. Can you imagine me just sittin around with a bunch of dumbass students? Told them I'd just go freelance if they tried. You may have to give me a new identity after all."

After the Hellmouth was closed, Faith had made the opposite decision of Buffy and moved to Cleveland to continue slaying. After hearing about her actions in Sunnydale, the Watcher's Council took care of her legal problems in exchange for having a Slayer working for them again. Over the years she had assembled a team of demon hunters that traveled to hot spots around the world when needed.

"You know I owe you Faith. Just ask and I'll make it happen for you. You deserve the retirement though. Nobody has done more world-saving, and I for one thank you." Willow gave an exaggerated bow. When she looked up she saw several upper management types from her company coming their way. "You may want to hit the free bar, it looks like the suits are coming for me."

"Thanks Red. Catch you later."

Willow took the opportunity to introduce the new CEO of the company she worked for to her family and friends. She had started with the company fourteen years prior as a software developer for a steady salary and significant stock options. She ran her own division that had produced one of the most popular and long lasting game series ever. She had seen several CEO's come and go and had been offered the position herself as the top income producer in the company, but had no interest in leaving the creative process and software writing to sit in meetings and schmooze stockholders. She set her own hours and frequently worked from home, giving her more time with her family.

Xander and Anya arrived just as everyone was asked to sit down for dinner. Anya fussed over her son who was much more interested in talking to Grace until Willow had a bottle of champagne opened for a toast. "Thank you all for being here tonight. I can't imagine what my life would have been like without all of you. I'll say now what I can't say to everyone from the stage. Twenty years ago we were living a crazy dangerous Hellmouth dominated existence that we somehow survived. You all know I made huge mistakes along the way, but you kept supporting me and for that I am the luckiest witch alive."

Dinner was top of the line banquet rubber chicken followed by a few awards and preliminary speeches. Then it was Willow's turn. The CEO glowingly described her series of interdimensional worlds with diverse human and non-human characters based around the central heroine witch-warrior before giving her the company's highest award. Willow took to the stage and gave her speech, graciously praising everyone she could think of who had helped her along the way. But her eyes drifted back every few sentences to her touchstone, Tara.

* * *

It had been a late night, but Willow couldn't sleep. She found herself gazing into the darkness of her backyard from the enclosed patio. She knew the evening had left her feeling reflective about her life, both the good and bad. Her boss and co-workers only knew about the worlds and characters she had developed as fantasy, not realizing most of them were based on real places and people. They certainly didn't know about the Hellmouth.

Sunnydale had grown tremendously in the last fifteen years and few still remained who knew about its demonic past. Stories about the two destroyed high schools remained, but most attributed them to seismic instability of the location and poor construction. Willow smiled to think of Grace attending the current high school, the same one Isobel had graduated from two years prior. They never had Master Vampires rising in the library, only the ordinary daily horrors of being a teenager.

Grace. Willow only had happy memories of her youngest child. The day after closing the Hellmouth the Scoobies had scouted the town and found widespread destruction from the storm. There was no electricity in some areas and many buildings had been damages from wind and lightning. Sadly, several residents had been injured by the storm and a few killed by the rampaging Turok-Han, including a young couple walking near Hellmouth High on that fateful night with their infant daughter. Faith had found the six month old crying in her stroller hidden behind some bushes.

Willow hadn't thought she could feel any more guilt, but the sight of that tiny victim had brought her once again to her knees sobbing. It was Tara who had taken the babe in her arms and carried her home. Willow had quickly ascertained the child had no remaining relatives and Tara being in Social Services knew she would be placed in the system. Instead, Willow had 'arranged' documentation in the State's antiquated computer system to adopt the girl with a second parent adoption by Tara soon after. It had been one of the greatest joys and privileges of her life to be Grace's Mom and to do her best to make up for the loss the girl had incurred when she was too young to remember.

Movement in the yard caught Willow by surprise. Sunnydale was such a safe place now, she rarely concerned herself with the possibility of danger at night. Just as she was reaching for her cell phone, a voice she hadn't heard in years called out.

"Red. Heard you had a big night. I guess congratulations are in order, even from an old bloke like me."

Willow stepped out into the yard. Trust only went so far with a vampire and that didn't include invitations to where her family slept. "Hi Spike. What has it been, ten years? What could possibly bring you to boring Sunnydale?"

"Just passing through. Thought I'd see if anything new had come up. Walked by the old high school and saw your tree still going strong, so I'd guess this place is still as dead as me for now." Spike reached into his duster for a cigarette and then drew out another object from his pocket.

"Took a gander around some of my old haunts. Poked my head in a few of the cemeteries. Didn't find anything but dust, except for this. It was in the Anderson crypt." The blond vampire held his hand palm up. On it sat a metal sphere about the size of a golf ball. "I think it's for you. Got some writing on it you'll probably recognize."

Willow stood stock still gazing at the sphere. Of course she recognized the writing. It was from Khul. The sphere was smaller than either of the ones she had seen fifteen years prior, but it was clearly of similar design.

"Go on then, take the blasted thing. Won't do anything for me, you have to know how to trigger it. You know, use some of your witchiness." Spike reached out and grabbed Willow by the wrist and dropped the sphere in her hand.

The redhead jumped back as if the sphere was going to shock her, but nothing happened. She held it up in the moonlight and could make out the etchings, including one that was clearly her name in the language of Khul.

"Thanks Spike. But you know I don't have much magick anymore." She couldn't take her eyes off the sphere. "I wonder how long it has been there."

"Months, years maybe. It was pretty dusty and didn't look like anyone had been by in a long time." Spike took a drag on his cigarette and blew out smoke into the night air. "Still experiencing domestic bliss Red? How's the bird and kiddos."

Willow smiled. "Good Spike. Great even. Better than I ever deserved." It struck her that she looked older than the blond vampire now. He would go on, never changing, never growing. She might never be a wise woman, but aging did bring knowledge and maybe a little wisdom. Spike would never have that experience. "Thanks for bringing this to me. I think I'll wait for Tara to look into it."

"What are we looking into?" Tara's soft voice carried from the patio into the yard before she came outside. "Hello Spike, how are you?"

"Good. If I say so, you still look amazing blondie. Glad to see Red here treating you alright." With one more drag, Spike gave a half bow. "Ladies, must be off. Things to do before the sun rises, even in this boring hamlet."

That was the last time Willow and Tara ever saw Spike. They heard many years later that he had returned to London and even helped out the Council every once in a while.

The two women returned to the patio to evaluate the mini-sphere. Translating the etching revealed very simple instructions. Willow only had to say one word to hear the message contained within.

"What do you think? Do you sense any danger from it? Cause I trust you on this. If there is any possibility that this is some sort of trap we can just get rid of it, bury it or something." The redhead realized she was excited by the discovery in a way she hadn't been for a long time and bit her lip waiting for her wife to say something.

"I don't feel anything dark. It seems pretty innocuous actually, inert almost." Tara rolled the sphere from one hand to another. She could see Willow really wanted to know what was contained inside. "You know I don't use my magick much anymore, but I think it would be Ok."

Willow started to apologize for the thousandth time until Tara stopped her. "I didn't mean it like that. You know it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I love our life, post-Hellmouth. I would never trade it for the danger we used to be in all the time."

Within days of closing the seal, the two witches found their magickal powers greatly reduced. They never could tell whether the closing spell on the seal simply drained them or if the power of the Hellmouth had been feeding their strength and now was gone. Neither witch was complaining. They could still do magick, but found little need. The spells they did do were strongly light based; they did them together and found the magick brought them closer together.

"Reveal." Willow spoke quietly into the night.

The sphere glowed and a familiar voice emerged. "Willow, I hope this message finds you alive and well. At the time I am sending the sphere, three decades have passed here in Khul, meaning it has been fifteen years since I returned home and you closed the portal behind me. Through some unconventional sources I was able to learn you and Tara closed the Hellmouth. I hope you are still together and doing well. When I returned, my Mother had taken control of this side of the portal and Morton was taken to prison, where he remained until his death five years later. We think the dark magick exposure aged him prematurely and he died an old, bitter man."

Elena's voice sighed before continuing. "Sending this message at all is probably just indulging the whims of a bored retired soldier. They still let me teach, but my combat days are behind me. That is probably just as well according to my wife and son. Willow, you know I loved you, but my experiences in Sunnydale left me with a keen appreciation for not taking a single day of life for granted. I came home, opened my heart and my great love walked in and took up residence. I think you understand the feeling."

Willow had tears in her eyes and as she listened she tucked into Tara's side embracing her.

"I guess I just wanted you to know that everything that happened, my people being put in danger caused the Light and the Dark to come together in cooperation that hasn't existed in millennia. The threat Morton represented shook the foundations of our way of life and the new peace that resulted has saved thousands over the last nearly thirty years. Your sacrifice and contribution will be remembered here. It's not much, but keep this sphere as a memento of our appreciation. And if you ever need anything from a gray-haired old Light Witch, you know how to reach me now. Take care of yourself and your family Willow, and may the Goddess be with you always."

Willow leaned up and kissed Tara gently. "She always is."

Tara smiled, the faint lines around her eyes crinkling. "I love you so much Willow."

The two women sat quietly for a few minutes in the calm quiet night gently holding each other and letting the emotions of the evening wash over them.

Willow thought back to the last line of her acceptance speech. She had saved her most important thanks for Tara, making the blond stand up and blush. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my amazing and beautiful wife. She is my muse and my life."

The redhead smiled and snuggled in closer. It was simple really, the only thing that needed to be said. "I love you too."

THE END


End file.
